Sakura Treasure
by JC-zala
Summary: Long ago, a princess of the noble Sakura Clan fell in love with her bodyguard, who belonged to the Hyuuga Clan. But her jealous fiancé placed two curses upon them. As Mikan discovers that her bodyguard is the next one to die, she swears to save him.
1. Sakura Princess

**Author's Important Notes: (Please Read before Reading the Story)**

**(1) **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces. Of course, some of the family members tend to have different surnames.

**(2) **This story will contain various themes—Lolita, Incest, Student-Teacher Relationship, Romance, Drama, Action and Adventure, friendship and family. Please expect a lot of surprising pairs, couples and match-up. Some may even be bizarre or downright sweet. Male Harem Theme will be present here as well. This is rated T, but there will be minor adult scenes. However, I won't go as far as sex, understand?

**(3)** Honestly, this story was dared to me by a certain friend of mine. She wishes to include all the themes stated above to see if I could balance them out. This is a challenge for me and there were certain rules laid out. It's very hard and kind of pressuring. I accepted this challenge because I want to improve my writing skills more. My friend chose the series Gakuen Alice, with Natsume and Mikan as the main pair, although she doesn't like Natsume that much. Damn, this is like creating my own manga series.

**(4) **I will include an Omake (Extra) Story at the bottom in some chapters. It will either be irrelevant to the plot or just plain old ice breaker.

**Japanese Terms:** Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Hime (Princess), Ouji (Prince), Hihou (Treasure), Bishounen (Beautiful Guy)

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

First Chapter: Sakura no Hime

The sun rose harmoniously beyond the horizon, its rays shining expectantly. From inside her room a little girl watched it, fascinated. Her amber eyes were shimmering in amazement as her long silky brown hair danced with the wind. She loved watching the sunrise, knowing how beautiful and warm it was. It was a favorite ritual every morning, but there were times she would usually wake up late. The girl stood in front of her window, breathing in the fresh spring air, and then she saw a familiar raven-haired boy below. Bursting with energy, she greeted him with a bright and cheerful smile. The boy stared at her for one moment and then slowly went away. A small pout escaped from her lips. The boy always had an attitude problem with her. He had to be nonchalant all the time. Well, even though he was like that, she still liked him very much. He was one of the most important people to her. Putting her thoughts about him aside, she gazed up at the sky and sighed dreamily. It was going to be another good day.

Inside the bathroom she removed her nightgown, and then lay down in the tub staring at the ceiling. For the umpteenth time that week her mind drifted once again to her mother. She sighed softly, picked up the perfume soap and inhaled its sweet aroma. Several minutes later she went out of her room, fully dressed in a pink kimono with Sakura patterns as her hair was tied in a half ponytail with a pink ribbon, and climbed down the stairs. There were maids who greeted her on the way to the dining room and as she reached the said room, she saw a man there. A smile graced her lips the minute he looked at her. His name was Sakurano Shuuichi. He was her older cousin, but she treated him like an older brother. He was handsome, brilliant, intelligent, and cool. She admired everything about him—from his shoulder length golden hair to his sapphire-blue eyes.

"Nii-san, good morning," she happily said as she took a seat across him. "Today is the first day of school. Are you excited?" Sakurano was already in his third year of high school. His uniform was a black blazer with two white thin stripes from the shoulder to the sleeves, two white stripes from collar to the bottom, and a white collared shirt with black neck tie, and black pants. A star badge was situated on the left collar of his blazer.

"Of course, I am," he replied in a smooth voice. He always speaks in a formal way. "But I have to admit that I'm a little nervous about giving a speech. You see, I've been elected as Student Council President this year. I've been given such a big responsibility. Do you think I'm capable enough to be president, Mikan-san?"

Mikan's face brightened up even more. "There's no doubt about it!" she said, holding his hands. "You'll make a fine president, Nii-san." Sakurano was talented in anything he tries and his grades were always good. In addition to that, almost everyone at school respected him. Mikan knew he would handle his job as president well.

"Hearing you say that makes me motivated," Sakurano said. Truth to be known, he was always mesmerized and amused, and attached to her. One word of encouragement from her was enough to boost his confidence. Mikan was the most interesting girl for him, aside from her mother. Not only was she bubbly, she was kind, tender, and very adorable. "Thank you very much, Mikan-san. I don't feel nervous anymore."

A maid served Mikan her breakfast and she started eating. "You know what? I would really like to attend school." She picked up a hotdog with her fork and took a bite. She chewed it and swallowed it before she spoke again. "You're lucky you get to attend. I'm sick and tired of being cooped up inside the mansion everyday. I do get to play outside, but I never get to explore places outside the Sakura Land."

Heiress of the Sakura Clan. The thought of the rules of the Sakura Clan disturbed him. He knew it shouldn't after years of living with the Sakura Clan, but it did. Mikan was the next heir. A lot of rules were set up in order to train her efficiently and properly. Like all the previous heirs, Mikan has to be kept in isolation from the world while being trained in different fields, especially in education and ladyship. Only the head of family was allowed to decide when to send her to school. Mikan was already ten years old, and Sakurano believed she was more than ready to attend school.

After breakfast, Mikan and Sakurano walked hand-in-hand together along the main path where Sakura Trees were lined up to the entrance. The Sakura Land was located inside the school grounds of Alice Academy, a school for children with special powers. The place has numerous charms and spells on and around it that make it impossible for any non-Sakura family member to enter. The huge yet traditional Japanese mansion has extensive grounds with flowerbeds, ponds, a healing lake, and a large forest of Sakura Trees. There was also a ranch for animals. People, who are not members of the Sakura Clan, cannot use their powers within the vicinity, except when the head of the family lifts the enchantment. The Sakura Land was the most beautiful and safest place in Alice Academy.

Reaching the boundary line, Sakurano turned to Mikan and took her hand into his. "Thank you for accompanying me, Mikan-san," he said, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. "It's really a shame you cannot leave the Sakura Land. The head of the family is quite strict with you. Someday, I'm sure I'll be able to escort you to school."

"I'll be looking forward to that day," Mikan replied, flushing a little red. Sakurano was a complete gentleman. Any girl would want him for a boyfriend, she mused. "Have fun at school, Nii-san." He turned away then, glancing only briefly at her, and then walked slowly away. Mikan had wanted to see the world outside the Sakura Land, to walk to school with Sakurano, and to meet new friends. It would have been natural for her to make friends. She was quite the optimistic and sociable girl.

She decided to stopover at her favorite spot before heading back to the mansion. She had no lessons for the whole day, so she was free as a bird. Her favorite spot was located in the Flower Forest, a large forest to the west of the mansion. A lot of different species of flowers grew in the forest. The majority were Cherry Blossoms, Roses, Orange Blossoms, Carnations, Daffodils and Violets. The forest had many paths and clearings, and it was also home to an assortment of animals. When she arrived at her favorite spot, she took a moment to scan and appreciate her surroundings. The giant Sakura Tree in the middle of other trees was a sight to see. She sat down under it and leaned her back against the trunk. As usual, she would always feel relaxed sitting there.

"Hey, polka-dots…" sounded a rough, hard voice edged with coldness.

"I told you to stop calling me that, pervert," Mikan replied in an ominously cheerless tone. "I'm not even wearing that pattern today." She stood up from her position and permitted herself to turn around hastily. The same raven-haired boy stood a few feet from her.

His crimson eyes flicked over her. Worn soft brown hair was long and tempting to touch. She had an irritated look in her big amber eyes yet she still looked cute to him. His gaze secretly shifted to her mouth that looked supple and luscious and skin that was as smooth and flawless as fine porcelain. "I'll call you whatever I like," he said. Honestly, he was caught off guard again. He couldn't help it. Mikan happened to be the girl he secretly liked. He was very pleased to see her in a kimono, but he managed to keep a stoic face on despite the wholly unexpected flash of heat surging through him.

"When was the last time you called me by my first name?" She placed both hands on her waist. "Let me think… Oh, right, you never called me 'Mikan' once. Will it kill you to say my name?" Pure sarcasm was present in her voice.

Sighing in frustration, he took a lock of her hair and brought it to his lips. "If you want me to say your name, be my servant first," he said it with a straight face.

Puffing her cheeks, she rolled her eyes away and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're impossible, Natsume," she said. "I can't believe I chose a perverted jerk like you as a bodyguard."

"I find it hard to believe that my mistress is such a brat," Natsume said dispassionately, releasing her hair.

Mikan tried hard not to lose her head, but the mere sight of his mirthless and arrogant smirk impacted powerfully on her patience. Hyuuga Natsume was her bodyguard and best friend. The Hyuuga family had protected and served the Sakura family for many generations. She first met him when she was still very young. He was the complete opposite of her. Generally moody and quiet, Natsume was a stoic and cold individual with a sharp-tongue. Being rude and perverted to her was his way of showing his fondness to her, much to Mikan's dismay. Despite his negative traits, Mikan knew that Natsume was really a good person inside. "Hey, Natsume, what do you want to do today?" she asked. "It's a wonderful day, so I'm thinking of—"

"I'm not going to play childish games with you," Natsume said in a snidely tone. "I'm planning to spend my day quietly. I don't want any disturbances from you, polka-dots."

A vein popped out of her head. Natsume was really trying her patience. "Don't be such a killjoy, Natsume," she said, wrapping one arm around his. "You want to spend the day quietly? Geez, that's so boring. I have something good in mind, so come with me." She beamed a smile at him.

Her smile. He found it hard to resist every time he sees it. Her smile was heart-warming and beautiful. A smile from her was enough to complete his day. "Fine then…" he said, pretending to be uninterested. "This better be good, polka-dots." His name-calling annoyed Mikan again, so she whacked his head with her fist and called him a pervert again. He didn't mind it. He was pretty used to it already. They've been together for years and he was happy being with her all the time.

* * *

Alice Academy was a school for children gifted with special powers called Alice. The school was split into elementary, middle, and high school levels. As of now, there are more than 700 students currently enrolled. The school featured living quarters, three gyms, cafeterias, lavish libraries, and great educational facilities. While Alice Academy was a total institution, it was known to be a coeducational boarding school, taking children from ages three to eighteen. Alice Academy was placed in a sprawling estate as big as a small city. It was a self-contained campus in Tokyo, it having its own city, complete with banks, shopping arcades, and public utilities. The school was founded a hundred and fifty years ago by "two of the most powerful Alice in history": Ryuunosuke Sakura and Alice Sakura. The school and the gifted powers were named after Alice.

Although the school seemed like a paradise, strict rules have been enforced to the students. Undergraduate students were not allowed to see their families and relatives nor were they allowed to venture outside the campus. A life of an Alice student can be quite difficult, especially to children who are very attached to their family. However, writing of letters was allowed. The rules were there to ensure the safety of the students.

It was the first day of school at Alice Academy and everyone, including the faculty and staff, were gathered in the auditorium for the Welcoming Ceremony. Every year, the headmaster, three principals of the school, the president of the student council, and newly hired teachers would give speeches, which can range from boring to interesting.

"Oh, Sakurano-sama is positively gorgeous! And so dreamy!" a high school fan girl said in admiration. "He's truly my Prince Charming!"

"The Sakura Prince doesn't have a girlfriend yet, so we still have another chance this year," another fan girl said. Her eyes were burning with determination. "Handsome, talented, and a Special Star… It would be awesome to be his girlfriend. I bet he'll treat you like a princess. Ahhh… I can imagine…" She blushed furiously at her own imagination.

The new president of the student council, Sakurano Shuuichi had just given a speech in front of the students. His presence on stage was enough to make many girls giggle like crazy. He had been popular ever since he was an elementary student. When he was still in first grade, a young girl, who turned out to be an Otaku, fell in love with him at first sight and created a fan club for him. She called it the "Sakura no Ouji-sama Fan Club" (Prince Sakura Fan Club), because she described Sakurano as beautiful as Cherry Blossoms. The fan club was fiercely loyal to him. Until now, the fan club still existed and the girls were more resolute to win his love. Sakurano never considered the fan club as a nuisance, even though they give him such a hard time during Valentines Day and Christmas. And every month, two or three girls would confess their feelings to him. It was like a tradition. However, Sakurano never expressed any interest in fan girls.

A bespectacled high school student sighed at the sight of the deranged fan girls among the crowd. He had raven-hair and a pair of amethyst eyes, and he wore the same style of uniform as Sakurano. As the student president took a seat beside him, he commented about his speech being too formal and a little long. He also added that the girls were less interested in his speech and more interested in asking him out on a date. Sakurano only smiled back, making his frown deeper. "You're not the least bit annoyed by them, are you?" He adjusted his glasses as he turned to look at the crowd. "I guess I'll be expecting a lot of letters from your fans later."

"You'll be receiving letters too, Imai," Sakurano said. His bespectacled friend was vice-president of the student council, Imai Subaru. In contrast to him, Subaru was generally cold and serious. But Subaru was also an academic student and one of the most popular guys in school. "Don't pretend you don't have fans. Speaking of fans, I heard someone confessed to you yesterday."

"I rejected her," Subaru said. "I don't want to waste time with women." He has a big goal in life and that was to be a doctor.

"You're too uptight, Imai," Sakurano said. "By the way, we're going to have a new student in our class. He's quite intelligent and talented with his Alice, so he had been given the Triple Star rank right away."

"I see… If he's diligent enough, he'll be promoted to Special Star in no time."

A Star Ranking is the evaluation system the academy uses to judge a student's school work, Alice level and attitude. There are four rankings which are indicated by the number of gold stars on a student's collar. No-Star is for students who are below-average and this rank is mainly reserved for small children. Single Star students are pretty much average and most of the elementary students have this rank. Students who are more of an over-achiever than Singles are the Double Star students. Triple Star students tend to excel at either their studies or use of Alice or both. Signified by a lapel in the shape of a star enclosed in a circle, Special Star students are considered to be the best of the best and excel tremendously in their Alice and studies.

Special Star students have a different set of uniforms in order to denote their status in school. Their uniforms vary for each level. The standard color of uniform for all grade levels was black. Elementary students' uniform are composed of a black coat, a thin red ribbon, a collared white shirt (rectangular collar with square back for girls), and red shorts for boys or a plaid skirt for girls. The middle school and high school uniform were similar in designs. Inside students wore a white collared shirt and overlapped it with a black blazer which has linings on the collar. Plaid skirts were for girls and long pants were for boys. Middle school's color was blue and they wore thin ribbons similar to the elementary students, while the high school was golden brown and wore neckties. All males, except for elementary division, wore leather shoes. On the other hand, elementary students, female middle school and high school students wore knee-high black boots.

There was a special treat for the elementary students after the Welcoming Ceremony. They were going to have a field trip to the Sakura Land, with permission granted by the headmaster. The student council members and homeroom teachers of each class were assigned to watch over the students and make sure they won't get near the main mansion. The students were excited about their field trip. Who wouldn't be? The Sakura Land was home to one of the most influential family of Alice-users in Japan. When the elementary students were teleported to the land, Sakurano had insisted that he didn't want any trouble from them. He imposed certain rules on the do's and don'ts. He had also told them it was strictly forbidden to go anywhere near the main mansion. For a while the students questioned him about it. The only answer he could give them was, "The Sakura Princess lives there and she is not allowed to see anybody until the right time comes." It was the truth. As expected, the students were rather curious about the Sakura Princess. None of them had ever seen the girl in person, only in pictures and paintings.

The main mansion was located in the northern part of the Sakura Land. Greenhouses were located a few meters away from the mansion. There was a house for the maids and servants behind the mansion. The second and third mansions were in the east. Northeast of the land was where the grand hall stood, which was primary used for celebrations. The Flower Forest was in the west. A garden field was in the center and it was a place where parties can be held. To the south was the entrance and exit of the land.

Elementary Class 2B was at the greenhouses. Plant-loving students were totally psyched to see the different species of flowers all in one place. Several girls were even tempted to pluck flowers, but they were prohibited to do so. Some naughty boys were having fun playing and teasing with the talking flowers there.

"It's been my dream to visit the Sakura Land," a girl said, her eyes gleaming in amazement. "And I still can't believe we're actually here. I want to explore every inch of the land."

Another girl sighed absentmindedly as her eyes were fixed on someone. "I still can't believe we get a hot bishounen for a homeroom teacher."

The group of girls set their eyes on their homeroom teacher. He had soft shoulder-length blonde hair and a pair of amethyst eyes. He was clad in a simple white long-sleeved buttoned shirt and blue jeans. He was drop-dead gorgeous and his smile was purely irresistible. His name was Sakura Narumi and he was another distinguishable member of the Sakura Clan.

"Isn't Narumi-sensei fine?!" a purple-haired girl said, giggling like crazy. "He's a graduate of the academy. My aunt, who was in the same class as Narumi-sensei, told me that he's been a Special Star student since the fourth grade."

"Yeah, I heard about it from my older cousin too," a fair-haired girl added. "Narumi-sensei is not just the handsomest teacher in the elementary division. He's also the friendliest."

Narumi-sensei noticed the girls who were ogling him and smiled at them. They almost fainted as they saw his beaming smile. "My young students are so cute," he commented. A rabbit hopped on his foot, and Narumi knelt down to pat its head. "Hey there, little guy…" The rabbit was awfully familiar to him and he figured that it got separated from its owner. Scooping it up in his arms, he went to search to the owner.

When he couldn't find the owner inside the greenhouse, he approached his fan girls and asked, "Excuse me, can you tell me where Ruka-kun is?" The girls mildly blushed as they smiled at him. "You see, I have his rabbit here and I'm sure Ruka-kun is looking for it."

"If you're looking for Ruka-kun, feel free to ask me instead," a girl spoke from behind him. As Narumi turned around, the girl placed her hands on her hips and approached him. She had neck length green hair with permed locks framing her face and her sharp eyes were dyed in dark green color.

"Let's see… You're Shouda Sumire-san, right?" Narumi said.

Sumire giggled and placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm flattered that you know me, sensei," she said.

"I heard a lot of things about you, Shouda-san. You're the president of the Ruka-kun fan club, correct?"

"You are correct, sensei," she proudly said, tapping her chest. "I last saw Ruka-kun gazing at those flowers over there." She pointed at the talking daffodils and dancing daisies. "Then he went outside the minute he noticed that his rabbit was gone."

"I see… Then I better go check outside. Would you mind watching over your classmates for a while?"

Sumire didn't have to think twice. "Leave them to me!" The group of girls suddenly gasped in horror. "Do you have a problem with that?" she said, glaring dangerously at them. The girls swallowed hard and shook their heads violently. They knew it wasn't wise to provoke Sumire for she had quite the temper.

Narumi walked out of the greenhouse and found Ruka searching aimlessly for his rabbit under the cherry blossom tree. "Ruka-kun, I have something here that belongs to you," he said, and Ruka quickly turned his head at him. "Please don't lose sight of this little guy again, okay?"

Nogi Ruka sighed in relief. "Thanks for bringing him to me, sensei," he said, taking the rabbit into his arms. "I thought I'd really lost him."

The teacher ruffled his blonde locks. "Isn't this the second time you lost Pyon-pyon?" The rabbit's name was Pyon-pyon. "I remember seeing you looking for him at the elementary school garden yesterday. You better keep him on a leash."

"Sensei, he's not a dog," Ruka told him. "Plus, he likes to wander around in gardens." He leaned his back against the tree and looked at certain direction. His sapphire blue eyes softened at the sight of the highly structured mansion.

"Do you want to see her?"

Ruka lowered his gaze to the tips of his shoes. "Am I that obvious, sensei?" he asked.

"You last saw her during the Christmas Party here," Narumi said.

"And I miss her." Ruka patted the rabbit's head. "Sensei, how long does she have to stay isolated? Don't you think ten years is enough?"

Narumi raked his fingers through his hair. "We can't do anything about it. She's the heiress of the clan, so she must abide the rules. Only the headmaster is allowed to decide when to send her to school." He folded his arms in front of his chest. "For now, she's being homeschooled every five days of the week. I'm one of her teachers."

"You're lucky that you get to see her everyday," Ruka sadly said.

As the two blondes continued to talk, Sumire and her lackeys were hiding behind the bushes, spying. Ruka's fan club girls were very loyal and somewhat wild to the extent they would scare other admirers away. They've dedicated themselves to protect and worship Ruka as long as they lived. Sumire was the founder of the club and everyone in the fan club respected her.

"Narumi-sensei isn't the only fish in the bowl for our class," Sumire said, flipping her hair elegantly. "Ruka-kun is pretty wonderful too. His mother is an international model and his father is a well-respected veterinarian. He usually stays away from girls, but that's because he's shy. He's only in the fourth grade but he's dreamier than anything." She and the girls struggled for breath as they saw Ruka smiled enchantingly. One of them quickly took a picture of Ruka, and Sumire demanded for a copy later.

"That smile!!!" the girl beside Sumire squealed. "He looks so nice with that smile!"

Sumire automatically clamped the girl's mouth and shushed her. "Don't be so loud, idiot," she said. "Ruka-kun will not like it if he finds out we're spying on him."

"But it's such a treat for us to see Ruka-kun and Narumi-sensei together," another girl said. "Because of those two, I'm more motivated to come to class."

Crossing her arms, Sumire nodded in agreement. "Remember, girls, Ruka-kun is Triple Star student and one of the top students in class," she said. "We can't be negligent. It would be shameful to show our faces to Ruka-kun if we get bad grades."

"Easy for you to say, president… You're already a Double Star. Studying is a breeze for you."

Sumire let out an arrogant yet sinister laugh. "That's because I'm great," she boldly said. "It won't be long until I'm promoted to Triple Star." She let out another laugh, and the fan club girls only sighed at her.

* * *

Across the mansion's kitchen table, Natsume buttered himself to another warmed-over blueberry muffin. Then he went back to reading his manga. Mikan glanced at her own half-eaten muffin and pushed the plate away. "You're not going to finish that?" he said grudgingly. "Are you on a diet or something? You're usually a pig."

"I'm not on a diet," she snapped, half at Natsume's rotten attitude and half at the soreness of her legs. When the elementary students came for a field trip, Natsume immediately dragged her away to the mansion. She had a hard time keeping up with him because she was wearing a kimono. "I really wanted to meet those students. You could've at least introduced one of your classmates to me. " She flexed the muscles of her calves gingerly as she stood.

It was the first day of school, so he didn't bother to attend the ceremony or the field trip. "Maybe you'd like to be reminded of the rules again," he said, flipping to the next page. "Your grandfather won't be pleased if I'd let you meet other people."

"But I want to make new friends." Mikan pulled out a lemonade and pudding she'd made the night before. "For the record, I only made one friend who's not part of the Sakura and Hyuuga family. I'm sure he's around exploring the land."

Natsume shrugged. "Do I look like I care?"

She poured lemonade into the glass and set it on the table along with the pudding. "How can you be so indifferent all the time?" she said, taking a seat. "You should be livelier like me."

Natsume shot her an incredulous look. "No, thanks…"

Mikan eyed him a moment, then she took a sip of her lemonade. "Want to try my pudding?" she asked, scooping up some pudding with her dessert spoon. "I'm sure you'll smile after tasting it."

Hastily, Natsume grabbed her hand and shoved the dessert into his mouth. "It's horrible…" His comment made her pout irritably. Before she could retort, Natsume took the spoon and the pudding from her and began eating it. "Of course, what I just said was a lie."

"Jeez, you're always like this," Mikan said, puffing her cheeks. "You could have just said it's good in the first place."

"Whatever…" He took another bite. The pudding was exceptionally delicious. He wasn't into sweets that much, but he would gain a sweet tooth when it comes to Mikan's desserts.

"I'm glad you like the pudding. What kind of dessert do you want me to make next? I already baked you a peach pie the other day. Do you want me to make a strawberry dessert? I know you love strawberries."

Natsume was pleased, though his expression remained stoic. He felt like a husband getting pampered by a wife who was skilled in the kitchen. Mikan's desserts were the best and he was always happy to eat her treats. "Do what you want. Anything is fine with me."

"I'll try strawberry shortcake next!" she happily exclaimed. "And maybe you could grant me one wish in return."

Natsume lifted an eyebrow. He suddenly got a bad feeling. "And what would that be?"

"Please take me to elementary school building."

"Are you crazy?" Natsume felt his eyes widen despite his efforts to appear nonchalant. "Do I have to remind you of the rules?"

"I know all the rules," Mikan insisted. "It wouldn't hurt to break them once in a while. Besides, you took me out of the land before. You can do it again."

"Forget it. I don't want to trouble myself."

"Then I won't bake you a cake."

"Who cares?"

Mikan seriously wanted to visit the elementary school, so she decided to use her secret weapon. She took his hands into hers and said, "Natsume, please…" She brought her face near his, giving him the puppy-dog look. "Since I'm never free to do what I want, please grant me this wish. I want to see where you frequently spend your school days."

Damn, he can never resist her puppy-dog look. It was amazing she can put up a cute face whenever she wants something. "I want cake and the latest volume of 'Nabari no Ou' manga by next week." He had no choice but to submit to her demand. "Make sure you'll follow my instructions and don't do anything to draw people's attention. Do I make myself clear, polka-dots?"

"Thank you very much!" She hugged Natsume with all her might that she almost choked him. "Don't worry, Natsume, I won't cause you any trouble. I promise to behave."

Somehow he doubted it. "You'll need a disguise. Even though you have not made a public appearance yet, you're quite famous already," he explained. "People will recognize you at first sight."

"I have a wig in my room."

"Before anything else, you have to ask permission from that Naru." There was sharpness in his tone. "If we run into trouble, at least we know he's there to help out."

Mikan clapped her hands twice to praise Natsume. "You always think ahead. But I never expected you to suggest Narumi-sensei."

"Who do you want me to suggest—the lightning freak or that Persona?"

"Narumi-sensei is fine."

Just then, Natsume's earring glowed and blinked several times. It was an indication that Natsume was being summoned by the head of the Hyuuga Family. He gave Mikan a serious look, mentally asking to be excused. Mikan understood he had to go, so she simply smiled and told him to meet her back by lunch time. Afterwards, Natsume rushed to the main entrance and touched the painting of a mansion on the wall. The painting instantly engulfed him in a white light. In a matter of seconds he disappeared from sight. The painting was a teleporting tool used by the Sakura Clan in order to reach the Hyuuga mansion in a snap.

Appearing before the third mansion, Natsume psychologically prepared himself. As he went inside the mansion, he immediately proceeded to the main hall. The famed bespectacled leader of the Hyuuga Clan, Hyuuga Mihara, was sitting comfortably on his knees, drinking a cup of Japanese herbal tea. His slick black hair complimented his eyes well. To show respect, Natsume knelt down and bowed like a servant before him. He stayed in that position until the head called out his name. He raised his head only to see cold eyes staring at him. He also felt an ominous aura around him.

"Until now, I still find it hard to believe that you're the princess's personal bodyguard," he said, his sharp eyes narrowing at him. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here."

"Yes, sir," Natsume said. It wasn't his style to be polite to anyone, but the leader was a fearsome man. It wouldn't be wise to get on his bad side.

"I had a little talk with Headmaster Sakura earlier this morning," he said, setting his cup on the tatami floor. "And he informed me that the little princess will be attending school two days from now."

Natsume wanted to smile. However, showing a delighted expression would surely annoy the leader, so he maintained an icy look.

"As her bodyguard, it's your job to protect her at all times. Although I don't have high hopes for you, I'm counting on you not to disgrace the family name. If anything happens to the princess, I'll make sure to punish you severely." He adjusted his glasses before continuing. "Use your Alice to defend her if necessary. I don't care if your Alice diminishes your life. Honestly, I wish you would die already. I know the curse will eventually take away your life, but it's taking so long."

The curse was inevitable, and Natsume was bearing the full force of the curse. Ever since he was young, he had been informed that he will die at a young age. His family held bitterness against him. However, Natsume has no grudge against them.

"You seem to be thinking deeply, Natsume," the man said. "Are you anxious to return to the princess's side? Hmph… Let me remind you that a Hyuuga is not allowed to love a Sakura. You must only maintain a platonic relationship or else the curse will take away her life as well."

Of course, Natsume knew all of that. It was a painful fact he must bear. Because of the curse, he can never express his true feelings to Mikan. "I understand," Natsume replied his leader, bowing once again.

* * *

At her room, Mikan had already put on her long blonde wig. She doesn't own a uniform, so she decided to dress in a white-blue sailor school uniform she got as a present from Narumi-sensei. He intended to let her wear that for Cosplay purposes. Ready and excited, she ran down the stairs and walked up to the back exit, where Natsume was waiting. She tugged eagerly at his arm, her eyes beaming with innocent joy. It was going to be exhilarating, Mikan though as she pulled Natsume out of the house. She was going to explore the elementary school building for the first time.

Secretly making their way to the exit, Mikan noticed the grumpy look on Natsume's face. "Hey, is something bothering you?" she asked. "Don't tell me you're not willing to take me?"

"It's not that," Natsume replied tightly, slipping his hands into his pockets. Mikan wasn't his problem. It was what the leader said. Of course, he was quite happy that Mikan will finally be attending school with him. But the curse of both families disturbed him greatly. He could never reveal his feelings for Mikan because of the stupid curse.

"By the way, how is Mihara-san doing?" she said, skipping along as she kept moving. "I haven't seen him for a while. I know he's been busy lately."

The mere mention of Mihara's name made his frown deeper. "He's doing fine as usual." He didn't want to continue talking about Mihara, so he quickly said, "Are you sure you want to walk all the way to the exit? We could've used the horses or our bikes."

Mikan hopped forward and turned around to face Natsume. "Walking is good exercise, so I don't mind," she cheerfully said. "Now come on!" She spun around and began prancing.

Her being enthusiastic about something was nothing new to Natsume. He was used to her positive and happy-go-lucky attitude. He wondered how Mikan would react to his classmates. He never ever talks about his class to Mikan. And truth to be known, none of them was very close to him, except for one person.

They've managed to sneak into the elementary building without being spotted. The two of them had to go their separate ways in order not to rouse suspicion. Natsume was a little reluctant to let her wander around all by herself, but Mikan assured him that she won't get into any trouble. Although he doubted her, he had no choice but to let her be. But he instructed her on several things; including the time and place they were going to meet back again.

Mikan decided that it would be difficult to determine which class Natsume belonged. Natsume wouldn't tell her, so she had to ask someone else. She spotted a two boys talking from a distance and rushed up to them. Giving her best smile, she asked, "Excuse me, do you know where Class 2B's classroom is?" The moment the boys looked at her their eyes turned into bright pink hearts. Even though she was wearing a disguise, her beauty still stood out. "Um…Do you know where it is?" she repeated her question, oblivious to the admiration she was getting.

"Sure! It's just around that corner," one boy pointed a finger at a direction. "By the way, miss, are you new around here? Your uniform is different."

"I think this is the first time we've seen you," the other one spoke.

Mikan let out a nervous chuckle. "Um… That's right. I-I just transferred in. The teachers didn't give me the standard uniform yet." Natsume's first rule was to never reveal her true identity to others. "Thanks for telling me where the classroom is. I have to go now. Bye!" Natsume's second rule was to never linger in one place with people for too long. It was such a shame she couldn't make friends with the two boys, but she didn't want to get scolded by Natsume later. She walked off in a hurry and headed towards Class 2B.

She approached the classroom door cautiously. No other students were around in the hallways. She kept her chin up as she reached for the door handle. And as she opened the door, a bleached blonde boy bumped into her, propelling her to the floor. He was holding his head with two hands and had a pained expression on his face. He didn't bother to help her up or apologize and simply ran away. Another boy ran out and followed the first boy. Mikan had a big question hanging above her head. What was wrong with them?

Seeing other students stick their heads out, Mikan scrambled back to their feet and bowed her head. "Hello there!" she greeted. "I'm a new student here. My name is—"

"NO WAY!!!"

Mikan raised her head. "Huh?"

Sumire stepped out of the crowd and practically shoved her face towards the brunette in order to get a close look. "This is unbelievable!" She grabbed Mikan's wrist and faced her classmates. "Everyone, there's no doubt that this girl is the real Sakura Princess!"

"Eh?!!!" Mikan shook her head vigorously and backed away from Sumire. "You're mistaken. I'm not the princess. I'm just a new student. Look, I have blonde hair. The princess has brown hair." She pointed finger at her head.

A blonde boy wearing glasses picked up a blonde wig from the floor and showed it to Mikan. "I believe this is your blonde hair," he said with a nice smile.

Mikan sweat-dropped. "Uh-oh…I'm busted…" she muttered.

"Well, even with that disguise on, you can't fool my eyes!" Sumire declared, crossing her arms. "You are definitely Sakura Mikan, the treasure of the Sakura Clan!"

With that, the members of the Ruka fan club ushered Mikan into the classroom and everyone gathered around her like a pack of hungry wolves. Friendly and sociable students in class introduced her around. To her surprise, everyone was warmly welcoming. She was handed a cup of orange juice and chocolate chip cookies by a pink-haired girl. As she enjoyed the snack, the same boy with glasses made a speech about how honored they were to finally meet her in person.

"Ruka-kun's here!" a fan girl uttered excitedly. "Ruka-kun has been spotted by the door!"

Mikan came to attention. The name was familiar to her. There was an undercurrent of voices, some snickers, some sidelong glances at Mikan.

"Ruka-kun, the Sakura Princess paid us a visit!" called one of the fan girls in a singsong voice. "Can you believe it?"

Mikan set the cup down on the corner of the desk and permitted herself to turn around slowly. Nogi Ruka stood a few feet away from her. "Ruka-pyon?" she muttered.

His eyes grew wide in surprise. "S-Sakura…" he said in a low voice.

Ruka and Mikan stared at each other for a long while, finding it hard to believe what was in front of their eyes. "It is you!" Mikan was the first break the silence. She ran up to him and hugged him. "This is too good to be true. I didn't know you were in this class."

The fan girls were appalled. Their object of admiration got suddenly hugged by a high-class princess. The kind ones were obviously thrilled, but the snobby ones were turning green.

Flushing red, Ruka eased away and clamped his hands on her shoulders. "Sakura, it's great to see you again," he said, smiling tenderly. "Why are you here? I thought you weren't allowed to come here."

Mikan couldn't possibly tell him that it was her decision to visit the elementary building. It would cause a ruckus. "I have my ways," she answered.

"Have you two met before?" Sumire asked with a forced, fixed smile.

"Yes." Mikan returned her smile. "I first met him two years ago. Ruka-pyon is a very good friend of mine."

Sumire pouted cutely at Ruka. "How come you never told me, Ruka-kun?" she asked. "Being friends with the Sakura Princess is a great thing. Why didn't you brag about it?"

But Ruka was not arrogant and the talkative type. In addition to that, he didn't want his classmates to bother him with questions about Mikan. "I'm sorry…" he belatedly replied. "It slipped out of my mind."

"Hey, Nogi, you're one lucky guy!" a boy from the crowd shouted. "You've been friends with the princess all this time and you didn't tell us. Are you trying to keep her all to yourself? I'm sure you got the hots for her."

Ruka blushed. Someone actually dared to say such things, and he felt the hot color deepen. He silently cursed his fair coloring for revealing just when he most wanted to appear cool and composed in front of Mikan.

Sumire whacked the boy and shot him a glare. "How dare you talk that way to Ruka-kun?!" she said. She seemed to tower over the boy. "Show some respect! You're within the presence of the princess."

"No, it's all right," Mikan said, feeling rather sorry for the boy. "Ruka-pyon and I don't mind. Um…if it's all right, I would like everyone to address me by my name. Princess is only my given title and way too formal. Besides, all of you are around my age, right?"

"Are you sure about that, princess?" the bespectacled boy asked in behalf of the class. "We were told to address every member of the Sakura Clan with utmost respect."

Mikan patted his shoulder. "I may be the heiress of the clan, but I'm still a kid just like you guys," she explained. "My status doesn't make me special. People are equal; it is not birth but virtue that makes the difference. Jii-chan told me that."

There were whispers among the audience. "She's totally right," someone muttered. "We should give in to her request."

"No one is allowed to call her by name," a rough and hard voice spoke.

All eyes shifted to the newcomer by the door. It was Hyuuga Natsume in the flesh. Most of the students suddenly felt shivers running down their spine. Sumire and a hairless boy narrowed their eyes at Natsume. They were the only ones who were not afraid. Mikan felt a lump in her throat as she noticed how Natsume stared at her. She knew she was going to get scolded again.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

  
_

**JC: **Where did the curse originated and how does it affect the victims? I'm sure you guys are wondering about that. You'll find out later on. I've introduced a lot of characters here. It was necessary to start off the chapter. I've also hinted about the curse. I tell you that Natsume isn't the only one with the curse. A member of the Sakura Clan has it as well. Care to guess? That's all for now. Please leave some feedback. No flaming.

**Next Chapter: **"Noroi no Shounen" (Cursed Boy)

**Additional Note: **The Shoujo Manga Character Popularity Contest Round 2 is up and running. Your favorite characters are waiting for your votes. Please support them. Mikan Sakura won bracket A in the first round, getting 321 Votes, while the others in the same bracket didn't get above 100. Vote for Mikan-chan in round 2. The link is in my profile.


	2. The Cursed Boy

**JC: **Second chapter is up and ready. I'm surprised with the amount of reviews I got in the last chapter. I was really happy. I started working on the second chapter right after I got the first review. Anyway, writing about families and clans is quite tiring for me, but it's also very interesting. This is a whole new experience for me. I'm giving it my best to make this story good.

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

**Japanese Terms: **Noroi (Curse), Shonen (Boy), Ochibi-chan (little one)

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Second Chapter: Noroi no Shounen

The hairless boy's name was Mochiage. He was a Double Star student. "Sakura-san told us to call her by name," he said. "You're in no position to overrule her." Sumire emphasized his point by snobbishly nodding her head. "You're only a bodyguard and a complete nobody in this class—not to mention an eyesore."

"You never get tired of saying that," Natsume said nonchalantly as he walked over to Mikan. "Well, I don't really care." He briefly glanced at Mikan and took her hand before he shifted his eyes on Mochiage.

Mikan didn't want to leave yet. She got curious about the things Mochiage said to Natsume. She also noticed that the others were acting coldly towards Natsume. "Wait…I—"

"You promised not to draw any attention to yourself while you're here," Natsume hissed, gripping her wrist tighter. "I should have known better than to let you out of my sight." He'll be punished for sure if word about her reaches the headmaster.

"I didn't mean to break the promise. You see, some guy bumped into me and knocked off my wig. Then, one of your classmates instantly recognized me. I'm really sorry, Natsume."

Sumire gasped. "What's this? Sakura-san is apologizing to her own servant?!" She forcefully split up their hands and gave Natsume a shove. "Sakura-san, you don't have to apologize to this jerk. He's the one at fault."

"Hyuuga, you're one incompetent bodyguard," Mochiage remarked with a smug on his face.

"This is Sakura-san's first time to be here, so don't you dare take her away," one of Mochiage's friends said.

Tension filled the air. Mikan had never thought Natsume's classmates would treat him that way. It was like he was a complete outsider to them. The members of the Hyuuga family were also highly regarded in the society of Alices, so how come Natsume was disliked? She was about to question them, but Natsume spoke first.

"Now that she's been discovered, it's my job to take her back home," Natsume said, taking Mikan's hand once again. "If you guys don't want to be burned, then I suggest that you keep your mouth shut." He warned them with his deadly eyes. He wasn't kidding. He could seriously burn them with his Fire Alice. After that, he hauled Mikan away from the classroom and slammed the door behind him. When he brought her to the student's lounge, he pushed her down on the chair.

Mikan wasn't the least bit frightened by him. She was more concerned of the students' attitudes toward him. "Natsume, tell me the truth." She looked at him with a straight face. "Why are you being hated by them? Did you do something bad to them?"

Natsume shrugged. "It's none of your business." He pulled out his cell phone and searched the directory for Narumi's number. Since things have gone out of hand, he seriously needed Narumi's help in order to control the students of Class 2B from starting a rumor about Mikan being in the elementary division. "Damn, I should have not brought you here in the first place." He found Narumi's number and was about to call him when…

Mikan placed a hand over his cell phone and looked at him seriously. "Have they always been cold to you, Natsume?" she asked.

He gave her a sharp look. "I told you it's none of your business."

Her eyes softened. "Please tell me, Natsume… What did you ever do to make them hate you so much?" She held his hand between hers.

"It all happened two years ago," a feminine voice spoke up, catching both of their attention. Turning their heads, they saw a young girl standing by the door. "Please excuse me for barging in." The girl gave them a charming smile.

"Oh, Nonoko-chan!" Mikan scampered towards the girl and hugged her for a short while. "It's so nice to see you again. It's been weeks since I last you. I heard you attended a science fair abroad and introduced a new brand of medicine to the world. It must've been a thrill for you, huh?"

The young chemist prodigy who was praised tremendously by many scientists around the world, Ogasawara Nonoko, was a member of the Hyuuga Clan. She was Natsume's second cousin. She was an elegant and good-natured girl, with long straight midnight-blue hair and a lovely pair of navy-blue eyes. She was close friends with Mikan. Her Alice of Chemistry allowed her to concoct highly effective medicines and potions. "Well, I have to admit it was a thrill to meet new people," she said. "Too bad, I wasn't able to meet kids my age at the science fair." She was apparently nine years old, one academic year below Natsume, but she was in the same class as him.

"Hey, I want you to tell our classmates to keep their mouth shut about polka-dots here," Natsume told Nonoko.

"It's all been taken care off. When I saw Mikan-chan in class, I immediately called Narumi-sensei. He's probably using his Alice on them as we speak. You don't have to worry about a thing, Natsume-kun."

"Is that so?"

"Nonoko-chan, what were you saying a while ago?" Mikan asked. "You said it all happened two years ago."

"You're wondering why Natsume-kun doesn't get along with the rest of the class, right?" Nonoko said, and Mikan nodded her head in reply. "Natsume-kun started attending Alice Academy two years ago. Jinno-sensei was the one who introduced him to class. Some of our classmates tried to befriend him. However, Natsume deliberately pushed them away. He doesn't let anyone get close to him. Because of his attitude, he became an irksome being in class."

Natsume shrugged, turning his head away to avoid the girls' eyes. "So what? I don't really care."

Nonoko sighed and continued on. "A few weeks later, while Natsume-kun was taking a stroll around the school yard, Mochiage-kun and his gang picked a fight with him. Natsume-kun was thrown all over the place by Mochiage-kun's Alice of Telekinesis." Her expression became grim at the memory. "Natsume-kun wasn't allowed to fight, so he took every beating. Others only watched in horror or for the sake of it. They really didn't care what would happen to Natsume-kun. When he couldn't stand up anymore, Natsume-kun's control devices suddenly broke. The cursed Alice hidden in his body and the Fire Alice went berserk. Natsume not only burned the whole yard, he also injured Mochiage-kun and his gang. He also killed a kindergartener who just happened to pass by. Persona-sensei was the only one who managed to stop him at that time. And because of that incident, the whole school found out about his curse."

Mikan clamped her mouth in surprise. Natsume actually killed a person? She found that information hard to digest in her system. She was never informed about that. "Natsume, how come you never told me?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Natsume, look at me when I'm talking to you."

"I've been ordered not to," he said, facing her with the usual stoic expression. The other reason why he kept it from her was because he was too ashamed to tell her. Killing an innocent life was one thing he regretted the most.

"Actually, the whole family was ordered to keep it a secret from you, Mikan-chan," Nonoko explained. "It wasn't Natsume-kun's fault why he went out of control. Yet, the whole school blames him and treats him like a murderer."

"So, that explains it…" Mikan clasped his uniform and leaned her temple on his shoulder. "And everyday you have to deal with people who treat you badly…" She felt sorry for Natsume.

Natsume brushed his hand through her soft locks. "I'm used to it, so don't make such a fuss," he icily said. He eased away from her. "The curse only brings misfortune. I can never have a normal relationship with others." But he was glad his relationship with Mikan was good.

"But why did your control devices break? I find it highly unreasonable for it to—"

"Shut the hell up already," Natsume cut her off. "I told you not to make a fuss about it. I don't want to be reminded of that incident further." Just thinking about the innocent student made his stomach knot.

"You two better head back to the Sakura Land now," Nonoko suggested. "It'll be bad if the teachers see Mikan-chan here."

"You're right, Nonoko-chan," Mikan replied. "We'll talk about this later, Natsume." She was serious about it. She wanted to help Natsume somehow.

* * *

It was already nine thirty as she sat there, her foot tapping gently on her bedroom door. The juice boxes were standing open next to the cookies and fruits she had set on the table, the music was playing and she was a little irritated. Natsume had said after they would return from school he would discuss his problems, but she had not heard from him when he went back to the Hyuuga mansion, and now she wondered if for some reason he had been unable to get out. She never would have guessed how students treated Natsume at school. Sure, Natsume wasn't the nicest person to get along with, but people failed to see his good qualities. And now as she stood frowning down on her pillow, wondering if anything had happened, she jumped out at the sound of the phone.

"Sakura…" Her heart pounded and then skipped a beat in disappointment. It wasn't Natsume, it was Ruka.

"Ruka-pyon, how did you get my number?"

"I'm actually using Narumi-sensei's cell phone right now. You know only Sakura family members are allowed to call you."

"Oh, right…"

"Something wrong? You sound a bit gloomy."

"No, I'm just sleepy." And she wasn't in the mood to talk to him. But she did miss the blonde boy a lot. Ruka was a good friend to her. "So, are you with Narumi-sensei now?"

"Nope, he's not with me. He only lent me his cell phone. I wanted to talk to you, Sakura. It's been a long time."

"Well, you're talking to me now," she said, perking up.

"I'm sorry you had to see the ugly side of my class," Ruka said.

Her face tightened. "Nonoko-chan told me that they've been cold to Natsume ever since he attended your class. I've also been told about the incident two years ago. I feel bad for Natsume."

"I feel bad too. I'm his friend yet I wasn't able to do anything for him. Natsume wouldn't even let me get close to him in class. But we do talk when nobody's around. I guess he doesn't want others to think badly of me just because I'm friends with him."

"I'm glad there are some people who are still nice to him."

"It's hard to live in this world with the curse. I don't know why it has to be him. He doesn't deserve it."

Mikan sighed deeply. "I think so too."

"Sakura, I hope I can see you again soon. To be honest, I've really missed you. I wish you could attend school with the rest of us."

"Sadly, I can't. It seems like I'm not yet ready, at least that's what Jii-chan thinks."

"Well, it's getting late. I'll call you again if I have the chance. Good night, Sakura."

"Good night, Ruka-pyon. Sweet dreams…" She hung up on him then and at the same moment she heard the door opening, and she felt a rush of emotions swirl around her like a riptide. It was Natsume. He had come after all. "I was worried that something had happened."

He shook his head and said not a word, but the frown he wore spoke for him, and then he carefully stepped inside. As he sat down on the bed beside her, Mikan wrapped her arms around him and held him very tight. Raising a brow, he asked, "What's this about? Are you sick or something?"

Mikan looked at him, puffing her cheeks up. "Natsume, you idiot. You're always so quiet about your problems. Am I not your friend? You should have told me you're having a hard time getting along with your classmates. I could have helped out somehow."

And then she hugged him again, and when she did, he saw that her eyes were sad. "Do you have to worry so much?" He gently pushed her away and stood up. "I'm stuck with this curse. It's only natural for me to be hated by others. And I told you that I'm used to it. Why don't you get that straight into that thick head of yours?"

"But you won't be happy if things go on like that. Even with the curse, you deserve to be treated with respect." Her voice was so gentle. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them again as she reached out instinctively for Natsume's hand. "Natsume, I wish there was some way to remove the curse."

"The curse can't be lifted. Our family tried to come up with ways for years now. Don't get your hopes up." It sounded pathetic to his own ears and he was angry at himself for saying it, but it was what he felt. Life had dealt him a cruel blow. A good life he wanted desperately, and was not destined to have.

"I hate this pessimistic attitude of yours." She reached out and held his face between her hands, making him focus his eyes on her. "There is always a solution to every problem. It's about time I do something about this. I want you to be curse free. I want you to be happy."

Natsume didn't have the will to retort anymore. He couldn't compete with Mikan's positive way of thinking. "You're really something, polka-dots…" He reached out and pulled her into his arms. _I love you _was something he wanted to say to her at that moment. He held her tight for a long time, long time.

* * *

On the next day, Natsume was walking to school when Narumi-sensei, his homeroom teacher, joined him. "Good morning, Natsume-kun," he said. "Hey, I bet you know that Mikan-chan is going to attend school tomorrow. The headmaster is going to inform her today. I'm sure she's going to be thrilled. It's been her longtime dream to attend school."

Natsume glared. "Go away, you stupid teacher," he said. He had always find Narumi so annoying, despite the fact he was one of the few teachers who were nice to him. "I don't want others to think I'm in good terms with you or something."

Narumi pretended to be hurt. "You're so mean, Natsume-kun. Can't you act nice for once? C'mon, it wouldn't hurt to smile." The young boy conjured a flame in his hand to threaten the teacher, but Narumi merely smiled at him. "Natsume-kun, put out your fire or else I'll be forced to use my Alice on you."

Aware of what his Alice can do, Natsume quickly put out the fire. Seriously, he had been a victim of Narumi's Alice more than once before. He didn't want it to happen again for as long as he lived. The Human Inclination Pheromone Alice was a type of pheromone manipulation which only affects humans. Narumi was known to be able to seduce men and women alike, make people fall in love with him, and he can also cause small children, who are inexperienced in love, to faint. His pheromones were so strong that there was a need for control devices. Narumi has a ring on his left ring finger and an earring as control devices. Natsume admitted that even his fire was useless against Narumi's pheromones.

In homeroom that morning, Natsume tuned out Narumi's discussion and concentrated on his manga. After class, Narumi marched up to him. He didn't bother to look at the teacher as he flipped a page of his manga. "What do you want?"

"I need you to come with me to the principal's office."

"What for?"

"It's about Mikan-chan."

Natsume closed his manga and place it back in his bag. "Fine then…" He stood up and looked up at the teacher with his usual bitter expression.

The two of them went to the elementary division principal's office. They presented themselves properly to the Principal Izumi. "Good morning, principal," Narumi started off with a bow. "I've brought Natsume-kun as you've requested."

The elementary principal looked up from his papers to the raven-haired boy. His lips instantly curved into a smile. He was wearing a long sleeved white polo shirt. "Thanks for bringing him here, Naru," he said. "My Mikan will be attending school first thing tomorrow morning and I want it to be perfect for her." He rose up, placed his foot on his seat, and at the same time he pulled out a toy microphone from the drawer. "Let's kick it up and have a blast tomorrow. I do not want Mikan to only give a speech but I want her to sing. I want the students to have a good impression on her. What do you say to that?!" He sounded so enthusiastic.

Speechless, Natsume thought that his idea was ridiculous, while Narumi applauded him and said it was a good idea. Yukihira Izumi was the elementary principal's full name. He was Mikan's flamboyant and energetic father, who always looked young and handsome with silky platinum hair and crystal-blue eyes. Popular with the ladies, Izumi possessed a positive and charismatic character and the rare Alice of Nullification—things which were inherited by his daughter. He was fond of doing absurd yet fun things just for the sake of doing them.

The principal went on. "I've already told the staff to include balloons and fireworks for the welcoming ceremony tomorrow and I've suggested a few things to make the program more interesting for the—" He was crudely interrupted by someone who just entered the room. "Oh, if it isn't Jinno-sensei! What can I do for ya?"

The man called Jinno had furious eyes behind his glasses. He seemed like he was going to erupt any minute. As calmly as possible, he raked his hand through his mahogany hair and marched up to the desk. "Principal Izumi, would you mind explaining to me this?" He slammed a paper on the desk.

Izumi leaned forward to look at it. "This is the list of things I want for the program tomorrow," he said, smiling up to Jinno. "So, did it all get approve?"

A vein popped out of Jinno's head. "There's no way I'll approve all of this!" he blurted out. "First of all, it will only be a waste of time and money. Secondly, this is supposed to be your daughter's welcoming ceremony and not a gallant stage presentation. Lastly, half of the things on this list are irrelevant!" He shouted with all his might and now he was panting hard.

"But I thought it will be more fun," Izumi said, letting out a good laugh.

"Can't you act serious for once?! You're the elementary principal for crying out loud!" Jinno's temper had gone up to a whole new level.

"A principal has to have some fun too."

"You're impossible!"

Narumi chuckled. "Those two never change. Jinno-sensei had always been so hard on Principal Izumi. On the other hand, Principal Izumi always acts like a child to Jinno-sensei. They're quite entertaining to watch, don't you agree?"

Natsume sighed. "This is stupid," he commented. "So, I've been called here for nothing."

"No, I called you here for a reason," Izumi said, appearing beside the boy all of a sudden. Jinno-sensei was surprised that he didn't notice him leaving his sight. "O-chibi-chan, I want you to read this." He handed a letter to Natsume.

The letter was addressed to the Sakura Clan, and for a moment he wondered why the principal wanted him to read it. He decided to read the letter then.

_Sakura Clan, _

_Tomorrow, during the Welcoming Ceremony, I will strike and kidnap your precious princess. _

Alarmed, Natsume looked up at the principal seriously. "Is this some sort of a joke?" he questioned.

"Whether it's a joke or not, we all have to be prepared," Izumi said, draping his arm on Narumi's shoulders. "We can't let anything happen to Mikan, okay? As her bodyguard, I'm counting on you to keep her safe all the time."

"Natsume, you are aware of the consequences once you fail," Jinno strictly said, looking down at Natsume with hate in his eyes.

Izumi patted Jinno's shoulder and offered him a good smile. "Jin-jin, don't be so hard on the little guy," he said. "Besides, he always does his job well. He's a good bodyguard for my daughter." He had full confidence in Natsume's abilities.

"Putting that aside," Jinno said, adjusting his glasses. "I still don't approve of your 'fun things' to do, you hear me!" He practically rendered Izumi deaf with his loud voice.

"Ah…Jin-Jin is too uptight," Izumi said, laughing, as he poked Jinno's face. That only made the teacher madder. "Watch out! Jin-jin is about to explode! Let's all run for cover!" He pointed at a random direction and made a run for it.

Jinno's body was starting to emit blue sparks due to his temper. His Alice was Lightning, which allows him to conduct high voltage of electricity. He can paralyze a person if needed. If Izumi didn't posses the Nullification Alice, he would have been dead by now. "Come back here, principal!" he yelled, running after the hyperactive silver-haired man.

Narumi sweat-dropped. "Jinno-sensei has his hands full with Principal Izumi all the time," he said. "Shouldn't they be worried about the letter?"

"I'm leaving." Natsume walked up to the door. "There's nothing left to do here anyway." With that, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Izumi suddenly stopped running, and Jinno managed to bump into him. The both of them plummeted to the carpeted floor loudly. "Jin-jin, you didn't have to tackle me," Izumi said, and Jinno whacked his head hard. "Hey, that hurts…"

Jinno got back to his feet and composed himself. "One of these days, I'll strangle you," he grimly said. Once he noticed that Natsume was gone, he asked Izumi a question. "Why didn't you disagree with the princess's decision in choosing Natsume as her bodyguard? The whole family was clearly against it. It's been bothering me this whole time." Jinno was the second in command of the Hyuuga Clan. He had always viewed Natsume as a thorn because of the curse and never considered him as part of the family.

The principal brushed through his hair and tapped his finger on his cheek. He thought about the answer for a while. "Well, it's like this…" Jinno and Narumi were obviously interested to hear what he was about to say. And then he suddenly smiled cheerfully. "It's for me to know and for you to find out."

"WHAT?!" Jinno was conducting electricity again. "Don't fool with us, you damn principal!"

"Jin-jin is angry again! Haha!" Izumi chuckled. "I'm not taking back the things I've requested for tomorrow. You'll just have to deal with it, Jin-Jin." He stuck out his tongue and dashed out of his office merrily.

"That man! I can't tolerate him any longer!" Jinno went after him, with sparks flying.

Narumi covered his face with his palm. "There they go again," he muttered under his breath. They don't seem to get tired of it, he thought.

* * *

Mikan was practicing her flower arrangement skills in a huge tatami room after lunch when her father came up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "How's my princess?" he asked, twirling a lock of her hair with his finger.

"Fine as usual," she answered. "What brings you here, Otou-san?"

Izumi sat down beside her and picked up a flower from the floor. "I have good news for you, Mikan," he said, placing the flower on her hair. "You'll be attending school tomorrow. You're going to be a fourth-grader. Isn't that wonderful?"

Mikan stared at her father in surprise. "You can't be serious!" But her father assured her that he was serious. A smile gracing her lips, she lunged forward to hug her father. "I can't believe it! I can finally attend school with Natsume! Thank you, Otou-san. Thank you very much."

"Don't thank me," Izumi said, patting her head. "Thank your grandfather instead. He was the one who gave the go signal. He even prepared all the necessary school supplies for you. Let's see… If I remember correctly, you'll be in Naru's class. In other words, you and your bodyguard are going to be classmates."

"This day has just gotten better for me!" Mikan said happily. "I can imagine myself now…making new friends, having a group study, and playing sports with others… Otou-san, I'm so excited. I don't think I can wait for tomorrow."

Izumi pulled his daughter into his arms. "I'm as excited as you are, Mikan," he said. "I can finally get to see you wear the academy uniform too. I'm sure you're going to look cute!"

"Otou-san, do I have to make a speech or anything?"

Unfortunately, his request for a song number was denied strongly by Jinno, so he had to stick with the speech. "Yes, you have to prepare a short speech. You'll be speaking in front of everyone in the elementary division on stage." He started braiding Mikan's hair for fun. "You're going to surprise the students with your presence. Make sure you'll leave a good impression on them, Mikan."

Mikan nodded her head. "I'll do my best, Otou-san!"

He brought his hair to his lips and kissed it. "That's my girl," he said, and then he unbraided her hair with one slick movement. "Oh, by the way, there's a special surprise for you tomorrow."

Mikan tilted her head in confusion, then automatically asked her father about the surprise. Izumi told her it was a secret and that she'll have to wait for tomorrow to know it. She let out a cute pout and sighed. "All right, I'll be patient," she said.

He patted her little head. "Just expect the unexpected, okay?" He stood up and patted imaginary dust from his pants. "I have to go now. Jinno-sensei will scold me again if I'm late."

"Otou-san, you give Jin-jin a lot of trouble all the time," Mikan said with a giggle.

Izumi loudly sighed as he brushed through his silver hair. "I'm surprised he doesn't murder me yet," he said. "I just can't help teasing him. He's such a grouch."

"Who are you calling a grouch, principal?" a stern voice spoke from behind, giving Izumi the case of the bad shivers.

"Jin-ji—I mean, Jinno-sensei," he said, spinning around to face him. "I didn't hear you coming in. I already told my darling daughter about school tomorrow and I was about to go back to—" He swallowed hard when Jinno's expression became scarier. Not wanting to feel his wrath, he kissed Mikan on the cheek and quickly dashed out of the room.

Jinno popped a vein. "Principal, you better not fool around!" He went after the principal, leaving Mikan in sweat-dropping mode.

* * *

Hyuuga Natsume sat beside Sakura Mikan and followed his princess's gaze up the exterior of the auditorium. The brunette was obviously excited to get in there and greet everyone in the elementary school division. She vowed to make her first day a special one and not to leave any bad impressions on the students. But her first day was trouble to Natsume. Because of the letter he received yesterday, he had to be on high alert. Someone might attempt to kidnap her for real. It would be bad for his image as a bodyguard to let something like that to happen.

"It's going to be my first time here. How does it look inside, Natsume?" she asked.

"Do I have to tell you everything? You'll know once you get in," he grumpily said. He wasn't in the mood to talk. He didn't even get enough sleep because he was worried about Mikan. When Mikan was about to open her mouth, he covered her mouth with his hand and glared. "Stop asking questions, polka-dots. I'm getting very annoyed."

Mikan puffed up her cheeks. "Jeez, you're so cranky today," she said. "No, let me rephrase that. You're always cranky."

Rolling his eyes away, Natsume stepped out of the car and held it open for Mikan. "Come on, get out. I haven't got all day."

"Don't rush me," Mikan demanded. "It's not easy to move in this attire." She got out of the car, dressed in a beautiful yukata. Her yukata has Japanese Peonies dancing across it. The florals were done in soft and delicate shades of pink and white with elegant gold accents on a soft pink background. The Peony is historically known as the flower of riches and honor. Her hair was curled and clipped back with a Sakura flower accessory. This style was personally done by the clan's professional hairdresser.

Mikan in a yukata always amazed him, he thought silently. When he saw her earlier, coming out of the house, he almost blushed in front of her. She was so stunning—even though she was merely ten years old.

The students were restless in the auditorium, and the two walked in through the back. They found the three principals in their seats on stage and the elementary school faculty and staff sitting on the first row.

Principal Izumi got up and went to the podium. After his short and funny speech and some jokes he made, he said, "Now I'll get down to moment we've all been waiting for. My daughter, Sakura Mikan, heiress of the Sakura Clan, after years of being homeschooled, is finally going to attend classes in Alice Academy."

There was a stir of excitement and wonder as the students shifted and whisper to each other in their seats, and Ruka had an anxious smile on his face. He felt pleased to hear that Mikan was going to attend school like the others. He knew that she had been waiting a long time for that.

"Everyone please put your hands together for my cute little daughter," the principal was saying, "Princess Sakura Mikan."

Mikan gave Natsume a quick hug and looked at him happily. Then she went out on the stage. Everybody applauded, some boys howled and cheered, while some girls cooed in admiration, but Narumi and Izumi clapped the loudest of all. The applause sounded like big drums in her ears.

When the crowd settled down, Mikan drew in a deep breath. It was time for her to make a speech. She had spent the whole night coming up with things to say and she was confident that she would do it right. As she walked to the podium, the whole place suddenly turned dark. The lights switched on again after a few seconds. However, Mikan was no longer standing on stage. She simply vanished without a trace.

"Mikan-chan's gone," Narumi said, bolting up from his seat.

"The letter…" Izumi clenched his fists hard. "The threat was for real. Whoever sent that letter must have taken Mikan. But how is it possible? We made sure that security would be tight. Guards are everywhere in this auditorium." As calmly as possible, he looked around the area, trying to see if there was anything suspicious.

The middle school principal held her open fan against her mouth. "This is most disturbing, Principal Izumi," she said in a deep luscious womanly voice. She was a beautiful woman with long wavy black hair. Her reputation as a principal was astounding and she was admired by quite the number of maidens in school. She was normally seen wearing a traditional and elaborate Japanese kimono. "Today is supposed to be a special day for the princess."

Izumi sighed, ruffling his silver hair. "Damn it…" he muttered under his breath. He grabbed the microphone from the podium and faced the audience. "My daughter has been kidnapped, but I want everyone to please remain—"

"Principal!!!" a voice called out his attention.

Izumi and as well he rest of the population inside the auditorium turned their attention to the direction of the voice. Much to their utter surprise, they saw a man in a black tux and cape standing on a hover board floating in mid-air. He had a 'phantom of the opera' mask on. In his arms lay the brunette princess who was presently unconscious.

"You guys didn't even pose as a challenge to me," the unknown man said with a chuckle. "I was able to take the princess so easily."

"Let go of her right this instant," Izumi demanded.

"If I do that, she would fall," the man said with sarcasm present in his tone. "Now that I've got what I came for, I'll be going now."

"You're not going anywhere with Mikan-chan!" Narumi uttered, unleashing a bean whip from his pocket. The person right beside him was shocked to see the weapon. "Hand her over to us!" He swung the whip towards the man's hover board, attempting to knock him off balance. When the whip touched the board, it immediately disintegrated to ashes.

"Weapons like that are useless," he said. "Adieu!" With that, he swooped across the auditorium and dashed towards the entrance. Guards were waiting for him there. Two guards with the Alice of Wind and Water tried stopping him, but the barrier created by the board rendered the attacks useless. Therefore, he was able to escape without breaking a sweat.

Narumi was about to go after him when the person beside him placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naru, you stole from my garden again." The person had a dark aura around him. "Even after I told you so many times…"

"Misaki, save your sermons for later," Narumi said, chuckling nervously, as he scratched the back of his head. He was guilty as charged. He had a knack of stealing plant-related weapons from his best friend's greenhouse, especially bean whips.

"You're going to get it later," Hyuuga Misaki threatened as he unleashed a rose whip from his pocket. "Now come on… We have to save the princess." As part of the Hyuuga Clan, he was also given the responsibility to look out for the welfare of all Sakura family members. Not only was he was a science teacher in the academy, he was also the best friend of Narumi, much to his dismay.

The kidnapper was able to gain some distance from the auditorium. His goal was to escape through the gates. However, when he passed the elementary school building, another hover board came charging right at him. It was unexpected, so he didn't have time to dodge. The board knocked him out of balance, causing him to drop the princess. He managed to grab hold of his board, but panic rushed through him when he saw the princess falling.

Fortunately, Mikan was caught in the nick of time by none other than Natsume. He was floating in midair when he caught her.

The masked man regained his composure on the board and went down to face Natsume. "Well, if it isn't the Black Cat," he said, crossing his arms. "I was wondering when you'll show up."

Natsume narrowed his crimson eyes at the man. His voice was awfully familiar to him.

"Don't think for a second that I'm giving up on the princess," he said, taking out a blue Alice stone from his pocket. "I always get what I want." He activated the stone's power and summoned water from the ground.

Adrenaline pumping, Natsume flew up to avoid the water and instantly flew back down to place Mikan safely under a tree. "You're getting on my last nerve," he grumbled, turning around to face his opponent. Conjuring flames in his palms, he charged and threw fireballs at him.

Natsume's attacks were rendered useless by the water barrier the kidnapper created. The Alice stone he possessed contained so much power inside. "Is that the best you can do, Black Cat?" he said in a mocking voice as he formed a dragon with water. "If you want to defeat me, you have to do better than that!" He attacked Natsume with the dragon, sending him colliding against a tree.

Feeling the pain, Natsume cursed under his breath. He stood up and summoned fire around him.

Narumi, Misaki, and five Alice Academy guards have arrived at the scene. They were about to help Natsume when, all of a sudden, the kidnapper threw a small white crystal ball at them. As the ball hit the ground, a huge bubble appeared and trapped them inside.

"This can't possibly hold us," Narumi said, hitting the bubble with his whip. However, the bubble was as hard as diamonds. "We can't get out."

"It's also Alice-proof," one of the guards said.

Natsume flew up again and fired a range of rapid shots at him. The man moved to dodge and block it with water. He flew a little closer, making one giant fireball. When the man tried to attack him, he simply dodged and then he dropped the fireball on the ground. It created a blasting effect, which blinded the enemy for a second. Taking the opportunity, Natsume jumped up with his own strength and performed a spin kick on the man.

He was sent sprawling to the ground. "That kick was enough to break my neck," he mumbled with a sigh. "Good thing I was able to block it with my arm, but it's kinda hurting right now."

"Had enough or do you still want more?" Natsume said, getting into a fighting stance once again.

After making sure his mask was still on tight, he stood up and faced the boy. "As expected of a child from the Hyuuga family, your skills are impressive." Using the Water Alice stone, he summoned another water dragon. "But it's sad to say that your skills are not enough to defeat me." His whole body glowed in a faint purple light and the dragon became bigger.

Natsume was prepared for anything, so when the dragon charged towards him, he made a firewall to stop it. By increasing the heat, he could evaporate the water and weaken the dragon's hostility. But that wasn't the case. The dragon not only seemed bigger, but it was way stronger than the previous one. It was like its strength was amplified. _Wait… Amplified… It can't be… _

While Natsume was busy with the dragon, the man walked over to Mikan. "I shall take the princess again," he said, picking Mikan up and cradling her in his arms. "Hmm…She's cuter than ever."

Narumi banged his fists against the bubble and shouted, "Natsume-kun, you have to stop him. He has Mikan-chan!"

Clenching his teeth, he jumped out of the dragon's way. The moment he saw Mikan in the arms of his enemy, he became more determined to burn him to ashes. The problem was that he had to deal with the dragon first. The dragon was trying to crash into him, but Natsume flew up and wrapped the dragon in fire. He knew it wouldn't hold, but it was better than not trying anything at all. From the corner of his eye he saw the man boarding his hover board and bidding him farewell. Natsume grew furious and enveloped the dragon more in fire. To his relief, his fire was starting to evaporate the water.

"I'd love to stay and break you to pieces, but I have to take this cute little girl back to my boss," he said. "See you later, brat."

Hearing him say that made him convinced that he knew the enemy well. The tone of his voice, the way he addressed him, and the fact that the dragon's power was amplified a while ago didn't leave any doubt in him. "Hold it right there, Baka Tono," he said in an icy voice. "Would you mind explaining why you're kidnapping your own cousin?"

The man flinched. "Cousin…? What are you talking about? You must have mistaken me for someone else."

"Drop the act, Tono, I know it's you," Natsume said. "And if you don't want me to beat the crap out of you, I suggest you get your perverted hands off of the princess."

Narumi and Misaki placed a palm over their face. "He found out…" both of them muttered in unison.

Chuckling nervously, Tono placed the brunette carefully on the ground. "You weren't supposed to find out," he said, taking the mask off, revealing a beautiful pair of amethyst eyes. He removed his cape with poise and raked his fingers through his long black hair. "I'm so gonna get scolded for this."

"How about if I take the liberty of torturing you right now?" Natsume took one step forward, and Tono swallowed hard. "You have a lot of nerve fooling everybody with this pathetic act of yours."

Tono shrugged. "What do you mean by 'pathetic'? It was pretty good acting. I'm sure you were convinced as—" He stopped talking the second he saw Natsume creating flame in his right hand. "I'm going to take my leave now. Naru-sensei, Misaki-sensei, I'll leave the explaining to you. Bye!" In a blink of an eye, he escaped with his hover board.

Once he was out of sight, the bubble burst and the people were set free. Nevertheless, Natsume created a ring of fire around Narumi and Misaki as he walked towards Mikan. As he carried Mikan bridal style, he looked at the two teachers seriously, demanding for an explanation.

"Natsume-kun's mad," Narumi said.

Misaki turned his attention to the guards and said, "Inform everyone at the auditorium that Hyuuga Natsume had single-handedly saved the princess from the masked man. If they'll wonder about the man, tell them that Narumi and I are in pursuit of him." The guards saluted him, acknowledging his orders, and went off.

"Endangering her life because of a stupid act—what were you guys thinking?" Natsume said. "Who else were in this?"

Narumi sighed. "Almost everyone in the family knew, except you and Mikan-chan," he replied. "If you must know, this whole act was a trial that you needed to pass. It's a requirement for every Hyuuga bodyguard. In your case, a trial is set up every time the heir of clan will first attend the welcoming ceremony. It's a tradition in our families."

"In other words, it was just a big test," Misaki said, maintaining a completely stoic expression. "And I'm pleased to say that you pass."

"I'm happy for you, Natsume-kun," Narumi said, patting the boy's shoulder. "You were amazing. Using the Flight Alice stone to increase your mobility was good thinking. But you're lucky that Misaki-sensei was the one assigned to evaluate you. If it were Jinno-sensei, then you won't have much of a future. He was one of the people who were against your position as Mikan-chan's bodyguard."

Natsume shrugged. "This is such a drag," he grumpily said. "What now? Should I return to the auditorium or get this girl to the infirmary? She seemed to be knocked out."

"Don't worry about a thing, Natsume-kun," Narumi cheerfully said, slapping Natsume's back. "It's not like she suffered from a concussion or anything. Tonouichi-kun only put her to sleep with this ring here." He held Mikan's right hand and showed Natsume the ring on her pointer finger. Slowly he removed the ring and placed it in his pocket.

"She'll wake up after a minute or so," Misaki said, spinning around on his heels. "Now let's go back to the auditorium. Everyone's waiting for us." He walked off first.

"Yeah… And I can't wait to tell Principal Izumi about Natsume-kun's battle," Narumi said excitedly. "Mikan-chan didn't make a mistake in choosing you as a bodyguard." He then turned around and followed his best friend.

Natsume grimaced and looked down at the brunette. "It was a big mistake to choose me as a bodyguard…" he muttered.

"No, it wasn't," Mikan suddenly spoke. "I'm glad that you're my bodyguard. Even though you're so mean and cold, you're very reliable. I could always count on you to watch my back." She opened her eyes, revealing a pair of lovely orbs to him.

Natsume was touched by her words, but he maintained his cold façade. "It's goes to show how useless you are without me," he said, and Mikan puffed up her cheeks in irritation. "Anyway, since you're awake, I don't have to carry you anymore." He ungraciously dropped her on the ground, and she landed with a loud thud.

Rubbing her sore butt, she shot Natsume a glare. "Natsume, you idiot! How can you drop a lady like that? You're no gentleman at all." She got back on her own two feet and placed her hands on her hips. "Why can't you be more like Tono-nii? Unlike you, he placed me gently on the ground."

Natsume raised a brow at her. "How did you know about that? Last time I checked, you were unconscious during all that."

"My body was asleep, but my mind wasn't. I've heard and felt everything that happened a while ago." Her lips curved into a smile. "I'm really grateful for your effort, Natsume. You did great in saving me from Tono-nii, even though it was just an act."

He rolled his eyes away, pretending not to care about her words. "Let's stop this kind of talk," he said, grabbing her by the wrist. "We've been out here for about half-an-hour already. We should go back now."

Mikan nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

"As the daughter of the Sakura family, the patron of Alice Academy, I have to say that it is such a great honor for me to study here after years of being homeschooled. What makes me very happy is the fact that I am now a student of Alice Academy where I would get the chance to experience the thrill and excitement of being with all of you."

After making that speech in front of the whole elementary student body, Mikan was welcomed with a warm round of applause. Everyone else in the large auditorium had the excited look on their faces—a unique and happy look, yet filled with wonder and curiosity. Who wouldn't feel thrilled having the famous heir of the Sakura Clan as part of Alice Academy?

"Well said, Mikan," Principal Izumi cheerfully said. As he grabbed the microphone from the podium, he ushered Mikan forward to the end of the stage and made her stand there. "Now it's time to give you your uniform and Star Rank. We've based your rank from your grades last semester. I'm proud to say that they were all straight-As. Your athletic skills and Alice performance are top-notch as well. Therefore, the administration have decided, to give you this rank."

The principal was about to announce when a young boy with bleached blonde hair suddenly let out a loud cry and collapsed to the floor. The one sitting beside him, obviously a friend, immediately gathered his upper body in his arms. "Not again… It's becoming more frequent now," he muttered. His classmates were starting to fuss over him, while the other students wondered what was going on.

Narumi-sensei rushed towards them, since they were students of his class, and asked what was wrong.

"He's been getting these weird headaches lately, sensei. It started four days ago," the friend said. "I told him to see a doctor, but he just didn't have the time to visit one. I do have a feeling it has something to do with his Alice."

"What is going on over there, Otou-san?" Mikan asked with concerned.

"If I remember correctly, the boy who collapsed just now is called Kokoroyomi…" Principal Izumi said.

Narumi checked the boy's temperature to see if he had a fever, but his temperature seemed fine. "Let's get Kokoroyomi-kun to the infirmary for now," he said. He was about to carry him when the boy jarred his eyes open and sat up. "Kokoroyomi-kun, are you all right?"

Kokoroyomi started sweating and panting heavily. "I…I…" He looked around only to see students staring at him. One particular girl caught his eye and he noticed how worried she looked despite her effort in hiding it. A smile graced his lips before his headache kicked up again. "Ahh!!!" He held his head as he heard hundreds of voices. "It's so noisy. Make them stop!!!"

"His Alice is out of control," Narumi said.

Mind Reading was Kokoroyomi's Alice, which gives him the ability to read other people's mind and look deep within their memories. At first, he could control his ability, but now he simply couldn't shut it off. He kept hearing so many voices and it was torturing him.

"Your power is evolving." Narumi held his hands to stop him from squirming. "Calm down and take deep breaths, Kokoroyomi-kun. You have to learn to control it. Don't let it consume you."

Kokoroyomi cried out in pain yet again. "I can't take it anymore! It hurts so much!" He curled up like a ball on the floor and held his head. "The voices are too loud!"

His friend raked his hair uneasily through his dirty blonde hair. He didn't know what to do with Kokoroyomi anymore. "Narumi-sensei, at this rate, a doctor could no longer help him."

"We could make a control device for him, but it will take some time."

"There's no need to wait that long," Mikan said, walking towards Kokoroyomi, as the crowd gave way. Once she reached his side, she knelt down and placed his head on her lap. Slowly she removed his hands from his head and massaged his temple. "An Alice that has gone out of control simply means that your Alice is getting stronger. At first, you can control its activation, but the increase in power is something in your system."

Kokoroyomi had stopped squirming the second she held his temple. He had felt relaxed after hearing her voice. He sensed warmth and kindness from her. He no longer felt pain or heard voices. As he looked at her face closely, he could see that she was cute with a smile on her face. It made him blush a little.

"Okaa-san taught me this special trick to help people control their Alices," she said, placing a hand over her heart, "and I'm sure it'll be a great help to you." She closed her eyes and focused her energy.

The students were rather curious about what she was doing, while Natsume, Nonoko, the principals and some teachers have already guessed what she was planning.

Mikan balled the hand on her chest into a fist and opened it again to reveal an orange stone about the size of a marble. "Let this Alice stone help you. I've imbued about forty percent of my Nullification Alice in this stone," she said, placing it over his temple. Activating her second Alice, she inserted the stone into his body.

"Hey, did she just use the Stealing Alice?" one student asked. "I think she just did. I know Mikan-sama has more than one Alice."

Narumi took the liberty of answering his question. "She has two rare Alices, the Nullification, which she used to negate the effects of the Mind-reading Alice, and the Stealing Alice, which she used to insert the stone into Kokoroyomi-kun."

"You're going to be all right now," Mikan said, helping him get back to his feet. "I've lowered my Nullification Alice. You should be able to activate your Alice at will now."

Kokoroyomi turned his head to his friend and read his mind. _Are you all right now? _Oh, yeah, he has control again. "Yeah, I'm fine now," he answered his friend. "And it's all thanks to Sakura-san."

The middle school principal smiled in relief as she fanned herself with poise. "Magnificent display of Alice control," she muttered. "Your niece is really impressive, don't you agree, High School Principal?"

The handsome silver-haired man in a military uniform curtly nodded his head in agreement. He was the high school principal. He had the same color of eyes as Izumi, but his eyes were sharper. "Her sincerity for others reminds me of my younger brother," he said as he watched Izumi ran towards his daughter to give her a hug. And that brother was Izumi.

When things were settled down, Mikan and Izumi resumed their positions on stage. A small circle of light appeared below Mikan. The light grew and engulfed Mikan's body completely. Everyone was mesmerized as Mikan's form was slowly changing, and when the light disperse, Mikan appeared wearing a different outfit—a school uniform to be exact. However, it was different from the standard elementary uniforms for girls. The black unbuttoned blazer overlapped her white collared shirt which had a button undone and overlapped her skirt. The plaid mini-skirt and neck tie were hot pink in color. Shoes were a pair of knee-high lace down black boots with pink linings. A small badge, with a star enclosed in a circle, was pinned on her left collar. Not only was her uniform different and trendy, her updo hairstyle has also changed. She was now sporting a half-pigtailed style as the rest of her hair sprawled elegantly down her shoulders.

"Sakura Mikan, from this day onwards, you'll be attending Alice Academy as a Special Star student and a member of the student council," her father told her, as the audience clapped louder. "And as a Special Star student, you are given a different set of uniform to denote your status."

Mikan had a big smile on her face. Not only was she a Special Star, but she was also in the Student Council—the organization her favorite Sakurano was in. Honestly, she was a slow learner and can be bad in Math and Science, but being homeschooled and taught by several strict and well-disciplined teachers were such torture for her. She especially had a hard time with Jinno-sensei. But, in order not to disappoint anyone, she pushed herself hard in order to achieve good results. It was all worth it. She was more than pleased. Her day couldn't get any better.

Natsume was watching the brunette from backstage. In his mind, he had to say that Mikan looked good in her new uniform. And he was actually proud of her for getting the Special Star rank—something that was hard to achieve. In order to achieve that rank, you have to be talented in sports, academics, and Alice, and at the same time, you must possess good moral and right conduct. Students in this rank were also called the 'Principal Students' and have much influence over the school. He admitted that Mikan, although very clumsy and downright clueless most of time, deserved that rank, because he knew how much effort Mikan places in everything she does. Aside from the pressure of being the next heir, she worked hard in order to make everyone proud of her. Anyone can achieve honor by doing your best and never giving up, as said by Mikan and Principal Izumi before.

Unexpectedly, as Izumi was giving out his closing remarks, black marks appeared on Natsume's hand. The moment he felt pain rushing through his nerves, he immediately went to the comfort room. There, he took out some pills and flopped them into his mouth. He swallowed and sank down to the floor. "Damn it… The curse is acting up again."

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_**JC: **I love writing battle scenes. Here, you've just read about the battle between Tono-senpai and Natsume. The Black Cat would do anything to save his beloved princess. That's so sweet. Next on the agenda are the Mikan's first senior, the student council members, and more facts about the curse. If you're wondering about Hotaru, she'll make an appearance in the next chapter.

**Next Chapter: **"Chi no Memorī" (Memory of Blood)


	3. Memory of Blood

**JC: **Third chapter is a lot more serious than you think. Some painful memories will surface and the curse will attack Natsume here. I'm also going to introduce the members of the Student Council. Okay, the Student Council here was treated like stars or celebrities, so excuse me for the obsessive compliments and more. I've read a lot of manga which gives comments like that. Anyway, I want everyone to know that Hotaru will be appearing in this chapter, but she's not going to have it easy due to some circumstances.

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

**Japanese Terms: **Chi (Blood), Senpai (Senior), Kouhai (Junior)

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Third Chapter: Chi no Memorī

Mikan was standing under a big Cherry Blossom tree at the school garden. "Alice Academy is a great place!" she exclaimed. She leaned over Natsume, who was sprawled on the ground with a manga on his face.

Natsume grumbled.

"Natsume!" Mikan snapped, kneeling down. "Are you even listening to me?"

Annoyed, Natsume removed the manga from his face and looked up. "You've been babbling ever since we got here," he said nonchalantly. "Can't you be quiet for once?"

Mikan sighed. She knew she shouldn't lose her temper at him, knowing how indifferent he can be, but right now she wanted him to know how much the school meant to her. "School Activities, new friends, sports, and home economics—those are the things I'm looking forward to," she said. "Tell me, Natsume, where do you and Ruka-pyon usually hang out? I know your friendship with him is pretty much hidden."

"At the barn…"

"I should've known," she said. "Ruka-pyon loves animals, so it's no wonder." She giggled.

Natsume sat up and leaned his back against the tree. "You must be so glad that you'll be able to spend more time with him," he said sarcastically, lowering his gaze on his lap, as he remembered seeing her with Ruka after the welcoming ceremony. The two of them looked like a couple from a distance, and Natsume felt bitter inside.

"Of course I am!" Mikan exclaimed happily, unaware of the tone he used. "I've longed for the moment to see Ruka-pyon again. Remember, I haven't seen him since the Christmas Party."

"And now you'll be able to see him everyday." Natsume bent one knee and placed his arm on it. He watched Mikan gazing around the garden and then he set his eyes on the Special Star badge on her collar. "The Student Council handles a lot of work. Are you sure you can handle the pressure?"

Mikan let out a deep sigh. "I know it's going to be tough and I can be irresponsible sometimes."

Natsume shrugged. "You're irresponsible almost all the time, not to mention careless and clumsy," he said. The brunette got irritated and lightly punched his arm. "Just stating the fact, polka-dots."

"Don't call me polka-dots, pervert!" Mikan shouted in a very loud voice.

"I think my ears are going to bleed," Natsume said, rubbing his ear, as he stood up. "I'm going to buy drinks. Just stay here until I get back. Don't go wandering around by yourself or else." He gave her a threatening glare before he walked away.

Mikan pouted. "He doesn't have to treat me like I'm some kind of four-year old," she grumbled, clutching her skirt tightly. "And I'm not irresponsible. Sure, I can be clumsy and careless, but I'm not irresponsible."

She planned to go to the forest everyone in school was talking about. Natsume won't be back for a while, so she thought that maybe she could wander around for a while. There was no harm in exploring new places. She was going to come back right away. She headed in the direction Narumi-sensei pointed out to her earlier.

She had no trouble finding the forest. It was exactly as Narumi-sensei described. The forest was full of tall trees, bushes, and rough terrains. She got more excited to explore the place. She went inside the forest. She could hear birds, squirrels, and little critters from trees. She stomped along in a southerly direction, toward some flower bushes.

As she went deeper into the forest, she started to realize that she was getting lost. She decided to turn back and head east at the next turn. However, she ended up going in circles.

Unknown to her, a group of five men appeared, dressed too casually to be teachers, but they were too murky to be students. They noticed the brunette passing along the trail. One of them recognized her as the princess of the Sakura Clan in one glance. They whispered among themselves, planning something to do with her.

"Hey, there!" one of them called as they approached her. Mikan glanced up automatically. Three of them had paused, the other two were slowing. The closest, a dark-haired man in his early twenties, seemed to be the one who had spoken. He was wearing a brown jacket over a white t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. He took a half step toward her.

"Hello," Mikan greeted with a smile. She could see them smiling at her.

"What's a cute girl like you doing here?" the man asked.

"Exploring the forest," she replied happily. "But I think I got lost. Can you show me the way out? I have to go back before my friend does or else he's going to scold me."

Smirking, the man placed both hands on her shoulder. "We can show you the way. Just follow us." He turned his head to his companions, and all of them had an evil glint in their eyes. The man held her hand as they began to walk.

They walked for half an hour, and still there were no signs of the exit. Mikan started to have a bad feeling about the men. Apart from their whispering, she noticed that they were taking her to another part of the forest. When they took another trail, she suddenly heard one of them saying "Who knew it would be this easy to kidnap the princess?" behind her back. At that point, Mikan got tensed and pulled away from the man's grasp.

"Umm… I'm sorry for bothering you," she said, bowing her head. "But I think I can find my own way out. Please excuse me." She took off in a hurry.

"Hey, wait!" one of them called after her again, but she kept her head down and rounded the corner quickly.

She found herself on a trail leading to an open field. A sudden chill made her cross her arms tightly across her chest. The area suddenly darkened, and, as she looked over her shoulder, she saw that two men were standing ten feet behind her. They were from the same group. She turned her head forward at once, quickening her pace. She reached the rough terrains. Two men were still following her. She had no idea who they were or where they came from, but there was no way she would let them kidnap her.

As she reached an intersection, a dark and heavy fog appeared, making her as a blind as a bat. She wondered why there was a fog when it wasn't nighttime yet. She saw a silhouette approaching her. She backed away in reaction. At that moment, she realized that the fog was caused by an Alice. Bringing herself to calm, she activated her Nullification Alice and dispersed the fog immediately.

"Nullification Alice, huh? How very convenient." The voice of the dark-haired man made her jump. "It's such a rare Alice."

"Yeah," a voice called loudly from behind her, making her jump again. "With your Alice, the organization will be much stronger."

She sucked in air. "What organization?" she asked.

"The Anti-Alice Organization."

She heard about that organization from her parents and she knew they were always up to no good. The organization was the enemy of the academy. "S-Stay away from me," she warned in a voice that was supposed to sound strong.

"Don't be like that, princess," he called, and the hoarse laughter started behind her.

One of them grabbed her arm. "You're coming with us whether you like it or not," he demanded.

She braced herself, feet apart. "Let go of me," she exclaimed. Her Nullification was activated to avoid letting them use their Alices on her. "I said let go!" She was planning to use her second Alice to defend herself until…

The man suddenly released her and froze like a statue. It wasn't only him. All of them seemed to have stopped moving.

"Hey, what's going on?!" the dark-haired man uttered.

"I can't move a muscle."

"Ganging up on an innocent girl…" A boy in his teens jumped down from a tree. He grinned at them. "You guys should be ashamed of yourselves." He was wearing a gray hat on his head, a black printed shirt with red linings, jeans, and sneakers. There was a silver chain hanging from his jeans and he wore black wristbands.

The dark-haired man gasped in surprise. "I know you. The student assistant head of security and an excellent Alice-user, you're known as the 'Shadow Prince' in the underground society. You're Andou Tsubasa. The organization has eyes on you for quite a while."

Tsubasa removed his hat and ran his hand through his spiky midnight-blue hair. "I didn't know I was that popular already," he casually said.

He gazed down on their shadows by moving his eyes only. "Now I understand why we're not moving. You're using your Shadow Manipulation on us."

"I've already called Campus Security. I'm sure they'll be here any minute to take care of you guys." He pulled out a marker from his pocket and knelt down. "For the meantime why don't you guys do a little exercise? Three hundred squats would do." He wrote down the command on their shadows, and the men immediately started doing squats.

Mikan stared at her savior with amazement. "What a cool Alice!" she exclaimed. "I've heard about the Shadow Manipulation Alice, but I never knew you could use it like that."

Tsubasa placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did they do anything to you?" he asked her with concern.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks to you."

"Why don't we head out of the forest now? These guys are not going anywhere until security arrives. They can't use their Alices either because of the command." He chuckled blatantly at them, much to their chagrin.

* * *

"You're lucky I was patrolling the area at that time," he said once they found the trail. "Those guys were seriously going to take you to the organization." He put on his hat and slipped his hands into his pocket.

She stared at his face in profound relief. She studied his handsome features, especially his navy-blue eyes. She also took notice of his star tattoo located under his left eye. "Thank you for saving me, Andou-san," she said. "You were pretty cool back there."

"You're not half-bad yourself, princess," he said with a smile. "I saw you use your Alice. You really have perfect control over it."

Mikan scratched the back of her head, feeling a little awkward. "Umm… Andou-san, you don't have to call me princess," she said. "Call me Mikan."

He removed his hat and placed it on her head. "I'll call you by your name if you promise to call me Tsubasa-senpai," he told her.

Her eyes grew wide. "I never called someone 'senpai' before…" she muttered.

"There's a first for everything," he said, leaning down to her level, "kouhai…"

Her lips curved into a cheerful smile. Kouhai sounded so good coming from his mouth. "Okay, Tsubasa-senpai!!!"

The two of them walked into the garden where they met a furious-looking Natsume. Mikan swallowed hard. She was going to be scolded again. Maybe she should have listened to Natsume and stayed in one place instead of wandering off. She could have avoided being harassed by those men from the organization. Oh, well… What's done was done, she mused.

"Well, if it isn't Hyuuga Natsume," Tsubasa said. "I'm sure you were informed about the intruders."

"You already took care of them—all five of them," Natsume said seriously.

"Naturally… I'm one of the guys who are in charge of security around here. By the way, they almost got Mikan here. I guess I can't blame you for being sloppy. Mikan told me that she wanted to explore the forest by herself." He patted the girl's head. "Don't worry, Black Cat… I won't tell them about what happened to Mikan. I don't want you to get punished. No need to thank me. I'm just being a good senpai."

Natsume shot him a deadly glare. "I rather die than to thank you, you stupid shadow." That was his usual way of calling the guy. "And why are you addressing her so casually?" The mere fact that he was calling Mikan by her name irritated him.

Tsubasa bent a little to put his arms around Mikan's shoulder. "I should say the same thing about you, Black Cat. I know she's the princess and all, but she's at school right now. She's younger than me, so technically she's my kouhai and that makes me her senpai."

First, he was calling her by name, and now, he was touching her. Natsume had the urge to strangle Tsubasa. "Let go of her now or else," he threatened, and Tsubasa did so.

"Protective, aren't we?" Tsubasa grinned at him before he turned to Mikan. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Mikan. I'll see you around. Bye!"

"It was nice meeting you too, Tsubasa-senpai," Mikan replied, waving a hand at him, as the senior walked away. When he was out of sight, she realized that she still had his hat. "Oh, no… He forgot his hat. I better give it back to him." Before she could even move from her spot, Natsume grabbed her upper arm. Mikan felt utterly nervous. She noticed that his expression was murderously angry.

"Didn't I tell you not to wander off by yourself? You're such a stubborn girl." His tone was livid.

She stood in silence, watching his face while his blazing red eyes stared straight at her, until the wind blew. She glanced around, feeling guilty for not listening to him. When she tried to say something, he turned his head away. Mikan felt guiltier.

"Polka-dots," he said, his voice tight, controlled.

"Yes?" Her voice was coarse.

"Are you all right?" He still didn't look at her, but the rage was plain on his face.

"Yes…" she croaked softly.

"You didn't get hurt or anything?" He released her arm.

Mikan shook her head. She knew she made him worried.

He exhaled sharply. He would never forgive himself if anything bad would happen to Mikan. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Maybe I should put a collar around you next time.

"Excuse me?"

Natsume sighed and opened his eyes. "I should probably lock you up in cage instead," he told her. He turned away, slipping one hand into his pocket. His face was rigid. "You just got lucky that Shadow was there to save you." He stared beyond the flower bushes to where butterflies frolicked, narrowing his eyes into slits.

"I'm sorry…" Mikan took his hand into hers. "I'm sorry for making you worried, Natsume."

He squeezed her hand firmly. "Come on… I'll take you home." He looked at her. His eyes were calmer now. "And let's forget about the whole thing."

* * *

It had been two weeks since Mikan attended school as a fourth grader. She was in Narumi-sensei's class together with her bodyguard, Natsume, and good friends Ruka and Nonoko. Her fellow classmates were more than happy to have her in class and she instantly became friends with each and one of them. Majority of them have also asked for her autograph on her first day, since they were also fans of hers, and it was such a hassle to watch out for their cameras. A fan club led by Kokoroyomi, the boy she saved earlier, was also established in her honor and it had over fifty members already.

Mikan was given the grand tour around campus by Narumi-sensei himself on her first day of school, accompanied by her most-trusted bodyguard, Natsume. Narumi explained every place to her like a professional tour guide and told her about the rules and regulations of the school, the grading systems, star rank system and Alice Classes.

Alice Classes were divided into five categories: Latent, Technical, Somatic, Special, and Dangerous. Every second Friday of the month students from the elementary and middle school division are required to attend their Alice Classes together, where they would learn more about their Alices and have special training sessions.

The largest class is the Latent Ability Class. Alices of this class involve mental faculty and knowledge-based abilities, superpowers that can manipulate forces and some are related to transportation or travel. The Alice of Telekinesis and Magnetism Alice belong to this class.

The Alices of the Technical Class are based on technology, research fields, music and arts. The students here are usually considered as nerds or geeks but not all. Examples are Invention and Plant Manipulation.

Students with Alices which affect bodies of living things or appear in a form of physical ability belong to the Somatic Class. Super Human Abilities and Pheromone Alices are usually found in this class.

The most peculiar class is the Special Ability Class. The students' Alices here don't actually fit in any of the other three classes. Their powers are different and the class is mixed. However, some of the rarest and most valuable Alices belong to this class. Examples of a Special Ability type are Alices with the ability to manipulate other Alices like Nullification and Amplification.

Last, but not the least, is the Dangerous Ability Class. This class is considered to be an extra type. The class is composed of students with strong Alices that can be categorized as one of the four types above, but are labeled as dangerous. Some despise this class, while others fear it.

Much to her relief, Mikan was placed under the Special Ability Class—the same class her parents were in during their student days. The students there were very nice and friendly.

On her third day of school, she was introduced to the Student Council. Being a Special Star automatically made her a Student Council member. She had no qualms about it since some of her family members were also part of it. The members have accepted her as one of them immediately.

* * *

Mikan was walking down the path towards a particular building. She was with the Student Council members. She was the only elementary student among them.

The Student Council is the representative structure for students only, through which they can become involve in the affairs of the school, working in partnership with school management. The council is only open for Special Star students. The members are highly respected and they have their own building, complete with a kitchen, dining hall, and luxury rooms. Their uniforms are also different from the standard uniforms. All their Special Star Badges are placed on the collar.

The uniform for the middle school female members was a black collared blazer with a midnight blue lining on the collar and sleeves, in the middle and down to the hemline. The bow tie, as well as the pleated skirt, was midnight blue. They have the option to wear black low-heeled shoes with plain black socks, knee-high lace down black boots or black mid-calf lace down boots with stockings. The guys' uniform was similar to the girls, but they wear black pants, black leather shoes and neckties instead.

High school female members were required to wear a black blazer with two white thin stripes from the shoulders to sleeves, two white stripes from collar to bottom part, a plain black pleated skirt, and they can either wear a black neck tie or a Bohemian tie. Footwear vary from black school shoes with plain black socks to knee-high lace down black boots or black mid-calf-lace down boots with black stockings. The male uniform was similar. The only differences were the pants and the shoes.

"Oh, my gosh! Look, look! There go the Student Council members!" a violet long-haired middle school girl said in excitement.

Her male companion's expression brightened up. "Where's Misaki-sama?! Ah, there she is!"

A high school girl with brown hair sighed dreamily. "It's pretty amazing to see them."

Her friend totally agreed with her by nodding her head. "They're wonderful."

"Too bad, though, one of them is missing. I heard she went on a special mission."

A group of girls started talking about the elite male council members they admire and love wholeheartedly.

"The best of all is Sakurano Shuuichi-sama, president of the Student Council and the Prince Charming of the academy. A straight-A student, he is the future president of Sakura Airlines Company. I heard that he has a close relationship with the princess of the Sakura Clan."

"Vice-president and representative of the Latent Ability Class, Imai Subaru-sama, is Sakurano-sama's best friend who is always cool and composed. His cold demeanor makes him more attractive. His dream is to become a doctor and his healing talents are even acknowledged by the leader of the Sakura Clan. It's obvious that he's going to be the future family doctor of the clan."

"Goshima Hijiri-sama, the Somatic Class Representative, has a clear head and a good body. He has a smile that can make us girls squeal." She was talking about the dark-haired young man walking beside Sakurano. He had a gentle smile on his face. "He's so dreamy…"

"Special Ability Class Representative, Tonouchi Akira-sama is a member of the Sakura Clan. He has dated over a hundred girls already and he's been dubbed as the Harem King. Regardless of his playboy status, he is still appealing to girls. He's also the next president of the Tonouchi Sports Company." In truth, he was actually the one who pretended to be the kidnapper during the welcoming ceremony. He was a good-looking man with long black hair and amethyst eyes. His blazer was unbuttoned, his collar and tie were disheveled, but he still looked striking.

"Overflowing with confidence…" The fan girls were referring to the guy wearing a grey hat. "Really, Andou Tsubasa-sama is the embodiment of charisma. Not only is he assistant head of the security force in Alice Academy, he's handsome and talented." Tsubasa wore his uniform in a disordered manner; two buttons of his blazer were undone. The gothic pendant was a pentagram with a dragon's head on it and a mercury blue orb was situated on its head.

And some girls were actually blushing over a certain girl.

"Secretary, Miyazono Yuri-sama!!!" Yuri was tall, slim, and attractive with short dark-brown hair. "She's good at sports and has excellent style. She's the middle school prince who has starred in many plays."

The fan boys were hot on their topic about the female student council members.

"Gorgeous and cool, Yamanouchi Shizune-sama is the treasurer and the brains of the student council. She's the middle school principal's assistant and the representative of the Technical Class." Shizune was a bespectacled lady with long straight brown hair and sharp-looking eyes.

"A member of the Sakura Clan with impressive athletic abilities, Harada Misaki-sama is the representative of the middle school division. Even though she's tougher than boys, she is indeed a pretty hot girl." Misaki was the one with medium-length rose pink hair and light red eyes. Her blazer had two buttons undone. She wore a black studded belt-piece with 2 black chains and 2 chrome chains linked to a chrome cross and an accessory around her neck—a control device to be exact. The pendant had two dragons entwined gracefully to form a heart shape. Figaro chain was attached to the tip of each of the Dragon's wings.

"Nicknamed Sweet Fairy, Umenomiya Miruku-sama is the high school representative who is talented when it comes to cooking. A world-renowned pastry chef has already recognized her cooking. She's amazing—amazingly cute. Any guy would want her for a wife." Miruku was very feminine and tender, and she had an adorable pair of baby-blue eyes and long wavy light-pink hair.

"Sakura Mikan-sama, the ten-year old princess of the Sakura Clan and the youngest member of the council. She just started school recently and already she's number 1 in elementary school popularity poll. She's an extremely rare jewel. Her smile is brilliant and warm. She has a good heart, as shown when she helped the mind reader during the welcoming ceremony."

With the compliments she'd been hearing, Mikan couldn't help but blush and smile in silence. No one ever told her that the Student Council members were treated like celebrities in school. She felt kind of awkward with all the attention they've been getting.

The meeting went on for two hours. Mikan got really bored but still managed to stay awake. She couldn't possibly be rude to Sakurano and sleep during his time of discussion. And even though the matters only concerned the high school and middle school division, she still listened to him to the very end. When it was over, she stretched out her arms and sighed in relief.

"It's been a long time since the student council had an elementary student as a member," Sakurano said, taking a seat beside her, as the Vice-president, Secretary and Treasurer were arranging some documents and papers. The other representatives took their leave. "It's really good to have you here, Mikan-san. So, how was the meeting? I hope I didn't bore you."

She shook her head. "I stayed awake, didn't I?" She let out a giggle. "I have to admit that I got a little bored, but it was amazing to see you talk so confidently in front of everybody. You're quite the capable president, Nii-san."

"Why, thank you, Mikan-san," he said, caressing her cheek with one hand. "By the way, are you having a great time in school? I heard you have your own fan club and a lot of guys are already asking you out."

Mikan looked confused. "They are… But I'm not sure why…" she said, thinking about the boys' behaviors. "Maybe they were trying to invite me to lunch or something. I could go with them, but Natsume scares them away every time."

Sakurano chuckled at her naivety. The brunette had always been so clueless about a boy's love. "He's only doing his job. He's your bodyguard after all."

"Yeah… But there are times that he can be so overprotective."

"True… Natsume-kun is like that," he said as he stood up. "Well, I have to go see the high school principal. I'm sorry if I can't be your escort on your way home."

Mikan showed him a smile. "It's okay, Nii-san. I have Natsume to accompany me."

"I see… Then please be careful on your way home," Sakurano said, bowing his head to show his respect. "Please excuse me…" He left the meeting room together with his members, leaving Mikan alone.

Waiting outside the council room for his princess, Natsume put his arm up against the window and leaned on it. He was feeling bad again, and that was making it harder for him to stay standing. If he would collapse there, Mikan would definitely get worried. Looking out at the indigo sky, he shivered and clutched his chest. Black marks have started appearing on his hands, which was not a good sign. He pushed himself away from the wall, realizing he needed to hide. "Oh," he groaned, reaching out to steady himself against the wall. He had to get somewhere safe. The room was spinning. Everything inside of him was churning. He couldn't tell which was up and which way was down, until he fell to the floor, and then he closed his eyes, moaning, and everything went dark.

When Mikan stepped outside and caught sight of Natsume's body on the floor, she went very still. Her heart stopped and everything went cold inside her. Quickly she went to him and dropped onto her knees beside him. "Natsume!" she called out his name. He was breathing. Thank goodness. But his skin had black marks and he didn't look right at all. She touched him. "It's happening again..." she said, her voice quivering with fear. She wanted to scream loud and long and let her close her eyes and wait for someone to come and tell her what to do. But no one was coming. Nobody was in the building except for the two of them. It was up to her. There was no time for screaming.

Natsume needed taking care of. She knew what was wrong with him. Those black marks were caused by the curse, a powerful curse that can't be lifted—even if she uses her Nullification Alice or her second Alice. She stared at him, anxiety rushing through her veins. She could hardly breathe. First things first, she had to get a doctor.

* * *

"_Wait… See that guy over there," an elementary student pointed at Natsume, who was walking towards the school building. "I hate that guy." _

_A girl put on a disgusted look. "I heard he killed an innocent kid the other day. How horrible!" _

_Another student spoke up. "How come a murderer like him is still allowed to attend school?" _

_A boy sighed in disappointment. "It's probably because he's a member of the Hyuuga Clan. Even so, his own family members hate him because of the curse." _

"_Oh, yeah, he's the bearer of the curse." _

_The students hanging around the entrance quickly scampered away at the sight Natsume. "We shouldn't get close to him. We might get cursed as well." _

"_He's a cold-blooded murderer. He doesn't deserve to be in this academy." _

Those glares, those voices—he could never forget them. He had been hated and feared all his life by the people around him. Even his own family considered him as a monster. There was no place for him in the family or at school. However, there was one place he truly belonged, a place with warmth and joy.

"_Natsume, you're always alone because you must be scared of hurting others. But you have to realize that there are some people who care about you. You're hurting them even more because you're distancing yourself from them." _

That voice was so gentle and kind. The owner of that voice made him realize he wasn't alone in the world, that he deserved happiness like the rest.

"M-Mikan…"

"He's waking up. Please inform Mikan-sama immediately."

"Yes, doctor!"

Natsume opened his eyes but he had to shut them again quickly. The room was still spinning around him, making him feel sick and helpless. His head was pounding like someone had taken a hammer to it. The curse was to blame. He lay as still as he could, trying to avoid total suffering. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't speak or move. But he could faintly remember the dream he just had. The warm and gentle voice he heard brought him some comfort.

He could hear someone talking, but he couldn't open his eyes and see who it was. Someone touched him. He frowned, trying to pull away, but the nausea left him helpless. Something pricked his arm. He tried to open his eyes. Bare slits revealed her face floating above him. Relief trickled into the misery. He whispered a word and she bent closer.

"Natsume?" she muttered leaning down to get as close as she could. "Do you still feel pain? Don't worry… The doctor's going to make you all better."

Closing his eyes, he gave it all he could conjure deep inside. "Stay with me…" he managed to get out at last, and then his world went black again.

"Doctor, he lost consciousness again," Mikan said worriedly. "Is he going to be all right?"

"He's going to be fine after some rest," the doctor replied, putting the syringe away in his black bag. "The drug I gave him will suppress the curse inside him. You don't have to worry about a thing, princess."

"I see…" Mikan sighed in relief, but the frown on her face remained. "This isn't the first time it happened. But it was my first time to see black marks on his hands. Those black marks were caused by the curse."

The doctor adjusted his glasses. "The curse is like a virus that attacks a person's body. I've handled victims like him before and none of them ever survived the curse. The Stealing and Nullification Alices are ineffective against it as well."

Mikan nodded, staring at her bodyguard who was lying on her bed. She'd pulled the blanket up to his chin. The sight of Natsume like a wounded tiger twisted her heart. She looked up at the doctor, grateful. "Thank goodness you were in the school infirmary," she said, trying hard to keep her emotions in check. "I didn't know what I would do if you weren't there."

The doctor smiled at her. "You really care for him a lot," he said, and then a frown greased his lips. "Just make sure you don't fall for him."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Natsume stirred.

"He's waking up again," the doctor said, looking relieved. "Good. I'm leaving some pills for him to take once he feels bad. Well, I'll let myself out. Please excuse me, princess." He flashed a quick smile and disappeared from sight. The doctor had the Alice of teleportation.

"How are you feeling, Natsume?" Mikan asked him as his eyes fluttered open.

"Bad," the boy muttered, holding his head very still and only moving his eyes. "Very bad."

"You're lucky that I managed to get a doctor in time to save you," Mikan said, sitting down on the bed.

Natsume narrowed his eyes, looking up at her. "Why am I doing here in your bedroom?" he asked groggily. "If the Hyuuga Clan leader finds me here I'll be dead meat."

She giggled. "Don't worry… I'll make sure he doesn't find out," she assured him.

"I won't take any chances. I'm leaving this instant." He tried to sit up but the pain made him lay down again. "Damn this curse…"

Mikan shook her head in dismay. "You're not going anywhere, Natsume. You need to rest. Whether you like it or not, you're spending the night here in my bedroom."

Natsume looked up wryly. "This is such a pain," he said nonchalantly. In truth, deep inside, he was very happy to be able to spend the night with her.

* * *

_He stood there, as if he was frozen, watching the gruesome view before him. A little girl was on the ground, lying on her own pool of blood. Her body had burns and her right leg was detached. Natsume was speechless. He did such a horrible thing to the girl. He killed her with his own Alice. _

"_You killed my sister, you bastard!" a boy with unruly taupe hair, dropped onto his knees and gathered the dead girl in his arms. "I won't forgive you for this! I'll make you pay." His glare was poisonous. _

_Natsume placed his hand over his face. "No… This wasn't supposed to happen…" He took a few steps backward. "It's not my fault…" A throbbing pain shut down his body's system completely, sending him sprawling to the ground. He started suffering from a major headache and blood was coming out of his eyes as a form of tears. He couldn't let out his voice, he couldn't breath. _

_Just then, in the midst of his suffering, black fire emerged from him. It didn't take long until the fire spread out to the surroundings. _

"_You jerk! What are you doing?" the boy shouted out, as his companions caught the black fire. "You're hurting everyone! Stop it! Haven't you had enough? You already killed my sister!" _

_But he couldn't stop it. He had no control over his Alice anymore. _

_Tears streamed down on the boy's cheek as he shut his eyes tight. "You murderer! Stop it right now!" _

Natsume woke up from the nightmare, gasping for air. It had been a long time since he last had that nightmare. He looked at the clock and grimaced as he saw that it was only 3:45 in the morning. School doesn't start for another few hours, but he couldn't possibly go back to sleep. He didn't want to have that nightmare again. Sighing in frustration, he glanced at the person lying right beside him. A rare smile graced his lips at the sight of her angelic sleeping face. He carefully brushed his hands through her silky hair. But admiring her up close was not going to help him go back to sleep. He gritted his teeth and swung his legs off the bed, sitting carefully.

"Hold it," Mikan said, grabbing his arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

He gave her a menacing look. "Getting out of bed," he said dryly. He didn't expect her to wake up at this hour. It must have been his movements that woke her up.

"Are you okay enough to get up by yourself?"

Truth to be known, he still felt quite shaky and nauseous. "I'm fine…" he said.

But she got off the bed and helped him to his feet anyway. "This is just to make sure," she said. "I don't want you to collapse again."

"I have to go to the bathroom. I can do it alone," he replied, resisting her.

She looked at him. "You're probably right, but you might as well use me as a backup where you can," she said, positioning herself as his crutch.

He didn't reply and she couldn't see acceptance in the expression on his face but she held firm. He came all the way to his feet and closed his eyes, stabilizing himself. She moved in closer, helping him.

"How do you feel?" she asked. He didn't look all that good and he was leaning on her heavily.

His arm was around her shoulders and he was beginning to get well acquainted with her body. Now, as she helped him across the room, he had ample opportunity to take in her wonderful features.

"This is as far as you go," he told her at the door to the bathroom. "I'll take it from here."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Natsume raised a brow. "Why? Do you want to see me naked?" He smirked at her.

She backed away quickly with a blushing face. "Who would want to see you naked, pervert?!" She spun around and walked back to bed. As Natsume went into the bathroom, Mikan sat down and sighed.

She'd been so worried when she saw him squirming in bed a while ago. He was mumbling about something she couldn't understand and he seemed to be in a lot of pain. It was obvious he was having a nightmare. But she didn't know what the nightmare was about. And when he suddenly woke up, she immediately closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Should I ask him about it?" Mikan muttered to herself. "But I don't want to dampen his mood any further."

Walking to the window, she looked out on the dark sky. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. First, the curse, and now, a nightmare. Why do bad things keep happening to Natsume? People keep saying ill things about him because of what he accidentally did in the past. The family's curse was all to blame for the life he has now.

Her senses kicked up when she heard a loud thud coming from the bathroom. "Natsume?!" She darted towards the bathroom in a flash and saw Natsume lying on the floor, sweating profusely and breathing heavily. "It's the curse again." She went into the bedroom again and grabbed the pills and a glass of water from the table.

He groaned, shaking his head as he held a hand up. "Mi…Mi…" Pain nipped his heart before he could utter her name. Frustration flushed in his crimson eyes. He felt so pathetic.

"I'm here for you, Natsume, so stay with me," Mikan said, showing him the pills in her hand. "You'll be all right after taking some." She tried putting one into his mouth, but the pain caused him to twist and turn violently. And when she did manage to put one in, he instantly coughed it out together with blood.

Natsume's color was getting paler and paler by the minute. With little strength he had, he grabbed the pills from her hand. He kept coughing and coughing, so he couldn't possibly swallow them even with water. He thought of one possible way, but he needed Mikan's cooperation.

"This is terrible. I'm going to call for help."

He grabbed her hand, squeezed it firmly. He didn't want her to go. He only needed her by his side to make him feel better. Shakily, he sat up and leaned against her. He tried to speak, but the coughing prevented him. Slowly, he eased away to face her. He felt more miserable seeing the worried look on Mikan's face. He hated making her worry more than anything.

"Natsume, what should I do?" she asked.

He brought the pills near her mouth, and Mikan had no idea what he was trying to imply. And with all his might, he managed to say, "I-I can't take these…on…my own…" The pain inside increased, sending him to the floor, pulling Mikan along with him.

"Natsume!" She balanced herself on her arms to look at him. She noticed him biting his lip, obviously trying to stop himself from coughing out more blood. And then an idea struck her. She took the pills and placed them in her mouth. Then she drank some water and looked back at Natsume. _Natsume…I want your pain to go away. _She bent down, her eyes softening, as she held his cheek with one hand. _Natsume… _

He started coughing again and after that, his lips got sealed by Mikan's own lips. At first, he was dumbfounded, but as he felt her tongue pushing the pills into his mouth, he knew she was doing it for his sake. Not only was she helping him swallow the pills, she was also using her Nullification Alice to slow down the curse and her second Alice all at once. He had plans on kissing her, but he never expected his first kiss to be this way. As he swallowed the pills, he wanted to kiss her more. Her mouth was sweet. His body reacted with a strong, sensual aching he hadn't felt before.

Mikan pulled back, panting, and lay her head on his chest. "You're going to be just fine now," she said. Her Nullification Alice was successful in stopping the curse temporarily, but her other Alice failed in taking it away from his body.

Natsume looked better and was breathing properly already. "Don't you dare use your second Alice on the curse again," he muttered. "I know you still remember what happened the last time you used it."

"The curse invaded my body and put me into a deep sleep for three days," she said sadly. "But I feel fine. Nothing bad happened to me."

"You're such a reckless girl. At the expense of saving me, you're willing to accept the pain that comes with it."

"I'm willing to suffer in your place, Natsume," she said, clasping onto his shirt, as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm willing to do anything just to make you happy."

It was amazing how her words could comfort him in a snap. "You don't have to cry, dummy," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't you think you're being too dramatic here? Besides, if you keep crying, you're going to get ugly."

"Idiot, I'm crying for you," she said between her sniffs.

He shrugged. "Crybaby," he managed to say nonchalantly. "Definitely a real crybaby…" He smiled contentedly.

* * *

During breakfast that morning, Mikan had a very grumpy look on her face as she feasted on her food. She would usually tie her hair and greet the morning with a smile, but that wasn't the case and her hair was loose. Sakurano was almost too afraid to ask, "Mikan-san, what's wrong?" She seemed like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something. "Why so cranky early in the morning? Did you have a bad dream?"

Mikan remembered how she was rudely pushed out of bed by a certain raven-haired pervert a while ago. Not only that, he also splashed her with water so she wouldn't go back to sleep. That was so mean of him. She wanted to strangle him for doing that. Nevertheless, she was pleased to see that he was back to his old self again.

"Yes, I had a bad dream about someone annoying," she said, taking a sip of her milk. "I prefer not talking about it, Nii-san."

"It's all right. I don't want to ruin your mood." In a suave manner, Sakurano wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up. "Now that we're done with breakfast, it's time for us to leave for school. Is your bodyguard all set?"

Mikan's eyebrow twitched. "We can go without him," she said with a shrug.

Sakurano cupped his chin and grinned playfully at her. "Natsume-kun's the real reason why you're so moody," he said, and Mikan shook her head vigorously, strongly denying his claim. "Let me guess… Natsume-kun woke you up this morning in a not-so-gentlemanly fashion again, am I right?"

"Nii-san, you're so sharp," she said with a sigh. "Well, Natsume's wake-up call was more than I bargained for. He's so rough."

"But he's better than your alarm clock," Sakurano said, chuckling. "You used to be a late riser until Natsume became your bodyguard. You should be thankful."

Well, she was pretty thankful having him as a friend and bodyguard. "Umm… Nii-san, you don't treat Natsume badly like the others and that's because you know that he's a good person inside. A lot of students at school hate Natsume for reasons I can't even explain. I wish everybody could see how good Natsume is like we do."

"I know what you're trying to say, but it's hard to change a person's point-of-view on someone."

Mikan slumped. "I guess you're right." She stood up with a cheerful expression. "Okay, I'll go get Natsume now. Let's meet up outside, Nii-san." With that, she left the dining hall in a jiffy.

"The path of a Cursed Alice is a difficult one. Natsume-kun has to face prejudices and deal with the curse everyday of his life." Sakurano understood what it felt like to be discriminated and hated because you possess something terrible inside your body. People's cold treatment will only make a person lonely and detached from everything else. He once experienced a life like Natsume's before. It was no cup of tea for him.

"_It seems like the son of Sakurano Kouichi-sama is the new bearer of the curse. What a pity…"_

"_He's going to die of a young age…" _

"_We should stay away from Shuuichi-sama. Nothing favorable will happen if you get close to someone with the curse." _

_Tired of listening to those voices, young Sakurano Shuuichi ran off and went inside his room. He curled up like a ball in one corner, buried his face in his arms and held his knees against his chest. "Why does it have to be me?" He was merely an eyesore to his own family members—a fact he knew too well and refused to believe at first. "Why…?" _

_Before his sixth birthday, black marks unexpectedly appeared all over his body one day. Once this was discovered by the Sakura Family, his mother became very protective of him. As the years passed, his mother claimed that she loved him, but Sakurano soon realized that deep down she was actually ashamed of him. When he was 8, his mother committed suicide. His father became very cold to him, as he blamed him for his mother's death. _

_Those sad experiences have led Sakurano to become a cold and hardhearted individual. It wasn't until he met two very special people that he started to change for the better. _

"_The sight of you being alone worries me a lot…" It was a tender voice that spoke this time. Sakurano looked up and came in contact with a lovely pair of amber orbs. "Aren't you lonely?" She was a beautiful woman with long brown hair. _

Sakurano smiled at the memory of the woman. "Yes, I was so lonely," he muttered to himself. "But thanks to you… I was able to find my own happiness."

* * *

"I overheard the girls talking this morning," Mikan said as she took her seat beside Nogi Ruka. "Did you really dump a hundred girls?"

Ruka gasped in surprise. "What? What is that about? I've never dumped anyone." He brushed his hand uneasily through his blonde locks, and stared at her with his sapphire blue eyes. A concerned expression was on his face. "Sakura, whatever you heard was probably some exaggerated rumors. I do get confessed by a lot of girls, but rejecting them is different from dumping." And those girls were from his fan club. He would usually stay away from them.

She blinked in confusion. "Err… Different? How so? And what did the girls confess to you?" she innocently asked.

"Umm…It's nothing important anyway…" he said, grateful that she was naïve. "How about you? A lot of guys were trying to ask you out but Natsume scared them away."

"Yeah… I'm sure those guys just wanted to become close friends with me," she said, tapping her cheek with her finger, as she thought back the scene of Natsume glaring at the guys.

Ruka could sympathize with those guys. "Natsume's taking his job so seriously," he muttered.

The always-optimistic Narumi-sensei, who was wearing a cowboy costume, marched into the classroom. When he saw the whole class being rowdy, he dropped his books on the table and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Homeroom is about to start," he said.

The students sat down immediately.

"I apologize for being late again," he said, leaning against his desk. "Before we begin, I would like to welcome back a certain student. Due to some problems, she was suspended from attending class for two weeks and was forced to serve her time doing services for the school."

"Hmm… Another classmate… I wonder what she's like," Mikan said.

Turning to the next page of his manga, Natsume briefly glanced at Narumi-sensei before turning to Mikan. "You're not going to like her," he said.

"Eh? Why?"

Lowering his gaze to his lap, Ruka placed a hand on his temple. "It doesn't feel right at all," he mumbled.

Narumi opened the door and bowed his head a little. "You may come in now, Imai-san," he said, and then a girl walked in and took her place in front. She had short raven-black hair and emotionless purple eyes.

No one in class, except for Mikan, was excited or happy to see the newcomer. It was evident on their faces. Before Mikan could even ask her seatmates about the girl, Shouda Sumire abruptly stood up as she slammed her palms on the desk. Mikan got startled by her.

"I thought she was gone for good," Sumire said snobbishly, placing a hand on her waist. "Why is she allowed to come back to this class again?"

"Now… Now…Shouda-san, I understand that you feel uneasy with her because of what she did, but it's all in the past now."

"Hmph… I don't trust her," Sumire said, flipping her hair. "She has no right to be in this class. She would only endanger us all with her stupid inventions."

"Permy really shows no mercy," Mikan said softly, tugging on Natsume's shirt. "Why is Permy so mad at that girl?"

Natsume raised a brow. "Permy? What kind of nickname is that?"

"Just answer the question…"

"It's none of your concern," Natsume said with a shrug.

"I'm sure everyone agrees with me, right? That good-for-nothing Imai doesn't deserve to be here." Sumire had a fierce look on her face. She seemed like she would pounce on the girl any minute. "Our class is better off without you."

Mikan couldn't stand it anymore. She may not know what happened between her and the girl, but it was wrong to say such mean things about a person, especially if the person doesn't seem to be willing to retort back. "Please stop, Permy," Mikan said, rising up from her seat. "I think she gets your point already."

Sumire's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "P-Permy? W-What is up with that name, Sakura-san?" Her eyes became creepy as her hair started dancing like snakes. She was sort of like medusa. "And what do you mean by 'stop'? I hate to be rude but as long as that bitch is here, I won't hesitate to speak out my mind."

"But what you're doing is wrong. She was already punished for what she did, so why must you mistreat her more?"

The girl sitting in front of Mikan stood up. "Mikan-chan, I understand your good intentions, but you don't know Imai Hotaru-san that much. Everyone here is aware of what she did, and we have no plans on becoming nice to her." Although a few students seemed reluctant to agree with her, others seemed to be thinking of the same thing. "Just like Hyuuga Natsume, Imai Hotaru is guilty of murder."

Hotaru narrowed her eyes at the girl as Mikan gasped in surprise.

"She's responsible for the death of one of our classmates—a good friend of Shouda-san…"

_To be continued… _

_

* * *

_**JC: **I enjoyed writing about Tsubasa-senpai. He's such a cool and fun guy. I want to have a senpai like him. I'm pretty sure you can guess who that man in black was. Characters that are hidden in the dark (Hotaru and Natsume) will soon be bathed in the light. They would have to go through numerous trials before they'll achieve a good relationship with others, so please be patient with this. I didn't want to make Hotaru look bad here, but it's quite important for the plot. Hotaru's situation will help make Mikan closer to her. I've also mentioned about Sakurano being cursed and he started changing because of a woman with brown hair and Subaru. Of course, you should know by now who that woman is. The curse is bad luck to everyone. Natsume wasn't even aware of what he was doing, but everyone blames him. Luckily, Mikan is there for him. Okay, don't forget to leave some feedbacks. No flaming or insults!!!

**Next Chapter: **"Kamen, Kage to Sakura" (The Mask, the Shadow, and the Cherry Blossom)


	4. The Mask, the Shadow and the Sakura

**JC: **The mask refers to a certain dark-haired man with the Mark of Death Alice. The Shadow refers to the handsome shadow manipulator of the academy. As for the Sakura, well, you know who it refers to. This is the fourth chapter everyone. More facts about the curse will be revealed here. Mikan and Natsume will have some moments here.

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

**Japanese Terms: **Kamen (Mask), Kage (Shadow), Sakura (Cherry Blossom), Baka (Moron). Kouhai (Junior), Senpai (Senior), Iinchou (Class Representative).

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Fourth Chapter: Kamen, Kage to Sakura

It was self-study for Sakurano's class since the teacher was absent for the day due to a cold. While most of the students were busy chatting, Sakurano and Subaru were actually doing some self-studying. They figured it was better than to waste their time doing nothing or chatting about something irrelevant. And they weren't chatter-boxes either, so hitting the books was a wise decision for them.

Sakurano was busy reading a literature book when something came up in his mind. "Imai, I heard your sister's coming back to school," he said. "How is she?"

Subaru adjusted his glasses and without looking at Sakurano, he said, "She's weird as usual." He flipped a page. "She caused me a lot of problems last month. With all the commotion, I am very disappointed in her."

"We all know it was an accident," Sakurano said, closing his book, placing it on his desk.

Subaru cast him a baleful look. "She made a mistake. Her invention went haywire and it killed one of her classmates." He returned to the book he was reading. "She's a disappointment…"

_Is that really what you think, Imai? _Sakurano thought, noticing the brief change of his expression. He'd known Subaru for a long time, and even though he was a complicated character to read, Sakurano could easily tell if he was concerned or not.

Just then, he felt a strange aura coming from outside. Walking to the window, he saw a man dressed in all black. "He's back…" he muttered, narrowing his eyes. "So, the mission was a success…"

Subaru motioned over to his side and turned to the man Sakurano was staring at. "He seems unscathed. As expected of the academy's most skilled agent, he surely gets the job done with ease." He adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms. "But the mission took longer than expected. He was away for days."

"Well, he wasn't dealing with amateurs," Sakurano said, placing a hand on the glass. "As I recalled, his mission was to infiltrate one of the Anti-Alice Organization's base and destroy it. I'm sure he had some difficulties, which explains the delay. Even so, it's good to see him back safe and sound."

"The Dangerous Ability Class are going to have his hands full once he takes over their training sessions again," Subaru muttered grimly. "The man's a tyrant."

Sakurano grinned at the bespectacled guy. "He's not so bad once you get to know him," he said. "After all, I experienced almost the same life as him."

Subaru maintained his stoic expression, but he was, in reality, concerned for his best friend. "This is about the curse again, am I right?" Sakurano nodded his head, and Subaru leaned his back against the window frame. "This curse has been in the Sakura and Hyuuga family for generations. Until now, there is no solution to it."

"It was different with me…" Sakurano told him. "And I'm very fortunate that it was all a big mistake…"

* * *

"She's responsible for the death of one of our classmates—a good friend of Shouda-san…"

Mikan was speechless. Another student is responsible for murder. What the heck is wrong with the world today? Young children are already treated as murderers. She glanced at Hotaru, who was giving her a death glare, and swallowed hard. Maybe she didn't have the right to defend her, but she felt like it was still wrong to continue mistreating her like a criminal. After all, Hotaru was a student in Alice Academy. She had already made up for her mistakes, as Narumi-sensei said, and she was allowed to attend classes again.

Sumire marched up to the door and opened it. "I can't stand being in the same room as that Imai, so I'm leaving. I won't attend classes for today. Good bye." She left the classroom afterwards.

The Ruka Fan Club girls, Mochiage and his group of delinquents stood up and followed Sumire's lead. They, too, couldn't stand having Imai Hotaru around, knowing that she committed murder.

Sighing, Narumi approached Hotaru and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about this, Imai-san," he said sincerely. In truth, he could have stopped Sumire and the others from leaving. He was the teacher after all. But he chose not to for a very specific reason. Hotaru needed to overcome the challenge and gain everyone's trust again with her own efforts.

Later, after the teacher dismissed the class for lunch, Narumi-sensei approached Mikan. "Mikan-chan, can you spare me a minute?" he asked with his sunshine smile. "I need to talk to you about something."

Natsume glared at the teacher as Narumi took Mikan's hand into his. He had always thought of Narumi-sensei as a pedophile since he loved giving Mikan some hugs and kisses. Natsume would sometimes get jealous over the teacher when he acts all clingy to Mikan.

Unaware of Natsume's deadly aura, Mikan stood up and followed the teacher to the doorway. "What did you want to talk about, sensei?" she asked.

"You must be disappointed with my class," Narumi said with a sigh. "I can't blame them for having such attitudes. They've been through tough times."

"I'm not disappointed at all, sensei," she told him. "I think your class is great. Everyone was so nice to me, especially on the day I first met them. It's just that I didn't expect them to act coldly towards Natsume and that girl."

"The murder everyone's talking about was only an accident," Narumi said, running a hand through his blonde locks. "She was showcasing an invention, which was a robot by the way, for some sponsors last month. Everything was going well until it malfunctioned. The robot almost destroyed this building, injured a lot of people, and managed to kill one of my students. That student was Shouda-san's best friend."

"An accident… Just like Natsume's case," Mikan said sadly. "Narumi-sensei, isn't there any way to change everyone's opinions on Imai-san? She doesn't deserve such cold treatment."

"Even before the incident, Imai-san was already hated by a lot of people and a subject of bullying. It's really difficult for her to make friends, considering she has a cold personality."

"Still…she—"

Narumi patted her head. "I understand your feelings, Mikan-chan," he said as he placed a hand on her cheek. "And I think the best way to solve this problem is to make friends with her. She really needs someone by her side."

Mikan gave him a radiant smile. "I was actually thinking of the same thing." She hugged the teacher, giggling. "Don't worry, sensei… I promise you that I will definitely make Imai-san happy no matter what. I'm going to work hard so that people will learn to accept her again."

Narumi brushed his hand through her hair and held her firmly in his arms. _If it's Mikan-chan, I'm sure everything would work out just fine. _

To break up their touching moment, Natsume set Narumi's sleeve on fire. Narumi immediately released Mikan and used his record book to put out the fire. "Natsume-kun, you didn't have to do that," he said, looking over at Natsume.

Natsume hid Mikan right behind him. "Who gave you permission to touch her, you perverted old man?" he said nonchalantly.

_He got jealous… That's so typical of Natsume-kun. _Narumi smirked mischievously. "Calling me a perverted old man is a bit too much. First of all, I'm not yet old. Secondly, I don't need permission to hold Mikan-chan because she's my niece, and lastly, I can't help it if Mikan-chan's so huggable." He approached Natsume and leaned forward until his face was close to his. "Judging from your actions, I have to say that you—" He wasn't able to continue because Natsume suddenly taped his mouth.

"Next time, I'll shut you up with super glue," Natsume threatened. "Better yet, why don't I burn you to ashes right now?" He conjured a flame in his hand.

Popping a vein, Mikan pummeled his head with her fist. "Natsume, you're being a big meanie!" she scolded. "You shouldn't do that to a teacher!"

Natsume rubbed his poor head as he glared at her. "Do that again and I'll burn you," he said.

"As if…" Mikan shrugged, and then looked at Narumi sincerely. "I'm so sorry about this, sensei."

Natsume was getting annoyed. "Let's go and have lunch already, polka-dots," he said, dragging Mikan away forcefully.

"But wait… I have to—"

"Just shut up and walk," he demanded, gripping her wrist a little tighter.

Narumi shook his head in dismay. _He's definitely jealous… _He removed the tape, which hurt a bit, and sighed in relief. _Hmm...I wonder where the tape came from. Does this mean he always carry it? _

* * *

The class was in the kitchen for Home Economics. Students were tasked to bake cookies. Majority of the boys were not so thrilled with this, but the girls were very happy as they planned to give it to their crushes later. Of course, the Ruka Fan Girls were planning to give it to Ruka. Mikan was excited to bake cookies, since she loved to bake and cook and she wanted to give her cookies to Ruka and Natsume. Students were grouped in pairs. Mikan got Natsume as a partner, while Ruka unfortunately got Sumire.

As the class began their materials and ingredients, Mikan noticed that Imai Hotaru wasn't around. She figured that Hotaru absent herself from class so that Sumire and the others would attend classes again. She felt sorry for her and wondered if she would like to be friends. She never failed in befriending people before and it wouldn't hurt to try and try until she succeeds. But she thought about how to approach her. When she looked at the flour and eggs, an idea struck her mind. She could approach Hotaru by giving her cookies. She just hoped Hotaru loved chocolate chip cookies.

"We're making chocolate chip cookies," Mikan said, opening the bag of flour. "Start beating the eggs, Natsume."

Natsume raised a brow at her. "You want me to beat the eggs?" Sarcasm was present in his voice.

Mikan let out a frustrated sigh. "I know you're not good in the kitchen, but beating the eggs is a pretty easy thing to do. You're a genius, so I'm sure you can do it." She prepared the sugar and the chocolate. "What are you waiting for? Start working. We're supposed to bake the cookies together, remember? This is a pair work and we're being graded."

Though the thought of him doing kitchen work was appalling, he decided to do it anyway.

The moment Mikan was done mixing in the ingredients in one bowl she glanced around the room to observe her classmates. Even though they were a bit harsh on the blacklisted students, they proved to be very interesting people.

A bespectacled boy with gentle pear-colored eyes and short wavy Chartreuse yellow hair was the class representative. His name was Tobita Yuu and he was considered as the oasis or peacemaker of the class. He was a Triple Star student who has incredible control over his Illusion Alice. He may appear feminine because of his meek nature and cuteness, but he has good heart and does his best for the benefit of the class.

Umenomiya Anna was so pretty like a blooming flower. Her waist-length wavy pink hair looked so soft to touch and her baby-blue eyes looked so innocent. A Triple Star student, she was Student Council Member Miruku's younger sister who shared the same Alice and talent in cooking. As the owner of the Cooking Alice, she has won various cooking competitions in school. Hence, she was dubbed as the 'Kitchen Princess'. A lot of people expect her be in the student council in the future.

The elegant and friendly Ogasawara Nonoko was Anna's best friend since kindergarten. Mikan was also good friends with her. She possessed the Alice of Chemistry. As a member of the Hyuuga Clan, she was a Triple Star student with excellent knowledge in chemicals and medicines. She has been praised by famous scientists all around the world.

The always-cheerful Kokoroyomi was the president of the Sakura Mikan Fan Club and a Single Star student. He had bleached blonde spiky neck-length hair and pale blue eyes. His Alice was Mind Reading. After being saved by Mikan, he formed a fan club just for her. He was very playful and loved to annoy Shouda Sumire for some reason.

His best friend, Kitsuneme, also known as Nekome-kun, was the vice-president of the fan club and a practical joker. He has sandy-blonde hair and perpetually closed eyes which made him look like a fox. He helps Kokoroyomi with the club activities. He was a Single Star student with the Alice of Flight.

Double Star student and president of the Nogi Ruka Fan Club, Shouda Sumire was described as a bossy and straightforward girl. Her dark-green hair was in a bob-cut style with permed strands of hair framing her face. Her eyes were green and sharp. Quite obsessive and protective of Ruka, she doesn't let other girls, who aren't members of the fan club, get close to him easily. Mikan was sort of amazed when she first saw Sumire use her Alice. Sumire's Alice was called Cat-Dog Predisposition, which gives her the ability to gain the skills and senses of a cat and a dog.

The nearly bald kid, Mochiage, had amazing control over his Telekinesis Alice. Regardless of the fact he was a bully in class and basically the gang leader, he was a Double Star student and a candidate for Triple Star.

The Animal Prince, Nogi Ruka, was charming beyond words and he had a gentle personality. He was secretly best friends with Natsume, who was his total opposite, but the two get along well. Despite being sought after by girls, he finds it difficult to hang around them, but he doesn't have problems being with Mikan. He dreams of becoming a veterinarian in the future and his Animal Pheromone Alice will be helpful to him in achieving that dream. Like Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko, he was also a Triple Star student.

At the end of class, Kokoroyomi and his fan club surrounded Mikan like a pack of wolves and gave her the cookies they made. Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme made a fine batch of Sugar Cookies. Some group gave her half-burnt cookies, much to her chagrin, and others gave her super-deformed cookies, which she wondered if it was edible. Regardless of the mistakes, she was grateful to receive them. And to thank them, she each gave them one cookie from her batch. The boys were absolutely thrilled to receive them.

Natsume was getting pissed off with the boys, considering the fact they were too close to her for comfort.

The cookies she reserved for Natsume and Ruka were placed in cute little pouches tied with a blue and red ribbon. The one with the red ribbon was for Natsume, while the other one was for Ruka. The batch of cookies for Hotaru was placed in a small box tied in a purple ribbon. She couldn't wait to give it to them. As she looked across the room in search of Ruka, she saw the fan girls fussing over him, trying to give him their cookies. Mikan sweat-dropped at the sight of his nervous expression.

"Ruka-kun is having a hard time dealing with his fan club," Anna said, giggling.

"Poor Ruka-kun… He seems like he's suffocating," Nonoko added.

"Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, to whom are you giving your cookies?" Mikan asked the two girls.

Anna held her box of cookies against her chest as she blushed. "We're planning to give it to Misaki-sensei."

Nonoko nodded her head in agreement."I hope Misaki-sensei will like my Oatmeal Cookies."

"I see… Misaki-sensei is your favorite teacher," Mikan said.

"He's our favorite and our crush!" Anna said excitedly. "We like him very much."

Mikan tilted her head in confusion. "Crush…? As in…puppy-love…?"

"Yes!" both of them answered in unison.

"Okay, I get it… They admire Misaki-sensei a lot, just like I admire Narumi-sensei," she told Natsume, who was busy reading his manga. "They look up to Misaki-sensei. Isn't that great?"

Natsume flicked her temple. "Their feelings for that teacher are not like yours, polka-dots," he said with a bored expression. "You're so clueless…"

Mikan pouted. "And what's that supposed to mean, Natsume?"

"I don't want to waste my breath explaining things that you may never understand," Natsume told her, hitting her head lightly with his manga. As he noticed her puffing her cheeks, he thought of how cute she was. "Now then…Stop dilly-dallying and give me my cookies, you slow girl."

"Fine then!" Mikan handed him his cookies and smiled. "Both of us worked hard in making these. I'm sure it'll taste good."

* * *

"I've heard of your success in passing the test." It was a deep and cold voice that enough to send chills up and down his spine. Natsume hopped off of his bed to kneel down in front of the man dressed in a black coat. He had a white mask on. His jet-black hair was tied in a low ponytail. There was a sense of mystery and danger emanating from him. "You may have done well in saving the princess, but it took you longer than expected. How very disappointing…"

Natsume said nothing and kept his head low. This man was one of the people he feared the most, not only because of his ominous presence, but also because of his Alice.

Walking to the window, the man looked outside. "There's an hour and a half left before sunrise. I suggest you use that time to train." He turned to Natsume, slipping one hand in his pocket. "A fifteen kilometer jog should do. As a bodyguard, it's your responsibility to stay in shape."

The young lad grimaced. His usual daily routine consisted of a ten kilometer jog only, and now the man added five more. He dreaded the fact that he couldn't do anything about it. Going against that man was the same as suicide.

"You also have to strengthen your body in order to suppress the curse in your body," the man said as he walked towards the door. "After your training, get dressed and report to the clan leader immediately. He has an assignment for you." With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Natsume groaned and flopped down on the bed. "More work to do…" He slammed his fist against the pillow. "What a drag…"

Later that morning, when Natsume and Mikan were walking through the hallways, he heard girls screaming out loud. He saw a crowd of girls standing in front of the open teacher's lounge, ogling at someone. Being a curious girl, Mikan asked him what was going on, but he didn't respond to her.

"Sakura Serio, the Dangerous Ability Class moderator and Alice Academy's Top Agent," a girl said, giggling. "Isn't it great that he's back? I was dying to see him ever since school started."

"Oh, Serio-sensei…" Another girl was blushing mad. "He's nicknamed Black Knight by the clan. Others call him 'Kamen no Kimi' because he always goes to missions with a mask."

"Cool and mysterious, Serio-sensei is definitely one of the elite bachelors in academy. I want to marry him."

"If you're marrying him, then I'm marrying Narumi-sensei."

"Yeah, both of them are so handsome."

"Did you hear that, Natsume?" Mikan tugged on Natsume's sleeve. "Serio-sensei is back from his mission. Let's go greet him."

Natsume brushed her off. "I rather not." He was never in good terms with Serio. The man was stricter with him than anyone else in the Dangerous Ability Class. Mikan doesn't have the slightest idea of how Serio treats him, hence she doesn't think badly of him. "If you're so eager to see him, then go. I'm not stopping you."

"Okay, then…" Mikan approached the crowd and called their attention, giving them a nice smile. "Umm…Please excuse me. I want to greet my relatives inside."

The girls were positively thrilled to see her. They made way, and Mikan thanked them before stepping inside the lounge. The moment the two teachers saw her she instantly ran towards Serio and hugged him, much to his surprise.

"I've missed you so much, Serio-sensei," Mikan said.

Narumi went to the door and informed the girls the he was going to close the door. All of them protested because they wanted to observe him, Serio and Mikan a little more. "They haven't seen each other for a long time. It's best to give them privacy." The girls were about to whine more but Narumi used his Human Inclination Pheromone Alice on them and kindly asked them to leave. The girls did so without complains but with hearts in their eyes. "It's so convenient to have this kind of Alice."

He spun around and walked towards the couch. He had taken notice of Serio's soft expression as he held Mikan in his arms. "I wish I brought a camera," he said as he sat down. "Serio-sensei would only show such a face when it comes to Mikan-chan and her mother."

"Shut up," Serio coldly said, his face returning back to its usual indifference.

Narumi-sensei pointed a finger at himself and said, "How about me, Mikan-chan? Don't I get a hug?" Mikan released Serio and looked at him with a smile. She then embraced him as well. "It feels so nice to hug you. Don't you agree, Serio-sensei?" He grinned at the other teacher.

Narrowing his dark eyes, Serio said, "You sound like a lolicon, Narumi." As Mikan turned her attention to him again, he patted her head. "It's been a while, princess, and it's good to see you in school. I'm pleased that the headmaster finally gave you permission to attend school. It's what you've desired for a long time."

The brunette had stars in her eyes. "School has been wonderful to me. I got to meet new people and made so many friends. I also met a cool senpai with a face of a movie star. By the way, I'm in the Special Ability Class and the Student Council."

"Yes, I was informed of that, and I could easily tell that you're in the Student Council from your uniform," Serio said, reaching into his black jacket for something. "I have something here for you—a little souvenir from outside." He presented a keychain in a form of a skull with a pink ribbon.

Mikan clapped her hands in joy and took the keychain. "It's so cute!" she uttered. "Thank you, Serio-sensei. You always give me souvenirs."

Narumi placed a palm on his forehead. "Souvenirs with the gothic theme to be exact," he muttered under his breath. "A skull? Couldn't you at least give her something fluffy and soft like a teddy bear or some girly accessories perhaps?" He knew how much Serio was fond of gothic and dark themes. He even dresses in black all the time. At present, Serio was wearing a midnight-blue shirt overlapped with a black jacket, black pants, and leather shoes. In addition to that, Serio wore tons of control devices—bracelets, rings, earrings and necklaces—because his Alice was dangerous and powerful.

The dark-haired man shot Narumi a glare. "It's none of your business, Narumi," he said. "Besides, the princess doesn't seem to mind at all."

Nodding her head in agreement, Mikan said, "I actually like the things he brings me. This skull is pretty cute."

* * *

Imai Hotaru sat in one corner of the gym, as far removed from the rest of her classmates as she could get without attracting attention. She glanced across the gym to where Sakura Mikan and Nogi Ruka stood surrounded by their fans. Hotaru was kind of touched that she defended her, but she remained as stoic as ever.

She saw the brunette glance at her as the fans continued to chatter. She looked away to avoid meeting her gaze. The Sakura Princess was different from the rest, Hotaru thought. She looked across the gym again and watched Mikan and Ruka. Yesterday, after class, Mikan personally walked up to her and asked her to be her friend, much to the others' surprise. But Hotaru didn't want any attention, so she refused her and went off in her Duck Scooter, another invention of hers.

One of the boys in class approached her and said, "Imai-san, we're about to start the game. Do you…" At the sight of Hotaru's cold eyes, the boy hesitated. "Umm…"

Hotaru observed how he fumbled his round glasses nervously. "What is it, Iinchou?" She almost grunted.

"Do you want to join our team? We're lacking one member."

Hotaru merely shook her head and looked away.

The boy sighed and went back to his team.

_He's an idiot. Why bother trying to invite me to a team who doesn't even want me around? _Hotaru stood up and glanced over at Ruka and Mikan._ I never knew that animal lover was close to the Sakura Princess. This is worth observing. _She spun around on her heels and walked out of the gym. She hated gym class and she hated being left alone while others play. There was no point in attending class, but she found something interesting to do.

Later, after changing back into her uniform, the idea persisted in her mind. Hotaru, walking slowly toward the classroom, observed Ruka and Mikan, who were walking way ahead of her. When the others walked into the classroom, Mikan and Ruka decided to linger in the hallways for a while to talk. She went inside first and got dumped with a bucket of dirty water.

Sumire's and Mochiage's group laughed out loud at the drenched Hotaru. Obviously, one of them pulled the prank. Instead of getting agitated and erupt like a volcano, Hotaru calmly walked to her seat and pulled out a towel from her bag. "How long are you people planning on doing such childish things?" she muttered as she sat down. "Such petty things don't concern me at all. You can hate me all you want for all I care. In the end, there's only regret waiting for you." There was no hesitation, no falter in her voice. She was completely composed.

A girl walked up to her, carrying a pail of water. "Since it doesn't concern you, you won't mind if I do this." She splashed Hotaru with water, and the group laughed again. "Imai-san, we won't be satisfied until you're out of this academy. We'll keep being mean to you until you'll break."

Hotaru wiped her face with the towel as she sighed deeply. "This is nothing compared to the punishment I've received from Jinno-sensei."

The girl threw the pail at her, hitting her forehead dead on. "Don't get so cocky," she said. "That attitude of yours is what I hate the most." She spun around her heels and marched back to her seat.

The class representative approached Imai. "Are you all right, Imai-san?" he asked with concern. "Ah! You're bleeding. We should get you to the infirmary."

Indeed, there was blood trickling down from her forehead. "This is nothing, Iinchou," she said.

"It's not nothing. You should change your clothes as well. You might catch a cold."

"I'm going to be fine. You don't have to worry about me." She stood up and walked to the door. As soon as she reached for the knob, the door opened and she found herself facing Mikan and Ruka.

Mikan blinked twice before she smiled at Hotaru and said, "Hello, Imai-san!"

Secretly shocked at her greeting, Hotaru bowed her head politely and walked past them.

"Imai-san, wait!" Mikan called after her. "You're soaked. What happened to you?"

Hotaru didn't bother to look at her. "I got into an accident. It's nothing serious."

"Um… Imai-san…" Mikan approached her and took her hand. "I baked cookies for you. I hope you'll like them." She placed a small box in her hand, and after that, she went back to Ruka.

Hotaru looked at the box. It was small red box tied with a purple ribbon—the same color of her eyes. She reached the corner and paused to admire the box and think back the smile on Mikan's face. She had never encountered someone in the academy with such an innocent and honest smile. The smile made her feel light and warm inside.

* * *

The princess walked through the deep shade up to the porch of the Student Council. Natsume opened the door for her. The inside was very large, embodying European Architecture.

"You're finally here!" a voice broke in, making the children look up at the staircase. "Everyone's been waiting for you, Mikan."

Mikan's eyes brightened up. "Tsubasa-senpai!" She darted towards her senpai and gave him a hug. "I had cleaning duty at school, so I'm really sorry for being late."

Tsubasa rubbed her little head. "No need to apologize," he told her, and then he looked at Natsume. "Thanks for escorting her, Black Cat. The president and I will be taking her home later, so there's no need for you to stick around."

Natsume glared at him, his temper suddenly getting a little out of control. "I'm her bodyguard. It's my job to see to it that she gets back home safely."

"Good call," Tsubasa said, grinning at him. "I was actually testing ya. If you'd have chosen to leave just because I said so, then that doesn't make you a reliable bodyguard at all. Well, Mikan and I should be going now. The meeting can't start without us."

"I'll see you later, Natsume," Mikan said, waving a hand, as she smiled. "You're welcome to use the recreation room to past the time. They have games there and some comics for you to read."

They climbed up the stairs, walked towards a room and went inside. The rest of the Student Council was out on the terrace, having a nice afternoon tea. Of course, the tea and snacks were served by the talented cook, Umenomiya Miruku, the High School Division Representative.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Mikan greeted them enthusiastically.

"Good afternoon to you too, Mikan-san," Sakurano said, and Mikan bounce forward to hug him. "Have a seat right next to me."

"The tea smells nice and the snacks look yummy," Mikan commented as she sat down.

Miruku poured her tea and served her a chocolate cake. "Wait till you try it," she said, and Mikan took a bite of it.

"This is delicious!" Mikan exclaimed in delight. "This is different from the usual chocolate cake I eat."

"It's called a German Chocolate Cake," Miruku replied as she took a seat across Mikan. "It's a layered chocolate cake filled and topped with coconut-pecan frosting. I used sweet baking chocolate for the flavor. The filling and toping is caramel made with egg yolks and evaporated milk. I also spread chocolate frosting on the sides of the cake and added Maraschino cherries as a final touch."

Mikan took another bite and giggled. "It's really good, Miruku-san. I would like to try baking a cake like this some day."

"I'm glad you like it, Mikan-chan."

"Now let's get down to business, shall we?" Sakurano said, placing his teacup down. "Here at Alice Academy we often invite important guests and hold a High Tea. There will be one next week. Of course, the Student Council will be at this event. Unfortunately, Miruku-san, the one who usually prepares the High Tea, will be away for the Grand National Recipe and Baking Contest on that day. Therefore, the headmaster decided to place Umenomiya Anna-san in charge of the food."

"That's a great idea," Mikan said. "Like Miruku-san, Anna-chan is a really good cook." She had already tried Anna's homemade cookies and cakes.

"We are all aware of Anna-san's talent," Sakurano said as he took out a white envelope from his coat, "so we would like you to hand this invitation to her."

Mikan took the invitation. "I'll make sure she gets this tomorrow morning," she replied.

"Thank you, Mikan-san. Now then…On to the next agenda."

After the meeting, the council members were free to chat and enjoy their tea time further. Mikan wanted to invite Natsume to have tea with them, but non-council members were not allowed to join. Thus, she decided to deliver snacks to him. She took a slice of chocolate cake and a cup of tea, and left the room. As she headed towards the stairs, she noticed an open room. She hadn't been to that room before. She peeked in and saw a lot of musical instruments there.

Mikan went inside and placed the snacks on a table. "It's a music room," she muttered. Her eyes wandered to the beautiful piano on the platform by the terrace door and to the woodwind instruments on the other side of the room. She got attracted to the light pink recorder on one table and picked it up. "This is cute."

"Do you play?" a voice asked her.

She turned around and saw Tsubasa standing by the door. "Senpai…"

"You're holding an instrument there. Do you play?"

She nodded her head. "Yes… I first learned how to play when I was five years old. I really like the recorder. Though it's a very simple instrument, the sound it produces gives me a good feeling."

"In the hands of an expert I guess… But if an amateur plays it, the sound it produces can be annoying." Tsubasa walked towards the piano, opened it, and struck a note. "I have no idea how to play an instrument. I rather listen to music. Hey… How about playing one song for me?"

Mikan grasped the recorder firmer. "Sure…" It was a request from senpai she adored. She couldn't possibly refuse.

"Great!" He quickly moved towards her, grabbed her by the wrist, and hauled her to the terrace. "It's better if you play it out here."

She took a deep, calming breath before placing the mouthpiece in her mouth and positioning her fingers in the holes. And then the sound flowed swiftly and smoothly, and the atmosphere was filled with a composition so beautiful, so luxuriant.

Tsubasa felt his chin drop, his mouth open in astonishment, and heard low chuckles behind him. He saw that every member of the council was there. Since when did they come in?

Mikan had closed her eyes, feeling the music with her heart. The music slowed, transforming into something softer. It surged around her like a gentle breeze. The moment she ended she heard clapping from behind her. "Eh?" She spun around and gasped at the sight of the other members there. "Nii-san and everyone else! Don't tell me you listened to me play? Oh, no…Umm…" Blushing like crazy, she carelessly backed away and accidentally tripped. She let out a shriek as she tipped over the railing.

"Mikan-san!" Sakurano yelled in reaction.

Lightning fast, Tsubasa stepped on the recorder's shadow, stopping her from falling. But she wasn't out of the hot water yet. "Mikan, you were almost a goner there," he said, grabbing onto the recorder and pulling her into the safety of his arms. "You better be careful next time."

"Nice save, Tsubasa," Misaki said, placing a hand on her waist, as every member showed their sign of relief.

Mikan swallowed hard as she hugged Tsubasa tight. "Thanks, Tsubasa-senpai," she muttered.

Sakurano grimaced at the sight of their intimacy. He approached them, while completely maintaining his cool, and said, "I'm really grateful to you for saving Mikan-san." Upon placing a hand on Tsubasa's shoulder, he couldn't help feeling a tad bit bitter seeing Mikan's flushed face. She was blushing because of Tsubasa. "Now then… Mikan-san, it's time for us to return to the Sakura Land. We'll pick up Natsume-kun as well." As Mikan eased away from Tsubasa, Sakurano took hold of her hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tsubasa-senpai," Mikan said, back to her cheerful self. She turned to the other members and waved her hand. "Bye-bye! I'll see you all tomorrow! Ah, wait…the recorder…"

Tsubasa took the recorder from her hand. "I'll return it to its proper place," he said, smiling down at her. "You played really well. I hope I can hear you play again soon." He rubbed her head like a cat as he snickered.

Sakurano's eyes seemed to darken but his expression remained calm. "I'm sure she'll play in front of us next time," he said. "Let us go now, Mikan." With that said he activated his Alice and transported out of sight.

* * *

"Reckless, clumsy, good-for-nothing girl," Natsume nonchalantly said, lying comfortably on Mikan's soft bed with his hands behind his head. "Why can't you just stay put? You really have a knack of jeopardizing yourself." A stuffed bear was thrown at his face.

Scowling, Mikan folded her arms in front of her chest. "You don't have to say it that way!" she uttered, turning her head away. "I seriously had no idea that the other members were there listening and watching me play."

Natsume shrugged. "Whatever… You still could've avoided the exaggerated reaction," he told her, and Mikan shot him a glare. As he remembered the task he was assigned earlier, he sat up and looked at her. "You'll be attending a High Tea next week, right?"

"Eh? How did you—"

"The Hyuuga Clan leader told me."

"Oh…" She sat down beside him. "I'm quite excited. Anna-chan will be the one in charge of the food and important guests will be there."

"Is food all you ever think about, polka-dots?"

Mikan pinched his cheek hard. "I don't want to hear that from you, pervert," she grumbled, and released him. "You said that the clan leader told you about the High Tea... What else did he say?"

He lay back down and stared up at the ceiling. "As usual… I'm tasked to guard the clumsy princess," he said, and Mikan raised her fist to pound him. "I'm also going to watch out for spies. The family's clairvoyants foretold of intruders. They will be appearing on the day of the high tea."

Mikan lowered her fist. "Sounds like the Anti-Alice Organization."

"Five of their men tried to kidnap you before."

Mikan thought back of the incident in the forest and smiled as she remembered how Tsubasa saved her. "I'm sure I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for his daring rescue. He also saved me from falling from the terrace. Senpai is so cool and nice."

Narrowing his eyes, Natsume threw the stuffed bear at her. "You talk as if he's your knight or something," he said. He was burning with jealousy inside. "And what's so cool and nice about that shadow freak?"

"Shadow freak?!!" Tempted to gag him, Mikan grasped onto his pajama top. "For your information, he's not a freak!" she exclaimed.

"Are you mad because I insulted your crush?" he asked her with a cold and steady voice, although he felt like screaming at her. Mikan got puzzled at what he said. "I saw everything—from the time you played the recorder to the time you teleported. You were holding him so tightly after he saved you from falling. You enjoyed being in his arms while flushing beet red. I'm right, aren't I?"

Mikan raised a brow. "What are you getting at, Natsume? What do you mean by crush? I was holding him because I was scared. Sure, I was blushing when he held me close, but I didn't feel anything weird about it." And the moment Natsume held her hand her eyes grew wider. "N-Natsume?"

Not bothering to give her answers, Natsume pulled her towards him, making her lay down on his chest. After that, he wrapped his arms around her petite body and closed his eyes. "I'm tired of talking," he muttered. "Let me sleep now."

"Huh? Wait a minute, Natsume." She tried to lift herself up, but Natsume had his arms secured firmly around her like chains. "Natsume, come on… I'm going to get a stiff neck if I sleep like this." But the lad paid her no mind and drifted to a deep sleep. With no other options, Mikan decided to sleep as well.

Unknown to the both of them, Serio was just standing outside the room. He was there from the time the two started a conversation. And even without a glimpse inside, he knew that Natsume and Mikan were together in bed. "This is not good at all," he muttered under his breath, running a hand through his dark hair. "Despite being warned and threatened by the clan, the Black Cat still harbors such feelings for the princess." He peered over his shoulder to look at the man standing a few inches away.

"Natsume-kun is aware of the consequences," Narumi said, looking troubled and concerned. "And he tries so hard not to let his emotions get in the way of his duties. However, he is still a boy who can fall in love. You were the same before, Serio-sensei."

Serio narrowed his eyes into slits as he clenched his fists. "The bearers of the curse, under any circumstances, must not fall in love with any member of the opposite clan, especially the heirs. That rule has been enforced in order to protect the families." He slightly raised his right hand and stared at it for a while. "In the past, I've restrained myself from love in order to protect her. If the Black Cat plans on protecting the princess, he mustn't have feelings for her."

Narumi nodded his head. "To protect her, he mustn't love her… Sounds complicated, yet it's something that we can't ignore."

_To be continued… _

_

* * *

_JC: Let's see if Mikan will be able to befriend Hotaru. Another character will be showing up. Let me give you a hint: He's a kind-hearted fellow who has poor health. I'm sure some of you will be able to guess that. He's going to be another member of the Sakura Clan. Okay, Persona isn't such a bad guy, but he only acts strict and cold in front of others. I like Persona, so I made him and Mikan close here. Tsubasa was quick to react when Mikan was about to fall. Instead of using Shadow Manipulation on Mikan's shadow, he used it on the recorder's to avoid getting his Alice nullified.

**Next Chapter: **"Hitoribotchi no Ouji" (The Lonely Prince)


	5. The Lonely Prince

**JC: **I was planning on updating this chapter two days ago, but the glitch was annoying. I had to wait until it was Sakura family member will make an appearance here. He's not an OC but an original character from the series. The title for this chapter actually refers to two guys. A little more info about the curse here. You'll get to read about Mikan's efforts to befriend Hotaru. Please go on and read now.

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

**Japanese Terms: **Hitoribotchi (Lonely), Ouji (prince), Kuro Neko (Black Cat), Chibi (Little/runt)

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Fifth Chapter: Hitoribotchi no Ouji

Mikan sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends from class. Anna and Nonoko let her try out their new and improved nutritional energy bar, which she fairly enjoyed. Kokoroyomi and his best friend, Kitsuneme, were on the other end of the table, and waved at her when she looked at them. Those two were still her loyal fans. Ruka was sitting right next to her, eating curry with rice, while the rabbit on his lap ate a carrot. Yuu, also known as Iinchou, who was sitting across Ruka, was quietly eating his food.

She was having a good conversation with Anna and Nonoko until she noticed Hotaru sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from everyone else as possible in the long room. Mikan thought of inviting her to eat lunch with them, but she wondered if the others would be fine with it. After all, Hotaru has a bad reputation in class, and not everyone liked her. She shifted her attention back at her food and contemplated on what to do. Then she made up her mind.

"I've decided…" Mikan stood up with a determined look in her eye. "I'm going to befriend Imai-san no matter what."

Everyone at the table gaped at her in surprise.

"Mikan-chan, are you crazy?" Kitsuneme questioned, raising a brow. "In case you haven't noticed, nobody likes Imai-san."

Kokoroyomi nodded. "Although I'm not blaming her for the incident, that girl is not worth your time. She has an attitude problem and she doesn't let anyone near her. Iinchou, Anna-chan, and Nonoko-chan have already tried befriending her, only to have failed." He kept up his cheerful expression as he said all that. "I can't seem to read her mind either. I guess she's wearing some kind of device to avoid letting others sneak into her mind." He took a large bite of his apple.

Iinchou sighed. "We tried to get along with Imai-san, but she just pushed us away," he sadly said.

"There must be a reason why she's acting that way," Mikan said, glancing back at Hotaru, who was busy eating her canned crab eggs. "I believe that Imai-san is not a bad person at all and she doesn't deserve to be alone all the time."

"Sakura, I'm not saying that it's a bad idea to befriend her, but you might get frustrated with her since Imai can be as stubborn as a mule," Ruka explained, placing his rabbit on the table.

Mikan slightly raised her fists. "I won't give up until we become friends," she said devotedly. As she looked at Hotaru again, purple eyes flickered to hers. Mikan waved a hand and smiled, and Hotaru looked away quickly. In that brief flash of a glance, Hotaru's face held nothing of interest.

"If it's you, then anything is possible," Ruka said.

"All right... Here goes…" Mikan walked over to Hotaru's table, silently praying that she would accept her friendship. And as soon as she reached the table, she greeted Hotaru with a friendly smile. "Hello there! Can I sit here?"

Hotaru didn't bother to look up at her when she said, "I don't see why not…" She continued eating her food as Mikan took a seat beside her. "What's your business with me?"

"Did you like the cookies I gave you?" Mikan started off.

"They were fine," Hotaru replied in a deadpan manner.

"Um…We're going to have a quiz later. Have you studied? I studied hard last night with the help of my tutor."

"I've studied."

The conversation was unusual, Mikan thought, and Hotaru seemed more disinterested than ever. "Ah…Iinchou told me you have the Alice of Invention. I bet you have a lot of cool inventions."

"I guess so," Hotaru admitted reluctantly, and Mikan got the impression that she didn't want to talk anymore. Regardless of that fact, Mikan was still determined to win her friendship.

"Mikan-chan is so brave," Anna said to Nonoko. "She's not afraid of Imai-san at all."

"Anna-chan, I've just noticed something…" Nonoko said, looking a little nervous. "Almost everyone in the room is watching Mikan-chan and Imai-san." With the glances the other students were throwing at Hotaru, she would presume they were jealous.

The moment she heard others whispering about her, Hotaru placed her canned food down and stood up. "I'm leaving," she said, and Mikan quickly held her hand to stop her from going. But Hotaru brushed her hand off and narrowed her eyes into slits. "Don't touch me." The whispering got worse, and everyone seemed to bad mouth about her rudeness to the princess. Annoyed and irritated inside, though maintaining a stoic expression, Hotaru walked out of the cafeteria in a steady pace.

Ruka and her classmates approached her to see if she was fine, but instead of seeing a sad look on her face, they saw an unwavering one. "I'm not going to give up," she said confidently. "Imai-san and I will be friends."

* * *

Alone in the dining room of the Student Council building while the others were in the meeting room doing paper work, Andou Tsubasa and Harada Misaki were having snacks on the terrace. They had custard cake, which was personally baked by Miruku, and Assam Tea. They had finished their work half an hour ago. Hence, they were free to relax and enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

"We're going to pay him a visit soon," Misaki said, taking a bite of her custard cake. She savored its taste before swallowing it. "I asked the doctor yesterday about his condition and he said that his health is getting better. Isn't that great news, Tsubasa?"

He sipped his tea. "Yeah, it's great news all right." He set his tea down on the table and gave Misaki a knowing look. "But he's just going to get sick again. If only there was a way to help him, then…"

Misaki heaved a deep sigh. "I wish there was a solution," she said, toying with her dessert fork. "The doctors managed to extend his life for so long, but we don't know how long he would hold up."

The door opened and Mikan walked in, her face depressed. "Hello, Tsubasa-senpai… Misaki-nee…" Her voice lacked the usual exuberance.

Tsubasa and Misaki stared at one another before turning back to Mikan. "What's the matter, Mikan?" the shadow prince asked.

Mikan looked sadly at Tsubasa and sighed. "Senpai, what should I do? I've tried everything to befriend her, but she keeps avoiding me."

"Who keeps avoiding you?"

"A girl from my class…" Mikan replied as she took a seat. "She doesn't have any friends and the others don't like her very much. I don't like it when someone is left out of the group, so I want to be close to her."

"What's her name?"

"Imai Hotaru-san…"

The two middle school seniors were taken aback. "You want to be friends with that girl?" Misaki said, placing a hand on her head. "I don't think that's a good idea, considering that she's a blacklisted student here."

Mikan lowered her gaze to her lap. "I know that…but I don't think she's a bad person. I think she's only misunderstood. I want to be friends with her and help her gain everyone's trust."

Tsubasa patted her head and moved his hand down to her chin. "You're such a good person, Mikan," he said, tilting her head up to look at him. "If you want to befriend her that much, then we won't stop you. It's great that someone still cares for that girl."

"I'd always thought of Imai Hotaru as a strange girl," Misaki said, pouring tea into her cup. "But, as Subaru-san's younger sister, I don't think she's capable of the crime."

"Yes," Mikan agreed happily. Then she realized what Misaki just said. "Eh?! Imai-san is Subaru-san's younger sister?!" Her eyes were as wide as saucers. Now that she thought about it, Subaru and Hotaru's surname was Imai which technically makes them relatives.

Tsubasa chuckled. "You're so silly," he scoffed. "I thought you knew."

The brunette scratched her cheek with her finger as she laughed out in an awkward manner. "I absolutely had no idea," she admitted. "How could I have not noticed that? I'm so slow. But wait a second… If Subaru-san is Imai-san's brother, why doesn't he do anything to help her?"

"Sad to say, they're not that close," Misaki replied, taking a sip of her tea. "Subaru-san's relationship with his sister is strained."

Tsubasa leaned his cheek on his clenched hand. "The older Imai first came to the academy at the age of 5. He found out that he had a little sister through his parents later and I remember him being happy about it. The little sister's Alice was discovered a few years after her birth, and the academy wanted to take her in. But the parents were not willing to give their child away." He poured tea into his cup with one hand and placed 1 tsp. of sugar. "On one stormy night about a year ago, Imai's parents had a head-on collision. The couple died, but the girl survived with only a few injuries. She was then brought to the academy."

Misaki continued the story. "Subaru-san was the one who took care of her injuries and nursed her back to health." She sipped her tea again. "Even though he was taking care of his sister, he seemed rather cold to her. But I guess that's his usual way of interacting with people he just met."

"While the sister cried silent tears for her parents, she told Imai how their parents missed him," Tsubasa went on. "Despite that, Imai never shed one drop of tear nor mourn for his parents. He even said and I quote: 'It's useless to cry for people whom I've long forgotten.'"

"Honestly, Subaru-san didn't mean that," Misaki said, remembering back the day she had first seen him cry. "Like his sister, he was also depressed about what happened to his parents. He just didn't want to show any weakness in front of his sister."

Tsubasa nodded his head in agreement. "He's that kind of guy…" he muttered. "However, the little sister became convinced that Imai is nothing more than a heartless man."

"She told Subaru-san to never show his face to her again, unless she comes to see him first. Ever since that day, Subaru-san never attempted to make any contact with her." Misaki sat her cup down as she looked at Mikan. "And she became a very detached and lonely individual."

With eyes almost neared to tears, Mikan drew herself up. "They're siblings," she said serenely. "They shouldn't be this way. I'm going to do my best and help Imai-san, and I don't care if I'm annoying to her or a nuisance."

"Even if you're going to be hated or hurt?" Misaki asked.

"Nothing brings me more happiness than trying to help people. It's a goal and an essential part of my life. Whoever is in trouble, I would do whatever I can to come running wherever they are, because I believe that all people should be happy and live a good life with others."

Tsubasa smiled as he applauded her for her speech. "Well said, Mikan."

Misaki giggled. "I wish you all the luck, Mikan," she said. "But try not to get into trouble, okay?"

"I'll try," Mikan replied, sticking her tongue out playfully.

* * *

"It's time to visit Kaname-san again!" Mikan energetically told Natsume at breakfast the next day. She was wearing a white sleeveless skirt-dress that was overlapped with an Alice-blue jacket as she wore her hair in a single half-pigtail on the right. She pulled out a picture of a blonde boy from her knapsack and gazed at it dreamily. "I've missed you so much, Kaname-san." She giggled as she rubbed her cheeks against the picture.

Thinking absurdly of her and feeling a little jealous at the same time, Natsume stabbed his hotdog hard with his fork. "Why don't you marry that picture instead, polka-dots?" he said as he crossed his arms. "You're acting like a deranged fan girl."

Resisting the urge to throw her food at him, Mikan hid the picture and stared straight at him. "Why do you have to be such a killjoy, Natsume? I was only admiring Kaname-san." She thought of her wonderful prince in her head and sighed gleefully. "You do know that Kaname-san is such a nice guy, not to mention cute and prince-like. And he's such a gentleman, unlike you." She emphasized on the 'you'.

He rolled his eyes away, pretending not to care, but he was actually growing more jealous and frustrated. "Sure, he's nice and all, but I feel sorry for him that he gets a foolish girl like you for a relative and admirer." Mikan and Kaname were actually cousins.

Puffing up her cheeks in rage, Mikan grabbed her knapsack and rose from her seat. "I'm not going to sit around here to get insulted any further," she exclaimed, moving away from the table. "I'm going. You don't have to escort me anymore, jerk."

Natsume eased away from the table. "Hold it right there, polka-dots, or should I say cherries?" The underwear name calling would surely gain her attention again.

Thunderstruck, Mikan spun around her heels to face him. "I don't know how you do it, but you're such a pervert!" she shouted out.

Maintaining his cold façade, he walked towards her and flipped her skirt up. "With a skirt this length, there's no way I would miss your underwear." He walked past her and left the room, leaving the brunette in a state of total shock.

A few seconds later, she regained her senses back. "Natsume, come back here!" she uttered, marching out of the dining room. "You're so gonna get it this time!" The moment she saw him walking towards the entrance, she removed her shoe and threw it at him. The shoe hit his head, and she smiled in triumph.

Natsume rubbed his poor head as he picked up her shoe. "I'm not giving this back," he said. "I should probably burn—." He wasn't able to finish his sentence because a knapsack same flying towards his face, whipping his head back. A vein popped out of his head, and as he regained composure, he muttered through gritted teeth, "Do you have a death wish, polka-dots?"

This time, Mikan wasn't angry anymore. "No, but I do wish you would be more decent," she said with a giggle. She approached him and took the shoe from his hand. "Sorry for being rough." She gave him a smile—not a sarcastic one but a gentle one.

She didn't have to apologize, considering he was the one who started it. But he loved the sight of her smile.

* * *

"Kaname-san… Kaname-san…"

He woke up to that gentle voice right next to him. He fluttered his emerald green eyes open. After glancing at the owner of the voice, he let out a wonderful smile. "Mikan-chan, you came…" he said, reaching out to touch her hand. Mikan held his hand and sat down on the bed. "I was just dreaming about you."

Mikan giggled. "Is that so? So, what was I doing in your dream?" she asked enthusiastically.

"You were singing a lovely song for me," he said as he sat up, "and you were wearing an angel costume. You looked so adorable."

"An angel costume? I never tried one on before," she said, tapping her finger on her cheek, as she imagined herself in the costume.

He placed a hand on his blonde head as he felt a sharp pain, but he managed to stay composed in front of the girl. "Mikan-chan, I heard that you've started attending school. Since you're free to walk in and out of the Sakura Land, you don't need Shuuichi-san to escort you here anymore. How about Natsume-kun? Where is he?"

"He went to get a drink."

"So, what's school like for you? I bet you made a lot of friends."

"That's right!" she exclaimed happily. "School is just great! Everyone in class is so nice and friendly to me, although they have some problems with Natsume. But Natsume doesn't seem to care about what they think of him. Oh, Nonoko-chan, Natsume, and Ruka-pyon are my classmates and Narumi-sensei is my homeroom teacher."

"You're in the student council too, right?"

"Yup, I'm in the council together with Nii-san, Tono-nii, and Misaki-nee. I've also met a really cool guy. He's so handsome. His name is Andou Tsubasa-senpai!"

At this point he had a frown forming on his lips. "Tsubasa and the others…are sure lucky…" He lowered his gaze to his lap. "They're lucky that they're able to be with you almost everyday, while I could only see you twice a month. I want to have a happy school life with you, Mikan-chan…"

Mikan's eyes softened as she brought his hand against her cheek. "Kaname-san, I understand your feelings. I, too, would like to be with you everyday. I'm sure school would be a lot more fun with you around." She then closed her eyes as she pictured herself walking to school together with him. "You may not be able to leave the hospital right now, but someday you will get better."

He carefully pulled his hand away from her grasp to touch her cheek. "Hearing you that make me so happy," he told her, leaning forward, as he pulled her close. "And having you here at my side makes me stronger…" He wrapped his arms around her and nestled his chin on the crook of her neck. Taking a whiff of her strawberry scent, Kaname closed his eyes.

The brunette went stiff as her cheeks turned red. "K-Kaname-s-san…" she stuttered. Her heart was racing fast. "Umm…erm…"

"I didn't know you were hitting on younger girls, Kaname," a familiar voice interrupted their moment. The two of them quickly glanced towards the door and saw Tsubasa and Misaki there.

Mikan gasped in surprise. "Tsubasa-senpai?"

"You didn't expect to see us here, did you?" Tsubasa said with a snicker. He was wearing a light green long-sleeved shirt with a blue short-sleeved blazer. His pants were tan in color and his shoes were brown.

On the other hand, Misaki was clad in black sleeveless hoodie with red star prints on the left chest part and matching arm bands. Her pleated mini-skirt was red in color and her knee-high boots were black with the same design as her top. Her cherry red hair was tied fashionably in a cluttered ponytail. "What do you mean 'us'? Mikan is surprised to see you here. As for me, she already knows that I visit Kaname on a regular basis. Isn't that right, Mikan?"

"Eh? Wait…" Confusingly, she looked at Kaname then at Tsubasa. "Senpai, what's your relationship with Kaname-san?"

"We're the best of friends!" Tsubasa gladly answered, and Mikan's jaw dropped. "I guess Kaname didn't tell you."

Mikan looked over at Kaname and pouted. "Kaname-san, why didn't you tell me you were best friends with Tsubasa-senpai? He's like my most favorite senpai."

Kaname chuckled lightly. "I did once tell you that I made a friend when I got discharged from the hospital last year," he explained. "But even if I told you his name, you wouldn't have any idea who he is since you were not allowed to meet other people."

"I see your point." She hopped off the bed and approached Tsubasa. "It's nice to know that Kaname-san has you for a best friend."

"He would be lost without—" Tsubasa was cut off by Misaki's fist hitting his head. "Ouch, what did you do that for?"

"For being so damn cocky," Misaki said. She walked to the bedside table and placed the grocery bag on it. "Damn, I forgot to buy drinks." She only managed to buy chips, biscuits, and canned fruits.

Mikan raised her hand. "I'll go buy drinks for you!" she said. "I'll be right back." With that, she dashed out of the room.

"She's full of energy," Kaname said, and then the two immediately sat down on both sides of the bed and gave him such mischievous looks. "What?"

"Kaname, you were being so lovey-dovey to Mikan a while ago," Tsubasa said, grinning at him. "Admit it… You like little girls, don't you?"

The blonde heaved a deep sigh. "You make it sound like I'm a perverted lolicon," he muttered.

Tsubasa chuckled as he patted Kaname's shoulder. "Hey, I was just kidding," he said. "But from my point of view, the way you embraced her earlier was more than just a friendly hug between relatives."

Misaki nodded her head in agreement. "And you're so fond of Mikan," she added. "Whenever we meet like this, you would usually talk about Mikan first. I've also noticed the shimmer in your eyes when you look at Mikan."

"That's because she's a very special girl in my heart, the reason why I've held on for so long in the first place," Kaname said, placing a hand over his chest. "The curse has been a thorn in our family for generations. I'm rather unfortunate to be born with this curse, although it's not the same as Natsume-kun's. This curse is like a disease that weakens my body. Thus, I wasn't allowed to do anything but stay in the hospital and wait for my death. I felt so hopeless before." He glanced at the picture frame on the table and took it. The frame held a picture of Mikan and himself. Both of them were smiling happily, especially Mikan. The picture was Kaname's most treasured item.

"Your past self gave up on life," Tsubasa said. "You're different now and that's because of Mikan."

Kaname gave him a knowing look. "Of course… Mikan-chan made me realize that the greatest battle is to keep living," he said, placing the frame back on the table. "She changed my thoughts about life and death. I'm still here now because of her."

Misaki took out a bag of potato chips from the grocery bag and opened it. "Yeah… You're still alive and talking to us," she said as she started eating chips. "Okay, let's stop the sentimental talk for now and talk about something else. Did Mikan tell you about the High Tea that will be held next week?"

"No, she didn't. However, I was informed about the High Tea by Shuuichi-san. I'm actually invited, along with other important guests."

"I'm not surprised, considering you're the son of the CEO of Sonou Toy Company," Misaki said, taking another bite of a chip.

"I hope I'll be strong enough to attend and last through the occasion," Kaname said, clutching onto his clothes. "A High Tea together with Mikan-chan and everyone else… I'm looking forward to it…"

"You don't have to worry about a thing," Tsubasa assured as he ruffled Kaname's blonde hair. "I'll make sure nothing will happen to you during the High Tea."

"I'll be ready to help out if you collapse or anything," Misaki said, winking an eye.

Kaname, relieved and pleased with their sincerity, gave them his heartwarming smile. "Thanks… I know I can always count on you guys for support."

"Hey, I know some of the girls from our class paid you the other day," Misaki said with a shrug. "They couldn't stop talking about you."

"Yeah… It was so nice of them to visit me. As a sign of gratitude, I made them these." Kaname pulled open the bedside drawer and took three miniature teddy bears. As he placed them on his lap, they all started moving. "Do you think they'll like it?"

Kaname had the ability to bring his stuffed animals to life. His Alice was called Animation. At school, he was a Triple Star student who belonged to the Technical Class.

Tsubasa grimaced. "Kaname, you used your Alice again," he said, scratching the back of his head in frustration. "You're going to get scolded if the doctor finds out."

Kaname chuckled. "Then I trust you not to tell on me." He picked up one bear and let it dance on his hand. "I've been forbidden to use my Alice ever since my condition got worse. But I want to keep using my Alice to create things that would make people smile."

"Well, what good is an Alice if you don't use it," Tsubasa said, placing his hands behind his head. "Your Alice is a part of who you are. As much as I don't want you to use your Alice, the way you make people smile is commendable."

"Frequent use of your Alice will only decrease your lifespan and having the curse isn't going to make your life easier," Misaki said, swinging her legs back and forth. "But I'm not stopping you from using it. Like Tsubasa said, your Alice is a part of who you are."

Kaname placed the little bear back on his lap to let it be with his friends. "I almost gave up making stuffed toys before... When I met Mikan-chan, I got motivated again." He showed his two friends a smile. "I'm planning to make another stuffed toy for her. Maybe I should make it look like her. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea," Misaki replied. "You know, the stuffed bear, a.k.a. Kayuki, you gave her four years ago has its own room in the mansion. She always plays with it after her advanced tutoring sessions."

"I do wish to see Kayuki-chan again." Kaname clasped his hands together on his lap. "When I was nine, my health became better. Thus I was able to attend school like the rest. However, a few weeks later I suddenly collapsed in the classroom and got hospitalized again. After that, I found out that I only had eight more years to live, which made me and my parents severely depressed. I tried making stuffed animals to please my parents, but they only scolded me and took them away."

"They were only worried about you, Kaname," Misaki said. "They didn't want you to suffer more."

"My stuffed animals used to make them smile but not anymore. I never saw their true smiles again since that day, so I stopped making stuffed animals and gave up on my life. I became like a lifeless doll." Then a smile graced his lips as he looked at Misaki. "When you introduced me to Mikan-chan, she made me realize that I'm alive."

"_It must've been very painful, Kaname-san… being told that you're going to die. It's not fair. Okaa-san said that if a person dies, you can no longer be with that person. If you die, I'm going to be sad." The little six-year girl hugged her teddy bear tightly as she cried. _

_Kaname placed a hand on her head. "I was born in order to die. That's how the curse works." _

"_But why? Who decided it had to be like that? I don't really understand what this family curse is, but I want you live a long time."_

"_Mikan-chan…" At that point, Kaname started crying as well. It was the first time someone actually said those words to him. "Thank you…" He leaned forward and hugged the brunette. Muttering another thank you in her ear, he cried silently on her shoulder. _

* * *

Mikan bought two cartons of orange juice for Kaname and herself and two cans of soda for Misaki and Tsubasa. As she was headed back to the room, she spotted Natsume standing by the door. He was currently drinking a bottle of milk. "There you are," she said. "Did you greet Kaname-san already?"

"And why would I do that?" Natsume icily said.

"I figured you would say that," she said with a sigh. "Anyway, why don't you go in? Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-nee are in there too."

The mere mentioned of Tsubasa's name made his eyebrow twitched. "The shadow freak's here?" Jealousy was sparking. He knew full well that Mikan had the tendency to cling to him a lot, much to his utter dismay. "Fine then, I'll go in."

Upon entering, Tsubasa pointed a finger at Natsume in a very funny manner. "It's Black Cat!" he uttered, and Natsume shot him a glare. "I didn't think you would be paying Kaname a visit too."

"Oh, I'm sure he's not here for me," Kaname said.

"I brought refreshments," Mikan said cheerfully. She gave the orange juice to Kaname, while she handed the two cans of soda to the other two.

Misaki giggled as she pointed her can. "Mikan, this isn't soda. You got me coffee, instead."

"Eh?!" Mikan looked at the can carefully. "You're right. I'm so sorry, Misaki-nee."

"It's all right. Why don't you come with me to get a soda?"

"Okay!"

With that, the two girls exited the room, leaving the boys behind.

"Natsume-kun…" Kaname spoke up hesitantly. "How are you these days?"

"Never better…" was Natsume's nonchalant reply.

"It's good that you still look strong and healthy…" Kaname lowered his gaze on his lap. "Compared to you, I'm…" he muttered under his breath.

Tsubasa flicked Kaname's temple to snap him out of his depression. "If Mikan saw you like that, she'll get worried," he said. "Why are you even bringing up such a disturbing topic anyway? Are you an EMO?"

"No, I didn't mean to…"

Sipping on his soda, he sat down on the bed. "You two are both bearers of the curse," he stated. "You two understand it better than anyone, so there's no need to talk about it here."

Leaning back on his pillow, Kaname let out a deep sigh. "You're right," he told Tsubasa before glancing back at Natsume. "I'm sorry, Natsume-kun."

Natsume leaned against the wall. "Are you an idiot? You don't have to apologize. You didn't even do anything wrong." He turned his head away as he crossed his arms.

Tsubasa raised a brow. "Seriously, is that any way to talk to a senior?"

"It's fine. Natsume-kun is just like that," Kaname said, smiling pleasantly.

* * *

The next morning, when she woke up and got dressed in a lovely light blue kimono, she went to the room beside her and played with her stuffed white bear, Kayuki. She had been busy with school lately that she hasn't been spending time with her little friend.

Serving her breakfast, Kayuki placed the food on the table properly and poured her a glass of warm milk. But when it was walking to the door to close it, Natsume came in and accidentally stepped on it.

Mikan gasped. "Kayuki-chan!!!" she uttered.

"Ah… I thought I stepped on a bug," Natsume said, lifting his foot up. "It's worse than a bug."

"You meanie!" Mikan ran over to Kayuki and embraced her. "Say sorry to Kayuki-chan this instant."

"Why would I say sorry to a dumb stuffed bear?" he asked in amazed irritation.

"Oh, you're such a jerk." Mikan took a good look at Kayuki. "There…There…Kayuki-chan." She placed it on the chair.

"It's not my fault if that bear got in the way." His voice was quiet as usual.

She scowled at his face. "You're impossible." She went towards the door. "Stay here and don't bother Kayuki-chan, all right? I'll go get your breakfast." With that, she left the room.

Natsume immediately turned his head to where the teddy bear was, but he saw that it was gone. When he felt something tapping his feet, he looked down and got attacked with a straight uppercut. He managed to land perfectly on the floor again, but the punch hurt a lot. "I should've burned you a long time ago," he said, conjuring a flame in his hand.

Kayuki took a fighting stance, challenging Natsume to attack.

"You're dead-meat," Natsume said.

Mikan was happily humming a tune as she was carrying Natsume's breakfast tray. Hopefully, she thought, Natsume and Kayuki were getting along while she was away. Natsume seemed to have issues with Kayuki for some reason. When she reached Kayuki's room, she almost dropped the tray at the sight of Natsume threatening to burn the bear. "NATSUME, what are you trying to do?!" she uttered loudly that the whole mansion seemed to shake.

A few minutes later, Natsume was sitting at the end of the table, toying with his breakfast, while Mikan and Kayuki ignored him. He had been tortured by that bear for so long, and Mikan had no idea how evil it can be. Kayuki always acted nice in front of Mikan. One day, he swore to get back at that bear.

"Natsume, why do you hate Kayuki-chan?" Mikan asked with a straight face.

Anger flashed in his crimson eyes. His lips pressed into a hard line. "The question here is why does that stupid bear hate me?" he said, his low voice cold. "It likes beating me up whenever you're not around."

"My Kayuki-chan will never do something like that," Mikan said, hugging the bear.

His palms tingled—he wanted to hit the bear. "Explaining to you is pointless."

After breakfast, Mikan decided to take a walk in the forest. She told Natsume she didn't need a jerk to accompany her. Despite her demands, Natsume still followed her. "I wouldn't be bothered so much if you hadn't tried to burn Kayuki-chan," Mikan said. She kept walking fast. But he was next to her, easily keeping pace.

"That stupid bear won't leave me alone," he grumbled. Kayuki was Kaname's creation. According to the information about the Animation Alice, Kaname's creations represent his desire to have that personality or express his innermost feelings. Simply put, Kayuki represented his desire to be jealous and overprotective.

Mikan stopped walking to face him. "Look, Kayuki-chan is an important gift from Kaname-san and I don't want you hurting it."

"I understand that," he said. "But your bear starts the fight all the time."

"So not true…" She bit her lip and clasped her hands together, interlocking her fingers, so she couldn't do anything rash. "Okay, let's stop talking about what happened. I heard our classmates talk about Central Town, and I was wondering what that place is like."

"Do you want to go there now?"

"Are you willing to take me?"

"If I say no, you're going to bother me for the rest of the day."

She smiled. "That's settled then! Let's go to Central Town!"

Natsume shook his head in dismay. "Honestly, polka-dots, you're so loud."

She smiled at him. "I know you're only trying to annoy me again by saying that." She reached out for his face. "Hold still for a sec…" Her hand went past his face and took something from his shoulder. It was a leaf.

Coincidentally, there was also a leaf on her shoulder and he reached out to take it. Unlike what Mikan did, he pretended that she had a leaf stuck in her hair. He slowly brushed his hand through her silky locks and tucked them behind her ear. After that, he took the leaf from her shoulder and threw it away.

"Thanks, Natsume," she said.

After changing into a more casual outfit, the two set out for Central Town. To avoid taking the bus, Natsume used a Teleportation Alice stone to bring them to the place. And when they got there, Mikan was amazed to see the buildings and shops.

Central Town contained some of the largest homes in Tokyo. These homes range from the extravagant and lavish in size, to the more luxurious and modern homes, and then to the many duplex rental units and separated homes. It was complete with banks, shopping arcades, and public utilities. It was also one of the most fascinating places in Japan to shop. The Central Mall was hailed as the peak of chic shopping and fashion.

They went shopping for new clothes and accessories at the mall. After that, they went to have fun in the arcade. Natsume practically ruled every game there, but Mikan was amazing with the Dance Revolution game. Her dance moves earned her an audience and some people recognized her to be the princess. Before they got rowdy, Natsume took her away and out of the mall.

"I didn't think they would recognize you," Natsume said, dropping the bags on the ground. As he turned to the magazine stall beside them, he saw a magazine with Mikan on the cover page. He paid for the magazine and showed it to Mikan. "Hey, polka-dots, what's the meaning of this?" It was definitely Mikan on the cover of Sakura Princess, a magazine published by the clan's own publishing company. She was wearing white-pink sweet Lolita outfit. Although he had to admit she was adorable, he was more concerned about her being in the cover.

"Oh, that outfit… Narumi-sensei made me wear that last month and he even had a photographer took a picture of me."

"I'm not talking about the outfit," he said with a shrug. "Why are you the cover girl?"

Mikan gave him a confused look. "I seriously have no idea," she said. "Why don't you ask Narumi-sensei about that?"

That damn Narumi, Natsume cursed in his head.

They went to the park after doing some window shopping at the bazaar and bought ice cream. While Mikan was licking her cold treat peacefully, Natsume was busy glaring at some fans who were gawking at her. As Mikan finished, she tugged on Natsume's shirt and told him that she wanted more. But her tugging accidentally made him smudge his cheek with a little ice cream.

"Umm… Don't move and close your eyes."

Natsume raised a brow. "And why?"

"Just do it."

He sat still and closed his eyes.

She searched her pocket for a handkerchief. However, she failed to bring any. She didn't have a tissue either. There was one thing she could do to wipe the cream off. She caressed his cheek and leaned forward. "Here goes…" She licked the cream off his face.

He opened his eyes, and they were shocked. "You klutz…" He leaned away, not wanting to push her. "Why did you lick me?"

"I didn't have anything to wipe that ice cream," she said, giggling. "Besides, I saw my father doing the same thing to my mother once. I'm sure there's nothing wrong with that."

Naïve and innocent as ever, he thought, sighing in frustration. She had no idea it wasn't normal for non-couples to do that. However, he felt happy inside. "Just don't do that again, dummy," he said, and then he raised his hand to her hair. There was also cream on her face—on her lips to be exact. His fingers touched her lips lightly. "You also have some on your lips."

"Eh? Really? I should—" She was cut off by his own lips, much to her surprise. His lips felt so soft against her. Her heart kicked up and felt like it was going to explode. As he eased away, he gazed into her eyes. "N-Natsume…you k-kiss—"

"That Hyuuga just kissed the Sakura Princess," some of the spectators were saying. Natsume and Mikan noticed that people were staring at them, having different expressions on their faces.

"Of all the nerve… That boy should know is place. He's not allowed to have a relationship with a Sakura."

"The curse might affect the princess."

"That boy has no shame."

Mikan didn't like what she was hearing, so she stood up and faced those people seriously. "Everyone, please don't say bad things about Natsume," she said, shoulders stiffed and hands clenched. "Even though he possesses the curse, he's not as bad as you think he is."

"But princess… He kissed you..."

"That was—"

"Let's go…" Natsume grabbed the shopping bags and Mikan's wrist. "I'm clearly not wanted here." Without further ado, he used the Teleportation stone and disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Thanks for coming today," Kaname said as Tsubasa walked into his room. His shadow friend was wearing a simple dark green t-shirt and jeans with a hat to complete his casual look. "You even brought flowers. It's like your visiting your sick girlfriend." He let out a chuckle.

Tsubasa shrugged. "Misaki insisted on the flowers," he said, walking towards the bedside table to place the flowers in the vase. "So, feeling healthier than usual?"

"I feel fine," Kaname replied. "By the way, did you give the girls the bears I made?"

"Yeah… I don't know if they were thrilled about the bears or me. They were all over me. Luckily, Misaki saved me from them."

Kaname once again chuckled. "Popular as usual, huh?"

Tsubasa took a seat beside the bed and removed his hat. "Hey, I want to ask you something about the curse," he started, his face serious. "I couldn't ask you yesterday because Mikan and others were here."

"What do you want to know?"

"The other day, when I was walking near the elementary division building, I saw Natsume. He was clutching his chest and seemed to be in a lot of pain." Tsubasa ran his hand through his hair, feeling uneasy. "He kinda reminded me of you…"

"Does Mikan-chan know about this?"

Tsubasa shook his head. "No one was there when he was suffering. He was hiding from everyone."

Kaname cupped his chin to think. "I guess the curse affects him in many ways," he said. "The curses were created by a jealous man to seek revenge on a couple. They travel from generation to generation, forcing the hosts to live for only a certain period of time. The hosts will suffer from immense pain and weakness throughout the course of their life. The first type, of course, will only make the host weak or disabled. The second type is the more dangerous one, which is the one Natsume-kun possesses."

"There are actually two types of curses? I had no idea."

"The curse of the Sakura and Hyuuga Clan is a well-known fact throughout the Alice world, but not everyone knows about its deepest darkest secret."

Tsubasa scratched the back of his head. "And it's okay to tell me that because…"

Kaname gave him a small smile. "I can trust you, Tsubasa." He clasped his hands together on his lap. "Bearers of the second type of curse are isolated, hated, or are taken care of. They're dangerous and feared for the reason that their Alices can go berserk. Natsume-kun suffers the full force of the curse. He's the most unfortunate one between him and me."

* * *

Materializing in front of the main mansion, Natsume released Mikan's hand and turned his head away. Those people at the park should have minded their own business. He was a Hyuuga, so what? It was his desire to kiss Mikan and he just took the opportunity. They made it sound like he was contagious or something.

As he felt a tap on his shoulder, Natsume turned his head at Mikan and saw her making funny faces. He raised a brow, thinking absurdly of her. "If you're trying to make me laugh, it's not working," he said nonchalantly. But he appreciated her effort to cheer him up.

Mikan pouted. "I don't think you're ever capable of laughing." Her expression then changed to a more sincere one. "Don't let those people get to you, Natsume. Oh, by the way, thanks for licking the ice cream off my lips. I knew you wouldn't kiss me without any reason."

That was where she was wrong. Natsume wanted to kiss her and he used the ice cream as an excuse. Mikan was too dense to realize his intention. Well, she was still a kid, so he didn't really wonder why she was clueless about romance.

"What is she saying about a kiss, O-chibi-chan?" Yukihira Izumi, elementary school principal and father of Mikan, stepped out of the mansion, wearing a forced smile on his face. He would usually call Natsume 'O-chibi-chan'.

Mikan ran up to her father and gave him a big hug. "Otou-san, we just came back from shopping. Central Town was amazing. I had a lot of fun with Natsume. I'm so glad that I'm no longer cooped up like a caged bird."

Izumi patted her head as if she was a cat. "It's good that you had a lot of fun, Mikan." He was saying that with a good smile. But when he looked at Natsume, his smile turned sadistic. "So, what's this thing about the kiss? I wasn't able to hear the whole story."

Natsume remained quiet. He would be dead meat if he were to tell Izumi that he kissed his daughter in front of many people. Then again, he thought, his little move may be discovered soon. He was about to open his mouth to talk when Mikan butted in.

"It wasn't a kiss, otou-san," she said. "Natsume only wiped the ice cream smudged on my lips. Come on, do you really think a couple of ten-year olds would kiss?" She giggled sweetly.

Izumi heaved a deep sigh. "You're right…" he said, ruffling Mikan's hair. "I guess I was thinking too much." His fatherly instincts had kicked in a while ago.

Saved by Mikan yet again, Natsume thought with relief. He was a bit grateful that she was as dense as a rock.

"I'm going inside to unpack my new clothes," Mikan said, picking up her bags. "Natsume, thanks again for accompanying me to Central Town. We should do it again real soon." She bowed at Natsume, spun around on her heels and walked into the mansion.

"My little girl is so cute," Izumi said as he looked down at Natsume. "Don't you agree, Kuro Neko-chan?" He showed a big goofy grin.

"I don't have to answer that," Natsume replied. Of course, among all the girls he met, Mikan was the cutest to him.

Izumi reached out to touch his shoulder. "The High Tea is this week," he told the boy. "Be prepared… According to our sources, we're going to have unexpected visitors. I'm counting on you to keep my daughter safe."

The flame-caster nodded his head in reply. "It's almost time for my training," he said, bowing his head as a sign of respect. "I have to go." He straightened up and turned to walk away.

Running his hand through his hair, Izumi thought about how unlucky Natsume was to have the curse. After knowing him for two years, Izumi could tell how much the boy loved his daughter. "But a Sakura and a Hyuuga can never be united. I'm sure he knew that long before he realized his feelings for her. It'll become much more complicated if Mikan were to fall in love with him."

_To be continued… _

_

* * *

_JC: Kaname-senpai makes an appearance. He's also cursed. Of course, I made him and Tsubasa best friends here like in the series. Don't think that I've replaced Mr. Bear with the Kayuki Bear here. Mr. Bear will get to make an appearance soon. My favorite part here is when Natsume kissed Mikan. Okay, I know they're young and all, but I'm free to manipulate the events of this story. Besides, Natsume acts more mature than his age. And it's always cute to see how clueless Mikan can be. There hasn't been much Ruka-pyon lately, so I'm planning to expand his role more in the next chapter. Please review. No flaming.

**Next Chapter: **"Atataka na Egao" (The Warm Smile)


	6. The Warm Smile

**JC: **I'll reveal how Natsume and Ruka met, but I'm not going to linger on the flashbacks. It takes too much time and space. There's also a special treat for Hotaru, who has been neglected and hated by everyone at school for a crime she committed. Another highlight for this chapter is the High Tea. Everyone in the student council, as well as selected members of the Sakura Clan, will be attending it.

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

**Japanese Terms: **Atataka (Warm), Egao (smile), senpai-tachi (plural of senior)

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Sixth Chapter: Atataka na Egao

"_That child's a monster!" _

"_He's a murderer!" _

"_Stay away from us, you freak of nature!" _

Waking up in cold sweat, Natsume sat up on the bed and placed a hand on his temple. He had another nightmare—one that was dreadfully common to him. Cursing under his breath, he hopped off the bed and walked towards the window. The moon was hidden behind the clouds tonight and not a star was in sight. Natsume decided to go up to the roof and lay down to get a whiff of fresh air. He would never dare going back to sleep right away after having an awful dream.

"_It's your fault why my parents died!" _

Natsume clenched his fists tight, remembering the person who said those words to him.

"_You killed my sister, you bastard!" _

He didn't mean to kill anyone. It was an accident caused by his Alice. He wasn't able to control it. Yet, he still felt guilty for everything. He knew the pain of losing someone dear to you. He experienced it before when his father died.

"_Natsume, I'm sorry… I can no longer protect you…" _

He had cried so hard back then. He was merely a three-year old at that time, but he already understood death. His father was the only one who truly cared for him. His relatives merely pushed him around. Nobody wanted him around. He was a Hyuuga by blood, but everyone treated him like an outsider.

"_Why do we have to take care of him?"_

"_He's a disgrace to the family." _

"_He's a devil. He has no right to be with the Hyuuga Clan." _

Of course, there were exceptions. His cousin, Ogasawara Nonoko, was one of the few people in the Hyuuga Clan who didn't despise him. At school, there was his best friend, Nogi Ruka, who was always ready to support him. The best of all was Sakura Mikan, the girl he truly loved. She was the one who shone the light upon him and lured him away from the darkness.

_Crimson red eyes narrowed into slits. "It's pointless for someone like me. Why should I start being nice if everyone doesn't even want me around?" He turned his gaze away from her and clenched his fists. "I'm destined to die young. I don't deserve any happiness." _

_A gentle hand touched his cheek, making him look at her again. Her amber orbs were so innocent and honest. "The greatest suffering is being lonely, feeling unloved, and having no one. Being unwanted is the worst disease that any human can ever experience—far worse than the curse." The little pigtailed girl took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Being cursed doesn't matter to me. I think everyone should deserve their own special happiness. You should try building bridges instead of walls." _

"_As if that's going to help," he said sarcastically._

_At that point, the brunette surprised him with a hug. "For starters, why don't you build a bridge connecting to me?" She eased her head away to face him with a smile. "Natsume, I want you to be my friend." _

The smile she showed him that day—he could never forget it. He could never forget the kindness Mikan showed him in the past. Even though she knew about the curse, she accepted him for who he is. That night he was able to sleep again peacefully.

* * *

Gym class was Mikan's favorite subject in school. No need for hectic studying and lecture in this class because it was about sports and physical activities. Mikan loved sports. As the princess of the clan, she was not only trained in the fine arts of ladyship and education but also in different types of sports. Most of all, she excelled in running. She had easily defeated the class's best time in the 100-meter dash.

Kokoroyomi and his fan club all cheered for Mikan when she crossed the finish line first. Some of them had even brought their cameras to take pictures of their pigtailed idol in gym clothes. On the other hand, Natsume wanted to burn their cameras. Taking unnecessary photos of Mikan annoyed the heck out of him.

At lunch, Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka decided to eat in the garden. They brought with them the food and drinks they bought from the cafeteria.

Mikan moved a little closer to Ruka when she saw the deep-fried shrimps on his plate. "Looks delicious…" she muttered, placing a finger over her mouth. "I should've bought shrimp instead of curry."

Natsume fixed Mikan with an icy stare. "Get the food away from her Ruka or else she might take it away," he said frostily.

"I won't do that," she said, pouting.

"I doubt that."

Ruka pushed his plate towards her. "I'm craving for some curry right now," he said. "If you don't mind, let's exchange."

Mikan's expression brightened. "Really?" she asked, and the blonde boy nodded. "Thanks so much, Ruka-pyon!" She exchanged the plate with him and started eating.

Natsume sighed and took a bite of his rice ball. "Ruka, you shouldn't give into her so easily," he said. "You'll only spoil her."

"Ignore him, Ruka-pyon," Mikan said with a shrug.

Ruka chuckled. "I don't think I can," he said.

After eating, Mikan went back to the cafeteria to buy some desserts. Natsume and Ruka, who stayed behind, started talking about how things were going on lately. One topic concerned Ruka the most and it was about Imai Hotaru. Truth to be known, Ruka held no hatred against the emotionless girl, but her detached personality made him dislike her to some point. Well, dislike and hate were totally different in meaning, and he was sure he just disliked her. He also shared his thoughts with Natsume about Mikan trying to befriend Hotaru.

"That girl doesn't know when to quit," Natsume said. "She is such an optimistic fool."

Ruka begged to differ. "Optimistic, yes… But Sakura is never a fool. She is a kind-hearted girl who is always willing to help others." His expression became more serene. "I admire her for the kindness she has."

"The same kindness I wish I had," Natsume muttered, his bangs covering his eyes.

"You have kindness inside of you too, Natsume," Ruka told him, taking a sip of his iced tea. "True kindness isn't something we're born with. It's something we have to work at. You may not realize it, but I can tell that it's there. When we first met, you showed it to me."

Natsume looked up at his best friend seriously. "Let's stop this kind of talk," he said. "It's making me itchy all over."

The blonde sighed. "Whatever you say…" He put up a smile. "But I will never forget that day."

Three years ago, Natsume was one of the people who were tasked to escort Ruka to the academy safely, as it served training for him. Natsume managed to witness his Animal Pheromone Alice at work upon arriving at the Nogi mansion. Reluctant to leave his family, Ruka ran away from home and ventured into the streets late at night. He encountered a mugger and almost got hurt, but Natsume came and saved him with his Fire Alice. That was the first time Ruka witnessed such a powerful Alice. On their way back home, Ruka told Natsume that his Animal Pheromone Alice was useless compared to the Fire Alice. However, Natsume didn't think so and stated that compared to the Fire Alice, Ruka's Alice can help animals and protect people rather than hurting them. The two of them became friends that night, and because of Natsume, Ruka agreed to come to the academy.

"I'm really glad I came here," Ruka said as he spotted Mikan from a distance. She was carrying three packs of pudding with her. "Because I got to meet her…"

Natsume had always known about Ruka's feelings towards Mikan, yet he never does anything to stop Ruka from being close to Mikan. "Of all the girls in this damn school, why her?" he said, almost grumbling.

"You should know, Natsume," Ruka said, "because your feelings for her are the same as mine."

"I have pudding for everyone!" Mikan exclaimed cheerfully, running towards the table. When she got nearer, she accidentally tripped and fell towards Ruka. She let out a loud shriek as she collided with Ruka and the impact made them fall to the ground. "Ouch…" She balanced her body on her elbows and found herself face to face with Ruka.

Ruka's eyes grew as wide as saucers and his cheeks flushed red. "S-Sakura…" Her face was too close for comfort. He could even feel her breath. He froze there like a statue as he kept staring at her in awe.

"I'm so sorry, Ruka-pyon," Mikan said, not realizing the effect she had on him. "I'm such a klutz."

With jealousy taking over his system, Natsume stood up and went towards their side. "Do you have any plans on getting off of him or not?" he said in a sarcastic tone. "It seems like you're getting too comfortable there."

Blushing madly, Mikan got off of Ruka and scrambled back to her feet. "What are you implying there, Natsume?" she demanded, and Natsume rolled his eyes away. "Hey, don't ignore me like that."

Finally able to breath and move normally, Ruka sat up and ran his hand through his hair. To be able to gaze at her face at such proximity was a whole new experience for him. "S-Sakura…um…are you all right?" he asked as he stood up. "You didn't get hurt or anything, right?"

Mikan shook her head. "I'm fine." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "How about you? You were the one who broke my fall. I hope you're not injured. I'm really sorry for being so clumsy."

"It's all right. As you can see, I'm quite fine."

"Then that's good!" She hugged his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder, not knowing that it was making his heart race like crazy.

Natsume had slipped his hands inside his pockets and balled them into fists. Definitely he was jealous to see the two being attached as if they were a couple. Although Natsume wanted to tear them apart, he resisted the temptation and stayed put.

* * *

In the elementary school dormitory, the callous inventor, Imai Hotaru, was tinkering with her small inventions at her work table inside her Single Star room. Screwdrivers, bolts, nails, and some other hardware materials were scattered all over the table. She had been working ever since class ended. As she reached out for the pliers, she touched a box instead. Looking at it, she saw that it was the same box Mikan gave her—only it wasn't filled with cookies anymore. It was tied with a ribbon too. For some reason, Hotaru didn't have the heart to throw it away after enjoying the delicious cookies. Truth to be known, it was her first time to receive a gift from someone in the academy.

The Sakura Princess was an interesting girl, but Hotaru found her to be strange too. Why wasn't Sakura Mikan disgusted with her like everyone else? Why wasn't she bothered with the rumors? Hotaru assumed that she was either too nice to care about such things or she was completely naïve. In any case, Hotaru felt kind of happy that Mikan was making an effort to befriend her. Just this morning Mikan came up to her and greeted her with her trademark smile. As always, Hotaru tried to ignore her. When it was recess, Mikan offered Hotaru her favorite seafood snacks, which the latter ate pleasingly yet impassively. After class, Mikan even walked with her to the dorms, although her bodyguard came with her. Normally, she couldn't stand being with talkative people, but it was different with Mikan. Hotaru felt comfortable with her.

The invention was almost done, but she decided to take a break by taking a stroll outside in her duck scooter. The sun beyond the horizon was slowly setting. It was a beautiful sight to see, yet she didn't stop to gaze. She continued on until she reached the boundaries of the Sakura Land. As she landed, she looked around to see if there was anyone in sight. She spotted three elementary school students, who seemed to be in the sixth grade. Clearly, they weren't Sakura Clan members. Probably they were students who wanted a glimpse of the land.

Before she could leave, one of those students spotted her and charged towards her in lightning fast speed. He kicked her off the scooter and rode it. "What a lame ride," he said.

"That thing is lame because the one who built it is even lamer," another school boy said with a chuckle.

"I never thought of seeing this nerd here," the third one muttered with a wicked smile. "Hmm… Let me guess… You're here because you want to see the princess, huh?"

Hotaru limpidly got back to her feet, maintaining a stoic look on her face. "I didn't come here to see anyone," she said as she puled out her invention shaped like a canon. "Now then… Get off of my scooter before I decide to shoot you."

The one with the super speed merely laughed out loud. "Are you stupid or what? Who are you to order me?" Using his Alice of Super Speed, he punched Hotaru in the stomach and threw her to the ground. "You know, we were victims of your stupid robot. You have no idea the hell we've been through because of you."

"Demoting you from Triple Star to Single Star is not enough to make us satisfied." The second boy snapped his finger. In an instant, the earth below Hotaru moved and a hand made out of soil emerged and grabbed her.

"They should have made you into a No-Star or better yet, have you transferred to another academy."

Hotaru showed no fear. "Bullying someone younger than you… How low can you guys get?" she spoke coldly.

The one who can control earth slapped her across the face. "A good little nerd should know when to keep her mouth shut," he exclaimed, and slapped her again.

All of sudden, somebody ran up to the earth-boy and kicked him away. After that, the newcomer punched the other two, sending them sprawling to the ground. The hand holding Hotaru released her, and immediately she dropped to her knees. "Get a hold of yourself," a stern voice said, making her looked up at the person who saved her. "Stand up."

Hotaru shrugged. "You're in no position to tell me what to do, Black Cat," she said. "And don't expect me to say 'thank you' for this. I could have handled those guys by myself."

Natsume narrowed his eyes at her. "You talk big for someone who got pushed around," he told her, turning his back. "You're lucky the princess asked me to help you. I would have just left you alone."

"The princess?" the speedy student muttered under his breath as he sat up. "The p-princess is h-here?"

"I'm actually standing right behind you."

That voice, the boy screamed in his head. Hesitantly, he peered over his shoulders. He gasped at the sight of Mikan. Quickly he bowed down. "Ah! Princess…wow… It's such an honor." The other two also did the same thing.

Mikan knelt down to his level and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Raise your head and look at me." And when he did, she gave him a smile as a vein appeared on her head. "To tell you the truth, I want to make you understand Imai-san's suffering. I want you to taste the suffering she'd been through. Lucky for you, I'm not a violent person, so I'll let you off the hook. But next time you do something like this, I won't be so forgiving."

"Yes, princess," he said, swallowing hard. Hurriedly, he grabbed his two friends and dashed out of sight.

"Imai-san, are you all right?" Mikan asked as she approached Hotaru.

Hotaru turned her gaze away. "I'm fine. It's not as if they stabbed me with a knife."

Mikan's eyes grew more concerned. "This isn't the first time you were bullied. But I was amazed to see your reaction towards the situation. You were so calm. You weren't scared one bit. I guessed you're used to it."

"More or less…" Hotaru muttered, walking towards her duck scooter. "Sakura-san, it's better if you stop befriending me. Besides, I'm better off without friends."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but…" Mikan gave Hotaru a hug. "I'm a very stubborn person. I won't quit unless I reach my goal. I will still keep trying—even if you keep pushing me away."

"Stop being ridiculous and let go of me," Hotaru demanded in a straight voice.

Mikan giggled. "No, I won't!" she happily said, hugging Hotaru tighter. "Maybe I should call you Hotaru from now on. You should also call me Mikan. What do you say, Hotaru? Come on, let's be friends."

Getting quite annoyed with the princess, Hotaru unleashed an invention called 'Mechanical Hand'. It was made to fit her hand. "Stop hugging me, dummy." The metallic hand grew larger in size and pulled Mikan away. "You're giving me all your silly germs."

Natsume lit up a flame on his pointer finger. "Hurt her and you'll die, witch," he threatened.

"A threat from the Black Cat…Oh, how scary," Hotaru said sarcastically. She released Mikan and spun around. "I'm leaving. Don't you dare follow me back to my dorm." She rode on her scooter and flew away.

"Ah…There she goes…" Mikan muttered. "Hotaru is so hard to understand. And for some reason, she reminds me of you, Natsume."

Natsume raised a brow. "That's insulting," he said. "Don't put me in the same line as that inventor."

Noticing a box on the ground, Mikan picked it up and showed it to Natsume. "Isn't this the box I gave to Hotaru? But it's empty now. Hotaru did say she ate the cookies I baked." She smiled as she imagined the inventor eating her cookies. "She didn't throw away the box. She kept it. That means…I have a chance!" She made a victory sign with her fingers.

Rolling his eyes away, Natsume slipped his hands into his pocket. "You're making assumptions again, polka-dots," he said, and Mikan shot him a glare. "Don't trouble yourself with that inventor. She's not worth your time."

Mikan stuck out her tongue. "I won't listen to you, Natsume," she said in a teasing voice. "Besides, what's wrong in trying to befriend a person? Sure, Hotaru may be complicated and aloof, but you're like that too. I still befriended you, even though you didn't want me around at first."

Defeated by her words, Natsume pinched her cheek hard. "Fine… Do what you want," he told her. But he had to admit that her perseverance was very admirable.

* * *

"You look twice as ugly in the morning, Imai," Shouda Sumire said in a mocking voice when Hotaru entered the classroom the next day. Hotaru ignored her and went straight to her seat. As she sat down, she noticed the vandals on her desk. Hearing the snickers from Sumire and her girls, she immediately concluded it was their doing.

"I heard she got in trouble with some boys yesterday," one of the girls said. "Then she was saved by the princess."

Sumire crossed her arms over her chest. "That Imai has some nerve. She troubled the princess just for that. She should handle her own problems."

Patience was a virtue. Hotaru knew better than to degrade herself to their level. She stood up and walked out of the room. Those girls weren't going to stop bad-mouthing her until the bell rings, so she decided to linger along the hallways.

"Well…well…what do we have here?" It was a familiar voice of a guy.

Turning around, she faced the three same guys who bullied her yesterday. "What do you want now?" she asked, stoic as ever.

The one with the Speed Alice circled her swiftly and took all of her gadgets. "Now you can't use these against us," he said, sticking out his tongue.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Give me a break."

"Oh, we'll give you a break all right," the other guy said, clamping one hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "Right after we teach you a lesson."

Classes was about to begin and Mikan wondered where Hotaru went. Iinchou informed her that she went out after leaving her bag in her seat. And when Narumi-sensei came and started his class, Hotaru didn't come back at all.

"Do you think Hotaru went to the infirmary?" Mikan asked Natsume, tugging on his sleeve.

Natsume shrugged. "I have no idea," he told her. "Don't bother me."

"It's strange," Ruka spoke up. "It's not like Imai to skip classes. She rarely gets sick too."

"Maybe I should go check the infirmary," Mikan said. She had a weird feeling that something might have happened to the inventor. She raised her hand and called Narumi's attention. "Sensei, may I be excused for a while?"

"Sure, just come back right away," Narumi replied before he turned his attention to the board.

She walked out of the classroom and into the hallways. "I hope Hotaru's okay," she muttered to herself as she turned at one corner. As she passed by a broom closet, she heard noises coming from inside. It was the sounds of brooms and pails being knocked over. Reaching out for the knob, she turned it and opened the door. To her surprise, Hotaru was inside all tied up and gagged. "Hotaru, what happened to you?!" She untied the ropes and removed the cloth in her mouth.

"I was obviously bullied," Hotaru said sarcastically, standing up and patting dusts off her uniform.

"Who bullied you?"

"That's not important," Hotaru answered, stepping out of the closet. "I'm thankful that you saved me, but don't expect anything in return. I have nothing to give you."

"I don't really ask for anything in return when I help people, but there is something that you can give me." Mikan held out her hand to shake. "You can give me your friendship."

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "Are you making fun of me or are you just feeling sorry for me?" she said, almost raising her tone. "Everyone clearly hates me, so why you want to befriend someone like me?"

Mikan giggled. "Silly, I don't hate you. I can feel it in my heart that you're a good person. You're only misunderstood, which is why others think differently of you." She pulled out a box of chocolates and showed it to the inventor. "The fact that you kept this box is a sign that you appreciated the gift I gave you." She took Hotaru's hand and placed the box on her palm. "Never think badly of yourself. Never think everybody hates you either. There are some people who are willing to get close to you if you'll just let them. And I'm one of those people, Hotaru."

A tender smile was shone upon Hotaru, making her feel warm inside. It was such an honest smile. She opened the box the moment she realized it wasn't empty. There were chocolate balls inside. "Did you make them?" Hotaru asked, taking one chocolate ball out. And when Mikan nodded her head, she pushed it into her mouth and savored the sweet taste. "It's good…" With that, she started walking away.

"Ah, Hotaru, wait!" Mikan was about to run after her when Hotaru suddenly stopped. "Hotaru?"

"This is the first time someone in the academy is calling me by my first name," Hotaru said, a small smile forming on her lips. "And this is the first time I met someone who is foolish yet willing enough to be my friend. I guess I should be grateful."

Mikan tilted her head in confusion. "Does this mean that you—"

"Dummy…" Hotaru turned around and peered over her shoulders to look at Mikan. "Don't just stand there like an airhead, Mikan. We have to head back to class."

"Oh, yeah, right… Wait a second!" Mikan clapped her hands like an excited seal. "You just called me by my name!"

Hotaru heaved a sigh. "You're so loud and annoying," she stated as she started walking. "It's only natural for friends to call each other by their names. But maybe I should call you ditzy or dummy instead."

Giving a surprise hug from behind, Mikan laughed cheerfully. "Yeah! I've gained a new friend today!" She wrapped one arm around Hotaru's and raised her fist high. "It's time to celebrate!"

Although she thought of hitting Mikan with her invention, Hotaru decided to let Mikan cling to her as much as she wanted for now. She, too, was also happy with her new found friendship with Mikan.

* * *

Andou Tsubasa got into bed, and then jumped when his door was kicked open by Harada Misaki. She was wearing a simple blue shirt and a clean pair of white Capri pants, and her cluttered ponytail was secured with a barrette. "Ever heard of knocking, Misaki," he said sarcastically.

"Did you hear about what happened to Kaname?" she asked, and walked over to the side of his bed.

"The curse attacked him again," Tsubasa said, sinking back against his pillows. "I went to see him today. He was in so much pain." His eyes grew more serious as he said the words. He had been at the hospital for hours, watching over Kaname as he suffered from the curse.

"I went to see him too…" Misaki muttered, sitting down on the bed. "He's fine now."

"I know," Tsubasa said quietly. "I really wish we could do something about this curse."

Misaki nodded; there was nothing she could say to that. She was worried about Kaname too. The curse was eating him alive. All she could do was hope that he'd regain his strength again. "I feel sorry for Kaname…" She looked at Tsubasa sincerely. "At this rate, he won't be able to attend the High Tea tomorrow and he was looking forward to it because Mikan would be there. Life's so unfair. I don't think he would be leaving the hospital anytime soon."

He lay there quietly for a while, thinking of Kaname, and a minute later, he sat up. "We can't do anything about it." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Get some sleep. Worrying about it now won't solve anything. I'll see you in the morning."

She heaved a deep sigh. "You're right," she said calmly before a vein appeared on her head. She pinched Tsubasa's hand and brushed it away. "I did not give your permission to touch me, Tsubasa. You're just trying to take advantage of the situation again, huh?" Her eyebrows were twitching in annoyance.

The Shadow Prince chuckled nervously. "Now…What gave you that idea?"

"Whatever…" Misaki stood up and walked towards the door. "Goodnight, Tsubasa," she said in a more casual tone.

"Yeah…Night…" Tsubasa replied.

With that, Misaki walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Tsubasa and Misaki were busy around the Student Council building the next day. They had plenty to do, and they had promised the president that they would organize the venue for the high tea that would be held in the afternoon. Of course, they were excused from class. Thus, they had all the time in the world to prepare. They have also asked some of their classmates to help out with the tables, clean-up, and to assist Umenomiya Anna in the kitchen. And after making sure Misaki was handing things well on her own, Tsubasa excused himself to meet with five security personnel of Alice Academy. As the assistant chief of security, it was his job to make sure that the place would be safe for the event. But he was aware of the fact that an enemy spy was coming. He had no idea who it was. Nevertheless, he was ready for that.

Later, after lunch, Tsubasa reviewed the list of people that will be attending the High Tea. He was familiar with all the people there, making it harder for him to point out the spy. "This is getting me nowhere," he muttered under his breath, going over the list again.

"The High Tea is supposed to be a simple event, yet the AAO is making things dangerous for us," Misaki said as she walked into the room. "By the way, I called the hospital to check on Kaname. The doctor said he's feeling better, but he's in no condition to attend the event."

"Let's visit him again after the High Tea, okay?" Tsubasa stood up from his chair. "We'll bring Mikan with us. I'm sure she'll lighten up his mood."

"Good afternoon, senpai-tachi!" a bubbly brunette greeted as she came in.

"Speaking of the angel…" Tsubasa said softly.

"You're excused from class this afternoon, right?" Misaki asked.

Mikan nodded. "That's right! I came here to help Anna-chan out. Is she in the kitchen?"

"Yeah…" Misaki replied, and then she grimaced. "Mikan, do you know what happened to Kaname yesterday?" She didn't want Mikan to worry, but it was only right to tell her. After all, Mikan cared a lot about Kaname.

Mikan blinked in confusion. "Um…No… Why? Did something bad happen to him?"

Misaki dug her nails into her arm, sighing heavily. "The curse… It acted up again," she said. "But he's feeling a lot better now. You don't have to worry about a thing. The problem is that he won't be able to attend the High Tea with us."

Wrapping her arms around herself, Mikan lowered her gaze to the floor. "I'm scared for Kaname-san. I know he won't reach 20 or so, but having to live a life full of suffering must be frustrating for him." She clasped her hands together and looked up at her seniors. "Kaname-san wasn't the only one who suffered from the curse last night. When Natsume and I got home, he suddenly went pale and collapsed. Then black marks started appearing on his skin."

"Woah, something like that actually happened to the Black Cat?" Tsubasa said in surprise. "So, how is the guy?"

"He's fine now. The pills he took were very effective."

"Where is he now?"

"He's with Serio-sensei," Mikan replied. Just then, her nose picked up a tempting aroma. "Wow…Smells good… I'm going to kitchen. Please excuse me, senpai-tachi!" She spun around on her heels and ran off in a hurry.

Misaki leaned against the table. "She sure can change her mood easily. But it's clear that she's just as concerned about this curse as we are." She looked at Tsubasa sincerely. "Hey, what will you do if…you know…Kaname's not around anymore? I know I shouldn't say things like this, but it's been bothering my mind a lot."

Running one hand through his dark hair, he walked to the window and placed a hand against the glass. "I don't want to lose my best friend," he said as he clenched his hand. "I don't want him to die and leave us."

"I feel the same way. I'm sure Mikan does too."

* * *

Preparations were complete. The guests and invited teachers have arrived. The guards patrolled around the building, keeping a lookout for any suspicious people. The Student Council members were present. They were tasked to escort the guests into the main dining room as soon as they enter the building.

The guests were the following:

Ogasawara Nonoko (Triple Star Student, Chemist Prodigy)  
Sakura Mitsuko (CEO of Sakura Model Management)  
Sakura Kaguya (Owner of Sakura Media Publishing Company)  
Hyuuga Akihiko (Editor-in-Chief of Totally Anime Magazine)  
Tonouchi Sasuke (CEO of Tonouchi Sports Company, Father of Tonouchi Akira)  
Sakurano Kouichi (CEO of Sakura Airlines Corporation, Father of Sakurano Shuuchi)

The higher-ups of the academy, Headmaster Sakura, the High School Principal, Middle School Principal, and Elementary School Principal, and the invited teachers, Sakura Narumi, Hyuuga Jinno, Sakura Serio, and Hyuuga Misaki were all there.

Tsubasa rechecked the list to see if he missed anymore. "Two more guests left," he said, cupping his chin and looking around. "I wonder where they are. Don't tell me they're going to be late." Everyone, except for him, went inside to the dining room already. He had to stay put and wait for the two remaining people. He hoped they would show up soon or else he wouldn't be able to enjoy the food.

"Long time no see, Tsubasa-kun…"

Shifting his eyes from the list to the person who just spoke to him, he bowed his head. "Yeah, it's been a while," he said, and then straightened up. He took a moment to gaze the person from head to toe, thinking how lovely she was in her peach colored top with frilly straps and a ribbon in the center. The layered skirt she wore was white, which totally matches the top, and the knee-high fashionable boots were light brown. Her long brown hair was in an elegant updo style. "You look pretty as always. You really don't look like a mother." He flashed his goofy grin.

The woman giggled. "I've been told that a lot of times," she said, turning her attention to the man standing beside her. "Isn't that right, Shiki-senpai?"

Shiki had short silver hair and sharp eyes that could pierce through your soul. He was a good-looking man of few expressions. "Yes, that's right," he answered her promptly.

"Let me escort you guys to the dining room," Tsubasa said. "And I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Anna had prepared the tea and set the teapot on the trolley. Mikan was there watching her. "In an elegant tea setting, you need tea of the best quality. That's why I chose Darjeeling tea." She poured a sample into a teacup and gave it to Mikan. "Please do taste it, Mikan-chan."

The brunette took a whiff of the aroma before taking a sip of the tea. "Now only does it smell good, it tastes good too," she commented. As she finished the tea, she noticed the food on the other trolley. "Um…Anna-chan, aren't these sandwiches a little too simple for an elegant tea party?"

Anna shook her head. "Not at all... As Miruku-oneechan has taught me, these are the traditional food served with tea." She picked up a cucumber from the chopping board. "Cucumber sandwiches don't get in the way of the flavor of the tea. Ham and cheese sandwiches are all okay too."

"I didn't know that there were a lot of things to consider in a High Tea," Mikan said. "I learned something new today. Thank you, Anna-chan."

The meeting had commenced in the dining room. Talks about the school, the companies, and other important matters were discussed. And after that, the conversation lightened up, with Yukihira Izumi cheerfully leading the talk. When Student Council President Sakurano suggested it was time for their snacks, Subaru rang the bell to signal Anna and Mikan. The said girls came out of the kitchen clad in maid uniforms. Everyone was amazed to see the two cute girls in such adorable outfits, and Jinno-sensei had a good idea who came up with the outfits as he shot Izumi and Narumi-sensei a glare.

The tea and the snacks were served without falter, and even though Anna felt a little nervous about the people watching her, she managed to stay calm because Nonoko and Mikan were there with her. The first snack she served was scones and the next one was sandwiches. Last but not the least was the short bread and strawberry fruit jelly. She was quite pleased to see the satisfied expressions on their faces when they eat her snacks.

Hii-sama, the middle school principal, was the first one to compliment Anna. "You have been brought up well, Umenomiya-san. As shown in your cooking, you possess such refined tastes."

"She's the daughter of a great pastry chef, so it's no wonder why her skills are amazing," Headmaster Sakura said, taking a sip of his tea. "Oh, by the way, did you know that Umenomiya-san's older sister is taking part in a cooking competition at this moment?"

"I've heard about that one," Principal Izumi said, picking up a scone. "With her skills, I'm sure she'll bag another gold. But Anna-chan here is as good as her sister. The two of them have their own unique style in cooking."

At first, Anna was worried about being compared to her sister, but after hearing Principal's Izumi's words, she felt a lot confident in herself. "Thank you very much, principal," she said, bowing her head, and then gasped when someone barged into the door.

Harada Misaki quickly stood up. "Rude much, Tsubasa? You do know that we have guests here."

Tsubasa seemed a little frantic. "I'm sorry for barging in like that, but we have a problem. Three AAO spies were found." When he said that, everyone became concerned and serious. "They were disguised as the security guards. They were undetectable because of a special device they were wearing. I've already apprehended one of them. The other two are being pursued right now."

"Who is chasing after them, senpai?" Mikan asked.

He smirked. "The Black Cat, Shiki-san and your mother, Yuka-san…"

Stunned, the father and daughter looked at each other. "She's here?! Why wasn't I informed of this?" They said those words at the exact same time.

_To be continued… _

_

* * *

_**JC: **Mikan and Hotaru are officially friends. The bullies can just die in jealousy. Speaking of jealousy, Natsume showed signs of it when Mikan fell on top of Ruka. Expect more jealousy moments in the next chapter and some sweet moments too. Azumi Yuka made her appearance along with Shiki-san. To tell you the truth, I love Shiki!!! Please review. No flaming.

**Next Chapter: **"Odayakana Makuai" (A Calm Interlude)


	7. A Calm Interlude

**JC: **A little family reunion for Mikan here. We're going to have couple moments too between our favorite love triangle. Time for some history about the two clans and you're going to hear about it. The curse started out with two lovers and now their descendants are the ones suffering. It's going to be another long chapter.

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

**Japanese Terms: **Goshujin-sama (Master), Shoujo (girl), Moe (otaku's way of saying cute), kawaii (cute), Odayakana Makuai (Calm Interlude), Okaa-san (mother)

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Seventh Chapter: Odayakana Makuai

The three spies were all captured and sent to prison. The academy was once again safe, and the headmaster was thankful that nobody got hurt. He commented Tsubasa for a job well done, even though the latter felt rather poignant for not being able to detect them earlier. The headmaster also took the liberty of reprimanding a certain woman, who was one of the people responsible for capturing the spies. Yes, he appreciated her deed, but what she did was fairly unnecessary because she had her own bodyguard. But the woman doesn't seem to mind at all and just smiled at the headmaster.

"Okaa-san, I've missed you so much." The little brunette threw her arms around her mother as she walked into the mansion. "I heard that you captured the spies. I'm glad you didn't get hurt or anything."

Sakura Yuka looked at the concerned eyes of her daughter and embraced her. "Why would I get hurt? It's not as if I'm some amateur." She let out a slight giggle as she eased away to face Mikan. "It's good to be home again. I've really missed my own daughter."

Mikan smiled brightly at her mother. "How long are you going stay? I hope you can stay for months." Her mother wasn't always home because of work, but they do keep in touch all the time. "By the way, what do you think of me now that I'm officially a student?" She backed away from Yuka and twirled around to show her uniform. Her flowing hair swayed gracefully with her movement.

"You look so cute in your uniform," Yuka said, admiring the girl from head to toe. "I wasn't able to wear that uniform because I was kept in isolation for 12 years. The first time I attended school was middle school."

"So, you wore the same kind of uniform like Misaki-nee?"

"Yes, although not in the same fashion as her," Yuka replied. She wore her school uniform properly in the past.

The mother and daughter walked towards the living room and continued their conversation there. Mikan talked about school, her classmates, and the new friends she made, the student council and about Natsume.

"I've seen your new commercial on TV," Mikan said. "You were great!" Her mother was a top model working for Sakura Model Management, the family's own modeling agency and the best one in Japan.

"Thank you. I'm scheduled for another shooting for next week. Shiki-senpai was the one who arranged everything. It's a commercial on beauty soap."

"Then I'm looking forward to it, okaa-san."

"Me too!" Yukihira Izumi cheerfully said as he walked into the living room. "It's nice to see my two favorite girls together." He approached the girls, as Yuka stood up, and then he opened his arms, gesturing his wife to hug him. Yuka did so without complaints and Izumi gave her a short kiss on the lips. "I've missed you, Yuka…" He said that in a loving voice as he gazed upon her. His wife was still a remarkably beautiful woman, her beauty shone by the fact that she looked youthful, despite being a mother with a stressful job, and the brilliant amber eyes held a very interesting light like his daughter's. She would be lovely as a statue.

Mikan squealed animatedly. "Otou-san and okaa-san are so sweet! You two really look good together—the perfect couple!" She pushed herself from the couch and raised one hand high. "I have a suggestion. Let's all go out for dinner. How about we dine in a fancy restaurant at Central Town? What do you think of that?"

Both parents smiled down at their daughter. "Great idea, Mikan," Izumi said, rubbing her head. "Why don't you go and get ready? Wear something nice and cute, okay?"

"I will!" she replied before she ran off.

"Yuka, Mikan is looking a lot like you each day," Izumi said, taking her into his arms again, kissing her on the temple.

"It's because I'm her mother," Yuka replied, smiling gently, as she squeezed his shoulders. "But she did inherit your personality."

"Naturally… After all, I'm her father," he said with a chuckle.

The days Mikan spent with her mother that week were among the best she had ever spent. They went shopping together, played some sports, and went on a little picnic. Her father enchanted her mother with his humorous antics. He was loud and unruly, constantly making Yuka laugh and sometimes annoying her in every possible way. The stories and experiences her mother shared with her was another bright spot. And when she walked with her mother to school, the students were star-struck. A lot of them had asked for Yuka's autograph and had taken pictures of her. Even Hotaru, who was now her friend, took pictures of her mother and sold them to some students in the Technical Class. Everyone knew Sakura Yuka, not only because she was a famous model in Japan, but because she was the previous princess of the clan and former idol of the academy.

Yuka first attended school at the age of 13. She became active as a teen model at age 14 and got married to Yukihira Izumi at the young age of 18, and after giving birth she revived her modeling career and became internationally known. Students can work outside the academy only if permission is granted and rules are followed. During her school years, she was idolized at school due to her beauty and talents, and was regarded as the school's most unattainable girl.

Mikan wasn't the only one who got to spend time with Yuka. Izumi, Narumi, Sakurano, Subaru, and Yuka's other close friends and relatives all took their turns. Narumi and Yuka were the best of friends. On the other hand, Sakurano and Subaru looked up to Yuka very much, and when they were still kids they had a little crush on her.

It was such a relief when Shiki, Yuka's bodyguard and manager, informed Mikan that the shooting for the commercial was rescheduled. And on Saturday, after having lunch with Natsume and Ruka, Yuka told Mikan she wanted to see her in the small solarium that adjoined her bedroom. When she joined her there, Yuka looked as happy as the she had been on the day of their reunion, and Mikan sat down in a chair.

"I've decided to be a teacher for a week." Yuka came directly to the point. "And I'm going to be teaching history in your class."

"That's so cool!" Mikan uttered happily. "Okaa-san is going to my teacher!"

"I'm glad you think so." Yuka walked around the room and stopped by the window. At this point, her face was serious. "Mikan, I've been told that the curse attacked Natsume-kun more than once this month. I'm worried. This hasn't happened before."

"I know…" Mikan sighed softly. "But, okaa-san, Natsume always stays strong. He never gives up. Sometimes, I wished I had the power to cure him."

Yuka eyed her daughter sadly. "I know how much he means to you." She said the words very softly and approached Mikan. "But you have to prepare yourself for the worst. He has only a few more years to live."

Clutching her skirt, she closed her eyes in frustration. "Must it be this way, okaa-san? Isn't there anything we can do to help him? I want to be with Natsume forever. I don't want to lose—" She couldn't go on, she was crying, and then she looked up at her mother.

The mother stayed silent for a long moment and just stood there, looking at her daughter, feeling guilty for bringing up the subject. And then she walked up to the bookshelf and pulled out an old book. "Your tears are always meant for him," she said, opening the book and flipping through the pages. "He's the one suffering, yet he is unable to shed one drop of tear. That's why you cry in his place."

"Is it wrong, okaa-san? Is it wrong to cry for him?" Mikan's voice faltered. "Maybe I cry this easily because I'm weak. I should be strong for Natsume, so I shouldn't cry. But I can't help it."

Yuka approached her daughter and touched her cheek. "Anyone who has ever wept because they felt weak or powerless always had those kinds of thoughts. But if a person cries because of a loved one, one can never say that she's weak." Kneeling down, she held Mikan's hand. "And you are one of the strongest girls I know. I'm sure Natsume-kun thinks so too."

"I…I don't know about that." She giggled, wiping away her tears with her other hand. "He usually teases me."

"Well, your father teases me too," Yuka said, remembering the good old times when she was still a student and he was her teacher. "I'll be looking forward to teaching in your class, Mikan. Don't tell this to Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun, okay? I want to surprise everyone in your class."

"I won't."

"Good... Speaking of which, I think we've kept those two waiting long enough," Yuka said, standing up. "You're going to Central Town with them, right?"

Mikan nodded her head in reply.

"When you get back, I want you to read this book." Yuka placed the book on Mikan's lap. "You're old enough to learn the origins of our families' curse."

Mikan's eyes grew wide in surprise. "This book—"

"Tells a tale of two lovers whose dreams were shattered by the curse…"

She had always been curious about how the curse came to be. All she knew was that a jealous man cursed two lovers, nothing more. But the book will finally answer the questions that had been plaguing her mind. "Okaa-san, can I show this to Natsume?" she asked, and her mother told her it was up to her to decide. Clutching the book tightly against her chest, she stood up and faced her mother with determination. "I don't know what my reaction will be after I read this book, but this will allow me to understand the curse a little better than before. Thank you, okaa-san…" With that, she gave her mother a hug and left the room in a hurry.

Yuka sighed and put a hand over her eyes, but before she could relax, she walked over the window and opened it in one swift motion. "How long have you two been eavesdropping?" She was referring to the two guys sitting on the short roof at each side of the window.

One of them, the blonde one, leaped to his feet and almost tripped. "How did you know we were here, Yuka-senpai?" he asked.

"I currently possess the Alice of Senses," she answered promptly, leaning on the window pane. "I understand why you would eavesdrop, Naru, but Shiki-senpai too?" She shifted her eyes on the silver-haired man.

"This was Narumi's idea," Shiki replied without falter. "I was only dragged into this."

Yuka narrowed her eyes on Narumi. "I thought so…" she muttered.

Narumi chuckled nervously. "We were actually taking a stroll until Shiki-senpai sensed your presence in this room," he explained. "And then I suggested that we should pay you a visit. But before we could barge into the room, we heard you talking to Mikan-chan."

"Why did you show that book to the princess?" Shiki asked before Yuka could speak. "It's not yet the right time."

She shook her head. "It is the right time." With her hands entwined she looked at Shiki for an interminable moment and looked up at the sky. "Remember, Mikan might be the key to end this curse once and for all."

"It's possible." Narumi said it with a nod and a grin. "One person in our family has survived the curse because of you and Principal Izumi. That's why I believe Mikan-chan has the power to save the two clans."

"But what about the risks involve?" Shiki asked, maintaining a stoic expression.

Yuka heaved a deep sigh. "I'm aware of that, senpai," she said. "But if we don't take the risks, the clans will continue to suffer."

* * *

After eating a hearty meal, Tsubasa strolled into the woods to clear his mind. Things were not so smooth for him this week. Following the confinement of the spies was the mind-boggling investigation in which he had to interrogate the spies and patrol around the academy every night. A jag of nausea rippled through his stomach as he remembered one particular sleepless night. His hand automatically held his temple. The Anti-Alice Organization had broken into the academy twice in one month. In a meeting with his superiors and students of the Dangerous Ability Class, he found out that Anti-Alice Organization was already producing state-of-the-art gadgets and powerful Alice-based weapons to infiltrate the academy. The first batch of intruders was detected easily because one of them used their Alice strongly. A strong Alice is enough to cause a disturbance in the academy's barrier. It wasn't the case with the second batch who posed as security guards during the High Tea. They were able to break in and they were undetectable because of the devices they were wearing. In order to avoid another infiltration, Tsubasa was ordered to work even harder.

In the midst of his deep thinking, he didn't realize that he was walking near the Sakura Land. Harada Misaki found him looking troubled.

"Tsubasa?"

He seemed to concentrate all his efforts on thinking that he didn't hear her.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Misaki pummeled his head with an iron fist.

"You didn't have to hit me," Tsubasa said, rubbing his poor head.

"Yeah…yeah…whatever…" Misaki crossed her arms. "So, why have you suddenly gone to thinking mode? You're usually carefree about everything."

It was in his nature to be carefree, but he can also be responsible and mature when needed. The recent break-ins by the AAO were such a bother to him. "It's either the AAO's getting good or I'm not doing my job well anymore."

Misaki shook her head. "You always do a good job, Tsubasa," she said. "It's just that the AAO doesn't know when to quit. Ah, that reminds me… I've wanted to ask you about the meeting held after the High Tea. You won't mind telling me, would you?"

Tsubasa remembered everything that was discussed during the meeting. He wouldn't mind letting Misaki know about it. She trusted her very much. "Reports say that the Anti-Alice Organization managed to get their hands on a kid with an equally powerful barrier as the Middle School Principal. The organization's research and technical group used the kid as a catalyst for creating new and improved devices which are pretty handy for breaking into the academy easily." He opened up his palms as a Sakura petal fell on it. "Of course, the spies who broke in were planning to kidnap our little kouhai."

"Speaking of kouhai, Mikan really likes you a lot," Misaki said, remembering the time she clung to him when he saved her from falling. "Although you're not worth bragging to the whole world, Mikan's proud to have a 'senpai' like you."

Chuckling, he leaned his back against a tree and clasped the Sakura petal in his hand. "I think she has a crush on me," he said, looking up at the tree. "What do you think?"

"Maybe she does have an innocent crush on you," Misaki said, cupping her chin, as she thought about Mikan's personality. "But... I don't really think she realizes it. She's still a kid, so it's normal for her to be clingy to the one she admires."

"I'm quite flattered that the little princess admires me," Tsubasa said as he blew the petal off his hand. "How about you, Misaki?"

She placed her hand on her waist. "And what do you want me to say about you?" She looked stern.

"Nothing…" he said with a sigh.

At that moment, Sakurano appeared in front of the entrance and saw the two of them. Coincidentally, the two also saw him. "Are you guys on a date?" Sakurano said as they approached him.

Tsubasa chuckled. "Yeah, we are—" He got slapped on the head by Misaki. "Okay...Fine… We're not on a date. We were just talking."

"I see…"

Misaki started asking the president about their work tomorrow, and while they were busy talking, Tsubasa thought back of Sakurano and Serio's conversation last time after the meeting. He had accidentally overheard them talking about the curse and found out that Sakurano was a victim before. That got Tsubasa thinking a lot. He knew that the curse was impossible to beat—even if you use the Stealing Alice. How was Sakurano able to survive the curse? There should be a logical explanation and he wanted to ask Sakurano.

A phone call from the Harada household told her she was needed. Misaki simply excused herself from the two boys and headed into the land in a hurry.

Now that they were alone, Tsubasa decided to ask. "President, I don't mean to pry or anything, but…" He looked at Sakurano seriously. "Were you really cursed before?"

"I knew you would ask me that sooner or later," Sakurano replied calmly, and Tsubasa's expression became curious. "Because of my Alice, I was able to recognize your presence during my conversation with Serio-sensei." One of his Alices heightens his senses, which makes it impossible to sneak up on him.

"How was the curse removed from your body?" Tsubasa questioned, eager to find a way to save Kaname. "I want to know."

"Is this about Kaname-kun?"

"I hate seeing him suffer. If you were able to survive the curse, then Kaname probably has—"

"No chance of surviving," Sakurano continued the sentence. "My case was different, Andou. To tell you the truth, I wasn't cursed."

Tsubasa gave him a skeptical look. "But I've asked Misaki and Kaname about you. They said you were really cursed before. Plus, that conversation with Serio-sensei…"

Sakurano heaved a deep sigh. "I was cursed yet I wasn't at the same time," he said, and Tsubasa told him that he wasn't making any sense.

* * *

Being located in the western part of Central Town, Mini-Akihabara city acts as the gathering place for all anime and manga fans living within Alice Academy. Randomly placing their bikes at the closed entrance to a shop, Mikan, Ruka and Natsume walked towards the square in front of a café. There were people dressed up as anime characters and fans, young and old, were taking pictures of them.

Dressed in a white-sleeveless one-piece dress with a light blue knitted shirt on top, Mikan seemed more than amazed. Her silky hair was clipped at the back of her head with a hair clip. "Everything's so lively!" It was her first time to be in Akihabara and she already loved it. Looking at the costumes, she wished she could wear one too. But she wondered what kind of costume would suit her. She wasn't particularly familiar with anime and manga. However, she knew someone who was strong in that genre. She turned her head to Natsume, smiling cheerfully.

Wearing a red shirt with a jacket on top, Natsume raised a brow. "What is it, polka-dots?"

"Hmm…I was just wondering…" She was about to ask him for a suggestion when her eye caught something nice. "What's that?" She pointed at a particular shop and quickly ran towards it.

"Sakura is going to have a good time here," Ruka said, looking at the girl who was now admiring a magical girl costume displayed at the cosplay shop. He was clad in a simple blue shirt with a white jacket on top. "And we'll make sure of it, right, Natsume?" He gave his best friend a knowing smile.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "She can have a good time without our help," he said nonchalantly.

"Ah… Sakura's gone…" Ruka pointed out.

"That ditz…" Natsume groaned. "Where did she run off too?" His eyes were secretly scanning the area.

"She was standing by that shop a second ago," Ruka said. "Maybe she went in. Let's go check."

When they got into the shop, they saw more costumes and other accessories inside. The peculiar part there was the three shopkeepers standing in front of the dressing room, anxiously waiting for someone to come out. As Natsume decided to go check the other shops, Ruka approached the shopkeepers to ask them about Mikan.

"Excuse me… Have you seen a brown-haired girl wearing a one-piece dress?"

"A brown-haired girl who is totally kawaii and moe-moe?" the female shopkeeper with violet hair said.

"A girl that gives off a princess-aura?" the other female said with a sweet giggle.

Ruka somehow felt like they were more than a little strange. "Um…yeah…" he answered. "So, have you seen her come in here?"

The male shopkeeper draped his arm over Ruka's shoulder and pulled him closer. "Dude, the princess is here, changing into the costume me and my co-workers picked for her. You just have to wait until she's done."

"Here? Changing into a costume?"

"We couldn't resist. When we laid our eyes on her, we just had to let her try on the costume. She's the type you would normally see in a Shoujo Manga, the perfect cosplayer. Are you her boyfriend? I'm sure you're gonna love her in the costume."

Ruka scratched his cheek with his finger. "Um…I don't know…"

"I'm done!" That cheerful voice came from the dressing room.

The two females giggled in excitement as the guy positioned himself beside the dressing room. "I now present to you, Sakura Mikan-sama!" he announced, drawing the curtains.

Stepping out was a beautiful girl dressed in a maid costume. A white apron coupled with a wavy skirt, a blouse, and white stockings only served to make her more delightful. The lacy headband increased her charm.

"Isn't she cute?" the guy said, obviously praising his own handiwork, as the violet-haired shopkeeper caressed Mikan's hair.

Ruka wholeheartedly agreed. Mikan definitely looked ten times cuter to him in that maid costume. He was rendered speechless by the sight.

Oblivious to the effect she has on him, Mikan twirled around and curtsied. "What do you think, Ruka-pyon?" she asked. "Does it suit me?"

The male shopkeeper faked a cough and elbowed Ruka. "She's waiting for you to say something," he whispered, and Ruka gave him a confusing look. "Come on, compliment her. You'll lose points if you don't."

Ruka swallowed hard, feeling his face getting hotter by the minute. "Um…Sakura…" His voice was stuttering badly. "Y-You…You…" Why does this always happen? Every time he tries to compliment her, he gets nervous.

"This costume is great, isn't it?" Mikan said, smiling purely at him, which made him more nervous.

The shopkeepers were all watching Ruka, waiting for him to compliment the princess and admiring how shy and charming he was. Ruka was your typical bashful prince, and they knew that he needed a little push to make a move on the girl.

"Isn't that Mikan-chan?"

"Yeah, it's really her."

The two elementary students turned their heads to the direction of the voices. Umenomiya Anna and Ogasawara Nonoko were standing by the entrance. The pink-haired girl was wearing a yellow one-piece dress with white frills and a light green bolero on top, while the chemist prodigy was clad in a blue long-sleeved t-shirt and a denim skirt.

"It's Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan," Mikan muttered.

Mesmerized by the costume, Anna and Nonoko approached the brunette. "Mikan-chan, you look so cute!" the two of them said in unison.

Slightly blushing, Mikan giggled. "Thank you," she said.

"If you show this off at school, everyone's going to fall in love with you even more," Nonoko said.

"Especially anime-addicts," Anna added. "I wish I had my camera. I want to take Mikan-chan's picture right now."

Ruka felt a little down. Nonoko and Anna were able to compliment Mikan so easily, while he couldn't even say the word cute. And Mikan did ask him for his opinion about the costume. Was he a failure as a guy? Lowering his gaze to the floor, he mentally cursed his shyness. If he wanted Mikan to notice his feelings, he had to be more confident in himself. "S-Sakura…" As her eyes met his, he blushed a little, but he kept his chin up. "That costume suits you well. You look very cute." His heart was pounding like crazy as her saw her lips curved into a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Ruka-py—" Mikan quickly clamped her mouth and composed herself. She leaned her body forward, bowing her head. "I mean… Thank you very much, goshujin-sama."

Flushing deep red, Ruka covered his face with one palm. As Mikan wondered about his reaction, Anna and Nonoko, as well as the shopkeepers, smiled humorously at him. The tension increased a hundred fold when one of the shopkeepers suggested they should take a picture of him and Mikan together.

The male shopkeeper set up his camera in the mini-studio. "This one's on the house since the princess is such a cutie," he said, gesturing them to come over.

"Can we get a copy?" Nonoko asked.

"You don't get to see Mikan-chan in a maid costume everyday," Anna said.

"Since you girls are pretty, I'll give it for free," the guy said, and the two thanked him.

"Wait, we have to dress up this young bishounen too," one of the female shopkeepers said. "Give us a few minutes!" Ruka didn't have much of a choice as he was hauled into the next room.

A few minutes later, Ruka came out wearing a white collared shirt with a black bow tie and a black vest on top. His blonde hair was properly arranged to suit his gentlemanly image. Nonoko and Anna were not in his fan club, but they couldn't help sigh in admiration. Indeed he looked handsome and more refined than ever.

Mikan was also amazed. "You look really nice, goshujin-sama," she said.

His heart skipped a beat. He felt like creeping into a hole, knowing that his face was as red as a Christmas bulb. "T-Thanks…S-Sakura…" he managed to say.

After the picture taking and thanking the shopkeepers for their services, the group went out of the shop and looked at the pictures. Their personal favorite was the 'maid serving tea to the master' photo. Ruka's and Mikan's expressions were natural and it gave off the feeling that the master was in love with the maid. There was another picture where Mikan wrapped her arm around Ruka's. Both of their smiles there were pure and innocent, and the shopkeepers had agreed to post it up on their wall.

"Um…Mikan-chan, can we borrow Ruka-kun for a while?" Nonoko asked.

"What do you need me for?" Ruka inquired, reluctant to leave Mikan's side.

"We want you pick out an animal for us, Ruka-kun," Anna answered him. "You see, Nonoko-chan and I thought of getting a pet of our own, but we couldn't decide on what kind of animal."

"You're the animal expert, so we want you to choose," Nonoko said.

"Go with them, Ruka-pyon," Mikan told him. "I'll wait here for Natsume in case he comes back to this place."

Ruka really didn't want to leave Mikan, but he couldn't deny his classmates' request as well. "All right…" he replied. "Please don't go wondering off." It was easy to get lost in Akihabara.

"Bye, Mikan-chan," Nonoko and Anna said, waving their hands, as they walked away with Ruka.

Mikan waved back at them and when they were out of sight, she looked at the pictures again. "Ruka-pyon's so cute," she mused. "I'll definitely treasure these and put them in my scrapbook." After putting the pictures in her pocket, someone suddenly pulled her by the ear, making her yell "Ouch! Ouch!"

"Where were you all this time, polka-dots?"

Struggling to get her ear free, she shot Natsume a glare. "Hey, let go! You're actually hurting me here." But he didn't give in to her demand and pulled on it more. "Ouch! If you must know, I went into a cosplay shop."

Natsume released her at the same time she pulled away, causing her to fell butt-first on the street. And because of that, Natsume got to see something good. "You're wearing cotton with laces, huh?" he said.

"What?" Mikan asked curiously, looking up at him. She then noticed him staring at something and followed his gaze. Her face turned red when she realized he was staring at her panties. "PERVERT!" she shouted, bringing her knees together.

Natsume shrugged. "It's not my fault if you're terribly clumsy," he said.

Clenching her fists, Mikan scrambled back to her feet. Steam was coming out of her head. "You insensitive jerk!" She placed her hands on her hips. "That's it! I'm not gonna talk to you until you say sorry to me!" She turned her back at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"As if you can keep your—" He stopped when he noticed a photo lying beside Mikan's feet. He picked it up to take a good look at it. To his surprise, it was a picture of Mikan and Ruka together in master and maid costumes. Looking over at the cosplay shop, he figured that they had some fun during his absence. "Tch… Fine… I don't need to hear your annoying voice anyway," he said bitterly, turning his head away, as he narrowed his eyes. He felt jealous that he wanted to burn the photo.

And so, the silent treatment began.

* * *

The day went on without Mikan talking to Natsume. They went to a lot of anime and manga shops, ate snacks at a maid café, and played games in the arcade. It was a lot of fun. However, Ruka, who had noticed the awkwardness between his two friends, felt quite uncomfortable being with them, even though he was having fun with his crush. Although he wanted to ask why she was acting coldly towards Natsume, he decided not to as he figured that it would only spoil her mood. As they rode their bikes home, Mikan kept talking animatedly to Ruka, and Natsume just kept staring at the back. Ruka, of course, knew that his friend wanted Mikan's attention too, but the brunette seemed angry at him. Ruka figured that Natsume might have done something bad to Mikan again.

When they reached the entrance of the Sakura Land, Mikan bid goodbye to Ruka and thanked him for accompanying her around Akihabara. After that, she rode her back into the land, leaving the two boys alone.

Ruka caught Natsume heaving a silent sigh. "Natsume, what did you do to Sakura?" he asked. "When I came back from the pet shop, you two weren't talking to each other anymore. I know you guys argue all the time, but Sakura doesn't usually stay angry this long. And you would usually do something to gain her attention. You only stared at her the whole time. What is up with you?"

"She tripped and I accidentally saw it," Natsume said in a flat tone. "I told her she was clumsy. She's pretty immature to get upset over something like that."

Placing a hand over his temple, Ruka let out a deep sigh. "Natsume, any girl would get upset if a guy accidentally saw it," he said. "Wait, you harass her almost everyday and this isn't the first time Sakura gave you the silent treatment. Well, her silent treatments don't last long because you would do something to make her talk. But that doesn't seem to be the case right now."

Natsume gripped the handlebars and stepped on the pedal. "It's our problem. You don't have to trouble yourself over it. Besides, aren't you happy that she gave you all the attention for the whole afternoon?" His voice was cold and hard. He was in no position to get angry on Ruka. However, he can't help feeling jealous. "Another thing… Did you have a hard time complimenting her, goshujin-sama…?"

Sapphire eyes grew in an instant. "Natsume, you know about—"

"I'm going…" Without another word, Natsume rode away on his bike, leaving his best friend to ponder.

Upon arriving at the Hyuuga mansion, Natsume was taken aback when he saw Mikan having tea in the living room. What the hell was she doing here? He thought she didn't want to talk to him. If she was waiting for him to apologize, then she would have to wait for a long time. Moreover, he still felt bitter about the picture.

After placing the teacup down on the table, Mikan stood up and showed a book to Natsume.

Natsume raised a brow. "And what do you want me to do with that?"

Mikan approached Natsume and practically shoved the book to his face. It seemed like she had no intention of opening her mouth to talk. The silent treatment was ongoing, and Natsume felt more irritated. He reached out to grab the book, but Mikan quickly hid it behind her back and stuck out her tongue.

"Do you want me to kill you, polka-dots?"

Pouting, she pointed a finger at Natsume and then at herself. She then opened the book and flipped through the pages rapidly. Afterwards, she closed the book and tapped her finger on it. She was acting like a mute girl who was trying to tell Natsume that they should read the book together.

Natsume got the message, but he wanted to hear her voice first. "You have a voice. Use it," he demanded, and the girl shook her head vigorously. Taking no for an answer, he swiped the book away. "You're making things harder for the both of us, polka-dots."

"Ah! Give that back!" Realizing she just spoke, she quickly clamped her mouth with both hands.

"Hmph… That was easy," he said, smirking triumphantly. "And I thought you won't talk until I apologize."

"You're so unfair, pervert!" Mikan folded her arms over her chest. "Well, since I'm talking to you again, I should to tell you about that important book."

Natsume opened the book and read the first few sentences of the first chapter. "This is the story about how the curse started," he said. "Why do you have this?"

"Okaa-san gave it to me. She said it was okay to read it. I'm sure you want to know about the curse too, right?"

What he would really want to know was a cure. "I'm not really that interested to find out about the lovers," he said, handing the book back to Mikan and turning around. "What's more, this book is not going to tell me how to remove the curse in my body."

"But it will help us understand the curse more," Mikan said, grabbing the upper part of his arm. "I'm determined to help you, Natsume. I want your suffering to end. Every bit of information in this book will be helpful to us."

He could see that she was serious. Discouraging won't do any good. Once she sets her mind on one goal, she will do whatever it takes to reach it.

* * *

Natsume was supposed to walk with Mikan to school, but there were a couple of important things she had to do first with the Student Council. She was going to be late for class, so she told him to go ahead without her. Natsume walked into the classroom, where he found Imai Hotaru fixing her small invention. Of all the people, why did it have to be the boring inventor? Natsume had never ever spoken to Hotaru. Both of them were the most anti-social students in class, so he can never imagine himself talking to her or even being friends with her. He silently wished another student would come in. It made him feel uneasy to be alone with such an odd girl.

Walking towards his seat, he saw Hotaru changing her tools and pulling out some wires from her bag. He didn't bother looking at what she was really doing and just sat down. He was going to read a manga when Hotaru suddenly spoke to him.

"Where's Mikan?" Hotaru asked with a voice as cool as ice. "Aren't you two normally together?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't say her name so casually," he said.

Hotaru placed the screwdriver on the table. "Mikan and I are friends now. Friends call each other by name."

"I haven't accepted you as her friend yet."

"And who are you to decide who she wants as friends? You're just a bodyguard."

Was she trying to pick a fight with him? "What's your real reason for staying by her side? Are you that desperate to have company?" Hotaru had never accepted friendship from anyone before, so it seemed kind of strange that she suddenly became friends with Mikan. Sure, Mikan might have thought that Hotaru was being for real, but Natsume suspected that Hotaru might have a secret agenda. And Hotaru was notorious for her blackmails and schemes.

Hotaru stood up from her seat and turned to look at him seriously. There was a moment of silence before she spoke. "Don't be so cocky just because you're close to Mikan," she said, deadpan as usual. "If you think that I'm only friends with her because of her popularity, then you're really stupid. You, of all people, should know the reason. Mikan was the first person who didn't give up on me."

"Then why are you selling her pictures to people in the Technical Class?" Natsume was totally glaring at her. "Not only the technical class… But the fan club as well. You're making money out of your friend."

"It's a simple hobby of mine. I'm very much into business. You can't change that fact. Besides, Mikan doesn't seem to mind that I'm selling her pictures to students. I'm also taking her pictures for myself. I never want to miss out on an opportunity to see her smiles." She pulled out an album from her back, walked up to Natsume, and showed Natsume the pictures inside. "Mikan is the first friend I've ever had."

Natsume glanced at the album. It contained nothing but Mikan's pictures. Mikan was smiling in all of them. Majority of them were pictures she didn't sell to other people. He had his own collection of pictures at home, but he felt like grabbing some of hers as well. With a shrug, he peeled his gaze away from the inventor to the window. "If other people saw this, I don't know what they would think." But hearing her say affecting words and seeing those pictures made him believe that Hotaru wasn't faking her friendship with Mikan. And Hotaru somehow reminded him of himself. "Go back to your seat. I don't feel like talking anymore. Just remember this… If you hurt her, you'll have to answer to me."

Closing her album, she spun around on her heels. "A threat from the infamous Black Cat," she muttered, pulling out a yellow gun and pointing it at Natsume. "How interesting…" The gun fired a shot in which Natsume evaded it by a hair.

Conjuring a flame in his palm, he shot Hotaru a glare. "Do you have a death wish or are you simply an idiot?"

She showed no fear in her eyes as she composedly put away her invention. "I'm kind of curious about your relationship with Mikan. I know you're her bodyguard, but I've noticed the way you look at her sometimes. It's as if you're in love with her or something."

"You're delusional."

"Am I?" She was challenging him.

"And stupid."

"But I'm not innocent like Mikan. Admit it, Black Cat. You're in love with her, just like Ruka-kun does."

This inventor was as sharp as a tack. She wasn't even afraid of him, despite threatening her with fire. However, he wasn't going to admit anything to her. His feelings for Mikan should only be a secret. A Hyuuga should never fall in love with a Sakura—that was the most important rule of their clan.

Heaving a sigh, she walked back to her seat. "You may be able to hide it from others, but I know you love her," she said. "I wonder if you can attain someone like her."

Of course, not everyone outside the clans knew about the forbidden rule. A certain number of people knew about the curse that weakens the body of its host. "You're fairly talkative for someone who's always been quiet in class."

"I could say the same thing to you," Hotaru replied coldly. "I find it hard to believe that you're even talking to me."

Talking to her was like talking to himself, he thought. It was strange for him. He had been classmates with Hotaru for two years, but he never recognized her existence in class. He never really cared. "Hey, freak…" he called out to her, and she gave him a cold hard glare. "I'll let you be friends with the princess. But I'm warning you. Don't you dare hurt her."

Hotaru shrugged. "I don't need a stupid cat to tell me that," she said, rolling her eyes away.

Their conversation finally ended when other students came into the room.

* * *

"All Student Council members will be excused from their morning classes," Sakurano announced, as everyone was seated in the meeting room. "An important member of this school will be arriving this afternoon, so we must organize a 'Welcome Back' party just for her."

Mikan raised her hand. "Um… Nii-san, who is arriving? Do I know the person?"

Sakurano nodded his head. "She's from our family, Mikan-san, and she's also part of the Student Council. She has been away from school because of a mission."

"She's one of the Dangerous Ability Class's best agents, despite being a young girl," Tonouchi Akira said as he sipped his Earl Grey tea, "and she's beauty to boot."

"I think you've met her before, Mikan-san. She went to your birthday party last year," Sakurano said, preparing the lists. "You just didn't get to know her better."

"I'm excited to meet her again," Mikan said cheerfully. "And I'm sure she'll be so surprised with the party."

Sakurano handed the list of things to do to each member of the student council. The one in charge of food was obviously Miruku and the one who will take care of the beverages was Goshima. Shizune, Subaru, Tono, and Yuri were assigned to prepare the venue. Misaki and Tsubasa were to escort the guest from the airport. Lastly, Sakurano and Mikan were going to buy party decorations.

While shopping for the decorations in Central Town, Sakurano wondered why his favorite Yuka gave Mikan the book of their clans' tragic love story. Shiki informed him about that last night. His thinking, however, was interrupted when Mikan tripped and fell into a pool of colorful balls. He quickly went to help Mikan out.

As she was pulled out, Mikan sighed in relief. "Thank you, nii-san…" she said, smiling awkwardly. "I really am clumsy, huh?"

"Your clumsiness is one of your charms, Mikan-san," he said, patting her on the head. "I hope you didn't get hurt."

"I'm good," she said. "Once we're done here, let's go grab something to eat. I didn't have enough breakfast this morning."

"All right…"

After shopping the two headed towards the park where Mikan tried to balance herself on a log but ended up falling onto Sakurano's lap. She apologized for being clumsy again and noticed that his black tie was crooked. When she fixed it for him, Sakurano took hold of her hand and gazed into her eyes sincerely.

Mikan smiled at him. "What's the matter, nii-san?" she asked him innocently.

He released her hand and leaned his temple against hers. At such distance he was tempted to do something that he might regret. There was no denying his attraction for the girl. He wasn't sure when it started. His feelings for her were no longer that simple. "Mikan-san, I…" She was waiting for him to continue. But he realized that it would only strain their relationship. It was best to be quiet about it for now. "Please grow up fast."

She blinked in confusion. "Grow up fast? What do you mean, nii-san?" Before she could get her answer, Sakurano lifted her up and placed her carefully on the bench. "Nii-san?"

"I'll go buy crepes," he said. "Just wait here, okay?" With that, he walked off to the crepe stand and ordered two. As the man prepared the food, he ended up wondering about the book again. Did she start reading it? The story within that book was no cup of tea for him when he read it.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_JC: The last member of the Student Council will make her appearance in the next chapter. I'm sure you can guess who it is. You must be wondering about Sakurano and Tsubasa's conversation here, right? How did Sakurano survive the curse? Let's have some Tsubasa and Misaki moments too, okay? Please leave a review. No flaming.

**Next Chapter: **"Hanten Shoudou" (Inverted Impulses)


	8. Inverted Impulses

**JC: **The arrival of another Student Council member, a cute moment between Tsubasa and Misaki, and little jealousy by Natsume—all of them will be the focus of this chapter. I'm going to quicken the pace of the story a little bit. I hope everyone doesn't get confuse with things here. Anyway, please enjoy the story.

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

**Japanese Terms: **Koori (Ice), Hime (Princess), Yuki (Snow), Onna (Woman), Kage (Shadow), Hajime-mashite (How do you do?)

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Eighth Chapter: Hanten Shoudou

"Misaki, let's go!" Tsubasa yelled out as he clasped his hands together. The red-haired girl stepped on his hands and leaped into the air. Pulling out three smoke bombs, Misaki hurled at the Anti-Alice members below. Boom! The bombs exploded, unleashing a thick smoke around the area, rendering the Anti-Alice members blind. "You guys are just a bunch of sorry losers." Tsubasa took control of their shadows as the smoke cleared up and he had a proud smirk on his face. The Anti-Alice members could no longer move, and Misaki was massaging her knuckles to prepare for a painful butt-kicking.

Tsubasa and Misaki were supposed to be in the airport by now, but they were intercepted by three Anti-Alice members along the way.

"You guys are going to be so sorry for making us late," Misaki said, narrowing her eyes at them. She and Tsubasa were assigned to pick up their fellow member from the airport and they were already behind by ten minutes. Misaki charged towards the first member and kicked him in the stomach. As quick as lightning she moved sideward and pushed him to the ground. She proceeded to the next member and slammed his face into the pavement. "Two down and one more goon to go." She jumped high in the air and kicked the third member's face, knocking two of his teeth out and sending him towards a wall.

Tsubasa shrugged. "Man, Misaki, can't you take it easy?" He knelt down beside a fallen member and poked his cheek. "You didn't have to beat them so hard. I mean, come on, they were just weak opponents."

Misaki frowned. "Hey, I was taking it easy," she said.

"If this is what you call 'taking it easy' then I pity the guy who's going to marry you."

She glared at him. "Oh, really now?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "What if that guy was you? Then you will have to feel sorry for yourself." She blurted that out without a care.

Smiling a mischievous smile, he lowered his head and placed a palm over his face. "So, you're saying that I'm the guy who's going to marry you in the future?" he asked, and she flushed a little. "Well, marrying you won't be so bad. Aside from your violent ways, you're still cute." He lifted his head and gave her a good smile.

Misaki's face turned red even more and her heart had started racing. "You idiot!" she uttered, turning her back at him. "I didn't mean it that way. Don't just assume things. Now come on! We still have to get to the airport." Quickly she walked away from him to the limousine.

* * *

At the airport, a beautiful girl had just arrived. Men couldn't help gazing at her. She had icy blue eyes and her skin was so fair. Her wavy shoulder-length hair shone in a stunning shade of blue. She was wearing the middle school uniform that was strictly for Student Council members. Accompanied by two bodyguards, she looked around in search of two certain people. The moment she saw them she became thrilled.

Andou Tsubasa took off his hat and grinned at her. "Welcome back, Ibaragi," he said. "How was your trip?"

The girl nervously lowered her gaze and placed a clenched hand over her mouth. "Um…It was fine…" she muttered. "I-I'm just g-glad that the mission is over… I-I've really missed everyone in the S-Student Council." She was stuttering badly.

She always had bad communication skills, Misaki thought as she placed one hand on her waist. "We've missed you too, Nobara," she said with a smile. "Everyone back at the academy is anxious to see you."

Nobara slightly blushed as she fiddled with her hands. "Is that so? Then I-I shouldn't keep them waiting," she said.

Tsubasa lightly slapped her back, making her gasp and more stiff. "Loosen up will you," he told her. "You shouldn't act so nervous all the time. I mean, come on, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, Kage-san," Nobara said, bowing her head. "I just can't help talking like this."

Ibaragi Nobara may be one of the best students in the Dangerous Ability Class, but she was also the gentlest and the shyest. Judging from her appearance, one can never tell that she was an agent. She looked too innocent and timid. Nevertheless, the school and the clans have recognized her abilities, and Tsubasa had once admitted to himself that she was a force to be reckoned with.

As the three middle school students, along with the two bodyguards walked to the limousine, Misaki had noticed three suspicious men watching them from afar. It wasn't her imagination. They were really observing them. She had a hunch that they were from the organization and immediately informed Tsubasa. He quickly thought of a plan to deceive them and he needed Misaki's help to do it. As he opened the door for Nobara, he told his plan in a low voice to Misaki.

Misaki reached into her pocket for an Alice stone. Activating its power, she used her Alice at the same time. After that, the Alice stone in her pocket disappeared, but she looked confident. She hopped into the limousine, followed by Tsubasa.

The three men mentioned earlier prepared their guns. One of them aimed it at Tsubasa. He was going to shoot until someone kicked him in the nuts and took the gun. He scrunched down, holding his manhood, while the other two froze. "This gun is used to immobilize Alice-users, am I right?" It was Misaki standing right before them with the gun in her hand.

"How is this possible?" the rugged man with green hair said. "We saw you getting into the limo a while ago." He heard the clicking sound of a gun coming from behind him. Slowly, he looked back and saw another Misaki holding a different gun from theirs, much to his utter surprise.

"For your information, my Doppelganger Alice allows me to make copies of myself." The two red-head girls explained to them in unison. "The one you saw earlier was merely a copy. By utilizing a Teleportation Alice stone, I transported my real self and left a copy behind to make it look like I was getting into the limo."

"You're not getting away with this."

Misaki smiled triumphantly. "I beg to differ." She made more copies of herself until they were surrounded. "There's only three of you and ten of us. I'm a black belt in Aikido and Karate and I have two guns pointed at you."

The other man, the one with a mustache, smirked at her. "What makes you think that you got us, Doppelganger? I can use Teleportation as well. We'll be out of here in no—" He was cut off when silver cards stuck onto him and his companions like leeches. "What the hell is this?" The cards glowed mysteriously and the men were sucked into the cards in a matter of seconds.

With a snap of her finger, all of her copies disappeared. "Easy as pie," she said, picking up the cards on the floor. "You three will be going straight to jail." She placed the cards into her pocket and used the Teleportation stone to get inside the limo.

"Did you take care of them, Misaki?" Tsubasa asked as soon as the real Misaki returned.

"They were a bunch of eggheads," Misaki said, crossing her legs, as she pulled out the three cards from her pocket. "They're all here." She lobbed the cards at Tsubasa and he caught them.

"I wouldn't have guessed that we were being spied," Nobara said, looking very concerned. "You really are amazing, Misaki-san."

Tsubasa snickered. "Ibaragi, don't give her too much credit or else her head will get bigger," he said, and Misaki shot him a glare. Swallowing hard, he bowed his head. "I'm shutting up now."

* * *

There were only ten minutes left till the end of lunch period. Students outside were heading back towards their respective buildings when a limousine came. A girl with the Alice to see through things spotted Tsubasa inside and shouted out his name for everyone to hear. Another boy with the same Alice saw Misaki inside as well. Thrilled and practically dying to see them, they followed the limousine to the Student Council building where they lined up in front of the car.

The shadow manipulator went out first, waving his hand to his fan girls, as he smiled handsomely. The girls went wild at the sight of him. He then positioned himself by the door, bent down a bit, and held out his hand. A pale yet petite hand made contact with his, and he held hit gently as he helped the person get out of the car. "We're finally here, Ibaragi," he said.

The moment the students saw Nobara they couldn't help but scream in excitement and admiration. It has been a long time since they last saw Nobara and they've missed her so much, especially the fan boys.

"It's Koori Hime!"

"I can't believe she's back!"

"Nobara-sama, we're such big fans!"

"Wow, you're prettier than ever!"

"With impeccable beauty and abilities, Nobara-sama is deemed as the princess of the Dangerous Ability Class. Her Alice of Ice and Snow has earned her the title of 'Koori Hime' and 'Yuki Onna'."

Shyness taking over, Nobara hid behind Tsubasa and clutched onto his uniform firmly. She would creep into a hole to avoid the attention, if there was a hole. Of course, she was flattered that she was welcomed wholeheartedly by her fellow students, but she didn't know how to face them. And when she heard clicking of cameras, she became more nervous.

Misaki stepped out of the limousine and duplicated herself into ten in order to hold off the people. "Okay, people, give her some room," she demanded. "She just got here and you're already making her feel uneasy." After that, someone suddenly shot her a picture.

"Yes! I got Misaki-sama's picture!" a boy uttered.

Massaging her knuckles, Misaki approached the boy with a scary face. "Damn you… Can't you guys ever give us a break?!" She gave him a powerful uppercut, sending him flying over the sky. When he was gone, she glared at the other fans. "Okay, who wants to be the next one to fly?"

"Misaki-san is so strong," Nobara said.

"I feel sorry for the guy," Tsubasa muttered under his breath.

"Misaki-sama is the coolest!"

"Beating guys up is a piece of cake for you!"

Well, despite the display of brutal strength, Misaki was unsuccessful in driving the annoying fans away. She was about to blow her top when she was saved by the bell. "About time…" She heaved a sigh. "Okay, guys, it's time for class, so scram."

They moaned and groaned in disappointment. However, they didn't make much fuss anymore because they knew the consequences of being late for class.

Misaki recalled her copies and took Nobara's hand. "You ready to see everyone again?" she asked, and Nobara timidly nodded her head. "Okay… But before that, you have to wear this blindfold first." She pulled out a white handkerchief from her pocket and covered Nobara's eyes.

"W-Why do I-I have to wear this?" Nobara asked in a shaky voice. "Am I going to be punished?"

Tsubasa chuckled. "No, silly… We have a surprise for you," he told her.

Misaki and Tsubasa brought the Ice Princess to the dining hall of the council building and left her standing in front of the door. As the two reached out for the handles, Misaki reminded Nobara not to remove her blindfold until she says so. Nobara gave a nod as a reply, and the two opened the door and pulled Nobara to the center of the room. The two then left her side and joined the others in silence.

"You can take off the blindfold now, Nobara," Misaki said.

Although she was a little wobbly, she took off the blindfold and looked around the room. The room was decorated with streamers and balloons. There was a big sign saying 'Welcome Back!' hanging from the ceiling and a buffet table on the other side of the room. "This is—"

"Welcome back, Nobara!" Misaki exclaimed, popping her popper.

"It's great to see you again," Tono said, handing a bouquet of blue roses to Nobara. "My, you became lovelier."

Miruku presented a delicate lavender-scented cake with lightly honeyed butter-cream and icy-blue frostings. "This is for you, Ibaragi-san," she said, smiling sweetly.

Sakurano, Subaru, Shizune, Goshima, Miruku, Tonouichi, Misaki, Tsubasa and Yuri—all of them, her closest friends, were there. Nobara couldn't believe they threw a surprise party just for her. She was more than touched. "I-I don't know what to say…" she said, hugging the bouquet against her chest. "But I-I'm so happy right now."

Sakurano approached Nobara and bowed like the gentleman that he is. "It's such a pleasure to have you with us today, Nobara-san," he said. "We threw this party in your honor."

"I-I… I'm really grateful for all of this," Nobara said. "T-Thank you… Thank you very much, everyone."

The blonde president straightened up as he looked past Nobara. "Before we begin the party, let me introduce to you our newest addition to the council," he said, gesturing his hand toward the person standing a few feet away behind Nobara. "I present to you, the heiress of the Sakura Clan, Sakura Mikan-san."

Icy blue eyes grew wide. "M-Mikan-sama…?" Slowly turning around, she came face to face with a young brunette. "It…It really is y-you…"

"Hajime-mashite, Nobara-san," Mikan said, smiling brightly. "I'm Sakura Mikan."

Sakurano motioned over to Nobara's side. "I know how much you've waited to meet her," he said in a low voice. "Why don't you say hello?"

Nobara felt faint. "Um…I…Ah…" She bent her body forward. "It's n-nice to meet you, Mikan-sama," she said with a slightly blushing face.

"Now that the introductions are over, how about we start this party?" Tonouchi said, clapping his hands.

"All right!!!" Miruku, Misaki, Tsubasa, Goshima, and Mikan exclaimed in unison as the others simply nodded and grinned in reply.

* * *

When Mikan finished her homework, she made a sandwich in the kitchen and then went to look for Sakurano. She found him in the library, reading a novel. He seemed poised sitting in a comfy chair. From his expression you can tell that he was enjoying the book. She didn't want to disturb him, but she wanted to ask him something important. "Nii-san, may I have a moment with you?" she asked as she stood in front of the blonde. "Please…?"

Sakurano gave her a smile. "Of course, you may," he said, closing the book, placing it on his lap.

Mikan fiddled with her fingers, thinking back of Nobara during the party. She had tried to get close to her, to get to know her better, but the shy girl kept on avoiding her in every attempt she made. "Nii-san, does Nobara-san hate me?" she asked, looking up at Sakurano.

He gave a short laugh. "Nobara-san doesn't hate you," he said, carefully watching Mikan for her reaction. "She actually adores you a lot, Mikan-san. She's only avoiding you because she's embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" she repeated. "But why?"

Sakurano sighed and placed one hand against her cheek. "Don't you remember her at all?" he asked. "It was during your tenth birthday. Nobara-san was there and she got into a little accident. You were the one who helped her then."

Mikan stared open-mouthed at Sakurano. "Say what?" She tilted her head and tapped a finger on her cheek. "I don't really remember her…"

"I'm sure you'll remember her eventually," Sakurano said, placing the book on the table, as he stood up. "She may be self-conscious and withdrawn around you, but Nobara-san is actually very happy that you want to get close to her."

"I see…" Mikan backed away until she reached the table. "You know, I think Nobara-san is really cute when she acts all shy," she said, lifting herself up on the table.

"Nobara-san has always been like that," Sakurano said, and noticed the time. "It's getting late, Mikan-san. You should head straight to bed now."

Mikan jumped off the table. "All right," she replied cheerfully. "Thank you for your time, nii-san. I'll see you tomorrow."

By the time Mikan reached her room Natsume was already lying on her bed, reading a manga. He had a knack of barging into her room without permission. He would usually use the window as an entrance. Mikan didn't mind, just as long as he wouldn't peek whenever she changes clothes. Jumping onto the bed, she picked up the old book and showed it to Natsume. "We're going to read this," she said, snuggling beside Natsume like a cat. She was unaware of the fact that Natsume's heart started racing fast the minute she made contact with his skin. "I know we're not going to find a solution to our problem, but every bit of information here might help us. Are you ready, Natsume?"

The flame-caster rolled his eyes. "Just open the damn book already, polka-dots," he said, and she grumbled at the nickname.

"Let's open it together," Mikan demanded, and Natsume placed his hand over the book. And when they did open the book, a bright light emerged from the book and engulfed the whole room along with them. "Natsume, what's happening?!"

At this time, Sakurano, who was walking towards his bedroom, felt a disturbance in the air. "The book… Mikan-san!" Adrenaline pumping, he rushed toward the girl's bedroom. As he reached the bedroom door, he saw white light seeping through the corners of the door. "What's going on?" He turned on the knob and opened the door. He was met by an even brighter light that rendered him blind. When he opened his eyes again, the light was gone and so was Mikan. But after seeing the old book on the bed, he knew that Mikan has gone back to the past to witness the great tragedy of the two lovers. Silently, he bid the brunette 'good luck' and prayed she'll come back safely to him.

"Shuuichi-kun…?"

Sakurano perked up at the sound of the voice. He turned around and saw Yuka by the door. "Yuka-san…" He then remembered Mikan and sighed. "Yuka-san, your daughter… She was sucked into the book."

"And I'm sure Natsume-kun was with her," Yuka said, walking over Mikan's bed.

"Natsume-kun as well? Then the two of them are—"

"Yes…" Yuka picked up the book and placed her hand on it. "Those two are in this book. That proves they are the ones."

Sakurano's expression darkened. "Mikan-san wants to save Natsume-kun no matter how difficult it may be. The path she has chosen is full of hazards, as all paths are." The Mikan he loved and cared was always strong and kind. Hence, he believed that she can accomplish anything. However, he couldn't help worrying for her safety. "And the path she shall never choose is the path of surrender or submission. Just like her, you never gave up on me. You showed me that the world has so much to offer, to move forward with my life."

Yuka approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't just leave you alone before," she said, smiling tenderly at him. "Being alone all the time and ostracized by others… I couldn't stand it. The people who hurt you before only recognized you because of the curse. They failed to notice the real you."

"The difficulties you meet will resolve themselves as you advance. Proceed, and light will dawn and shine upon you," Sakurano said, smiling handsomely at her. "For me, you were the light." The very same light that pulled him out of the darkness, and while Yuka served as his light, Mikan served as Natsume's light.

Yuka laughed at the amazement in the man's eyes. "Shuuichi-kun, you had the same expression when you first saw Mikan as a baby," she said.

Sakurano composed himself, a soft blush creeping into his cheeks. "Let's go back to the matter," he said, looking at the book. "When do you think they're coming back?"

The mother hugged the book, looking a little worried. "They'll be back once they've seen it all," she replied with a sigh. "You've read this book too, right?"

He grimaced and nodded slowly, thinking back the tragic love story. "The ending is not to my liking," he told her.

* * *

The next two days were kind of frenzy for some members of the Sakura and Hyuuga Clan. Yuka spent the mornings working as a part-time teacher. On the first day, although the students were thrilled to have her as a teacher, Yuka informed them that Mikan was in the hospital with the flu. Of course, it was a lie, but thankfully the students bought it. The mind reader of the class couldn't tell if it was a lie because she had her husband's Nullification stone with her all the time. The students weren't at all worried about Natsume, since they hated him and they knew that he'll go anywhere where Mikan was, so Yuka was glad that they didn't ask her any questions about him. By the end of the second day, she almost went nuts when the middle school principal, the high school principal and the headmaster reprimanded her for endangering the life of her own daughter. She wasn't in the position to talk back, but she calmly explained to them her reasons. They hadn't discussed what would happen after Mikan and Natsume will come back, but once they're out of the book, they planned to let them tell the story.

Getting sucked into the book only proved that Mikan and Natsume were the ones. Yuka had never doubted it, unlike the others before. But she didn't expect them to be gone for two straight days. Still, she believed that the two children were all right. They were, after all, strong kids. Mikan was unquestionably strong-minded, and Natsume was an intelligent boy. When they get back, the story about the origin of the curse will be more accurate. Perhaps, the clans could do something to get rid of the curse once and for all. In the meantime, after talking with the principals and the headmaster, she went to talk to her husband in their bedroom. She sat down on the bed with a frown on her face.

"That face doesn't suit you."

"Mmm?" Yuka looked up, startled. "What?"

"I don't like seeing you sad," Yukihira said.

Yuka ran a hand through her hair and murmured, "Sorry… I can't help wondering when they are coming back." She stood up and walked slowly to the window.

Yukihira lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. "Are you regretting what you did?" It wasn't an accusation, only a simple question, but something inside her flinched nevertheless.

"I believe I made the right decision." She looked at him seriously.

He opened his eyes fully, smiled his cheerful smile, and patted a place next to him on the bed. "And I support you on that decision," he said.

She sat down on the bed and held his hand. "Thank you…" She kissed him gently and looked at him closely as he leaned forward. "And we should be ready to support Mikan on her decision as well." They looked at each other tenderly for a moment, and this time it was Yukihira who leaned forward to kiss her.

Later that night, as Yuka was brushing her long brown hair, the old book mysteriously glowed. She felt a mix emotion of fear and anxiety run through her, knowing that her daughter and her bodyguard may or may not come back anytime soon. And as the book floated in mid air, the light it emitted became greater that it engulfed the whole room. It blinded her for a while and after that the light vanished. As Yuka opened her eyes, she saw two familiar faces. The two of them were on their knees, hugging each other tightly as if they didn't want to let go.

"Mikan…Natsume-kun…" she muttered their names as she approached them slowly. "Are you two all—" She gave out a gasp of shock as she saw the tears streaming down her daughter's cheeks.

Natsume looked up at Yuka, not sporting the usual cold expression. "The questions can wait," he said. "The princess really needs to rest now."

Yuka stood there staring sadly at the two children, and she noticed that Natsume seemed to be sweating profusely. She couldn't imagine what they've been through inside the book. But she wasn't planning to interrogate them at that moment. And seeing them again made her at ease inside. "Thank you for taking care of Mikan, Natsume-kun," she said, kneeling down to their level. "I'll take it from here now." As Mikan was handed over to her, Yuka felt pain in her heart. Her daughter was crying her eyes out and she felt guilty for letting her experience something bad.

Clutching his chest, Natsume stood up. "I'll be taking my leave now," he said, panting hard. His skin was as pale as snow. He looked as though he could faint any minute.

"Natsume-kun, you don't look so good," Yuka said.

He was going to say he was all right, he was going to tell her that he was just a little tired, but he didn't have the strength to fight it anymore. "T-The curse…" was all he could mutter before he collapsed like a heavy log on the floor. And, at the same time, Mikan also lost consciousness.

Thinking fast, Yuka ran out of her room to call for help. The first person she saw as she went downstairs was her husband. She didn't waste time dilly-dallying. She immediately told him what happened to Mikan and Natsume. After that, Yukihira ran upstairs to Yuka's room. Yuka, on the other hand, went to get Sakurano and Narumi. A sad panicky feeling shot through her veins as she thought back of how her daughter cried. Mikan probably has seen too much that her heart couldn't bear it anymore. And she remembered how exhausted Natsume looked.

An hour and a half later, Yuka was finally able to relax. Yukihira brought her coffee and sat down beside her. They were in a hospital room where Mikan and Natsume were lying unconsciously on the beds with IV fluids flowing into their systems. After the doctor diagnosed them, he informed Yuka and Yukihira that Mikan and Natsume were currently in a state of coma. Yuka burst into tears upon hearing the bad news, but she calmed down with her husband's help. Nevertheless, Yukihira, as well as Narumi and Sakurano, was also depressed with the news.

"I was aware of the risks involve," Yuka said, rubbing the mug with her finger, as she drew in a deep sigh. "But I never thought it would result to this. I should've never given that book to Mikan."

Narumi looked over at the young brunette before turning to Yuka. "Senpai, don't blame yourself," he said. "None of us expected this."

Sakurano walked over to Mikan's bedside and held her hand gently. "How long will she be asleep?" he asked, sounding a little hoarse, though he kept a calm expression.

Yukihira sighed. "We don't know. The doctor isn't sure himself. Comas generally last for weeks, months, or even years." But he certainly hoped that his daughter and her bodyguard would open their eyes soon.

* * *

The next day Sakurano took the liberty of announcing to the Student Council about what happened to Mikan and Natsume. As he had expected, every one of them were shocked, even the typically stoic Subaru had an uneasy expression on his face. He also told them to keep it a secret from the student body and faculty members who were not part of the Sakura Clan or the Hyuuga Clan. The last thing they needed was a big commotion. And when the meeting ended, Sakurano proceeded to do his paper work. He was doing well for the first five minutes until he accidentally knocked a coffee mug off the table. Feeling a rush of sadness wash over him, he leaned his forehead on the back of his palms. He couldn't stop thinking about Mikan. He can never stay focus, knowing that she was in a deep sleep. None of his three Alices were capable enough to wake her up. Even his Alice of Wish won't work.

"You shouldn't force yourself to work," Subaru said, adjusting his glasses, as he approached Sakurano. "I'll take care of things here. Just go see her, Sakurano."

Sakurano heaved a deep sigh and rose from his seat. "Thank you, Imai," he said. He didn't want to burden his friend with the paper work, but he simply couldn't concentrate with Mikan being in the hospital. "How about you? Aren't you going to pay her a visit?" Though his friend was indifferent, Subaru actually cared about Mikan. Subaru looked up to Yuka a lot, which was one of the reasons why he was secretly fond of Mikan.

"I will, after everything's settled here," Subaru replied. "I didn't expect her to fall into a comatose state after reading that book. Let's just hope she'll open her eyes soon."

Typical of Subaru to act so calm when in fact he was worried about Mikan too, Sakurano thought quietly as he walked to the door. As he stepped out of the room, he encountered an elementary school girl with short black hair and purple eyes. "Who gave you permission to enter this building?" he asked seriously. "I believe you're aware that this place is off limits to normal-class students such as yourself, Imai Hotaru-san."

Hotaru seemed unfazed with his warning. "I came here to find Mikan," she said. "She's been absent for two days. I don't think she's just sick with the flu. I went to the hospital, but the nurses refused to tell me where she is. Something bad happened to her, right?"

True, Mikan wasn't sick. But he couldn't possibly tell the young inventor that Mikan was in a state of coma. It was a secret to be kept from the rest of the students in the academy. "Nothing bad happened," he said, keeping his composure, as he walked past her. "No one, except for the clans, may visit her."

"You're lying, president," she said, and Sakurano stopped walking. "I overheard my brother talking to you. He said that Mikan fell into a comatose state after reading some sort of book. Why? How did it happen?"

Sakurano was informed that Hotaru and Mikan had become good friends. Hence, he didn't wonder why Hotaru was so keen in knowing about Mikan's condition. "I'm sorry. I'm not obligated to tell you anything." As cold as it may sound, a secret was a secret. No one from outside the family should know about the book, although there were some exceptions.

"Then take me to Mikan," Hotaru demanded, maintaining a stoic expression. "If you don't want me to leak out about Mikan, you better do what I say." She showed no hesitation. Blackmailing was one of her strongest points.

Sakurano peered over his shoulder to look at the girl. "Even if I wanted to, I simply cannot," he replied. "Good day." Without another word, he activated his Teleportation Alice and disappeared from sight. He materialized inside the hospital and contemplated about his attitude towards Hotaru. He didn't mean to treat Hotaru callously. He only did it to avoid commotion. But it was nice to know that Hotaru cared for Mikan as a friend. Despite the bad rumors he had heard about her, it was clear to him that she wasn't a bad person. In addition to that, she was Subaru's little sister who acts and talks in the same way as him. Hotaru doesn't like to freely show her emotions to others, just like Subaru.

Walking into Mikan and Natsume's room, he almost let out a gasp of shock upon seeing Natsume wide awake. Tsubasa and Misaki were in the room and they giggled as they saw Sakurano's surprised expression.

"Isn't it great?" Misaki said, keeping her eyes on Sakurano, as she pointed at Natsume with her thumb. "This guy just woke up a while ago."

"I see…" Sakurano looked over at Mikan, hoping to see her awake, but, to his utter dismay, she was still asleep. "How come she's not awake yet?" he asked, walking over to her bed. He stroked his finger down her cheek and sighed deeply.

Natsume shrugged, feeling a little jealous. "She'll wake up soon," he said. "We just have to be patient."

"How would you know?" Tsubasa asked the fire-starter. "Are you a psychic?"

Glaring at Tsubasa, Natsume said, "Like I would tell you." He then turned his head away.

Sakurano approached Natsume's bed and looked at the boy seriously. His sapphire blue eyes clashed against Natsume's fiery ones. "What exactly happened inside the book?" he asked. "Why does Mikan-san have to go through this state?"

Natsume bent one knee and placed his arm on it. "I'll talk once her parents get here," he said.

"All right…" Even though he was anxious to know, Sakurano respected the boy's decision. He went back to Mikan's side. The moment he held her hand he felt Natsume staring at him. Sakurano didn't bother to look at Natsume, knowing he was only jealous, and started stroking Mikan's face once again. "Mikan-san…" _Please open your eyes. I want to see your smile again. _

* * *

In ancient Japan, 16-year old Sakuya, the beautiful and kind princess of the Sakura Clan, was engaged to a handsome young man named Masayuki, the next heir of the Koizumi clan. Distraught and frustrated by her engagement to Masayuki and her controlled life, Sakuya attempted to run away from home but ended up falling into a river. A boy from the Hyuuga Clan saved her from drowning. His name was Natsuhiko. Initially the three guards, after they've heard the princess's screams, believed that Natsuhiko attempted to rape her. She explained that Natsuhiko actually saved her life, hiding the fact she was trying to run away. The clan leader thought it was unsafe for his granddaughter to be left alone, so he assigned Natsuhiko to be Sakuya's bodyguard. From then on, the two became close friends. Their bond deepened more when Natsuhiko took her to a festival. The princess wasn't allowed to step outside the mansion her whole life, so she was amazed to see the festivities around town.

Masayuki and the clan leader were informed of their little outing and the next morning they had Natsuhiko punished. Masayuki personally whipped Natsuhiko several times and after that he went to tell Sakuya to never meet Natsuhiko again. Despite the threats, Sakuya freed Natsuhiko from his prison cell. The two then eloped and have sex in an abandoned house deep inside a forest.

The next day, Masayuki discovered that her fiancée and Natsuhiko were gone. He ordered his guards to search for them. After a long day of searching, the guards returned only to inform Masayuki that they were unable to locate the princess and the bodyguard. Masayuki was completely furious at this. The clan leader felt that his granddaughter was happier in the hands of Natsuhiko and told Masayuki to let them be. However, Masayuki wasn't going to accept it. He was obsessed with Sakuya and he was willing to do anything to get her back—even if it means killing Natsuhiko.

After one month, Natsuhiko and Sakuya returned to the Sakura main household to face the leader. The two of them asked him for forgiveness, but the leader told them that they didn't do anything wrong. He understood that there was nothing wrong if two people were in love. He admitted that he was furious at the beginning, but he was happy that his granddaughter had finally found her true happiness. Hence, he was willing to accept Natsuhiko into the family. Sakuya and Natsuhiko were absolutely thrilled. But, clearly Masayuki was not. Not only was he furious at Natsuhiko for stealing Sakuya away from him, he was also angry at the clans for approving their engagement.

On the day of the engagement party, Masayuki interrupted the fun and casted a curse upon the entire Sakura Clan and Hyuuga Clan. He decreed that a Sakura must never love a Hyuuga and two members of each generation will die of a young age. A female warrior of the Hyuuga Clan killed Masayuki afterwards, as it was a Hyuuga's duty to protect the Sakura family. However, killing Masayuki did not stop the curse. The first victim of the curse was Natsuhiko and the second victim was the growing child inside Sakuya's womb. Knowing that he was going to die, Natsuhiko spent every day of his life with Sakuya. Together they made so many happy memories. But their love story was bound to end. When Sakuya's child was born into the world, the curse attacked Natsuhiko at full force and ended his life in a split second. He died without even seeing his son. A few days later the baby also died because of the curse.

Sakuya later suffered from a disease which causes a comatose state referred to as a standstill due to severe emotional distress. The standstill lasted for two years. After recovering, she was unable to neither talk nor see anymore. It was then revealed that she was another victim of the curse and she died two months later.

This tragic story was kept a secret for generations within the Sakura Clan and the Hyuuga Clan. Yuka had just related that story to the people around the room, who were worried sick for Mikan. Her husband was sitting right next to her on Mikan's bed. Misaki and Tsubasa were standing by the window while Sakurano, Narumi, and Shiki were all seated on the chairs. She firmly believed there was a different ending to the story, an alternate version where only Mikan and Natsume knew. She could see the anxiousness in everyone's eyes, and frankly she was quite eager to find out more about the story as well.

_To be continued… _

_

* * *

_**JC:** When will our favorite Mikan open her eyes? What is the true version of the story about the curse? Natsume knows but he's not going to do some narrating. Hotaru will play a part in the story telling and believe me it has something to do with her inventions. And you'll learn what Yuka meant by 'The Ones'. Prepare for another long chapter in the next installment. See you real soon. Please leave some feedback. No flaming.

**Next Chapter: **"Himitsu no Sakura" (The Sakura's Secret)


	9. The Sakura's Secret

**JC: **Like, I'm totally sorry for not updating any sooner. I went on vacation for a week in another place and when I got back home, I found out that my computer was fried. Good thing my files were spared. I know it's been a long while, but I'll try to update faster from now on. If you were looking for Hotaru, then look no further. She's going to make an appearance here with a good role. The real story is about to be unveiled by Natsume. Strange things will happen here and I tell you that they're not like you expected. This chapter will be shorter than the previous one. Don't forget to leave a feedback in the end, okay? Happy reading, everyone.

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Chapter 09: Himitsu no Sakura

It was starting to rain as Yuka finished the story and carefully held Mikan's hand. A tragic story between two lovers, a tragic story of their ancestors—that very same story was the sole reminder of the people of the present, a reminder in which a Sakura can never love a Hyuuga. There were a few who broke the rule. However, they met a dreadful end. When the story was told to her by her grandfather several years ago, the story kept repeating over and over in her mind, and she wondered inevitably if there was a way to end the curse. It was hard to look for a solution, but she had already thought of the risks and the sacrifices. As the rain poured even harder, Yuka asked Natsume once again to tell everyone in the room about what he saw in the book. Natsume seemed reluctant to tell, but Yuka insisted that he should talk.

The fire-starter looked out the window. He was ready to talk, but he wondered if it was all right to tell them everything without waiting for Mikan to open her eyes. Quite frankly, he was seriously worried about the brunette princess. He was pretty surprised when he found out she was in comatose state after waking up. He felt rather guilty for not being able to protect her. He was about to speak, to relate his story, but Imai Hotaru came in unexpectedly. Natsume immediately shot her a glare.

"I'm here to see Mikan," Hotaru said as she took a few steps forward. "I know she's in a coma, but I just want to see her. And I've heard everything—about the story and the curse."

Natsume swung his legs off the bed. "Get out of here," he told Hotaru. "You don't have anything to do with this, so don't get involved."

"Is that so? Then tell me why is Andou-senpai here?" Hotaru narrowed her amethyst eyes. "He's not part of the two clans yet he's here. Even my brother was told about Mikan's condition." She kept a calm façade, though it seemed like she was raging inside.

Yuka and Yukihira were pleased to see the girl care so much for their daughter. Sure, Hotaru doesn't seemed to look like she has a care in the world, but they could feel it inside her. Hotaru loved Mikan and treasured their friendship well.

Sakurano was the one who answered Hotaru. "All members of the Student Council were informed about Mikan-san's condition. Imai-san, I understand that you're worried about Mikan-san, but you're not supposed to be here. You're neither a relative nor a Student Council member."

"I'm not leaving," Hotaru said coldly. She walked over to Natsume, keeping direct eye contact with him, as she pulled out an invention. "Not until I hear the story too."

"Are you an idiot?" Natsume conjured a flame in his palm. "I'll give you to the count of three to get your butt out of here."

Hotaru rolled her eyes away, obviously not afraid of Natsume. "I have something here to make the story telling a little more interesting." She revealed two accessories in her palm: a ruby ring and an earring. "The earring can tap into the user's memories and the ring will allow you to project holographic images of your memories. This is a lot more convenient than wasting your breath to talk."

"And it's very inconvenient to have you here," Natsume said, surrounding the inventor with his fire. "I know you're friends with the princess, but you're not wanted here. Get out now."

"Settle down, Kuro Neko-chan, and that fire is dangerous, you know." Yukihira nullified Natsume's fire in a snap. "Since Imai's little sister has already heard so much, why not let her stay?" Yukihira suggested. "Besides, her inventions sound kind of cool. Let's use it."

"Good idea," Narumi said. "Imai-san's invention will save us more time, Natsume-kun. You should give her a chance."

Natsume shrugged. "Do what you want, freak…"

"I'm not going to put this ring and earring on you," Hotaru said, dropping her invention on the bed. "In fact, I don't even want to touch you, stupid cat."

Everyone in the room was kind of shocked to hear Hotaru talk that way to Natsume. And they have noticed the scary expression on Natsume's face as he placed the ring and earring on. "Now what do I do, freak?" he asked, and everyone sighed. Natsume and Hotaru were alike in so many ways, especially the way they talk. "I don't have all day."

Hotaru folded her arms in front of her chest. "Just remember everything you've seen in the book. The earring will take in the information and send it to the ring. The ring will then project the images." She walked over to the light switch and turned the lights off. "We'll see images much clearer in the dark. Think of it as a movie house."

"Cool! We should have brought popcorn," Tsubasa said with a chuckle, but he was immediately silenced by Misaki by clamping his mouth with her own hand.

"This isn't the time to be joking around, Tsubasa," Misaki told him.

"We're ready when you are, Natsume-kun," Yuka said.

Natsume was ready to show everyone. Thinking back real hard, the ruby on the earring started to glow. The ring glowed next, and Natsume slowly pointed it towards the wall. In a matter of seconds, an image was shown—an image of the past.

* * *

In the nation of Japan, there lived a clan of great power and wealth, of which everyone praised and respected, and it was known as the Sakura Clan. The clan was a highly skilled group of Power wielders with excellent control and precision, as the members are trained since childhood. The clan followed a hereditary monarchy system in choosing an heir. Under this system, the next heir must come from the same family and the right is passed down from one member to another member of the family. The future heir is decided at a young age and must be kept for isolation for years. The heir is trained in different fields, especially mastering the Power. The most prized Powers of the clans were the following: Nullification, Stealing, Amplification, Bestowal, Immortality, Copying, and Absorption. Having one of these powers will make you invincible, and a young girl named Sakuya, the current princess and heiress of the clan, possessed Bestowal and Stealing.

Among the members of the Sakura Clan, Sakuya was a gifted master and highly favored princess. A girl with long brown hair and a lovely pair of amber eyes, Sakuya was named after her late grandmother, and it was a well-known fact that she and her grandmother were both prodigies. Even when she was a child, Sakuya demonstrated her natural talents early in life. Her beauty and kindness gained her much attention and acclaim.

It was starting to snow as Sakuya, who was dressed in a lovely pink kimono with butterfly patterns, crossed the Sakura Bridge and casually made her way to the River of Tranquility, one of the purest and sacred rivers in the country. It was peaceful, and she felt surprisingly down as she began to hum a song her late mother once taught her. It was sad to know that her life had always been under the control of her grandfather, the proud and powerful leader of the noble Sakura Clan. She had never had a life like all the young girls around. She had been isolated her whole life, forced to live within the sanctity of the Sakura Land. Although being isolated was an assure way to protect her life from the dangers of the outside world, it had also made her lonely. She had longed to see the world. But she was forbidden to be free. She was forbidden to live a life her way. She may be a princess, but she was like a caged bird.

The snow began to collect in drifts, and after an hour on the bridge, she returned to the main mansion and headed straight towards her room.

"How was your day, Sakuya-sama?" a woman who brought tea and snacks to her room asked pleasantly. She was gorgeous and had dark hair tied in a traditional Japanese updo style.

"Everyday is the same thing," Sakuya said, heaving a silent sigh. "Nothing exciting ever happens around here. I wish I could go outside. You are quite lucky, Hiyomi-san. You get to leave this place whenever you want." And she had been stuck inside for 15 years.

Hiyomi poured tea into the cup and carefully handed the cup to the princess. "I wish I could do something to cheer you up, Sakuya-sama," she said.

"I do not want you to get in trouble again for my sake," Sakuya said before sipping her tea. In her early days, she did make an attempt to escape from the Sakura Land, but in doing so, Hiyomi got punished for not stopping her. Sakuya felt so guilty for Hiyomi and swore to never put her at risk again. But the punishment for Hiyomi wasn't cruel or painful, much to her relief.

She went out for a walk later that night, and was amazed to see how high the snow was. There were several feet on either side of the pathway, and she smiled to herself as she walked away from the mansion. As she reached the Sakura gardens, she stood under a leafless tree and looked at the night sky. It was incredibly wonderful and her face tingled in the cold air. She made one round, firm ball of the crisp white snow and tossed it at a tree. It made her feel like a 10-year old again. She threw a snowball again, and then she giggled. She wished that she could have thrown the snowball at someone. She used to play snowball fights with Hiyomi before. And in the midst of her daydreaming, she heard a twig snap and immediately she scanned the area. She could sense someone's presence, but the aura didn't belong to a Sakura.

"Show yourself to me," she said calmly, clasping her hands, feeling a bit nervous about the unexpected company. A boy stepped out of the shadows and knelt down before her. She couldn't tell what his eye color was, but it was very clear that he had raven-colored hair. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but there were a few strands framing his face. He was dressed in a traditional samurai kimono. Judging from his looks, he seemed to be her age. "Who are you and what business do you have here?"

"I am sorry if I may seem suspicious, but I assure you that I mean no harm," the boy promptly said, keeping his head low. "I am a warrior hailing from the Hyuuga Clan and I have come here to serve your noble family, my princess."

"I have heard of the Hyuuga Clan. They say they are one of the best when it comes to martial arts. But tell me something… Why have you come here at this time of night?"

"I have actually been in the Sakura Land since this morning. I was merely taking a stroll. As you know, I am new to this place, so I figured that it was best to explore my new surroundings. After all, I have to be familiar with the place since I am going to work here."

Sakuya was taken aback. "You are going to work here? As what if I may ask?"

"I am to be a bodyguard of someone from your family, princess."

It does make sense for a Hyuuga to be a bodyguard of a Sakura. The Hyuuga Clan had served the Sakura Clan for several years, and their loyalty to each other were strong and unbreakable. "You must be really strong if you were chosen to be a bodyguard," she said. "May I know what your power is? Can you show it to me?" It was a rare opportunity for her to meet someone who was not relative and a servant from her family, and the boy seemed very interesting. She wondered if he could be her friend.

The boy lifted his head to look at her. "It would be my honor, my princess," he said politely. He stood up, bowed at the princess, and took a stance. With powerful energy surging through his body, he pushed his fist into the air and created a large crimson flame. He quickly dispersed the fire and positioned his arms for fighting. As he released a punch, he would release fire. He did several punches and kicks accompanied by fire. Afterward, he formed a phoenix out of his fire.

The princess had never seen such an amazing display of fire control before. She was more than impressed with the boy's performance. "It seems like you have been taught well," she said. "I commend your abilities."

Bowing once again, the boy said, "Thank you, my princess."

"You do not have to be so formal. There is only the two of us here. You may call me by my name if you wish."

"No, I am unworthy of—"

Sakuya cut him off. "Please call me Sakuya," she said, walking over to him and raising her hand to shake. "And I hope we could be friends."

He stared at her hand before he gazed upon her eyes. A smile had graced her lips, and he was amazed to see such a warm and friendly smile on such a beautiful face. He shook hands with her and smiled his own way. "It would be my pleasure to be your friend, Sakuya-sama," he said.

"This is the first time I have made a friend during this time of night," she said, giggling. "Oh, by the way, you have not told me your name yet."

"My name is Hyuuga Natsuhiko," he replied.

"You have a very nice name, Natsuhiko-san."

He slightly blushed. "Thank you, princess… But your name is much nicer than mine."

"You give me too much credit." She walked away from him, turned her back, and knelt down. "Natsuhiko-san, the night is really beautiful, and I am really happy that you are here with me under the stars." There was a momentarily silence before she heard Natsuhiko walking towards her. Quickly she scooped up some snow, rolled it into a ball, and threw it at him. However, the snowbell was melted by his fire before it could even reach his face. Laughing, she scooped another snowball and threw at him again.

Natsuhiko evaded it, rolled his own snowball, and threw it at the princess. He expected a direct hit, but the princess was also quick in dodging it. The two got engaged in a snowball fight and had a lot of fun. They played for almost an hour and neither of them seemed tired.

Sakuya was laughing cheerfully as she lay down on the snow. "I feel like a child again," she said, making a snow angel. "It feels good to play with someone."

The young warrior sat down beside the princess. "I feel the same way too, Sakuya-sama," he said, looking down at her. "I will never forget this night."

"Me too…" Sakuya sat up and took one of Natsuhiko's hands. "Since you are going to work here, we'll be seeing each other everyday, am I right?"

Natsuhiko slightly blushed. "O-Of course, Sakuya-sama…"

Giggling, she embraced Natsuhiko tightly, causing him to blush furiously. "We are going to be the best of friends," she said, releasing him. "Let us meet again at this place tomorrow night. I would like you to meet someone."

"Um… Sure… As you wish, Sakuya-sama…" Natsuhiko said, almost losing his composure.

The next day, Sakuya found out from Hiyomi that Natsuhiko was tasked to be her grandfather's personal bodyguard. She was very happy for Natsuhiko because it was such a great honor to serve the leader of the Sakura Clan. Sakuya wanted to go congratulate him, but she was stopped by her maids. They told her that a high-class princess like her was not allowed to show her face to any random males—even if he was from the Hyuuga Clan. Sakuya wanted to tell them that Natsuhiko was her friend, but Hiyomi dragged her away before she could open her mouth. When they reached her room, Sakuya let out a pout and reprimanded Hiyomi for not letting her speak out. Hiyomi then reminded her that she was forbidden to meet with other people without her grandfather's permission. Sakuya pouted again and marched over to the window. She once again complained that her life was no fun.

Later that night, Sakuya brought Hiyomi to the place where she first met Hyuuga Natsuhiko. Hiyomi stated her concern about escaping from the mansion in the middle of the night, but Sakuya didn't seem to have a care in the world.

Sakuya scooped up snow in her hands and rolled it into a ball. "Hiyomi-san, you are going to love Natsuhiko-san," she said, throwing the snowball up and down. "He is very nice and friendly. He even played snowball fight with me yesterday night."

"In other words, Hyuuga Natsuhiko-dono is just as childish as you, Sakuya-sama," Hiyomi said, smirking.

Sakuya puffed up her cheeks. "You make it sound like it is a bad thing," she said as she looked at the snowball in her hand. An idea came up and her lips curled up into a mischievous smile. "Well, let me show you how childish I am, Hiyomi-san." She threw the snowball at Hiyomi, hitting her face dead-on. Sakuya let out a giggle and stuck out her tongue.

"My goodness, princess," Hiyomi said as a vein popped out of her head. "You really are a child." She made her own snowball and threw it at Sakuya. However, Sakuya simply dodged and the ball hit something else instead.

"You can never hit me with that kind of throw, Hiyomi-san," Sakuya said, laughing out loud. But then she noticed that Hiyomi was staring at something behind her. Turning around, she let out a gasp of shock as she saw Natsuhiko with a face covered in snow. "I guess Hiyomi-san had a good throw after all."

Natsuhiko rubbed the snow out of his face. "It looks like you two have started playing without me," he said with a smile.

Hiyomi felt embarrassed and bowed her head at Natsuhiko. "I apologize for hitting you, Natsuhiko-dono," she said.

"It's all right. I know that snowball was meant for Sakuya-sama." Natsuhiko turned his head to look at the princess. "So, is she the one you wanted me to meet?"

Sakuya nodded her head. "Natsuhiko-san, this is my best friend, Hiyomi-san," she said, gesturing her hand toward Hiyomi.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hiyomi-san," Natsuhiko said.

"And I am sure you know a lot about Natsuhiko-san, correct?" Sakuya asked Hiyomi.

"Quite indeed," Hiyomi replied.

The bond between Sakuya, Natsuhiko, and Hiyomi grew stronger over the month. They were almost inseparable if it weren't for Natsuhiko's duties as a bodyguard, Hiyomi's work as a servant, and Sakuya's training as a princess. But they made it a habit to meet every night to tell stories, to play, or just to gaze at the stars. Natsuhiko also taught the princess a little bit about sword-fighting and, in return, Sakuya taught him some techniques to improve his fire-casting more.

One night, when Sakuya was creating a dragon out of the fire she borrowed from Natsuhiko, Hiyomi came to them running and panting. She looked very troubled, which worried Sakuya. "What's the matter, Hiyomi-san?" She let out a gasp of shock as soon as Hiyomi started crying. "Hiyomi-san, why are you crying? Did something bad happen? Please tell me."

"I-I can n-no longer s-serve you, Sakuya-sama," Hiyomi said between her sobs. "I am sorry. I know I made a promise to stay by your side, but I-I…" She clamped her mouth with her hands and dropped onto her knees.

Sakuya knelt down to her level and pulled her into her arms. "I do not understand… What do you mean by those words, Hiyomi-san?" she asked, as Hiyomi trembled in sadness. "Why can you no longer serve me? Why?"

"I have been appointed to be the next Guardian Priestess of the clan by your grandfather," Hiyomi replied, looking up at Sakuya, as tears continued to fall. "Ever since I was little, I have always dreamed of becoming a Guardian Priestess like my late mother. When I became a servant here, I thought I would never get the chance. But now that I have finally got it, I do not feel happy at all…"

"Hiyomi-san, it is what you have always dreamed of. You should be smiling right now instead of crying."

Natsuhiko deeply sighed. "I believe that she is crying because she will not get the chance to see you again, Sakuya-sama," he said in a solemn tone. "You see, Guardian Priestesses are taught to detach themselves from the world to achieve their full potential. Selfless duty calls them to sacrifice their own needs and do whatever it takes to protect the clan. In other words, Hiyomi-san must sacrifice her friendship with you in order to fulfill her destiny as a Guardian Priestess."

Sakuya slowly shook her head in dismay. "No…That can't be true…" She looked back at Hiyomi with eyes wide. "We have to be separated…? That is…rubbish! We can't end our friendship! Hiyomi-san, we have been together since we were little and we simply—"

"I understand your feelings, Sakuya-sama, and I feel the same way." Hiyomi lowered her gaze to her lap as she clenched her hands. "I wanted to refuse, but your grandfather forced it upon me. I am not angry at your grandfather for that, only a little upset. But it had me thinking. If I take up the position, then I will be able to protect you all the time, Sakuya-sama."

"But you're already doing a good job taking care of me."

Hiyomi wiped away the tears from her eyes with her sleeve and looked up at Sakuya. "You were always getting yourself in trouble when you were still little. I may call you childish and irresponsible all the time, but I truly think of you as a strong and independent princess. I am sure you can move on without me." She hugged Sakuya and cried on her shoulder. "All those times we have been together were the best for me and I am so glad that you chose me as your friend, Sakuya-sama. We may not see each other again, but I will always remember you in my heart."

"I know this may sound selfish but I-I do not want you to go…" Sakuya clasped Hiyomi's kimono tightly as she started crying. "You said that my grandfather forced this responsibility to you, right? Then let me talk to my grandfather. I am sure he will change his mind."

"Sakuya-sama, the leader chose me because he knew that I have the power to protect all of you," Hiyomi said, stroking Sakuya's back. "It is my destiny to be Guardian Priestess as it is your destiny to be the heiress."

Heaving a deep sigh, Sakuya eased back to face Hiyomi. "I am really going to miss having you around, Hiyomi-san," she said, gracing her lips with a smile. "But I will never ever forget you because you are my best friend."

Hiyomi placed her hands on Sakuya's shoulders. "And I will never forget you, Sakuya-sama," she said.

After exchanging a few comforting words and smiles, the two girls hugged once again.

* * *

In the midst of the Sakura Land, Mikan appeared along the trail leading up to the main mansion. Her whole body was colored in a light shade of blue. Clearly she wasn't just being illuminated by the moon's glow. She was glowing in a surreal fashion. Her hair was loose and she was clad in a white kimono. She could see the wind blowing the trees, but strangely she could not feel it. She reached out to touch a tree but her hand went through it. She was shocked by this. She wondered if she had turned into a ghost, but a voice in her head, much to her surprise, assured her that she was merely in the spirit world. When she asked for the name of the one speaking to her, the scenery quickly changed to a ruin.

Mikan scanned the area and noticed that she was now standing on a motif. It was her family's symbol—a splendid design of a Cherry Blossom. Taking another look around, she saw more of her clan's symbol on the walls. It definitely belonged to her family, but it was her first time to see such a place. She had no memory of her family ever speaking of such a place.

"This is so strange…" Mikan muttered to herself. "What is this place? I wish somebody would give me answers." All of a sudden, Mikan glowed in a brighter color of blue. The light then dimmed and a blue cloud of smoke came out of Mikan, moving across her and forming a human-like shape. The smoke took shape into Sakuya, one of the past princesses of the Sakura Clan and an ancestor of Mikan.

"I see that you are lost in more ways than one right now, young princess," Sakuya said, smiling gracefully.

Putting on a depressed face, Mikan turned her head away. "You're the one from the story," she said. "The tragic princess of the clan…"

"I know you have been into the book," Sakuya said, clasping her hands together against her chest. "And I know that you have witnessed everything."

Mikan faced Sakuya with eyes nearing to tears. "I-I'm really sorry for what happened to you in the past." She lowered her gaze to the ground and embraced herself tightly. "I wish I could have done something to prevent it from happening. I wish I could have stopped that man from cursing the families."

"Please do not be hard on yourself, young princess," Sakuya said in a gentle voice. "The past can no longer be changed. But you can still make a difference for the future. You read the book because you wanted to find a way to lift the curse, correct?"

"Yes… I want Natsume and Kaname-san's sufferings to end," Mikan said as tears finally came out of her eyes. "I don't want them to die."

"In my life, as you know, I tried to find a way to lift the curse as well. But it backfired. If I had been a lot stronger, I could have stopped the curse. It was my fault to begin with. If I had been more attentive to Masayuki-sama's feelings, I could have saved everyone." Approaching Mikan, she opened her arms and embraced the young girl. "Princess Mikan, I know you must feel helpless seeing two of your most important people suffer. I know you're a gentle spirit and the people who loved you have taught you well. What I am about to teach you will not only save the cursed people, but it will also endanger your life as well. Are you willing to take the risk?"

There a brief silence before Mikan spoke up. "I'm willing to take any risk, Sakuya-sama," she said, easing away to face Sakuya. "So…Please…Teach me how to lift the curse."

Sakuya caressed Mikan's cheek, giving off a small smile. "The true heart can touch the poison of darkness without being harmed. Darkness thrives in our world but there will always be light to purify it." Blue light illuminated the symbol on the floor once Sakuya placed her hand on Mikan's head.

_To be continued… _

_

* * *

_JC: For the record, Hiyomi-san here is not an OC. She's actually a character from the series—only under the guise of a different name. Feel free to guess who she really is. The spirit of Sakuya-hime appeared before Mikan and taught her the way to lift the curse. But there is this risk involve. Things are never easy with these kinds of things. You'll find out if Mikan will be able to lift the curse from Kaname and Natsume. Stay tuned for more!!! Please review. No flaming!

**Next Chapter: **"Unmei no Wa"(Wheels of Destiny)


	10. Wheels of Destiny

**JC: **I know it took me, like, forever to update this. Well, you can't blame me for being busy with work. I can't really devote all my time anymore to writing fanfiction. But I will never ever stop updating. The continuation of the past story and a lot more. Sakuya gave valued wisdom to Mikan with the risks involved. Mikan is willing to do anything just to save Natsume and Kaname's lives. Mikan will PROBABLY wake up from her comatose state here and might do something surprising. Oh, well, here's the 10th chapter of Sakura Treasure. Enjoy reading.

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

**Japanese Terms: **Gokigenyou (polite/formal way of saying Good Day), Oyasumi (Good Night)

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Chapter 10: Unmei no Wa

It has been three weeks since Hiyomi left to train to be a Guardian Priestess. The first few days were painful for Sakuya, as she was used to having Hiyomi's company all the time. On the first day, she had forgotten about Hiyomi's departure and actually went to search for her around the mansion. It was only after an hour of searching that a maid told her that Hiyomi was gone. Sakuya felt silly for forgetting and returned back to her room to cry. She had also cried to sleep on the second day. She became a lot better on the fourth day when Natsuhiko paid her a surprise visit in her room secretly. Natsuhiko managed to cheer her up over the past weeks. Natsuhiko had become her source of joy and she never got tired of his company. However, their friendship was still kept a secret from others. Sakuya's grandfather was still strict around her.

Two months passed and it was now spring. Sakuya was summoned by her grandfather for an important family discussion. Knowing her grandfather, she thought that it would probably be some family secret art again or another princess training. But, when she arrived at the large tatami room where her grandfather was, she noticed that there were two people sitting with him. And they were people she had never met before. One of them was a beautiful woman with sharp lavender eyes and dark-brown hair in a traditional updo style. The other one was a handsome man with slick black hair and has eyes dyed in the same color as the woman. The two share similar facial features, prompting Sakuya to think that they were related. As she sat down beside her grandfather, the unknown man smiled at her. It was not a pleasing smile at all. There was something eerie about it. But she couldn't be rude so she smiled back.

"So this is the famous Sakura Princess everyone is talking about…" the woman spoke as she opened her fan. "My, she is a fine-looking lady."

"I agree with you, sister," the man said. "She is absolutely beautiful."

The Sakura Leader put on a smug on his face. "Of course, she is… No one can ever compare to her exquisite beauty," he said. He was always proud of his granddaughter and never hesitated to brag about it. "And a young girl such as herself only deserves the best."

Sakuya was starting to get a funny feeling. "Excuse me, grandfather, but who are these people?" she asked softly.

"Where are my manners?" The old man gestured his hand at the two guests. "Sakuya, allow me to introduce to you Princess Yue and Prince Masayuki, the brilliant twins of the Koizumi clan."

"I have heard of the Koizumi clan. They are a clan of power-wielders as well," Sakuya said.

"You are correct, Sakuya-sama," Princess Yue said, closing her fan. "But our family is nothing compared to your family. The difference between our family's wealth and power is simply too immense."

Prince Masayuki seemed rather impatient. "If I may interrupt, dear sister, but we did not come here to discuss about our family's wealth and power. We have come here to discuss about my future with Sakuya-sama."

Sakuya felt her heart skip a beat when he said that. "I am sorry, but what do you mean?" she asked.

"As your grandfather has said, a young girl such as yourself only deserves the best," Yue said as she gestured her hand towards her brother. "And my dear brother here is the most eligible bachelor in Japan. He is the perfect match for you, Sakuya-sama."

"Match?" Sakuya swallowed hard. "I do not understand. What is she saying, grandfather?"

"Sakuya, Masayuki-dono here is going to be your future husband," the leader said with a smile on his face.

The young princess was too stunned for words. She did not know what to say or do after she heard her grandfather say that Masayuki was going to be her husband. She has only met the man and yet she was going to wed him. It was unbelievable. Although she wanted to express her extreme distaste about the matter, she chose to please her grandfather instead and accepted the engagement. But later that night she deeply regretted what she did and wished to turn back time to take back what she said.

Early morning the next day, Sakuya attempted to run away from home but ended up falling into the river. Luckily, Hyuuga Natsuhiko saved her from drowning. Three guards, who heard the princess's screams earlier, rushed to the river and found Natsuhiko on top of the princess. They quickly believed that Natsuhiko was trying to rape her. Sakuya defended Natsuhiko, saying that he actually saved her life. The clan leader thought it was unsafe for his granddaughter to be left alone, so he assigned Natsuhiko to be Sakuya's personal bodyguard.

On one fine spring day, Sakuya and Natsuhiko went for a walk out in the garden. Feeling distressed about her fiance's visit, Sakuya asked Natsuhiko for an advice on what to do. After the marriage meeting last two weeks, she has neither seen nor spoke to Masayuki. She totally has no idea what kind of man he was and she wondered if she would ever be comfortable around him. She told Natsuhiko that she was against the engagement from the start.

"You chose to please your grandfather in exchange for your feelings," Natsuhiko said, leaning against a fully bloomed cherry blossom tree. "And now you want to tell your grandfather that you do not want to be engaged to that man." He sounded a tad harsh when he told her that.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" she asked, lowering her gaze to the ground flooded with pink petals. "Running away obviously did not help at all. I almost drowned myself in the river. I was very lucky that you were there to rescue me."

Natsuhiko crossed his arms over his chest. "I advise you to never do anything reckless like that again," he said with a sigh.

"I know…"

Seeing the frown on her face, Natsuhiko tipped her chin up with his finger. "Sakuya-sama, I do not want you to get married to a man you don't love. You will never be happy."

"Maybe I just need to give Masayuki-sama a chance," Sakuya said. "Maybe I will eventually fall in love with him."

Natsuhiko's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "It sounds like you are just going to force yourself to love him," he said in an annoyed tone as he turned his head away. "Sakuya-sama, if you really do not wish to marry Masayuki-sama then you should tell your grandfather."

"But I do not want to disappoint my grandfather." She placed a hand on her cheek and sighed deeply. "I have never ever disobeyed him before."

"I am in no position to say this, but you should stop living the way your grandfather wants," Natsuhiko said, placing a hand on the princess's shoulder, "and start living the way you want. Make decisions for yourself."

"Natsuhiko-san…"

"To tell you the truth, I also am strongly against your engagement with Masayuki-sama," Natsuhiko said, a faint blush creeping through his cheeks. "I have nothing against Masayuki-sama, but I just do not want you to marry him."

Sakuya blinked in confusion. "Is it because you support my wishes?"

His blush became deeper. "It is not only based on that alone," he said. "Sakuya-sama, I actually l-lo—"

"Sakuya-sama!!!" a high-pitched voice called out.

"Oh, it's Yue-sama," Sakuya said as she saw the princess of the Koizumi clan running towards her. "Gokigenyou, Yue-sama."

Yue took Sakuya's hands and held them gently. "Gokigenyou, Sakuya-sama. My, it's such a fine day today." Looking at Natsuhiko, she narrowed her eyes into slits. "I see you're with your bodyguard again. How are you, Hyuuga-san? I sure hope you were not trying to have a date with Sakuya-sama."

Ever since Yue met Sakuya and became friends, Yue had been visiting the Sakura Land everyday to be with Sakuya. Yue simply adored Sakuya. On the other hand, Sakuya did not mind Yue's company. Sakuya was actually very glad to have another friend to talk to. But Sakuya can never tell Yue about her thoughts about the engagement.

Over the past few days, Prince Masayuki had been determined to win Sakuya's love. He had showered her with gifts and his full attention. However, his charms never seemed to appeal to her. Sakuya admitted that Masayuki was truly a gentleman, but she showed no signs of interest in him. And she had noticed that every time Masayuki gets too close to her, Natsuhiko's expression would turn bitter and sometimes he would just look away. Sakuya wondered if Natsuhiko hated Masayuki and went to ask him about that. But the young bodyguard merely stated that he could not believe that she was forcing herself to be comfortable around Masayuki.

One summer night, when Masayuki was about to leave the Sakura Land, he almost forced a kiss upon Sakuya's lips, despite the girl's struggle. Enraged, Natsuhiko pulled Sakuya away from Masayuki's grasps.

"How dare you interfere with us?!" Masayuki uttered.

"Forgive me, Masayuki-sama, but I cannot have you disrespect the princess like that," Natsuhiko calmly said, as the young princess trembled behind him. "And you have clearly frightened her with your actions. It is my duty to protect her."

Masayuki eased up and looked over at the princess. "Forgive me, Sakuya-sama… I guess it was foolish of me to force you like that. I promise that I would make it up to you." He spun around on his heels and walked away.

When he was out of sight, Sakuya embraced Natsuhiko from behind and started crying. "I was so scared, Natsuhiko-san. He tried to…He tried to..." She was stuttering. It was her first time to experience something like that. "I am so grateful that you came."

Natsuhiko deeply sighed. "I would never let any other man kiss you," he muttered to himself, which was barely audible to the princess. He turned to her and pulled her into his arms. "Never…" he whispered into her ear.

Sakuya's heart raced wildly as her cheeks turned red. "N-Natsuhiko-s-san…" She had never been held by a man like that before. She felt utterly warm and secured in his arms, and it felt like he did not want to let go of her.

The next night, Natsuhiko secretly took her to the Summer Festival. The princess was not allowed to step outside the Sakura Land all her life, so she was amazed to see the festivities around town. She and Natsuhiko played a lot of games, ate a lot of food, and he knew how to show her a good time. They even got to watch the fireworks display. After the exciting show, Natsuhiko told Sakuya it was time to go home. Sakuya did not want to, but she had no choice. On their way home, Natsuhiko kept his hand locked around Sakuya's, and Sakuya could not help feeling fuzzy inside.

"We look like a couple, Natsuhiko-san," Sakuya said, giggling.

Natsuhiko blushed and quickly released her hand. "Oh, I am sorry!"

Sakuya took his hand into hers and placed it against her cheek. "Your hand… It is so warm unlike Masayuki-sama's…" she muttered with a sigh. "I wish you were my fiancé instead…"

"And I wish I was your prince instead," Natsuhiko said, gazing upon her with his crimson eyes. "Sakuya, I have always been in love with you ever since I met you. When I heard about your engagement to Masayuki-sama, I felt so hurt and sad. I did not want you to marry another man. I may sound selfish, but I want you all for myself. I love you so much, Sakuya-sama." He withdrew his hand and turned his head away.

Freezing up like a statue, Sakuya felt her heart skip a beat. Her bodyguard had always been in love with her? It was almost too good to be true. Sakuya did not know what to say or do. She did not expect a confession from him out of the blue. She went home that night without replying to him. She was too confused as of that moment.

Masayuki and the clan leader were informed of their little outing by a spy, and the next morning, they had Natsuhiko punished. Masayuki personally whipped Natsuhiko several times and after that he went to tell Sakuya to never meet Natsuhiko again. Feeling guilty for Natsuhiko, Sakuya tried to reason with her grandfather. However, her grandfather refused to listen to her pleas.

As Sakuya headed for the prison cell, Masayuki stopped her and hauled her back to the mansion. "Please let me go, Masayuki-sama!" she yelled. "I have to see Natsuhiko-san!"

"That good-for-nothing servant is not worthy of your presence or your friendship!" Masayuki hissed as he glared at her like a deadly serpent. "And your grandfather specifically told you not to see him ever again. Hyuuga Natsuhiko disobeyed the leader by taking you out of the land. It's an unforgivable act."

"I was the one who decided to go, not Natsuhiko-san. I am to blame!"

Masayuki gripped her wrist tight. "Stop defending that fool!"

"Let me go!" She pulled her hand away and looked at Masayuki seriously. "Natsuhiko-san is not a fool. He is my friend and I care for him. I was so devastated when I found out that you almost whipped him to death. How can you do such a thing, Masayuki-sama? It is like you are angry at Natsuhiko-san."

"The day I saw him…" Masayuki had his eyes hidden under his bangs. "I knew he was in love with you. There is no denying the fact. The way he looks at you is so loving and sincere. It got me so jealous. I became a lot insecure when I found out that you and he were close friends. And when he took you to the Summer Festival, I practically snapped. I could not control myself anymore. I let my anger out with every strike I did."

Sakuya let out a gasp. "You…You are horrible!" When Masayuki tried to touch her again, Sakuya slapped him across the face. "Even if it was out of jealousy, you had no right to hurt him like that!" After that outburst, Sakuya ran upstairs and into her room where she cried alone.

* * *

The images on the wall blurred and disappeared as Natsume felt a heart-wrenching pain in his chest. Everyone around him became concerned, especially Yuka, Yukihira, and Narumi-sensei. Natsume was not the type to show his weakness in front of others, but at that moment, when his body felt like hell, he could not hide it. He dropped down on the bed and held his chest. He started coughing violently. It didn't take long for the black marks to appear on his arms and neck. The curse was attacking him yet again.

"Where are the pills?" Yuka said, holding onto Natsume's hand, as she looked at her husband.

Yukihira shook his head. "There's no need for pills," he said, taking Natsume's other hand. "Yuka, we know how to relieve him of his pain."

Narumi placed a hand on Yukihira's shoulder. "Principal, you're not suggesting that you—"

Yukihira cut him off. "This is only a minor attack. Yuka and I will be fine." He smiled in reassurance.

The blonde teacher sighed deeply and looked over at Yuka. "Senpai, just be careful, okay? I don't want anything bad to happen to you like in the past."

"Just have faith in us, Naru," Yuka said, winking an eye.

The students, except for Sakurano, all wondered what Yukihira and Yuka were about to do to Natsume. They all watched as the two closed their eyes to concentrate. After a few seconds, the two started to glow in a light blue color. Their Alices had been activated and it began surging through Natsume's body like a stream. Not only they were amazed by the sight, but they also felt a calm and warm sensation flowing throughout the room. The black marks on Natsume's body were slowly fading away. The Nullification Alice and Stealing Alice were working in complete harmony and completely eliminated the pain. Although Natsume had lost consciousness during the process, he was now fine.

Yuka released Natsume's hand and clasped her hands together against her chest. Keeping her eyes closed, she focused on removing the fragments of the curse that she stole from Natsume. It only took her about a minute to get the job done. She opened her palms and revealed tiny black shards—the fragments of the curse. "I can only do this much," she muttered under her breath. "If I only I could suck the curse out of his body completely…"

"Woah…That was so cool," Tsubasa commented. "I always knew your Alice was awesome, but I never thought you could do something like that."

"I couldn't have done it without Izumi's help," Yuka said. "His Nullification Alice prevented the curse from infecting my body and it helped suppress the curse inside Natsume-kun."

"Several years ago, Yuka-san and Principal Izumi did the same thing in the past," Sakurano spoke up. "Even though they could have died, they still did it in order to save his life. After that, he became the first person to ever survive the curse."

Tsubasa raised a brow in question. "You said that you were cursed yet not at the same time. Tell me something, president, was it you that Yuka-sama and Principal Izumi saved in the past?"

Sakurano shook his head. "I was merely a carrier of the curse, not an infected one," he explained in a calm voice. "The one Yuka-san and the principal saved was none other than Serio-sensei."

Eyes growing wide in surprise, Tsubasa placed a palm over his head. "The Dangerous Ability moderator? He was cursed before?"

"And he's the first one to survive? I totally didn't see that coming," Misaki said.

"I know you guys must be curious about it, but let's have a flashback some other time. We had seen and heard enough for today, and Natsume-kun needs his rest." Yuka tucked Natsume in like the loving mother she is and placed a kiss on his temple. "Oyasumi, Natsume-kun…" she whispered in his ear.

"Senpai's right," Narumi said. "Plus, it's getting late. Let's all head back home, shall we?"

As soon as all of them left the room, the princess slowly opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. "If I don't do something quick, Kaname-san will die…" she muttered under her breath. She got off the bed and went to Natsume's side. "Natsume, I'm sorry if I can't help you right now. But please wait… I will definitely save you." She brushed away his bangs and kissed his temple. A sad smile appeared on her lips as she pulled away to look at him. She then walked out of the room and headed down the hallways with one destination in mind.

* * *

Nogi Ruka consulted the drawing he had made for Art Class. Much more details were needed but his skills in drawing were not much. Still, he made a good drawing of the girl he loved, even though his model was only a picture he had unwillingly bought from the notorious blackmailer, Imai Hotaru. Speaking of the picture, he pulled it out of his drawer and looked at it. Mikan was smiling so cheerfully while making a V-sign. She was clad in her Special Star uniform and her hair was down and loose. She looked quite delicate and energetic at the same time.

It was kind of sad that Mikan was in the hospital. Although he was assured that Mikan was fine, he was still worried about her. He also missed her presence during class. It wasn't just the same without Mikan around. She was like the life of the class. In addition to that, his fan club girls would bother him less with Mikan around. Shouda Sumire. He didn't hate her or anything. But he didn't like her very much, either. Yesterday he had come within a breath of going out on a date with her. He wouldn't mind going out with Mikan, but Shouda was very, very aggressive. That was why he disliked her.

After taking one last look at the finished drawing, Ruka smiled, put his art pencil and eraser away and turned out the lights. It was dark outside, and the view through the window beckoned to him. He grabbed a jacket and went up on the roof. He wasn't all that tired, surprisingly after the day he'd had so far. But he did enjoy the way the cold, clean air nipped at his cheeks and cleared his mind. As he stood there, gazing at the stars, he imagined Mikan again.

Just then, he spotted a girl from below. To his utter surprise, the girl was none other than Mikan. Wasn't she supposed to be in the hospital? What was she doing walking outside in the middle of the night? She was also in her hospital clothes. There was no time to question further, Ruka thought. He hurried back into his room, dashed out, and went down the stairs. When he reached outside, he saw that Mikan had already reached quite a distance from the dorm. Adrenaline rushing, he ran towards her and grabbed her shoulder. "Sakura," he called out her name.

A breeze started whipping up. Mikan shivered and hugged herself tightly.

"Sakura…" Ruka removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. "What are you doing out here this late?" he asked.

She took hold of his warm hand and placed it against her chest. "Thank you for lending me this jacket," she said as she looked up at him.

Ruka felt his heart skip a beat. "L-Let's get you inside. You might get sick again." He gestured his hand toward the dorm. "You can spend the night at the dorm if you want. There are plenty of extra rooms there."

"Thank you for your concern, but I do not wish to rest," she said, releasing his hand. "You see, I am looking for the Hii-sama, the middle school principal, and I am kind of lost. Do you know where she is?"

"You want to see the middle school principal at this hour?" he questioned curiously. "What for?" And he wondered why she was lost.

"I must meet with the middle school principal for an important matter," she explained.

Ruka had also noticed the way she talked. Mikan was known for her strong Kansai-dialect, the same dialect her grandfather or headmaster uses most of the time. But Mikan was talking in a much more mature and refined manner. Ruka felt like he was speaking with someone older than him. "But the principal must be asleep by now and we could get in trouble for disturbing her."

"Do not worry. The principal will never—" Pain rushed through her body in a split second, rendering her speechless and immobile. She dropped to the ground like a heavy log and clutched her chest.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ruka held her upper body in his arms. "What's happening?" As Mikan let out a shriek, Ruka embraced her tightly. He was scared for her. He had no idea what was going on and had no idea on what to do.

"It…looks like…I-I cannot…contain…t-this curse any longer," she said through her pants. "I am sorry…But you are…the only…one that can help me now."

"Huh? Sakura?"

She took a deep breath before she eased away to face him. Despite the pain in her heart, she looked at him with a smile and caressed his cheeks with both of her hands. "It…is not my wish…to involve other people, but I-I am left with no other choice. If I do not deal with this curse, then…the young princess will surely die." She winched in pain again, yet she stayed strong. "I…am sorry, but this is for the good…of the clans." Slowly leaning forward, she closed her eyes and kissed Ruka on the lips.

The blonde's mind went blank in a second. His whole world seemed to stop in time. The girl he secretly loved was now kissing him on the lips. A part of him wanted to jump up in joy, but the other part of him thought about what she just said a while ago, about the curse and the good of the clans. All of a sudden, he felt something growing inside his body, something he never felt before. It was a strange feeling. After a while, the princess lost consciousness and fell into Ruka's arms. "Sakura!" He gently shook her. "Sakura! Please open your eyes!"

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_JC: A little scene between Ruka and Mikan!!! I've been itching to write about them since forever. Ruka and Mikan will have a lot of moments in the next chapter, making some guys jealous. Of course, you know who they are. You'll be surprised about Kaname-senpai as well. I know you guys want to find out more about the past, but that will have to wait. I'll reveal everything in due time.

**Next Chapter: **"Danretsu" (Fracture)


	11. Fracture

**JC: **Again with the late update. I'm so sorry, readers. There's been so much to do lately and I can't exactly sit down and write all day. Let's see how the boys will handle their jealousy as they see the girl they love paying too much attention to Ruka. What exactly happened between Mikan and Ruka in the previous chapter? Why was Mikan speaking in a different manner and looking for the middle school principal? There are a lot of questions here, but I'm sorry to say that I can't reveal everything in just a snap.

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

**

* * *

**

**Sakura no Hihou**

Chapter 11: Danretsu

Yuka picked up Kayuki, the white stuffed bear, and cuddled her against her shoulder to look at her husband sincerely. "I can't sleep knowing that Mikan is still in a coma," she said, her eyes showing the anxiousness she felt. "And the story… It's a lot different than we'd imagined."

The elementary school principal made no attempt to move from his spot. He lay in bed, his handsome face a picture of puzzlement, as though he was in a world he couldn't make sense of. "I think we're going to have a different ending for this one," he said. "But I'm pretty sure it's no happy ending."

She nodded her head. "And there's no happy ending for Natsume-kun if the curse is not lifted," she muttered under her breath.

Yukihira let out a sigh. "Don't think like that," he said, looking disgruntled as he stared at her. "Think positive! We're going to find a way. I'm sure of it!" He gave her a wide smile, which made her feel better.

Kayuki pulled away from Yuka and jumped on the bed to point at a picture of Mikan on top of the bedside drawer. Yuka and Yukihira could see that Kayuki was also worried about Mikan.

"Don't worry, Kayuki-chan," Yuka cooed to the bear. "Mikan is just in a deep sleep. She'll wake up soon." She noticed Yukihira giving her the thumb up for being positive and smiled at him. She kissed the bear's little cheek and sat down on the bed.

"You know, Kuro Neko-chan is not the only one in trouble with the curse," Yukihira said, placing both hands behind his head, as he stared at the ceiling. "Kayuki-chan's creator is not doing so well too, though it really amazes me to see Kaname's will to live on. I know he won't give in to the curse because of our little Mikan. That guy loves Mikan to bits, right, Kayuki-chan?"

The white bear nodded, and Yuka placed her in the middle of the bed. "Well, Shuuichi-kun's like that too," Yuka said, thinking back of how Sakurano held Mikan's hand back at the hospital. "There are a lot of boys who care for her. It kind of makes you wonder who she will end up with."

"It can't be Kuro Neko-chan, well, for now at least."

"As long as the curse remains, a Sakura can never be together with a Hyuuga. It's a taboo, and we have yet to find out how it really came to be."

"As far as I'm concerned, the Koizumi Clan became part of the Sakura Clan many, many years ago, and there had not been a conflict between the two clans ever since the incident with the curse. It's ironic that no one in the Koizumi Clan can ever remove the curse that one of their ancestors bestowed upon us."

Yuka folded her arms over her chest. "They did try to remove the curse before, but a lot of them died in the process," she said, shivering at the thought. "The two of us have succeeded, but we almost died."

Yukihira sat up and pulled his wife into his arms. "It was worth the effort," he said, stroking his fingers through her silky hair. "We gave Serio another chance in life."

"Serio-kun…" Yuka eased away to look at her husband. "He was one of the worst victims of the curse, but he was the first one to survive."

* * *

Confused and more than a little jumpy, Ruka tried to make sense of what just happened. The brunette in his arms actually kissed him on the lips before she lost consciousness. What was that about? Under a normal situation, he would be jumping for joy for having the opportunity to kiss his crush, but Mikan acted a little weird a while ago. His body also felt strange too. It was like something invaded his body when she kissed him. Lifting her up carefully, Ruka figured that he should take Mikan back to the hospital. But before he could move one step, someone came up from behind him. He quickly peered over his shoulders to look at the person.

It was a woman with long wavy dark hair pulled back by a hairclip. She was clad in an exquisite midnight-blue kimono and held a fan in her right hand. "It seems like I was a little too late," she said. "How is she?"

Ruka gazed down at Mikan and sighed. "Middle school principal… I have no idea what's going on with Sakura," he said as he turned to the woman. "She was talking differently and she suddenly kissed me, and now she's unconscious."

The principal remained calm. "I see… She has done her part, so she deserves some rest." She reached out for Mikan's temple and put a small smile on her face. "I thought she was going to choose Andou-kun, but she ended up with you. Nogi-kun, it's the inevitable. You now hold a responsibility you must fulfill for the sake of the Sakura and Hyuuga Clan."

The boy blinked in confusion. "Sakura mentioned something like that as well," he said. "Just what exactly do you mean by that?"

Hii-sama turned around and looked at the night sky. "Now is not the time to talk about it. It's very late. Please do me the favor of returning her to the hospital." She took a few steps forward before she spoke up again. "Come to my office tomorrow after class. I will tell you everything you need to know."

"Everything I need to know?" Ruka repeated, looking more confused. Despite the questions in his head, he didn't bother asking them anymore as he saw the principal walking away. He proceeded to the hospital and when he got to the entrance, Mikan regained consciousness once again. "Sakura, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

Feeling a little lightheaded, Mikan held her temple. "I'm fine…I guess…" she muttered. She looked around and popped a question at Ruka. "Did you carry me all the way here, Ruka-pyon?"

Ruka blushed a little as he nodded his head. "I-It's not like I-I had a choice." He cursed himself for stuttering. "You were walking around in the middle of the night when you were supposed to be lying in bed. You had me worried when you suddenly lost consciousness."

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Ruka-pyon," she said as Ruka got her back on her feet. "You must have been really surprised when I kissed you, huh? I'm really sorry for involving you with the clans' problem."

Thinking back of the kiss, Ruka couldn't help blushing again. "S-Sakura…about that kiss…" He turned his gaze away from her. "I take it that it wasn't just a kiss, right?"

Mikan nodded her head in reply.

"What exactly did you do to me? Hii-sama seems to know about it, but she said that she would tell me all about it tomorrow. I don't think I can wait that long for answers."

"I'm sorry…" Mikan clasped her hands together. "But it's much better to let Hii-sama explain things to you. Just remember now that you're involved in our family, you must struggle till the end." She bowed her head at Ruka and bid him goodnight. After that, she quickly took off and went straight to her room, where she saw Natsume sleeping soundly.

She sat down on the bed and continued to gaze at Natsume. Her eyes narrowed the minute she saw the small black marks on his face. Much to her relief, the curse did not cause him pain as of that moment. "Natsume, I don't have enough power to remove the curse right now, but I'll eventually get stronger," she said, hugging both her legs against her chest. "I want you to stay strong until that day comes." She lay down in bed, ready to get some sleep.

Mikan was sure that she could save everyone in the clan. Learning from her ancestor had been a great experience for her. However, the technique taught to her was very risky. It could very well be a one way ticket to death. If her loved ones found out about it, they will surely do something to stop her. Natsume, most especially, would really object to the technique and say that he would rather die than putting her life at risk. For Natsume, who was dedicated to his job as a bodyguard, failure of protecting his master would be the greatest mistake ever. Not that he was unaware of the punishments.

Mikan called her mother and father on the phone the next morning, and explained what happened to her. She simply told them that she and Natsume got sucked into the book, saw the past lives of their ancestors, and she said somewhat unhappily that lifting the curse would be a difficult task for her and she was the only one who could do it. There were a lot of things she could not tell her parents yet. Her spirit world journey was to be kept a secret, as she promised her ancestor, Princess Sakuya.

"How long have you been awake, polka-dots?"

She let out a gasp as he heard that voice. "Hey there, Natsume," she said, turning her head at him. "The morning is just great—perfect for a day in school, don't you agree?" She spoke in her usually cheery tone.

Natsume got off the bed, walked over to hers, and pinned her down by grabbing her shoulders. "You really have the knack of making people worry," he said in a cold tone. "You were in a coma and now you act like everything's okay. Don't you feel distressed by the fact that you were asleep for a few days?"

"Well, let me tell you where I stand on this, Natsume," she said, sounding incredibly serious and haughty, which was untypical of her. "Getting distressed about it won't do me any good. I'm the type of person who forgets her troubles easily and moves on with a positive mind. I'm sure you know very well that I don't like staying gloom, unlike a certain pervert I know." She smiled mischievously at him.

He released his grasps on her as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever… I see that you're mouth is working fine," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're back to being annoying again. I think I like it better when you were asleep." Of course, he wasn't serious about that part.

Mikan puffed up her cheeks. "Gee…Thanks for letting me know that you care," she sarcastically said. There was no one on the planet more cold and moody than Natsume. "Anyway, I already called up my parents to let them know that I'm fine. I'm sure they'll tell Narumi-sensei and the others too. Oh, by the way, is it true that Hotaru really came to visit me?"

Natsume shrugged. "Yeah… What about it?" he answered with a grunt.

"She must have been so worried about me," Mikan said, her eyes shimmering with glee as she imagined Hotaru bearing gifts and flowers for her. "I should make it up to her. Hmm… I know, I'll buy her a gift or bake her cookies. What do you think, Natsume? What should I do for her?"

"How about shut up and do nothing?"

"Hmph… You're no fun," Mikan said glumly.

"And you're no treat for me either. Why don't you just stop talking about that stupid inventor and focus on more important things?"

"Don't badmouth Hotaru!" she yelled at him.

Just then, the door opened, prompting the two kids to turn their heads toward the door. The unexpected guest was Sonou Kaname, a middle school Special Star student who was a victim of the curse. His green eyes were completely glued to Mikan as tears came falling. "Mikan-chan…" He quickly approached Mikan and embraced her tightly. "Mikan-chan, it's a miracle…"

Clenching his fists, Natsume turned his head away from them. The mere sight of another man hugging the princess was thrashing him inside.

"Kaname-san, what 'miracle' are you talking about?" Mikan curiously asked.

Kaname eased away and as soon as he locked his eyes on hers, he caressed her cheeks with both hands. "The curse is gone," he said. "I don't know how, but it's gone now. The doctors have confirmed it too. Isn't that great, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan gave off one grateful smile. "I'm happy for you, Kaname-san," she said, hugging her cousin, as she closed her eyes. She thanked Princess Sakuya silently in her head, knowing that she couldn't have removed the curse without her teachings. "Now that you're curse free, you don't have to be cooped up in this hospital anymore, right?"

"I'll be able to join you and the others from now on. I can also use my Alice whenever I want to." Kaname faced the brunette and placed a hand on her head. "The best of all, I'll be able to spend more time with you, Mikan-chan."

Natsume's eyebrow twitched at that statement. Jealousy was completely stirring his heart.

"I'm really happy for you, Kaname-san," she said.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Hii-sama," Ruka said, sounding tired. He did not get enough sleep last night because he kept thinking about the kiss and the responsibility Mikan bestowed upon him. He had a long day at school. "I'm here as you have requested." It was his first time being in the middle school principal's office. The place did not look like an office at all. It was more like a Japanese imperial court room.

The principal was standing on the other side of the room, dressed in another elegant kimono. "I find it amusing that you've managed to get here despite being chased by those fan girls," she said, fanning herself gracefully. "It must be so hard to be popular."

Ruka sighed. "Um… Shouldn't we start talking about—"

"Do you know who Sonou Kaname is, Nogi-kun?" she cut him off.

"Sonou Kaname? He's the son of the CEO of a toy company who has the ability to bring stuffed animals to life," Ruka promptly said. He had heard a lot about Kaname from Mikan and some girls. "I believe he's also cursed like Hyuuga Natsume."

Hii-sama smirked. "Not anymore… The curse in his body has been lifted. He will no longer suffer in pain."

"The curse has been lifted? But how is that possible? How about Natsume? Is he cured too?"

"No… The Black Cat is still cursed," she said, closing her fan. "Removing the curse from his body is lot trickier."

"Wait a minute… Who removed the curse from Sonou-senpai's body?"

"The princess, who else?"

Ruka's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Sakura did?"

"That's right. The young princess risked her life to save Kaname-kun by sucking the curse from his body."

"By sucking the curse, you mean she transferred the curse into her own body?!"

The principal nodded her head. "The curse was the reason why she was in so much pain last night," she explained. "She could have died if it weren't for you, Nogi-kun."

"How do I fit in all of this?" Ruka thought back of the kiss and the strange sensation he felt in his body, and came up with a conclusion. "The curse was transferred to me…?"

"Yes, the curse now resides in you but fret not, Nogi-kun, because the curse will not cause you any harm. You will not suffer like Kaname-kun or the Black Cat. The curse solely affects members of the Sakura and Hyuuga Clans." She noticed him turning pale as she continued her explanation. "You will only act as the carrier of this curse until it is properly contained, which will inevitably take a while."

Ruka leaned his back against the wall as he felt weak on the knees. "This is a little too much for me to handle," he said, placing a hand over his temple. "I actually carry the same curse that causes everyone in your family misery."

"I know you're just confused and afraid, but please bear in mind that your cooperation is needed to save the clans. You do care for the princess and your best friend, correct?"

He simply nodded his head in reply.

"Then do everything in your power to help them," Hii-sama said, "especially the princess…"

"So now that I'm the carrier, what should I do?"

Hii-sama opened her fan and placed it over her mouth. "Things would be a lot easier for me if the carrier was Andou-kun instead of you, but I cannot do anything about it now." She closed her fan and pointed it at Ruka. "You will undergo intense training under my direct orders."

Ruka felt like sinking into a hole. "W-Why do I have to train?" he asked nervously.

"You need to master your Alice in order to be useful to the princess."

"My Alice? I already have full control over my Animal Pheromone Alice."

"I was not talking about your Animal Pheromone Alice, Nogi-kun," she said, walking toward him. "The curse wasn't the only thing the princess gave you. She also gave you a new Alice, which is surprisingly compatible with you." She tilted his chin up with her fan and gave him a cold stare. "Let the training begin." With that said, Ruka swallowed hard in nervousness.

* * *

Natsume sighed, impatience building ever higher as he pinned the princess against her own bedroom wall. The two of them were out of the hospital. Their family threw a little party for Mikan and Kaname as soon as they were discharged from the hospital. There were a lot of questions from people, who were only concerned for Mikan's welfare, but Mikan only managed to answer a few. It was a good thing that Sakurano told everyone to lay off the questioning first because she needed rest. However, Natsume was not going to sit still and be quiet. The mere fact that Kaname was no longer cursed bothered him. How in the world did the curse just disappear from his body? He knew Mikan had something to do with it. He demanded for an answer from her, but the princess simply stated that she did not cure Kaname.

Moving away from her, Natsume crossed his arms across his chest and glared at her. She seemed to be hiding something, but her innocent face told him otherwise. He wished he was cured as well. The curse inside him was far more dangerous than Kaname's. "You seriously have no idea, huh?" he asked her again, and she nodded. "Fine, I won't ask anymore. Now that Sonou is out, I bet you're going to spend a lot of time with him." His voice sounded hoarse when he finished his sentence.

Mikan nodded her head cheerfully. "Kaname-san and I have a lot of catching up to do," she said. "We're going to visit Bear-san tomorrow before school."

"That stupid bear? Tch… I hate that thing. It's more annoying than that white bear of yours."

"The only annoying thing here is your attitude," Mikan said with a pout. "I don't know what your problem is, but Kayuki-chan and Bear-san are really, really nice. I always have fun playing with them."

And those two bears always have fun torturing him whenever Mikan's not looking, he mumbled in his head. Putting the bears aside, he thought back of how Kaname and Mikan interacted during the little party. Kaname wasn't the only guy that bothered him. There was also Sakurano. The two of them gave their full attention to Mikan to the point they seemed like courting her. Of course, Mikan, being the dense girl that she is, had no idea about their intentions, but Natsume could see that Sakurano and Kaname both have feelings for her.

In their family, age was not an issue. Take Sakura Yuka and Yukihira Izumi for example. They both started out as a student and teacher. The head of the family brought them together through an engagement, and they ended up falling for one another in the end. They officially became a couple when Yuka was in her first year of high school. Narumi's mother was five years older than his father, but they fell in love, got married, and had him. Ibaragi Nobara's parents had a coach-athlete relationship at first and their age gap was eight years.

It has been a tradition in the family to be engaged at the age of 15 or 16. Natsume was threatened by the fact that either Kaname or Sakurano would make a suitable fiancé for Mikan. The headmaster would think so as well.

"It's getting late," Mikan said with a yawn. "Let's continue our argument in the morning, okay?" She giggled.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Whatever… And what do you mean late? It's only 9 o'clock."

"Well, I want to sleep, so there," Mikan said. "Now go back to your mansion and rest up too." She pushed Natsume out of her room and waved goodbye to him. After that, she slammed the door to his face.

Okay, that little stunt irked him, but he decided not to bother her anymore. He was tired too, so rest sounded good to him.

As he walked away from the room, Mikan peeked out to see to check on him. The moment he went downstairs, Mikan locked the room and headed to the closet. "I feel guilty for keeping this from everyone," she said to herself. "But I have to do this." She changed into her uniform before she jumped out of the window. With the new skills she acquired from the past princess, she scaled down the mansion with grace and perfect balance.

Once she landed on the ground, she ran off into the Sakura Forest where she met up with a blonde boy. "Ruka-pyon, hi!" she greeted him. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Ruka slightly blushed and said, "It's fine…"

"How was your training with Hii-sama?" she asked.

He put on an exasperated look. "Training? It was more like torture. I've never pushed myself that far before." He let out a deep sigh. "But I know I have to do it because of my new Alice."

Mikan bowed her head at him. "Ruka-pyon, I'm really sorry for giving you this burden," she said.

"You don't have to apologize, Sakura," Ruka said, placing both hands on her shoulders, making her look up at him. "I'm quite happy that I can finally do something to help Natsume. I also want his suffering to end, so I promise that I'll do my very best to master my new Alice."

"Arigato, Ruka-pyon." A smile graced her lips. "You really are a good friend." She embraced him softly as she nestled her chin on his shoulder.

Ruke felt his heart skipping a beat and his face flushing red. "Umm…Yeah…" He was stuttering pretty badly. "S-Sakura, d-don't you think w-we should…ah…"

"You are right," Mikan said in a different tone of voice, sounding more feminine and mature. "We should start our training." She eased away and looked into his blue eyes sincerely.

The middle school principal had told him about Princess Sakuya's spirit, which was now residing in Mikan's body. He found it hard to believe that the person in front of him was no longer Mikan. "Princess Sakuya, right?"

Sakuya nodded her head. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Nogi-san," she said. "I believe Hii-sama had already filled you in on the details, am I wrong?"

"No, she told me a lot about you."

* * *

At lunch the next day, Ibaragi Nobara found herself standing in front Sakamoto Yui, a popular girl and a real snob, in the cafeteria line. The girl had long violet wavy hair that complimented her mesmerizing blue eyes. Not only was she president of the Andou Tsubasa Fan Club, she was also a Triple Star student with the Alice of Telekinesis. Nobara had been in the same class as her since the fourth grade. They have never been close. Yui considered her as a rival and never liked her one bit.

As Nobara took two pieces of cheesecake, Yui moved a little closer. "Ibaragi-san," she said, "Like, can't you speed things up a bit? You're not the only one here who's hungry, you know."

Nobara gulped. "I-I'm sorry…" she muttered. She quickly took her salad and juice. "I-I'm going now." Unaware that Yui was standing close to her, Nobara turned and accidentally hit Yui with her tray of food.

Several students standing close by gave a collective gasp of shock. Yui fixed Nobara with an icy stare. "I really think, Ibaragi-san, that you are such a clumsy freak!!!" she uttered, wiping the salad dressing off her uniform. "You are so going to pay for this." She took a cup of pudding and threw it at Nobara. However, the Ice Princess simply dodged it and the pudding hit another person instead. Another set of gasps were heard. When Yui and Nobara turned to the person who got hit, they paled the moment they saw it was Tsubasa.

"K-Kage-san," Nobara said, clamping her mouth with two hands. "I-I'm sorry."

Tsubasa wiped the pudding off his face and smiled happily at Nobara. "Hey, why are you saying sorry? You were not the one who threw that pudding at me." His smile faded when he glanced at Yui. "Sakamoto, right? I saw everything and I think you owe me and Ibaragi here an apology."

"Like, wait just a freaking second! Okay, I know I have every reason to apologize to you, Tsubasa-sama, but to her?" She pointed a finger at Nobara. "First of all, she messed up my uniform! I was only, like, trying to get her back."

The Shadow Prince sighed as he walked over to Nobara's side. "Look, it was an accident. Ibaragi didn't mean it."

Yui seemed like she was going to blow her top any second. "Apologizing to her is the last thing I'll ever do," she said, turning her head away. "I am so out of here." She stomped out of the cafeteria with steam coming out of her head.

Nobara looked down at the floor. "I made Sakamoto-san angry again," she said softly.

"When was she not angry at you?" Tsubasa asked with a giggle. He then placed a hand on Nobara's shoulder. "Anyway, I know she goes rival-mode every time you're involved, but don't let her get to you."

"I know… Thank you, Kage-san," Nobara replied with a tiny smile.

Unknown to the two of them, Yui was watching them from the entrance silently. It made her so jealous to see her handsome Tsubasa being so close with Nobara. "Like, what does that bitch have that I haven't got? It's so obvious that I'm a lot prettier than her. Oh, sure, she may be a Special Star and one of the academy's top agents, but I have talents that can knock her off." She walked away from the cafeteria and into the hallways. "Like, I am the perfect girl for my darling Tsubasa-sama. That Ibaragi should know her place and I know exactly what to do."

* * *

After class, Tsubasa and Misaki escorted Kaname to the Student Council Building. Most of the Student Council members were already there, namely Subaru, Yuri, Miruku, and Tono, and they were very pleased to see Kaname.

"Kaname-kun, it's good to see you again." Umenomiya Miruku gave Kaname a short hug.

"Good to see you too, Miruku-san," Kaname replied with a smile. "I heard you won the cooking competition. You're still talented as ever when it comes to cooking. Speaking of which, I can't wait to sink my teeth in one of your delicious desserts again."

Miruku giggled. "Why, thank you for the compliment, Kaname-kun." She pulled out a small box of brownies from her pocket and gave it to Kaname. "I baked brownies for you. Be sure to eat them when you get home, okay? By the way, I've made cupcakes for everyone. We're going to enjoy them after the meeting."

Mikan, who just came in, heard what Miruku said and got excited. "I wanna eat Miruku-san's cupcakes too!" she exclaimed. "Kaname-san, you're here already. This is going to be your first meeting after a long time."

"Well, I can't say I'm excited for it, but I'm glad to see everyone again. Wait, Shuuichi-san isn't here yet."

Subaru adjusted his glasses. "He'll be here any minute," he told him.

"So, you're not the little sickly boy anymore, huh?" Tono put Kaname's head into a headlock and started ruffling his hair. "We're all happy for you."

"I'm sorry for being late, everyone," Sakurano said as he stepped into the room together with Secretary Shizune. "I see that Kaname-kun is here."

"Good afternoon, Shuuichi-san," Kaname said, "Yamanouchi-san."

"Good afternoon to you too, Sonou-kun," Shizune promptly replied with a bow.

Sakurano took his place at the table, and everyone took their seats. He glanced around to see if everyone was there. To his surprise, one member was missing. "Where is Nobara-san? It's not like her to be late for a meeting."

"Yeah, she's usually here before me," Tono commented.

Leaning her cheek on her hand, Misaki stared down on the table. "She's not coming today," she said, catching everyone's attention. "I bumped into her a while ago. She told me that she's suffering from a major headache and couldn't come. The weird part was the fact her uniform was a little wet."

"Maybe she got into a little accident," Tono said. "The Ice Princess can have her clumsy moments too."

Sakurano cleared his throat. "All right… Nobara-san is excused for today. Now let's begin our meeting."

The meeting went on for one and a half hour. The agenda was about the usual school stuff and concerns, in addition of the upcoming Alice Exhibition Contest which will be held at the end of the month. When the meeting was adjourned, the council members were treated to Miruku's desserts and drinks. After that, Mikan quickly bid goodbye to the other members and hurried out of the building to meet with someone.

"It's about time you got out," a very cold and unruly voice spoke up, prompting Mikan to turn to him. "I was getting tired of waiting here."

"Natsume, haven't you ever heard of 'patience is a virtue'?" Mikan placed her hands on her waist. "Besides, didn't I tell you not to wait for me anymore? I know you're my bodyguard and all, but someone else is going to escort me home today."

The flame-caster raised a brow. "And who may that be?" He certainly hoped it wasn't a boy.

"That would be me."

Peering over his shoulder to see the unexpected person, Natsume frowned and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here, Ruka?" he asked his best friend, who seemed to be in a joyful mood.

"I'm here to see, Sakura," Ruka answered, walking over to Mikan. "So, Sakura, are you ready for our dinner date?"

Natsume's jaw almost dropped if it weren't for his good control over his expressions. "A dinner date? What the heck is that about?"

Mikan was the one who answered him. "Ruka-pyon is just taking me out to dinner at Central Town." She entwined her arm with Ruka's. "It's a private dinner, so that means you can't come, Natsume." She winked an eye at him.

Dinner Date? Private Dinner with Ruka? Natsume couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend and his princess were going on a date that he didn't know about beforehand. "Wait a minute… Whether you like it or not, I'm still coming. Have you forgotten that I'm your bodyguard? I have to keep an eye on you all the time." And he can't possibly let Ruka have his way with Mikan, knowing that Ruka had a major crush on her.

Ruka knew that Natsume did not like the idea of them having a date, but he and Sakura had important matters to attend to. "Natsume, don't worry. I'll keep an eye on Sakura for you," he assured him. "Plus, it's just a harmless dinner. What could go wrong?"

"Yeah, it's not like the Anti-Alice Organization would just barge in," Mikan added, giggling. "Besides, the academy's security has been tighter ever since their break-ins. Ruka-pyon and I will be all right by ourselves. If you're worried about getting in trouble, then rest assured. I've already told Miharu-san that I'm going out with Ruka-pyon."

That was another surprising fact. Mikan actually talked to the Hyuuga Clan leader without him ever knowing. "Fine then…" Natsume said with a shrug. "Do what you want…" With that, he spun around his heels and walked away.

"I'll see you later, Natsume!" Mikan said cheerfully before turning to Ruka. "Okay, let's go!" With her arm still around Ruka's, she started dragging him off, causing the young blonde to blush madly.

Standing by the entrance to the Student Council Building, Kaname clutched his chest and lowered his gaze to the ground. He wanted to walk home with Mikan until he saw her with Ruka. The sight of them being so close made his heart ache a little. On the other hand, Sakurano was also feeling the same thing when he saw them from the window on the second floor.

_To be continued… _

_

* * *

_**JC:** The little green monster called jealousy has been sighted. Kaname, Sakurano, and Natsume are feeling uneasy seeing their Mikan together with Ruka. The animal-lover is really getting a bigger role in the story now. He's been given the responsibility. I bet you're all wondering what his new Alice is, huh? I'm not going to tell you yet. Remember, Mikan and Sakuya are in one body and they can switch whenever they want. For the next chapter, I'll tackle more on Nobara and Serio-sensei. Please review. No flaming.

**Next Chapter: **"Yakimochi" (Jealousy)


	12. Jealousy

**JC: **Here's the twelfth chapter ready to be read. This chapter will primarily focus on Nobara and Serio-sensei (aka Persona). Natsume will frequently become jealous throughout the chapter, and Ruka and Mikan will still continue their secret training. Remember, Sakuya is in Mikan's body, so don't go wondering how Mikan got her additional Alices. There are only a few more chapters left before the big time skip. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

**Japanese Terms: **Yakimochi (Jealousy), Gomen (Sorry)

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Chapter 12: Yakimochi

"Hurry up, Natsume!" Sakura Mikan called out. "We're going to be late for school at this rate. We've got to move quickly if we don't want detention. You know how strict Jinno-sensei is."

"You can move as quickly as you want to, polka-dots," the bodyguard replied. "Just don't ask for my help if you suddenly trip. I know how clumsy you are."

Mikan spun around. Her amber eyes flashed angrily. "What do you mean by that, pervert?!" she asked.

"You know exactly what I mean," Natsume replied coolly.

Narumi-sensei stepped in between Mikan and Natsume. "Stop this arguing," he said. "Neither of you will ever make it in time if you're fighting." The two students glared at each other without speaking a word. Narumi sighed as he placed a hand on his temple.

"He started it," Mikan protested.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "That's so typical of you, polka-dots."

"Not that name again!" she yelled with an iron fist. "Stop calling me that! It's unpleasant and just plain disturbing."

"If it annoys you that much, then I won't stop calling you that," Natsume said, walking off, as Mikan growled at him. "Besides, aren't you wearing that pattern right now?"

Mikan blushed like an overripe tomato. "You're the biggest pervert ever!" she exclaimed, throwing her school bag at him. It landed a direct hit on his head. "Haha! Serves you right!" She laughed out loud.

Narumi raised a brow. _Strange… Natsume could've easily dodged that. _He looked at Mikan and gestured his finger in a no-no action. "A princess shouldn't act so violently, Mikan-chan. You, of all people, should know that."

"I know I should I act that way, but Natsume just ticks me off," she said, looking back at Natsume. She noticed that he had walked quite a distance from them. "Hey, Natsume, wait up! Don't leave us behind." She ran after him and the minute she was at his side, he only ignored her.

_Natsume seems out of it today. I wonder what's wrong. _Narumi couldn't shake the feeling that the boy might be experiencing some emotional problem. He was pretty sharp when it comes to those things.

Later at gym class, the students were asked to race one another in 100-meter dash race. Mikan was going to race together with Umenomiya Anna, Ogasawara Nonoko, and Shouda Sumire. She was confident. Physical Education happened to be her best subject and she always enjoyed sports, especially running events. While Anna and Nonoko bid each other good luck, Sumire challenged Mikan.

"If I'll win, you have to hand over Ruka-kun to me!" Sumire stated, pointing a finger at Mikan. "I know about your date last night and I'm so pissed off with you right now. Ruka-pyon deserves to be with me. You're going down in this race, Sakura-san!"

Some of the boys started teasing Ruka, making the boy blush as red as hell. Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme, the two leaders of Mikan's fan club, sang the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song to him in an upbeat manner.

Sumire's vein popped up. "Stop singing, you annoying little twits!" she shouted. "Don't go pairing up Ruka-kun and Sakura-san! It should be me and Ruka-kun!"

Kokoyomi giggled. "Curly, curly, permy should be paired up with a stray dog," he said.

"I'm going to kill you once I'm done with this race," Sumire said.

Narumi-sensei, who was filling in for the gym teacher, came and told the girls to get ready. They positioned themselves at the starting line. He readied his stopwatch and signal gun. "On your mark, get set…" He then pulled the trigger.

The girls went off with good speed. All four of them were tied up at first. When they've reached the middle of the track, Mikan and Sumire simply passed the two Technical Class girls. They picked up the speed as the finish line came closer and closer. Sumire was dead set in winning the race, so she thought of using her Alice. But when she tried using it, she didn't feel like running on all fours. Upon reaching the finish line, Mikan won by the inch further than Sumire.

Narumi clapped his hands as some students cheered for Mikan. "You still hold the record for best time, Mikan-chan," he said before turning to Sumire. "Shouda-san, that was quite a performance. If you keep that up, you may be able to beat Mikan-chan's record."

Sumire shrugged. "I should've won," she grumbled under her breath. She stomped over to Mikan and grabbed her by the collar. "You! I know you've used your Nullification Alice back there. You know that using your Alice during class is prohibited!"

The brunette merely smiled at her. "Well, you were about to use your Alice to cheat," she said in a playful tone. "I just used my Alice to stop you."

"How did you know that I was going to use my Alice? It's not as if you can read minds."

Mikan winked an eye. "Let's just call it intuition."

Next up were the boys and they were going to race around the oval. Natsume was up first together with Ruka, Kokoyomi, and Tobita Yuu, the class representative. Mochiage and his gang were all glaring at Natsume, while the members of the Mikan fan club were cheering Kokoroyomi on. Anna and Nonoko were rooting for Yuu. On the other hand, Sumire and the members of the Ruka fan club were the cheerleaders for Ruka.

"I bet that Hyuuga is going win," one of Mochiage's friends said. "That guy may be a bastard and all, but you have to admit that he's athletic."

"Tch… He's still pathetic," Mochiage said, crossing his arms.

Ruka held out a hand at Natsume. "Let's have a good race, Natsume," he said with a friendly smile.

Natsume looked at his hand and turned away. "This isn't a competition, Ruka," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Huh? Um… Okay…" Ruka felt that Natsume was angry at him.

When Narumi-sensei gave the signal, the four boys quickly dashed toward the finish line. Yuu fell very behind. The mind reader was enjoying the race, despite being third, while Ruka and Natsume were tied in first place.

Kokoroyomi could hear Natsume's and Ruka's thoughts and snickered at what they were thinking. "You two should concentrate on the race, instead of daydreaming about Mikan-chan," he said as he ran up to them.

Natsume glared at him, knowing that he read his mind. "Who gave you permission to read my mind?"

"Sorry… I just can't help it. I'm a mind reader after all." Kokoroyomi stuck out his tongue humorously. "Oh, I just found out that animal-lover over there already got a kiss from Mikan-chan from their date last night."

Ruka almost tripped. "Hey, don't spout out things like that," he said. "That's invading privacy."

Natsume clenched his teeth hard, trying to control himself from snapping. When Kokoroyomi heard his thoughts, the guy quickly stopped racing and told Narumi-sensei that he needed to use the bathroom. Natsume swore that he'll kill the guy later.

The race ended with Ruka crossing the finish line first. It was such a big shock to everyone because Natsume would usually take the win. After Natsume walked away from the track, the fan girls started cheering for Ruka.

Mikan went to congratulate Ruka for winning. "You were amazing, Ruka-pyon," she said. "You were able to beat Natsume."

"I'm pretty shocked as well," Ruka said. However, he knew that he only won because Natsume got distracted.

After changing into her uniform, Mikan went to find Natsume. He found him at the school garden, sitting under a big tree, and noticed that he was still in gym clothes. "You're not going to change yet?" she asked, sitting down right next to him. "Class will start in ten."

"I'm skipping," he said.

Mikan gasped. "You can't skip classes, Natsume! You're going to get in trouble if you do."

"Do I look like I care? Besides, classes are boring and I'm sick and tired of you flirting with Ruka."

"Flirting?" Mikan shook her head in dismay. "What part of talking to a friend is flirting? Is something wrong with your head? You're being such a jerk today."

Natsume clenched his hands tightly. "I wouldn't be this way if it weren't for you," he muttered.

"And what did I do this time?"

"You're getting way too attached to Ruka."

"Ruka-pyon's my friend. It's only natural that we're close."

"Hmph… You act like he's your boyfriend or something. It's annoying."

Mikan puffed up her cheeks. "He's not a boyfriend. He's a friend and he's a boy, but he's not a boyfriend, understand?" She folded her hands in front of her chest. "It's totally different."

Natsume couldn't contain it anymore. "Then don't go kissing him as you please!" he said, standing up.

"What?! Kissing him?"

"That stupid mind reader told me." Natsume turned his head away to avoid her eyes. "You kissed Ruka on your date last night."

Mikan tilted her head sideway in confusion. "Yeah, so? It was only a harmless peck on the cheek." She stood up and patted dusts from her skirt. "It's not like it was on the lips. It was my way of showing gratitude, you know."

"I really bet that a lot of people thought of you two as a couple when they saw you."

"Really? They would immediately think of us as a couple?" Mikan asked innocently.

Natsume only got annoyed even more. "Why do you have to be so dense?" he questioned her, giving her a cold hard glare.

"So what if I'm dense?" Mikan placed her hands on her hips. "At least I'm not a jerk like you, Natsume. I wish you could be more polite like Ruka-pyon or refined like Shuuichi-nii-san."

Okay, he admitted that he was not like Ruka or Sakurano, but he hated being compared like that. In addition to that, it only made him more jealous. "Are you saying that you want me to act like them?" He shrugged. "That's never going to happen, polka-dots."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Not in a million years. But a girl can dream, can't she?" She let out a deep sigh.

"Since you think they're so great, then why don't you go bother them instead of me?" Natsume turned his back to her. "You're just wasting my time here."

"Hey, I came looking for you because class is going to start soon," she said.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm skipping? Besides, you obviously don't want me around because I'm such a jerk." He no longer hid his tone of jealousy, but Mikan didn't realize his bitter feeling. "It must suck having a bodyguard like me who can't be kind and polite like Ruka or the Student Council President."

Mikan didn't like his attitude one bit. "Why are you acting this way, Natsume?" she asked, grabbing his hand.

Natsume brushed his hand away and glared at her once again. "Just leave me alone, you clumsy girl," he grumbled. "And don't try to look for me." He went away grumpily.

"He's so complicated," Mikan muttered, watching Natsume's back, as he kept walking. "I just can't understand him anymore."

* * *

The path towards the Hyuuga Mansion was filled with blooming Cherry Blossoms trees. The pink flowers reminded Natsume of Mikan again and how he acted towards her back at the school garden. He felt like a complete moron for snapping at her, but he couldn't help it. As the mansion came to sight, he felt someone's presence in the area. He stayed on alert as he reached for the doors. When he was about to open them, someone crept up behind him. Natsume immediately turned, swinging his right foot at the person at the same time. The person, however, caught his foot. To Natsume's surprise, the person was none other than Serio-sensei.

"I see you're still sharp as ever, Black Cat," Serio said, smirking. He was wearing a black coat and a white mask. "But you were too slow." He used his Alice on Natsume.

Natsume pulled away and dropped on one knee to hold his right leg. The Mark of Death Alice stung him like a bee.

"You were very rude to the princess a while ago," Serio said seriously as he removed his mask. "The way you handle your jealousy is pretty pathetic."

The young flame-caster gazed down on the ground. "You were eavesdropping…?"

"I was just passing by," Serio said. "I have been aware of your feelings for the princess for a long time now. Even Naru knows about it. Those feelings you have—forget about them. The princess is someone that you can never attain, unless you want to give her the curse as well."

Natsume clenched his fists. "Sonou Kaname was able to survive the curse. I do think I have a chance."

"Kaname's curse is way different than yours. You, of all people, should know that." Serio leaned his back against the wall. "Don't get your hopes up. Your case is impossible."

"How can you say it's impossible when you also bear my curse before?" Natsume looked at Serio seriously. "You were able to survive."

"Yes, I did survive, but I wasn't able to attain the one I wanted the most," Serio told him.

For a second there, Natsume could've sworn that Serio's expression became sincere. "How was the curse removed from your body?"

"I don't want to relive those moments," Serio said, putting the white mask back on, as he placed his hand inside his pocket. "But since you're curious, why don't you go ask Yuka-san about that? I'm sure he'll be happy to tell you."

* * *

"Nobara-san is absent again?" Sakurano said as he noticed one chair vacant. "Misaki-san, is Nobara-san sick?"

Misaki shook her head. "She didn't come to school today," she said with a sigh. "I haven't seen her at breakfast this morning either."

Tono cupped his chin and thought deeply. "I don't think she's on a mission," he said. "She won't be doing missions for the next 2 months."

"I wonder if Nobara-san is all right," Mikan said worriedly.

"I'll go check up on her after the meeting," Tono said. "Let's start the meeting president."

"All right then," Sakurano replied.

The next day was a weekend, so there was no class. Unfortunately, students could not exactly go out and enjoy the day on a count of rain. The rain was really pouring, making everything all gloomy and wet. Well, the rain didn't stop a certain 10-year old from training outside.

Mikan was out deep within the Sakura Forest, dressed in a white kimono. She was channeling her energy throughout her body. In order to master her new Alice, she must release all negative energy inside and keep an idle mind. Raising her hands to chest level, she opened her palms to catch the raindrops. Concentrating harder, the water in her hands glowed in a beautiful shimmer of blue. The water slowly transformed into a tiny blue orb. Mikan opened her eyes and held the orb up high.

"Sakuya-sama, I did it!" Mikan said cheerfully. "It was harder than I thought."

The spirit of Sakuya appeared before Mikan and smiled at her. "I congratulate you on a job well done," she said. "You are really doing well on your training. However, you still have a long way to go before you master this Alice."

"I know I have to be patient," Mikan replied. She closed her eyes as she lifted her head high. The raindrops felt good on her face. "It's really a great idea to train under the rain."

"The land has special properties that can purify rain." Sakuya gazed up at the sky. "Unlike in the city, the rain here in the Sakura Land is much cleaner."

"Umm…Sakuya-sama, now that I've created the stone, what should I do next?"

"Well, let us proceed to the next phase—" Sakuya quickly stopped as she sensed someone coming. "Let us continue our training later, young princess. We have company." She disappeared from sight.

Mikan ran behind a tree to hide and wait for the unsuspecting person. She thought it would be Natsume, but it turned out to be Tonouchi Akira. "What is Tono-nii doing in this rain?" Before she could wonder further she saw Nobara in his arms. "N-Nobara-san?!" She said her name out loud.

Tono heard her. "That voice… Okay, chibi-chan, come on out," he demanded. Mikan showed herself to Tono and greeted him with a soft 'hi'. "What are you doing out here in the rain?"

"I should ask you the same thing, Tono-nii," she said as she approached him. "It's really Nobara-san. What happened to her, Tono-nii?"

"How about if we get out of this rain first?" Tono suggested with a sigh.

"All right… My private cottage is just a few walks away from here. Let's go."

When they got to the cottage, Tono carefully placed Nobara on the bed as Mikan prepared tea in the mini-kitchen. Breathing the sigh of relief, Tono sat down on the stool beside the bed and wiped himself with a towel.

Mikan brought two cups of tea into the bedroom and handed one to Tono. "So, mind telling me what happened?" she asked as she sat down on a chair. "Don't tell me you did something to Nobara-san?"

"Don't go accusing me just because I'm a ladies-man," he said, taking a sip of his tea. "Anyway, I know the reason why Nobara was absent from our meeting for two straight days."

"Please tell me, Tono-nii."

"There's this girl in her class named Sakamoto Yui," Tono started, setting his teacup down on the bedside drawer. "She's the Ice Princess's self-proclaimed rival. Sakamoto never liked Nobara since the beginning and she would always find ways to humiliate her. You remember Misaki-chan saying that Ice Princess was a little wet when she saw her, right?"

Mikan nodded her head.

"Well, it was Sakamoto's doing. Sakamoto used her Telekinesis to pour a bucket of water on the Ice Princess."

"That's so mean of her."

"That's not all. Yesterday was worse. While she was on her way to school, Sakamoto and her friends ganged up on her. Even though the Ice Princess is a capable fighter, she doesn't use violence against her fellow students unless needed. She was beaten up pretty badly, which explains why she didn't show up for school. She locked herself in her room for the whole day."

"How do you know all this?"

"I used the Alice stone I got from our clairvoyant," Tono said. "I saw the whole thing and I didn't like it one bit. I can't believe Sakamoto would do such a thing to her."

"So, how did she end up unconscious?"

"Earlier today she finally decided to come out of her room. She wanted to go train with the other Dangerous Ability students when Sakamoto confronted her again. Sakamoto challenged her to a fight, but she refused."

"I guess Nobara-san doesn't want to use her Alice to hurt others, am I right?"

"Nobara may be one of the strongest Alice-users around, but she's really a kind and gentle girl," Tono explained. "That's why a lot of people love Nobara so much. Sakamoto is only jealous of Nobara. She took advantage of Nobara's kindness and beat her up." Tono clenched his fists hard. "I don't know if I'll be able to control myself if I see that Sakamoto."

Mikan sat down on the bed and held Nobara's hand. "I feel so sorry for Nobara-san," she said. "With a good rest, I'm sure she'll be back to her normal self again."

"I certainly hope so," Tono said, looking very concerned.

* * *

_Knowing someone was out there watching tingled between 18-year old Sakura Yuka's shoulders—an itch she couldn't quite reach. Adrenaline flowed but had nowhere to go, so it stewed and bubbled through her veins as restless energy. She needed time to find another safe place. They had to move, had to put a buffer between them and her pursuers. But for the moment, they were safe enough there, enveloped by a high-level barrier she created around an abandoned warehouse near the port. They'd already cooked up an escape plan that would confuse their pursuers. There was nothing to do but wait for an opportunity and be ready to move. _

_By nightfall, the anxiety ants were crawling fast and furiously under Yuka's skin and it took all of her courage to keep her from clawing her arms raw to dislodge them. When it was her turn to sleep, she took forever to slip into slumber and the trip was anything but restful. Her dreams were getting edgy again, popping up like ghosts in a haunted house. Somewhere mid-dream, the hand of panic reached out and nearly choked her, jarring her awake. She tore herself from the blood and the darkness and dragged herself out of the sleeping bag. _

_The stress of the situation was getting to her and her dark dreams were a warning. Someone was going to die. She checked on everyone—Narumi standing by the door, keeping watch; Yukihira Izumi sleeping soundly in his sleeping bag; Serio curling up like a ball, feeling pain. She approached the dark-haired boy who was younger than her and held him in her arms. She comforted him, whispering to his ear that everything was going to be all right. She promised him that she wasn't going to let anything bad happen to him. _

_Sakura Serio was afflicted with the family curse. It was eating him inside, causing him nothing but pain and misery. Two days ago, Serio's curse accidentally killed five family members. He was then condemned to death by the elders of the family. Yuka tried to change their minds. She even told them about the possible cure she and Shiki discovered, but the elders were dead set on killing him, saying that it was for the best. In order to save Serio she, along with Narumi, Shiki, and Yukihira-sensei, escaped from the academy with Serio. Yuka believed there was still hope for Serio. _

"_Y-Yuka-san…" Serio muttered as he slowly opened his eyes. "It hurts so much…" _

_Yuka hugged him even tighter. "I know. Please bear with it, Serio-kun." All of a sudden Serio's Alice, the Mark of Death, activated on its own and hurt Yuka. "The curse is acting up again. Try to fight it, Serio-kun." _

_Serio shut his eyes and concentrated. He was able to power down his Alice, but the pain remained. "Yuka-san, you're always so good to me…even though…I've already killed people… Other people see me as a monster or a devil, but you're different." He coughed violently before he spoke. "I've also hurt you so many times, but you still stay with me. You continue to give me hope, Yuka-san."_

"_I couldn't just leave you alone," Yuka said. "In my eyes, you were never a monster or a devil. You were just a lonely boy who wanted to be loved." _

"_Thank you, Yuka-san. I'm so glad… You gave me the reason to live."_

"_Serio-kun…" _

_Just then, Narumi came crashing down on some crates, waking up Yukihira in the process. Before the teacher could ask what was going on, Shiki appeared before him and told him that the academy's agents have found them. Yukihira immediately went over to Narumi and helped him up. Narumi tried to move his right arm, but it was hurt. _

_Three agents, who were wearing black suits and sunglasses, entered the warehouse. One of them demanded for Serio and Yuka. Determined to protect Serio, Yuka stood in front of the Serio and spread her arms. "I'm not handing him over," she said. "The clan has no right to take his life away." _

"_Yuka's right," Yukihira said, narrowing his gaze at the agents. "Shiki, let's take care of them, shall we?" _

"_Understood," Shiki replied promptly. "Yuka-san, Narumi, take Serio and get out of here. We'll catch up." _

"_We're counting you two," Yuka said. _

"_We're not letting you escape!" one of the agents said. He teleported from his position to Yuka's side. "I've got you now!" He grabbed hold of the princess._

"_Let Yuka-senpai go!" Narumi said, running toward the agent. _

"_Stop right there!" The agent pulled out a gun and shot Narumi with a tranquilizer dart. Narumi couldn't do anything as the effect of the drug kicked in. He dropped on the floor with a loud thud. The agent pushed Yuka away and pulled out a black crystal ball from his coat. "This will put you out of your misery for good, Sakura Serio." He eyed Serio like a madman. _

_Still feeling the pain in his chest, Serio slowly backed away from the agent. "D-Don't…" he said in a low voice. "I don't want to die." _

"_How pitiful… Pleading won't do you any good here. Your death will put the clans at ease again." The agent activated the orb's power and sent out black energy toward Serio. But before it could hit Serio, Yuka jumped in and took the energy instead. "Princess, no!" _

"_Yuka-san!" Serio yelled out. _

_Shiki punched the living daylights of the agent he was fighting before he turned to look at what was happening to Yuka. "Stop using that orb!" he uttered. "You're going to kill the princess if you don't!"_

_The agent let go of the orb, but it didn't fell. It kept itself afloat as it kept sucking the energy out of Yuka's body. "I-I can't stop it." _

_Serio lowered his head. "Gomen…This is my entire fault." He clutched his chest tightly. "If it wasn't for me, Yuka-san wouldn't have—"_

"_D-Don't…blame…yourself…Serio-kun…" Yuka managed to say as she dropped on her knees. "You're…one…of…my precious friends…and…I can never…let my…friends…get hurt…even at the cost…of…my own life…"_

_Clenching his teeth, Serio stood firm. "Yuka-san, don't worry! I'll save you no matter what!" Serio motioned over to the orb and reached out for it. The minute his hands made contact, the orb sent volts of shock through his body, causing him so much pain. "I-I won't give up." He activated his Alice, hoping it would disintegrate the orb to ashes. However, his Alice started eating up his body instead. _

"_His Alice backfired," Yukihira said. "The both of them are going to die if this goes on." He ran over to Yuka and held her shoulders. _

"_Sensei…help…Serio-kun…" she said, panting. "His Alice…The curse…it could go out of…control…Ah!" She shrieked in pain. _

_The situation was getting critical by the minute. Yukihira had to help Serio, but he could not just leave Yuka alone. Thinking fast, he turned his head at Shiki. "Create your most powerful barrier around us!" he demanded. "Don't ask any questions! Just do it!" He had a plan in mind that might work. After all, he had also researched about how to lift the curse. _

_Although Shiki felt worried, he remained composed. He formed a barrier around Yukihira, Yuka and Serio, and boosted its power to maximum level. He completely trusted Yukihira in whatever he was about to do. _

_With the barrier's neutralizing effects, the orb's power had somewhat weakened a little. Yukihira activated his Nullification Alice as he touched it. He channeled a lot of his Alice into the orb and successfully destroyed the orb. The problem didn't end there. Serio, who had taken a lot of damage from the orb, was having trouble controlling his Alice to the point black marks have appeared all over his body. Yukihira tried touching him, but Serio told him to stay away. _

"_If you touch me…I…I…I might kill you!" Serio said, panicking, as he held his head with two hands. "Argh! Ahh!!!" He could no longer suppress the curse inside his body. Black flames emerged from his body and started to spread. _

_The agents got afraid and quickly ran out of the warehouse. _

"_Serio-kun!" Yuka, despite being weak from the orb's attack, rushed over to Serio and hugged him with all her might. "Fight it, Serio-kun! Don't let it consume you!" She activated her Stealing-Alice. _

_Serio felt that his Alice was getting sucked away and realized that Yuka was trying to steal the curse from his body. "Stop it, Yuka-san! If you do this, you'll be cursed instead! I don't want that to happen!" _

"_She won't get cursed!" Yukihira placed his hands on Yuka's shoulders as he smiled gently at Serio. "And I'll make sure of that." _

"_Believe in us…" The black marks have started to spread all over Yuka's body, but she was still able to cast one good smile at Serio. "We'll definitely save you." _

"_Yuka-san…" Tears had formed his dark eyes. "Sensei…" He closed his eyes as the tears flowed down his cheeks. "I believe in you…" _

She sipped her tea in an elegant manner before she looked back at the crimson-eyed boy sitting right across her in the small living room of her own quarters. "Sensei and I were able to remove the curse from his body," she said, setting the cup down on the table. "After that, we all fell unconscious. When I woke up, we were already in a hospital. I was really surprised when Naru told me that I was in a coma."

Natsume never knew that his mentor had that kind of past before. Somehow, his view of Serio changed a little bit. "What happened to the curse?" he asked.

"According to Shiki-senpai, he found a pitch-black Alice stone in my hand when we were brought to the hospital. After analyzing it, he found out that it was the Black Fire curse that used to be in Serio-kun's body. The leaders of our clans tried to destroyed it, but before they could do anything, the Alice stone broke into tiny shards and disappeared from sight."

"So, the curse was transferred to another person again," Natsume said.

Yuka sighed. "Yes, unfortunately… It seems like the curse can't be destroyed because it just keeps jumping from one person to the other." She brought her hands together on her lap. "If sensei and I try to do the same thing again, I don't know if we can still survive. It was dangerous enough the first time."

Mikan would probably do something as reckless as her parents did if the time comes, Natsume thought silently. Mikan was always ready to help him. She would even get hurt for his sake. "By combining Nullification, Stealing, and Barrier, you were able to remove the curse," he said. "I have my suspicions… Sonou Kaname's sudden recovery… I think the princess is responsible for it."

"It's a possibility. Still, I have my doubts. Mikan should have experienced the same thing I did, but she walked out of the hospital looking well with Kaname-kun. I believe the curse got transferred to someone else, to a carrier perhaps."

"A carrier?"

"Shuuichi-kun used to be a carrier of the curse," Yuka told him. "A carrier is someone who bears the curse only for a short while until a new host can be found. Your leader, Miharu-san, used to be one, as well as Tonouchi-kun's mother. Carriers may also experience pain from the curse and get black marks, but their Alices will not be affected."

"I see…" Natsume stood up from the couch. "That's all I need to know. Thank you for your time," he said. He bowed his head and walked out of the room.

Yuka let out a sigh and walked toward the window. She opened it and stuck her head out to see the person standing beside the window. "I knew it… You were eavesdropping on us, weren't you, Serio-kun?" she asked. "You know, you could have told him the story yourself."

Serio smirked. "I don't like talking so much," he said. "The Black Cat is set on removing the curse from his body. This stems from the fact that he desires to stay by the princess's side forever."

The brunette grimaced. "Natsume-kun holds a curse far greater and more dangerous than the ones in the past," she said. "Will he have a happy ending with Mikan?"

* * *

It was a good thing the rain had stopped. It would be such a drag walking back to the Hyuuga Mansion all wet and soggy. As Natsume strolled down the Sakura path, he heard two familiar voices coming from the other side of the trees. He followed the voices, approaching with caution, and saw the two people. To his dismay, the two were none other than Ruka and Mikan. They were together, talking, laughing happily, as they held hands. It was an irksome sight for Natsume.

He couldn't hear what they were talking and he couldn't care less. All he knew that Ruka and Mikan were obviously enjoying their time together and they didn't need him around. He leaned his back against the tree, clenching his hands tight, as he glared down on the ground. He felt jealous, extremely jealous.

"This is stupid," he grumbled as he punched the bark of the tree, causing petals to fall. Just then, black flames started burning the falling petals one by one. "She belongs to me." His crimson eyes turned as dark as night. He held up his hand and formed a ball of black flame.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**JC: **A jealous Natsume! How scary indeed! Serio (Persona) had a rough life before and Yuka helped him go through many trials. It's sweet of Tono to care so much for Nobara. Speaking of which, Nobara and Mikan will get closer in the next chapter. It's about time to teach that Sakamoto Yui a lesson. It will probably take some time before the next update. I can't be online as much as I want to these days and I don't have time to write. But I will continue this story. Please give me some feedback. No flaming!

**  
Next Chapter: **"Koori to Namida" (Ice and Tears)


	13. Ice and Tears

**JC: **I know I haven't been early with my updates lately and I apologize for that. My main computer got busted and I almost lost all my files. It took a while to get it fixed. But don't you worry because I won't leave a story hanging. I'll finish this till the end. Now that I've given a little background on Serio-sensei (Persona), I'm going to focus more on Nobara and Mikan in this chapter. Of course, I will also highlight Natsume's jealousy, which seems to be growing more dangerously.

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

**Japanese Terms: **Yurushite Kudasai (Please forgive me)

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Chapter 13: Koori to Namida

"I guess what Sakamoto did really traumatized her," Tonouchi Akira said when he phoned early morning the next day. At the sound of his voice, Mikan knew he was very worried for Ibaragi Nobara. "She won't come out of her room and she refuses to speak. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Because of the bullying…" Clad in a peach-colored hoodie shirt with long sleeves, white short shorts, and sneakers, Mikan closed her eyes to think of something for a moment. "I'll see if I can help, Tono-nii. I'll head over there right now." She hung up the phone and quickly left her room.

As Mikan went downstairs she managed to bump into Sakurano Shuuichi. The young man was wearing a light green sweater and dark pants. "You seem to be in a hurry, Mikan-san," he said.

"Nii-san, have you heard what happened to Nobara-san?" Mikan questioned, her voice sounding edgy.

Sakurano nodded his head. "Yes, I've heard she was bullied by Sakamoto Yui-san at school," he said, "and now Nobara-san has locked herself up. I feel sorry for her."

"Me too…" Mikan then grabbed hold of Sakurano's hand. "Nii-san, please teleport me to Nobara-san's house. I want to help her."

Seeing the sincerity in her big round eyes, Sakurano smiled down at her and patted her head. "Sure, I'll gladly use my Alice for you," he said.

"Arigato, Nii-san!" Mikan replied cheerfully. Before she knew it she was pulled into Sakurano's arms, which was a major surprise for her. "Ni-Nii-san!" She was blushing furiously.

"Let us go," Sakurano whispered as he activated his Alice. In a matter of seconds, the two of them disappeared from the main mansion and reappeared in the second mansion of the Sakura Clan. "Here we are, Mikan-san," he said, slowly easing away from her.

Mikan was still blushing. "Nii-san, you could have just held my hand. You didn't have to hug me." She looked down on the floor and fiddled with her fingers. "You had no idea how surprised I was."

Sakurano let out a small chuckle and patted her head once again. "I'm sorry about that, Mikan-san," he said. He couldn't resist holding the little girl so much. Call him crazy but his feelings for her were as big as the whole world.

The two of them head to the floor where the main bedrooms were and found Tono standing in front of Nobara's room. Even though he looked very cool wearing a blue shirt with a black jacket on top and blue pants, he looked exhausted. However, his eyes were so focused on the door as though he wanted to destroy it. His face lit up the moment he noticed Mikan and Sakurano. Almost instantly he went to lift the princess and twirled her around. This action pissed off Sakurano and in a serious tone he said, "Please put the princess down."

Tono felt a certain chill in the air. "If you say so, president," he said, swallowing hard, as he placed Mikan down. He could sense jealousy coming out from Sakurano and he knew better than to provoke him further. "Okay, the Ice Princess is inside her room and I can't get in." He also explained to them about how he had been trying to reason with her.

"And Nobara-san doesn't respond, correct?" Sakurano added.

"Unfortunately…" Tono replied with a sigh. "The door's unlocked though, but it's not a good idea to walk right in."

His warning came a little late for Mikan, who carelessly opened the door. What greeted her was a freezing cold wind, which instantly turned her into a human-sized Popsicle stick. Sakurano and Tono let out a gasp in surprise and pulled Mikan back outside. Once Tono closed the door, Mikan used the Fire Alice she got from Sakuya to melt the ice and evaporate the water.

Sakurano sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're all right, Mikan-san."

"I won't try that again if I were you," Tono said, running a hand through his black hair. "The Ice Princess turned her room into a Winter Wonderland. Her emotions have an adverse effect on her Alice. If her emotions become out of control, her Alice can become erratic and spontaneous, becoming active without her will."

"She, along with other members of the Dangerous Ability Class, had been trained to have emotional restraint in order to gain full control of their powers," Sakurano explained. "Nobara-san's Alice is a high-level one. Her emotional discrepancy will only make her Alice wilder. If we don't do something now, the whole academy would be in jeopardy."

Mikan lightly slapped her face twice before clenching her hands. "I'm going in!" she declared with a determined look. "I have the Nullification Alice. I'm sure I can save Nobara-san!"

"Now don't go being reckless again, Mikan," Tono said. "I know your Alice is strong, but with the way the Ice Princess is right now—"

"I can do it!" she cut him off. "Just believe in me, Tono-nii!" Her eyes were burning with passion.

Tono was about to object more when Sakurano placed a hand on his shoulder. "Once she makes up her mind, there's no stopping her," Sakurano said. "Let's just believe in her, Tono."

"Fine then…" Tono said with a deep sigh. He then looked down at Mikan and ruffled her hair up. "Hey, chibi, we'll be right here if you need any help."

"Arigato, Tono-nii!" she replied, and walked to the door. "Here goes nothing!" She turned the knob and opened the door. She was greeted by the icy wind again, but this time she was prepared. She had her Nullification Alice on, so she was safe from being frozen. She entered the room and saw what Tono meant when he said 'Winter Wonderland'. Nobara's room was completely covered in ice. Mikan felt like she was in an ice cave in Antarctica.

Mikan took a deep breath to compose herself. "I can do this," she muttered softly. Taking a step forward, she slipped and fell down on her face. "Oww! That really hurt." She sat up and rubbed her sore face. She felt so silly for not noting the slippery floor.

"You're such a klutz," Tono commented.

"Are you all right, Mikan-san?" Sakurano asked in concern.

"I-I'm fine," she said, laughing the pain off. As she got back to her feet, three bulks of ice emerged from the floor and transformed into persons. Much to Mikan's surprise, they all looked like Nobara—only crystallized. "What's going on?" she questioned.

"These Ice Dolls are personified aspects of Nobara-san." Sakurano pointed to the one on the far left and said, "This one represents happiness," and then he pointed at the middle, "This one is anger," and lastly he pointed at one to the right, "and this is the calmness."

"Personified aspects of Nobara-san?" Mikan repeated.

"This kind of Alice is common in the Ibaragi Line," Sakurano said, as the Ice Dolls started emitting a blue aura. "Nobara-san has Multiple Personalities and she can infuse those personalities inside Ice Dolls, which are created by her Alice of Ice."

Mikan stared in awe. "Wow…That's pretty cool…" She tapped her finger on her cheek and thought back of her conversation with Tono yesterday. She specifically remembered him saying that Nobara rarely uses her second Alice because it was proven to be dangerous. Mikan had never expected to see such an Alice in action. "So, Nii-san, what should I do?"

"Prepare yourself," Sakurano said. "They're about to attack."

"What?! They're going to attack?!" Mikan shrieked. True enough, two dolls darted towards her in great speed. "I don't wanna fight!" She created a force field around her, preventing the dolls from getting any closer.

The other doll jumped high as it created a blue energy ball in its hands. It then released blue beams from the sphere toward Mikan. The force field blocked the attack but it got frozen, making it vulnerable. Not a moment to lose, the two dolls kicked and punched the now frozen force field until it broke to pieces. Mikan was open for an attack.

"Watch out, chibi!" Tono yelled out, as the two dolls fired their ice beam attacks at the brunette. The beams, however, disappeared the moment they came close to Mikan. "Oh, man… It's a good thing she has Nullification."

Sakurano nodded in agreement. "Mikan-san is doing well."

After destroying the Ice Dolls, Mikan searched the room for signs of Nobara. "Where could she be?" she asked herself. She checked the closet, the living room, and the study room, but there was no Nobara. "Wait, I haven't checked the bathroom yet." She went to the bathroom and quivered tremendously at the below zero degree temperature there. Mikan increased the power of Nullification more before she proceeded.

Mikan found Nobara crying inside the bathtub. "Nobara-san?" Her skin was paler than before and her hair was disorderly. It seemed like Nobara has been crying for a long time. "Nobara-san, it's me, Mikan… I came here to see you."

Nobara slowly looked up to see Mikan's face that shone with a smile. Her smile was so warm and radiant that Nobara felt at ease just by seeing it. However, reality struck her as she remembered Sakamoto Yui again. She shook her head rapidly. Her Alice responded to her emotions once again, creating a blizzard inside the bathroom.

Staying calm, Mikan created a barrier around her to protect her from the harshness of the blizzard. "Nobara-san, please calm down," she said, placing a hand on Nobara's shoulder. "I know why you're acting like this. It must have been so hard for you…with all the bullying…Sakamoto-san is doing…"

The blizzard grew stronger, pushing Mikan down to the floor. But that didn't stop the little brunette from getting back on her feet.

"Nobara-san, please stop… Everyone's worried about you—Tono-nii, Nii-san, and I are so worried about you… We can't stand seeing you like this, Nobara-san. So please…please…" Mikan shut her eyes and focused her energy in her body. "Nobara-san…" she muttered her name one more time before she unleashed a great amount of Nullifying energy from her body. All of the ice crystals in the room simply disintegrated into the air in a split second. Nobara's Alice had also been sealed.

Sakurano couldn't believe how much power Mikan released. He felt it the most because of his heightened senses. "Mikan-san had nullified Nobara-san's Alice," he said.

"Seems like it…" Tono replied, who was equally impressed as Sakurano. "Now we can go in."

As the two of them reached the bathroom, they saw Mikan and Nobara hugging each other, with the latter crying desperately.

"Yurushite kudasai," Nobara muttered between her sobs. "I…I…feel so ashamed… I'm so weak. I-I can't even stand up for myself…"

"Don't be ashamed, Nobara-san," Mikan cooed as she gently rubbed Nobara's back. "You're just a very gentle person. You have so much power—enough power to fight against Sakamoto-san, but you didn't. Most people would have gotten back at her for what she did, but you're different, Nobara-san. You don't want to hurt other people with your Alice, even when they have done something wrong. That is kindness and it doesn't make you weak."

Nobara eased away and buried her face in her palms. "No, I am weak… I hate myself…"

"She's finally talking, but I don't like this one bit," Tono said, clenching his fists. "This is all because of that Sakamoto. When the bullying started, the girls in her class started ignoring her. Whenever she tried talking to them, they would either laugh or simply brush her off as if she was a petty beggar on the street. The Ice Princess tried to stand up to Sakamoto once, but that only made things worse for her. Sakamoto physically abused her. I wish I could have been there to protect her. Tch…So much for being her childhood friend and all." He wanted to strangle Sakamoto at that point.

"Often times we can't avoid hating ourselves for the wrong things we've done. We can't avoid feeling sorry for ourselves for not being strong and brave. Whenever I feel down about myself, I try to cheer up and find the good things about myself. Sure, it's not easy to find them. I know a lot of things I dislike about myself. Sometimes, even if you force yourself to find good things, you only find emptiness." Mikan held Nobara's hand and slowly pulled them away from her face. She stared into Nobara's icy-blue eyes and smiled sincerely. "But when you hear someone say they like you for who you are, then you can begin to like yourself. When someone accepts you, you feel like you can like yourself more than before. You can begin to face your fears with courage." She caressed Nobara's cheek, wiping away the tears with her thumb.

Nobara bit her lower lip as lowered her gaze. Closing her eyes tight, she clasped her hands together and trembled. "I've always been a burden to everyone before, especially to Akira-kun," she muttered softly. "And I've never been close with any of my classmates, so I can't blame them for hating me so much." Tears continued to stream down her pretty face.

Tono walked over to her. "Hey, not everyone in your class hates you!" he told her. "How about your fans? Besides, Sakamoto only influenced the others!"

"And I have never gotten along with Sakamoto-san…"

"That's because she's freaking jealous of you," Tono retorted. "You're way better than her! How can you not like yourself if you're this beautiful and talented? Come on, quit moping around. Stop feeling bad about yourself."

She looked up at Tono, her hands shaking in fear. "Gomen, Akira-kun… Gomen… I can't help it."

Mikan let out a sigh. "We can't change the fact about Nobara-san being too emotional," she said, standing up, as she placed her hands on her waist. "But being emotional doesn't make you a weak person either. You don't know how to handle Sakamoto-san anymore. You've become confused and afraid—to the point that your Alice became uncontrollable."

"Mikan-sama…?"

"Nobara-san, if you continue acting like this, then Tono-nii will keep on worrying about you," Mikan said in an upbeat manner, gesturing her finger in front of Nobara's face. "And I'm sure you don't want that, right?"

Nobara shook her head. "I don't want to cause Akira-kun any problems," she said. "I'm already a burden as it is."

"You shouldn't be afraid to ask for his help when you feel troubled," Mikan said, winking an eye. "I'm sure Tono-nii will gladly support you. You can use his support as well if you're going to face Sakamoto-san again."

Nervously fidgeting with her fingers, Nobara imagined herself facing Sakamoto again. She could see herself getting hurt and she certainly didn't want that. "I don't want to face Sakamoto-san again."

"You can't run away from your problems. You should learn to fight for what is right. Sakamoto-san is the evil villain and you must be the daring heroine. Nobara-san, if you could handle top-class criminals during missions, I'm sure you can handle a mere classmate. I believe in your strength. You are not weak."

Lifting her up bridal style, Tono rubbed his cheek against Nobara's, making her blush like crazy. "The little kid's right, princess," he said, chuckling. "You're one of the strongest girls I know."

Sakurano spoke up too. "I believe in your strength as well, Nobara-san."

Hearing all their words of encouragement made her feel stronger inside. She couldn't help feeling ashamed for causing so much trouble to Mikan, Sakurano, and to her childhood friend, Tono. Nevertheless, she felt blessed for having them with her at that moment. Their words assured her that she wasn't a useless person. The three of them believed in her, so she too had to believe in herself. "Mikan-sama, Shuuichi-san, Akira-kun…" She smiled warmly at Sakurano and Mikan before turning to Tono. "Thank you…" She wrapped her arms around Tono's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

Tono accepted the kiss serenely, though his cheeks were slightly turning red, which didn't go unnoticed by Sakurano. On the other hand, the brunette was simply cheering for the two, feeling grateful that Nobara was back to her old self again.

* * *

"Ruka-pyon!"

Standing by the animal barn, Nogi Ruka turned around to see Mikan running towards him. Ruka then let out a big smile and walked towards her. A big grunt sound came out of him as the girl suddenly launched herself at him for a hug. His heart skipped a beat and his cheeks turned red. Still in tight grasp by Mikan, Ruka slowly breathed in and out and managed to say her name with a smile.

As she heard her name, Mikan pulled away from the hug to look up at him. "I have something to tell you," she said excitedly.

Puzzled, Ruka asked, "And what is it?"

Mikan wrapped one arm around his right one and placed her free hand on his shoulder. She then leaned towards his ear, making him blush like an overripe tomato. "All our hard training is really paying off," she said, giggling. "I put my Alice to the test like an hour ago and I have to say that it's a lot stronger than before. I have Nobara-chan to thank for that."

"You mean Ibaragi Nobara—the Ice Princess?" Ruka asked, and she nodded. "But how?"

Backing up, Mikan balled her right hand into a fist and slight raised it to her face level. She then opened her hand and a beautiful icy mist sprays out of it. "Nobara-chan's Alice became unstable because of the bullying at school. She even shut herself in her room and created an icy cavern inside. Thankfully, I've managed to save her." Mikan looked straight at Ruka and smiled. "But I did not just save her. I also learned a new trick, as you can see." She activated Nullification to disperse the mist.

"You're amazing, Sakura," Ruka said in awe. Even though she possessed the spirit of the late Princess Sakuya, Mikan herself was a formidable Alice. "So, are we going to—" He stopped talking as he saw Natsume approaching.

Mikan blinked in confusion. "What are you looking at?" She quickly turned around not realizing that Natsume was already right behind her. She bumped into Natsume's body, causing her to fall backwards. But a pair of hands quickly caught her shoulders and pulled her back. She looked up at Natsume, noting his somewhat unpleased expression, as she was placing her hand on her head, sticking out her tongue in embarrassment. "Gomen, Natsume… I didn't know you were right behind me. Anyway, what brings you to this part of the Sakura Forest?" She said all that in a cheerful tone.

Ruka gulped when Natsume set his fiery eyes on him. It felt like his eyes were piercing right through his soul. He shook off the awful feeling and smiled at his best friend. "I bet you were looking for Sakura, right?"

"You make it sound like I'm worried about this ditzy girl," Natsume said in a ruthless tone before he turned his head away. Mikan was about to retort for the insult, but Natsume quickly cut her off. "Would you mind telling me what are you two doing here?"

Not sure how to respond to Natsume's question, Ruka turned to Mikan for an answer. Lucky for him, Mikan knew exactly what to say, although he wasn't sure if it was favorable for him. "We're on a friendly date," she said, motioning over to Ruka's side and taking hold of his hand. "Narumi-sensei told me about friendly dates, so I guess we could call it that. Isn't that right, Ruka-pyon?" Ruka knew that their secret training was to be kept secret no matter what.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ruka replied awkwardly, feeling chills going up and down his spine. His best friend was sending him some bad vibes. "Natsume, um, do you want to hang out with us? It's perfectly fine with me."

There was a moment of silence as Natsume's blood boil. The mere thought of knowing the fact that they were spending so much time together bugged Natsume. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but smirk at the scene of them holding each other's hand. "A friendly date, huh?" His left eye slowly turned darker and then black marks started appearing on his neck.

Mikan gasped in surprise as she saw the black marks. "Natsume, it's the curse again!" But, as soon as she took his hand, he quickly shoved her away, causing her to fall on her butt. "Hey, what's the matter with you? I only wanted to help."

Through gritted teeth Natsume exclaimed, "Shut up! Leave me alone!" After that outburst, he ran off in a hurry, leaving a distinctly surprised Mikan and Ruka.

* * *

"So nice of you to show your pathetic face in front of me, Ibaragi-san," Sakamoto Yui said in an icy tone when Nobara walked to her at her usual spot in the cafeteria.

Fidgeting with her hands, Nobara swallowed hard and gazed down on the floor. She didn't think that confronting Sakamoto would be so nerve-wrecking. It was probably because she was not the straightforward type. She was used to being quiet and reserved. But thanks to Mikan's encouragement, she swore she wouldn't back down. She would stand up for herself and show Sakamoto that she wasn't a pushover. "Sakamoto-san, I know you don't like me very much," she started, sounding a bit edgy. "But I don't want to be your enemy. I want us to become friends."

Flipping her violet hair elegantly, Sakamoto slowly stood up. "You want us to be friends?" She gave out a light sarcastic laugh. "We should talk in a more private place, Ibaragi-san," she said, turning around and starting toward the exit.

When Nobara entered the empty chemistry lab, two of Sakamoto's friends locked the doors. "W-what is going on?" Nobara asked in surprise.

Sakamoto and her two friends turned to stare at her. "Ibaragi-san," Sakamoto said, breaking the brief silence. "I saw you walking to school with Tsubasa-sama this morning. Didn't I tell you to stay away from him? Gosh, you are so darn stubborn! I guess our punishments weren't good enough, huh?" She sat down on the counter and crossed her arms over her chest.

Nobara swallowed. She took a deep breath and tried to recall everything Mikan told her. _I won't run away from this. I have to be strong. _She looked at Sakamoto straight in the eye with a serious expression etched on her face. "Y-you mistreat me all the time because you've always been jealous of me," she said, sounding nervous and serious at the same time. "But I've always been good to you."

Sakamoto rolled her eyes. "I don't know why people have to adore you like you're some kind of goddess, especially the boys. Is it because you're a member of the Sakura Clan? Give me a break. I came from a noble lineage too, but people don't give me much of the respect I deserve. I used to be number 1 in class until you came along."

The Ice Princess gathered up her courage and activated her second Alice, the Multiple Personalities Alice, and chose one particular personality to face Sakamoto. Without a word, she walked up to Sakamoto and slapped her across the face.

The other two girls were appalled. "What are you doing, bitch?!" one of them exclaimed. "How dare you do that to Yui?!"

"Oh, put a sock in it," Nobara said. Her voice sounded different and her face showed a more serious and colder expression. "That slap was nothing compared to the things you girls did to me."

Recovering from the shock, Sakamoto raised her hand to slap Nobara. "You insolent wrench!"

Nobara stopped her hand and squeezed it firmly, causing Sakamoto to flinch. "I'm not called the Ice Princess for nothing," she said. "I've been lenient with you all these years. You're lucky that I'm so nice or else you and your friends wouldn't be here anymore." She released Sakamoto's hand as she released an icy mist around the room.

The other two girls started to tremble, while Sakamoto remained angry. "You don't scare me, Ibaragi!!!" She activated her Alice of Telekinesis and lifted the teacher's table with her mind. "Take this!"

Releasing sharp icicles from her hand, Nobara destroyed the table in mid-air. "Do you girls want to know why I'm in the Dangerous Ability Class?" she questioned, releasing more of her energy around the room. Behind the girls appeared two ice dolls that looked exactly like Nobara. "You don't get to be in that class if you're weak, you know." She smirked maliciously.

The three girls freaked out, releasing an ear-splitting shriek, and quickly exited the room as if it was on fire.

The Ice Princess sighed and deactivated her Alice. As her normal personality returned, she smiled to herself. _I finally did it. I managed to stand up for myself. It feels wonderful. _She glanced at the field through the window and saw Sakamoto and her friends running away from the building like maniacs. _But I do feel sorry for them. Still, I want to be friends with them, instead of being enemies. _

_To be continued… _

* * *

**Omake Chapter 1:** My First Valentine

Febuary 14 is Valentines Day—a worldwide celebration of love and romance, marked by giving roses and chocolates or by sending valentines. This day is also known as Saint Valentines Day and it is certainly a boom for greeting card companies, flowers shops, and chocolate shops. Valentines Day is a high point for courtly love.

When I was growing up, Valentines Day meant nothing to me. In February, I felt no special love from my parents. They used to show me so much care. But something dreadful happened to me. Before my sixth birthday, black marks have unexpectedly appeared all over my body. Because of this, my mother became very protective of me. She always made it a point to tell me she loves me with all her heart. However, I soon realized that deep down she was actually disgusted of me. When I was eight, my dear mother killed herself. Thus, my father turned into a cold man, as he blamed me for his wife's death. Since then, I've grown to become a cold and hardhearted boy. No one from my family wanted to be with me because of the curse. I spent two years relying on no one but myself. It was painful to be alone. My world was full of nothing but darkness.

But someone special came into my life—some whose smile shone like the sun. She became my light, my source of joy and hope. She pulled me out of the darkness and showed me the beauty of life. She taught me to love again and to open up to others. It was because of her that I became I better person.

"_The sight of you being alone worries me a lot..." _Her voice was so tender. I remember looking up at those lovely pair of amber orbs for the first time when I was ten years old. _"Aren't you lonely?" _

Sakura Yuka—that was her name. I could never ever forget that fateful day. But she wasn't the only person who helped me with my problems. There was also Imai Subaru, who happens to be my best friend now. He was the first to get close to Yuka-san and I kind of envied their closeness. Whenever Yuka-san was not around, I would usually torment Imai just for my own entertainment. But, even though we didn't get along at first, we ended up as great friends thanks to Yuka-san.

Yuka-san would go to great heights just to protect me. As she discovered that I was simply a carrier of the curse, she quickly helped me mend my broken relationship with my father. Of course, I refused to do so at first, but Yuka-san made me realize the importance of family. Yuka-san had done so much for me, so I wanted to repay her somehow.

I waited for February 14 the way children did for Christmas. For someone who had never celebrated Valentines Day, I was quite excited. When the day came, I've received a lot of chocolates from the girls at school. Well, Imai received about the same amount as I did, but I find his annoyed expression rather amusing. Some chocolates revealed French vanilla creams, decadent coconut and slick licorice. Others were pure chocolate truffles and milk chocolate hearts. When I got home, I gave some chocolates to the maids and butler. After that, I went straight to the main mansion to visit Yuka-san.

She was waiting for me at her huge room. Sitting at the table by the window, eating a slice of chocolate cake, Yuka looked very pleased as she admired the Sakura-shaped chocolate cookies on the platter. I felt lucky to see such an expression. She greeted me with the biggest heart-shaped box of chocolates I had ever seen. She gave me a hug, a kiss, and a Valentine's card. I remember blushing beet red because of that. I spent the night at Yuka-san's room and slept right next to her on the king-sized bed. Once again I felt lucky to be with her. It was the best Valentine Day I've ever had.

I was dateless on Valentines Day four years ago. Yuka was busy with her modeling career and I had no interest in other girls. Truth to be known, my first love was Yuka-san. I find it hard to fall in love with another girl. Yuka-san was so special to me. But a certain six-year old girl sure lightened up my spirits on that day. In the place of Yuka, the little princess named Mikan came up to me and gave me her homemade chocolate truffles. The chocolates were deformed and it tasted very bitter, but I was touched by the girl's effort.

"_Nii-san, otou-san told me that I should give chocolates to the important guys in my life," _she said that in a very cheerful tone. _"I love nii-san very much. That's why I baked chocolates for you. I'm sorry if it's not that good." _

The taste wasn't to my liking, but it was the thought that counts. I felt honored that I was loved by such a gentle girl with a smile like Yuka-san's. Well, no surprises there because Mikan-san was Yuka-san's daughter. Instead of going on a date with Yuka-san on that day, I spent Valentines with Mikan-san. It was the first Valentines I had with the princess and I could never forget it.

_The End_

* * *

**JC:** I finally introduced the first side-story. I'm sorry but I'm really fond of Sakurano and Mikan as a couple. Age is not a factor anymore. Take Yuka and Yukihira for example—age didn't stop them from loving each other. I had to write about Nobara too, because I can't leave her hanging. Nobara will play a valuable role soon, so I had to make her and Mikan close. The curse is pushing Natsume's jealousy to a point that he might hurt somebody. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Please leave some good feedbacks. No flaming please.

**Next Chapter: **"Sakura no Mizo Shiru Sekai" (The World Only Sakura Knows)


	14. The World Only Sakura Knows

**JC:** Nobara's problems have now ended. Let's focus on another one. The curse thriving in Natsume is giving him some major issues which includes is lack of control over his jealousy. The curse is directly linked to his emotions. Yuka and Shiki won't be appearing for a while, since they'll be going back to their careers outside the academy. I'm pleased to announce that Mikan and the others will be high school soon. Yes, there will be a major time skip. Be prepared for that. You'll get to read more about the middle school principal here.

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

**Japanese Terms: **Chotto matte kudasai (Please hold on a minute), sensei (teacher), Zabuton (a pillow that is used to sit on)

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Chapter 14: Sakura no Mizo Shiru Sekai

Among the old books Mikan found in the secret ruins was one of the diaries of Princess Sakuya. It contained a lot of Sakuya's past experience with the curse and her struggle to master different arts of Alices in order to vanquish it. The difficulty Sakuya had with the curse involved many people. Mikan didn't need to ask what happened to those people, considering the fact the curse was poison to their family. Another thing bothering her mind was none other than Natsume. Her bodyguard had been acting kind of weird lately. She felt he was getting more and more distant by the day. With a complicated personality such as his, Mikan found it hard to understand him this time. Sometimes his attitude brought a wave of anger washing over her, but she damped it down, determined not to make matters worse by a display of temper. Surely calm discussions would be more productive than recriminations, she told herself firmly.

The evening seemed to drag, and about ten she decided to prepare for bed, taking a long warm bath in scented water to pass the time and calm her nerves. She put on a nightgown and covered it with a nice silk robe. A warm drink might help her sleep, she decided, and going into the kitchen she prepared a cup of milk. As she was stirring the milk, she heard the floor creak. She turned around almost instantly and saw Natsume by the doorway.

"Natsume!"

"I must admit I hadn't expected quite such an eager greeting," drawled Natsume.

A sudden chill went up and down her spine. His manner of speech was very unlikely of him. "What brings you here at this hour, Natsume?" she asked cheerfully. "Are you sleeping over?"

"You went off with Ruka again after class. Everyone in class is starting to get suspicious. They're saying you two are a couple now."

"We're not a couple," she said with a giggle. "We're just friends. I just like hanging out with him." Okay, she was getting some weird vibes from him. It was like she wasn't talking to Natsume at all.

"But you two are inseparable these days." He gave out an eerie smile, which surprised Mikan yet again. "And it's really pissing me off." He reached a hand towards her and she backed away.

"Natsume, you're acting strange," she said, her voice edgy with anxiety. "Tell me what's wrong?"

His hand reached out again, and as she swiftly evaded it he lunged for her, coming up against the table. She looked up at him and noticed that his once crimson eyes were now pitch-black in color. "I'll tell you what's wrong," he said in an icy tone. "I hate seeing you with other men. You belong only to me."

Mikan pushed him away. "Are you even aware of what you're saying to me, Natsume?" she questioned as she clasped the sides of her robe tightly. "Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

His eyes flared with anger, then he lunged at her and grabbed her arm and her hair, twisting her wrist up behind her back, and stifling her involuntary cry by jerking her against him so hard. "Scream and I'll break your arm," he gritted.

Looking at the snarl on his face, she believed him. What she couldn't believe was the fact Natsume was hurting her. "Why are you doing this? It's like you're a different person now." She turned her head away, and he pulled her hair with a jerk so that she had to face him again. "You're hurting me!"

"Then don't turn your face away from me!" he snapped angrily.

Then he seemed suddenly still, his head jerking up, and Mikan stopped struggling, realizing another presence in the room. She turned her own head in surprised hope towards the door and saw the masked man, Serio. Her first emotion was overwhelming relief, and joy at seeing him.

Removing his white mask, Serio looked at Natsume with cold hard eyes. "What do you think you're doing to the princess, Black Cat?" he asked in a deadly tone that seemed to match with his eyes. "How dare you hurt her?!" He moved quickly towards Natsume and separated him from the princess in a blink of the eye. He then pinned Natsume on the table with his back towards him.

"S-Serio-sensei, chotto matte kudasai," Mikan pleaded.

"Don't try to stop me, princess," Serio said contemptuously. He gripped his neck and slowly dug his fingers into his skin. "Such a disgrace! To think a Hyuuga would dare lay a finger on the one he's serving… This is outrageous."

"Sensei, I'm sure there's a logical reason behind his actions. He's been acting really weird lately and I think it has something to do with the curse."

Natsume made a violent movement, and Serio immediately used his Alice to make him behave. "The curse does not turn you into an aggressive beast," he explained. "I should know because I was cursed once."

"But when he snapped at Ruka-pyon and me, black marks started appearing on his body."

"Curse or not, he needs to settle down," Serio said, as Natsume kept struggling viciously. With his knowledge in pressure points, Serio knocked the boy out by pressing the back of his neck. "Now then… I need to bring him to the Hyuuga Clan Leader and report what happened."

Mikan shook her head in dismay. "No, you can't do that. The leader would surely punish him," she said in concern. "Please, sensei, don't tell this to the leader."

Serio wore his mask again and turned his gaze away from the princess. "I'm sorry, but this is for your own good. We can't risk another attack. You were lucky that I was here to help you." He picked up Natsume and did a fireman's carry. "Please excuse me, princess." With that, he walked out of the kitchen.

The princess leaned against the kitchen counter and let out a deep sigh. "I have never seen Natsume act that way before," she muttered under her breath.

At that moment, Princess Sakuya appeared before her and reached out for her face. "I think I may know the reason to why your bodyguard is acting that way," she said in a solemn voice, and Mikan looked up at her. "But I am not quite sure of it. I need some sort of proof to prove my assumption. Are you willing to help me, young princess?"

Mikan didn't have to think twice. "Of course!" she replied, looking determined. "I want to help Natsume no matter what." Hurrying outside, she caught up with Serio and blocked his path by spreading her arms wide.

The teacher stared at her in surprise and politely asked her to move. Mikan stood firm and simply shook her head in reply. "Princess, I know you don't want the Black Cat to be punished, but it is imperative for a bodyguard not to lay a hand on the one he's protecting. Breaking such rule should result to a punishment. The Hyuuga Clan Leader has the right to know about this."

"Serio-sensei, let me ask you something…" She turned her back at the man and walked away. After reaching a certain distance, she stopped and turned around again. At that time, few petals from the Cherry Blossoms trees circled her for about five seconds before they settled down. "Do you really think Natsume is capable of hurting me?" she asked.

A little taken back by the question, Serio removed his mask only to reveal somber dark eyes. "Are you trying to persuade me? Let me tell you that it would be difficult to change my mind." But when she shook her head in reply, he began to think otherwise. True, she did have a point. Because of his love for the princess, Natsume would never ever harm her in any way. But the Natsume he saw a while ago was hurting the princess as if he was possessed. The princess did mention about the curse being at fault, but, for as long as he could remember, the clans' curse should not be able to manipulate the emotions of the host. He knew that because he was once cursed. The curse was known to destroy the host's body and cause the Alice of the host to go berserk.

Mikan looked up at the night sky. "Sensei, I believe in Natsume," she said. "Even though he acts like a jerk to me all the time, I know that he cares for me as I do for him. Natsume will never act that way without a reason. I know the curse is to blame for his actions." Approaching the teacher, she took his free hand and squeezed it gently. "The curse inside Natsume is much stronger than the ones before. I can feel it. It's more dangerous because it also controls the emotions of the person."

A smile gracing his lips, Serio walked over to a tree and carefully placed Natsume under its shade. He was very impressed with the trust she has for Natsume. And he was supposed to know Natsume a lot better because he trained and took care of the kid ever since the father died. "All right… I won't report him to the leader," he said as he turned to Mikan. "But if he does something crazy again, I won't hesitate to punish him."

Lunging herself toward him, Mikan embraced the man with a bright smile on her face. "Thank you, sensei," she said happily. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll make sure to control him next time."

* * *

Mikan lowered her teacup to its saucer and considered the deep frown pasted on her bodyguard's face. As much as he made the pretense, he couldn't hide the anguish that had been tormenting him for the whole day. His violent actions toward the princess had been difficult for him to accept and he was painfully aware that the curse was the cause. Indeed, she had feared much of what was happening. The fact that the curse residing in his body was growing worse each day made it even arduous.

The silence was suffocating her. Natsume had not uttered a single word to her all day. Quiet was one way to describe his character, but she knew he wasn't this quiet. He didn't even spout one insult at her or tease her about her underwear. She wasn't used to seeing him not being like him. It was downright weird. However, she knew that he was merely acting like that because he felt guilty for what happened last night. But she had already told him it wasn't his fault. She never did get angry at him.

Princess Sakuya called her attention in her head and asked her if she could switch places with her for a while. Mikan wholeheartedly agreed. Sakuya then put Mikan's soul to sleep as she took over the body.

"I must ask you something," Sakuya announced quietly, studying her teacup intently as she returned it to her saucer. "Are you jealous of Ruka-pyon?" She had to talk like Mikan in order not to rouse suspicion.

Natsume's brows gathered in bemusement. "Why would I be jealous of him?" He talked in his usual cold voice.

"I asked because you started acting different when I started hanging out with Ruka-pyon."

Sitting back in his chair, Natsume stared at Mikan in growing bewilderment. She definitely hit the mark. But there was no way in hell he would admit it to her. "I wasn't jealous."

"You hardly talk to Ruka-pyon anymore," Sakuya continued. "Whenever he calls your attention, you glare at him. Ruka-pyon's supposed to be your best friend, right? Yet, you're treating him—"

Natsume refused to hear her lecture. "I admit it… I was jealous… I can't stand seeing you with him."

"That's a pretty selfish thing to say."

"Can't you see it for yourself?" Natsume pressed, gritting his teeth.

"And what should I see?"

Natsume walked over to her, reached out, and pulled her into his arms. "There's no way I'm handing you to Ruka or anyone else. If they ever get in my way, I'll kill them." His crimson red eyes have once again turned to pitch black. "You belong to me, Sakuya-sama," he said that in a much deeper voice—one that didn't belong to a ten-year old child.

Sakuya's eyes grew wide in surprise. "You…You just called me Sakuya…" And the voice sounded very familiar to her. "Could it be…?"

"Sakuya-sama, I love you…" he said in a more desperate manner. "I love you…"

"No, his spirit has awakened," Sakuya muttered, struggling to push herself away from Natsume.

"I'm not letting you go this time."

"Natsume-san, please wake up! Don't let him control you like this!" Sakuya managed to pull herself away from him, knocking the tea table down. "Natsume-san, if you could hear my voice, please wake up!"

Wincing in pain, Natsume held his head. "S-Sakuya-sama…" The deep voice was still the one talking. But the Natsume inside was fighting against the spirit. He kept on squirming until he dropped onto his knees. The spirit was indeed a difficult one to handle, but Natsume kept on trying his best. And when he regained his body, he felt numb and weak. He almost fell to the floor when Sakuya caught him in her arms. "M-Mikan…" This time it was Natsume's real voice.

"Oh, my… Why is this happening? It's too early…" Sakuya hugged him firmly as tears welled up in her eyes. "This is too much for him."

"Mikan…" he muttered under his breath. "I-I'm sorry…"

Sakuya sighed in relief. "You don't have to be sorry… It's all right. It's not your fault."

* * *

Months have passed and there was nothing but peace in the academy. There hadn't been any problems with the curse, but Mikan and Ruka continued their secret training, careful not to let Natsume know because of his jealousy streaks. The middle school principal had also provided them a training ground in her own mansion so they won't be disturbed. Before they knew it, it was already the season of fall.

The sunny, crisp air of autumn whetted the appetite not just for food but also for cultural and artistic refinement. For the students in Alice Academy, autumn was a time for the Alice Festival. Alice Academy holds such a festival practically between late October and November. The Alice Festival is an annual and well-celebrated event held in the academy at which the students display their everyday achievements. It is intended to be a fun event as it is also the opportunity each year for students to see the talents of others from the different Alice Classes. Parents, chosen relatives and VIPs may also come and see what kind of work the students have been doing. Food is served and often classrooms or gymnasiums are transformed into restaurants or cafés. The festival is usually held for five days, from Monday to Friday, and on Saturday the students are free to spend time with their family and friends.

Each Alice Class will feature exhibits and skits. The biggest class of all, which is the Latent Ability Class, typically pools their talents and energies in creating a fantastic show for the audience. The Technical Class concentrates in making something by themselves, gain a sense of satisfaction, and experience the joy of presenting what they created in front of others. In most cases, the students of the Somatic Class write scripts for plays, choose the cast, and build sceneries and props. The most unpredictable class is the Special Ability Class as they will usually come up with unusual yet outstanding programs for the audience. On the other hand, the Dangerous Ability Class is not allowed to participate in the Alice Festival because they are in-charge of security and order, but the students of this class are free to join and help out the other classes.

The students were given two weeks to prepare. On the first day of preparation, students gathered in their respective Alice Classes to discuss on what they were going to do for the festival. Things started rolling on the second day as they prepared the materials needed. Teachers were also busy assisting the students in their work.

Mikan was incredibly excited for the festival since it was going to be her very first. When she first heard about the festival from Narumi-sensei in class, she virtually jumped out of her seat and started cheering by herself. It was a little embarrassing for her part, but she really didn't care. The Alice Festival sounded so grand to her that she couldn't wait for it. During the meeting with her fellow Special Ability classmates, Tonouchi Akira, the representative of the class, gave her the honor of coming up with an idea for their presentation. Mikan got so thrilled that she came up with an idea in a flash and she was happy that everyone agreed to it.

It was the fifth day of preparation. Mikan was done helping out with the costumes and decided to take a short break. As she left the school building, she saw Natsume sitting under a tree, reading a manga like always. She hopped over to him and sat down beside him. "It's too bad that your class can't participate in the festival," she said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "But I'm counting on you guys on protecting the academy."

Natsume didn't make an attempt to even look at her. "Whatever, polka-dots," he unruly said. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have work to do?"

"I'm on break," she replied. "Hey, do you want to help with the preparations? We could sure use some extra hands."

He raised a brow at her. "Me? Doing manual labor for your class? No thanks…"

Mikan let out a sigh as she twirled her single-side ponytail with her finger. "Why not? Working together with others is fun. Besides, you don't have anything better to do."

"I'm not going to help and that's final," Natsume said, looking back at his manga. "Go bother someone else now."

Passing by their spot, Sonou Kaname called Mikan's attention with a slight wave of his hand. "Hello, Mikan-chan, how's it going with the Special Ability Class? I heard from Tsubasa that you were the one who came up the idea." His green eyes just seemed to sparkle as he smiled at the princess, which didn't go unnoticed by Natsume.

She nodded her head. "That's right! I'm sure everyone is going to have a blast during the Alice Festival." She stood up and took hold of Kaname's hand, which made the older boy blush a little. "Kaname-san, let me take you to my class. I'm sure Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-san will be thrilled to see you. You haven't been seeing them in a while since the week started."

True. Things have been busy for him back at the Technical Class department. His class was aiming to win the Alice Championship Award. "It would be nice to chat with Tsubasa and Misaki. Okay, lead the way, Mikan-chan."

But before Mikan could take a step, someone pulled on her side-ponytail hard. "Ouch! Natsume!" She shot the boy a glare. "What was that for?!"

"You were going to the Technical Class to visit that freaky witch, remember?" Natsume said, pulling her hand away from Kaname's. "Unless you want to be blackmailed, I suggest we should hurry."

Mikan blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by that? I didn't say—" She cut herself off when Natsume squeezed her hand firmly. "Natsume!"

"Come on, let's go. I'm sure this guy wouldn't mind." He started pulling her away, much to her dismay.

"Please excuse me, Kaname-san, but it seems like my bodyguard here doesn't have any manners. I'll see you later," she said, waving a hand at him, as the boy kept dragging her along with him.

Kaname stared at them in awe, and when they were out of sight, he let out a deep sigh. _Looks like the Black Cat got jealous again… _He giggled and looked up at the sky. "His feelings for Mikan-chan are strong, but I'm not about to lose to him."

Natsume kept pulling her as Mikan kept nagging and nagging. She finally stopped when they were in front of the entrance to the Sakura Land. "What is wrong with you? I wanted to spend some time with Kaname-san!" She brushed her hand away and crossed her arms over her chest. "As usual, you're such a rude guy. And why did you have to make up a lie?"

"Because you're going to spend the day with me now," Natsume said resolutely, gripping her shoulders. "Unless…You've got a problem with that?" He narrowed his crimson eyes at her, sending shivers down her spine.

Mikan nervously chuckled. "You're creeping me out, Natsume," she said. But it was good to see him acting his usual self. Last spring, he acted like some sort of possessed monster. Princess Sakuya had explained to her that the spirit inside Natsume had woken up earlier than expected, but she'd managed to put it to sleep again. This explains why things were passive for the past few months.

"Change into something casual," Natsume told her as he withdrew his hands. "Meet me at the secret passage in 30 minutes. Don't be late or else." Threatening her as usual, Natsume didn't fail to make her say yes without thinking.

"Wait a sec… The secret passage? Don't tell me we're going out?"

"Don't ask anymore questions and go change, you useless girl."

Puffing her cheeks in anger, Mikan spun around and marched into the Sakura Land. Still, it didn't prevent her from wondering what Natsume was planning.

* * *

It was not the first time they were doing this. It was the fact that they haven't done this for a long time that got her worried. For being such a strict and responsible person, who would've expected Natsume to even think of going out of the academy at such a busy time? Well, Mikan sure was surprised. Last time they went out, nobody found out except for her father and Narumi-sensei. In fact, they were the ones who actually helped them escape to the outside world. But, of course, they specifically told Natsume to keep a watchful eye on her.

Her casual outfit consisted of a black top overlapped with a light brown jacket and a plaid mini-skirt. She also wore full-length black stockings, a pair of brown knee-high boots, and a pink scarf around her neck. On the other hand, Natsume was clad in a black shirt with a dark-blue jacket on top and maroon pants. He had black rubber shoes on and a red scarf around his neck.

"I've already informed that stupid Naru and your father about us going out," Natsume told her, as they stood before a crystal clear pond which was located deep within the Sakura Forest. "They have no qualms about this."

"Really now, what is going on in your head?" Mikan questioned him, placing her hands on her waist. "Are you really, Natsume?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Stop the useless questions and get on with it, polka-dots," he said.

Mikan shrugged. "Fine then!" She faced the pond, knelt down, and reached out to touch the water. As soon as she dipped her hand, the pond started glow. "You know, this portal was made by my grandmother so our family can easily go to wherever we want to. It used to be accessible to anyone related to the clans, but now only the main family can get to use it."

"Namely you," he said.

"You were the one who told me about this pond, do you still remember? It was two years ago. Our first attempt in escaping was a failure, but we managed the second one thanks to Otou-san and Narumi-sensei."

How could he forget? His friendship with the princess bloomed two years ago. Meeting the princess was the best thing that ever happened in his life. His world became a lot beautiful with her around. The day he escorted the princess to the world beyond the gates of the academy was the day he fell in love with her.

Mikan stood and faced Natsume. "The portal's ready, Natsume. Where do you want to go?"

His gaze grew pensive as he took hold of her hand. Mikan felt she could get lost in his eyes. Lost and bewitched. As his other hand reached out for her face, her heart leaped and her surroundings seemed to tilt. At the same time, his gaze made a quick trip along her lips. It took her too long to snap back to her senses.

She bit her lip, shaking her head. "Natsume, l-let's get going…" she said nervously.

Natsume ignored her plea and leaned toward her.

Mikan frowned, growing a bit concerned. "Natsume?"

He took her in his arms, kissing her on the lips. Mikan was utterly shocked at first, but soon she succumbed to him. She kissed him back, giving him her passion as well as her joy. But only for a moment. "No!" she uttered, pulling away from him. "Natsume, I-I…We…you kissed me…and I responded…?"

He shook his head at her reaction, and then kissed her again. Gently but firmly, she pushed him away. "You've responded because you liked it," he said in monotone, giving her such a serious look. "And don't tell me that you still haven't realized it?"

"Oh, I've just realized that you're harassing me more than usual," Mikan said, her cheeks deeply stained in red. "And who told you that you can k-kiss me…just like that…huh? Besides, aren't we too young for this…? We're only ten…and we…"

"Age doesn't matter to me…" Natsume cut her off. "If truth be told, we should not restrict ourselves any more. We were lovers in our past lives."

Mikan gasped in surprise. "Who…Who told you that?!"

"Is your brain that slow? I'm sure you can guess."

Although a bit annoyed with the insult, Mikan knew who he was referring too. "Sakuya-sama told you?"

Natsume looked away and directed sights on the glowing water. "You didn't think I would find out, did you? How long were you planning to keep it from me?"

She lowered her gaze in guilt. "I'm sorry, Natsume… I just thought that it would be best if you didn't know about the spirit inside you."

"I've been inside the book with you, so I'm quite familiar with the spirit inside me. In addition to that, this spirit is my ancestor, your past lover."

She looked pained. "Natsume, the reason why you acted harshly towards me and Ruka-pyon was because of the spirit…the reason why you were jealous…" She brought her hands together. "Your other self does not want to see his precious Sakuya-sama with another guy." And somehow she was kind of disappointed by that fact.

"You're as dense as ever, polka-dots…" Natsume flicked her forehead to make her look up at him. "My ancestor is not the only reason why I get jealous. I can't believe you still can't see the big picture. You're the most clueless and useless girl I've ever seen."

She clenched her fists. "Well, excuse me for being dense!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot down.

He dropped a kiss on her lips and then held her hand. "Stop whining. It wouldn't be nice to go out on a date in such a foul mood."

Her heart skipped a beat. "D-Date? Natsume, you mean—" She wasn't able to finish because Natsume had jumped into the pond, pulling her with him.

* * *

"What a pleasant surprise," the enigmatic principal of the middle school division said, fanning herself with such poise. "I didn't expect to see you here in my mansion, Sakuya-sama."

As transparent as she may be, Sakuya did not fail to give the principal a courteous greeting before taking a seat on the Zabuton pillow. "I am but a spirit who cannot leave the academy," she said.

The principal closed her fan and laid it on her lap before she brought her hands together. "Seeing that you're here, I take it that the princess is out on the streets with that boy. Am I right, Sakuya-sama?"

Sakuya smiled and nodded elegantly. "Please do not inform the clan about this, Hii-sama. I would like the two of them to have a good time." She placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes. "The boy's feelings for the princess are quite adorable. If he wasn't the cursed one, then he would have probably confessed a long time ago. But he cannot be with the princess as long as the curse still exists."

"That is why the young princess and the boy named Nogi Ruka are doing their best everyday," Hii-sama explained.

"I feel rather bad…" Sakuya began, only to be interrupted as the principal continued.

"He has no qualms about this. He said it himself. He's willing to help his friends no matter what the risks are."

Sakuya was silent. The risks were far too overwhelming. The plan she had in mind would either succeed or fail. But failure was not an option. Looking at the principal, she thought of how much she'd changed. Hii-sama used to be such a meek and soft-hearted woman, but now she could see that she has become proud and a tad vicious because of her experiences in life. Still, the principal was a benevolent person who cares for the clan.

"Removing the curse from Sonou Kaname was fairly easy enough for the young princess, but it is a different case with the boy," Hii-sama continued. "With the spirit residing in him, special precautions are needed. I am glad that the training is going well, but this might take a very long time. There's a high possibility that the curse might end the boy's life at any moment."

"I am quite aware of that, my friend," Sakuya said. "Rest assured, the young princess will not let anything happen to him. With her level of abilities, I am sure that she can temporarily stop the curse from taking over his body. My biggest concern for now is the spirit's awakening."

The principal sighed quietly. "His obsessive behavior… This reminds me of the time…"

"We have been waiting for Natsuhiko-san to be reincarnated for a very long time," Sakuya carried on. "Now that he has I do not find it surprising to see his reincarnated form to be his splitting image. When Natsuhiko-san got cursed, he began acting possessive. He became so different."

"The curse is doing the same thing to the boy," Hii-sama said, her once stoic face was now filled with concern as she thought of some painful memories of the past. "There were a number of times he had hurt you out of jealousy and I have witnessed some of this brutal actions toward you. But I am impressed with you because you never ever held a grudge against him."

A smile gracing her lips, Sakuya looked at Hii-sama sincerely. "What is there to be angry about? Natsuhiko-san was simply innocent. He wasn't to blame for his cruel actions. The curse was controlling him." She clasped her hands together and brought it up to her chin as she closed her eyes and tilted her head a little to the left. "And I could never hold a grudge at the man who has stolen my heart. You, of all people, should know that our love is much stronger than the curse."

Hii-sama had completely lost her façade and stared down on the floor. "Even though your love had reached the heavens, it still brought you pain and suffering." She gripped her fan tightly. "You still lost Natsuhiko-dono to the curse. You almost lost the will to live if it weren't for Yukihira-dono."

"That is true," Sakuya said with a sigh as she opened her eyes again. "I have also loved Yukihira-san the same way I loved Natsuhiko-san…"

"Falling in love and loving a man are both such complicated matters."

"After all these years, you have yet to find your one true love," Sakuya said, giggling. "What is stopping you?"

"Love, romance—they don't bear any significance to me. What's more important is my duty. I am the clan's Guardian Priestess."

Sakuya giggled once again. "You are still responsible as ever, Hiyomi-san…"

Opening her fan and holding it before her lips, Hii-sama slyly smiled. "I have not been called that for a long time," she said.

* * *

"Those crepes were awesome," Mikan exclaimed happily, skipping along the busy streets downtown. "Let's go back and buy some more."

Natsume raised a brow at her, thinking absurdly of her. "You are such a pig, polka-dots," he said.

Though the insult bothered her, she still showed a smile. "Where are we going next, Natsume?" she asked. "We've already played at the arcade, took a nice walk at the park, and went sightseeing at Tokyo Tower. We're already done with the mall too. By the way, thanks for buying me this dress." She slightly raised the shopping bag with the dress inside.

"Whatever…" He then turned his sight at a certain place. "Let's have cake over there," he said, pointing at a café across the street.

Mikan smiled the moment she saw the café. "Okay, let's go!" She grabbed onto his hand and dragged him along with her.

They sat at a comfortable table in the main dining room of the café. The atmosphere was pleasant, the servers were attentive, and drinks were on their way. He had planned this date to make up for the things he had done to her and, most of all, to make her happy. Shortly after cake and drinks were consumed, he brought her to the rooftop of a very tall building to watch the sunset. Mikan had never been there before, so she was very pleased.

"Natsume, thank you for bringing me here," she said as she admired the golden rays of the sun beyond the horizon. The sight was breathtaking. "And thank you for everything today…" She turned to face him.

He frowned, growing to detest himself more. "This is not enough to make up for what I've done," he said.

Mikan shook her head, growing concerned. "It wasn't your fault. How many times should I say this?"

Natsume stared back at her. A part of him knew she was right. But another part of him kept telling him that he was a horrible person, which made him feel unworthy of the princess.

She could see how much this was bothering him. She never thought it would bother him until now. Then again, Natsume was such a complicated person who would rather keep things to himself than asking a friend to help. "You're really an idiot," she said, grimacing at the effort it took to talk casually when she thought of the pain he was going through. "You know that I am here for you, right?"

"I know," he said.

"Then stop thinking about it," she said. "What's past is past! Stop drowning yourself in guilt. That's not the Natsume I know!"

"You're right." Natsume was staring at her hard, as though he was seeing something new in her, something that lifted his spirits up. "And for your information, you're the idiot here."

"Nope… You're the idiot here." Her chin came up and her huge amber eyes were glittering. "The sun is saying goodbye."

He looked over the horizon. The sun was bidding goodbye to Japan for a while, letting the darkness take over with the stars and the moon.

"No matter what happens… I will not let darkness win," Mikan said.

Natsume's crimson eyes narrowed as he gazed at the girl, but she spoke up before he could make a comment on what she'd said.

"I kinda feel bad about this… We were out the whole day, enjoying ourselves in the city, while the others were busy working at school," she said, spinning and prancing around. She stopped and faced Natsume again. "Kinda unfair, right?"

Natsume shrugged. "Who cares? I don't mind if they work their butts off for the festival."

Mikan pinched his right cheek hard and giggled at this sour reaction before letting go. "You're really thoughtless, Natsume," she said. "But I like you for who you are."

_To be continued… _

* * *

**JC:** There will be a side-story in the next chapter. It'll be about Persona and Natsume. I've finally revealed Hii-sama's true identity. But, of course, some of you have already guessed it. Hii-sama is actually Hiyomi, the guardian priestess and best friend of Princess Sakuya. The spirit residing within Natsume is none other than Natsuhiko. This is the last chapter where they'll be kids. Time for the huge time skip where our favorite characters will be in high school. Don't be so surprised by that. Please leave some feedbacks. A good review would make me more motivated. No flaming.

**Next Chapter: **"Kyou, Koi Wo Hajimemasu" (Today, Our Love will Start)


	15. Today, Our Love will Start

**JC:** Sorry to say that I'm not into Gakuen Alice at the moment, but Mikan-chan is still my favorite girl. I'm planning to end this story really soon, so forgive me for rushing it up. Mikan and the others are now in High School. I'm sorry if I had to skip the Alice Festival part. But there will be another Alice Festival in later chapters, which involves lots of romance.

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

**Japanese Terms: **Hajimemashite (Nice to meet you), Watashi wa (I am), Yoroshiku onegai shimasu (Please look after me), So desu ka (I see…)

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Chapter 15: Kyou, Koi Wo Hajimemasu

_It was a lovely night to die. _

_As twilight waned, plump of feathers of snow began to drift down the starless sky. Soon everything that was coarse and ugly and dirty about the teeming streets of Central Town was buried beneath a downy blanket of white. The flakes danced and swirled around the streetlamps, reducing their glow to a hazy halo. _

_A young eight-year old child drew his hood over his black hair, ducked his head, and quickened his steps. The snow's dazzling beauty didn't stop the wind from biting through his thin jacket. He had never been more eager to reach the household he shared with his uncaring family. _

_As a sneering man elbowed him off the walk so his girlfriend could sweep past, he cast him a mean cold glare. He lifted his chin, refusing to feel sorry for himself. No one in the Academy was ever going to respect him. _

_As he approached the darkened mouth of the next alley, his steps slowed. By cutting through the winding lane, he could shave nearly thirty minutes from his journey. He hurried through the shifting shadows, growing more uneasy with each step. The wind swooped through the tunnel created by the buildings that loomed over him on either side. He stole a look over his shoulder. He could have sworn he heard a muffled footfall behind him. _

_Determined to reach the end of the alley, he woke faster. He was almost to the mouth of the alley when his feet caught on a jutting cobblestone, sending him sprawling to his hands and knees. A shadow fell over him. He slowly lifted his head._

_The stranger looming over him cupped his elbow and lifted him to his feet. "You poor thing," his rescuer cooned. "You took quite a nasty tumble." _

_"Yeah… But I'm not hurt…" he answered. He found himself looking up into a pair of purple eyes. His rescuer was a woman. "Thanks…" _

_The stranger smiled. "Not hurt? But your hands are bleeding right now."_

_He curled his fingers into his torn palm. "It's just a scratch." _

_"Why don't you let me have a look at them?" _

_Although he tried to resist, the woman's grip was surprisingly strong. He thought he might be offered a handkerchief to bind the wound. But to his surprise, the woman slashed his hand with a knife, making a deep cut. He glared at the woman and summoned a fire in his other hand. _

_"All bearers of the curse deserve to die," she said to him just before everything went red, then black. _

* * *

Sixteen-year old Hyuuga Natsume jarred his eyes open, breaking in cold sweat. It was his first nightmare in a long while. He never expected that same dream to haunt him again. That fateful encounter with that mysterious woman—he thought he had forgotten it. He never found out who that woman was. The woman knew that he was the bearer of the curse and she wanted him dead.

He swung his legs off the bed and walked up to the window. Day was fast approaching as he could see the sun peeping out in the horizon. It was time to get ready for the first day of High School.

After doing his morning rituals and getting into his uniform, he went downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast. While he was eating his toast, Ogasawara Nonoko, the young chemist prodigy, came in and greeted him with a nice, cute smile on her face. Among the members of the Hyuuga Family, Nonoko was one of the very few who was kind to Natsume and had never criticized him because of the curse.

"You're not eating at the dining room today?" Natsume questioned her before he took a sip of his chocolate milk.

The blue-haired girl simply shook her head. "I'd rather have breakfast here with you than eat alone in the dining room," she explained. As she sat down on the table beside Natsume, a maid served her breakfast. "You look really nice in that uniform, Natsume-kun."

The high school uniform for boys consisted of a black jacket with gold trimmings, a white collared shirt with a brown necktie, and brown plaid pants. Natsume wore his uniform in a very rugged manner.

"You don't look bad yourself," was Natsume's nonchalant reply.

The regular uniform for girls in the high school department was composed of a black jacket with gold trimmings, a white collared shirt, brown-plaid skirt and necktie, and a pair of knee-length boots.

However, Nonoko was wearing a special uniform due to the fact she was a Special Star student and a member of the Student Council. She got promoted to Special Star during her elementary graduation. Her uniform consisted of a black blazer with two white thin trimmings from the shoulders to sleeves, two white trimmings from the collar to bottom part, a plain black pleated skirt, and a red bohemian tie. Her shoes were a pair of black knee-high lace down boots with thigh-high stockings. The Special Star badge was pinned on her uniform.

"I'm sure Mikan-chan will look twice as good in her uniform," Nonoko said, taking a bite of her hotdog. "By the way, I bumped into Narumi-sensei yesterday and he told me we're having a new student today. Wonder what she's like…"

"She?"

"Yeah, it's a girl," Nonoko said. "And I hope she's really nice. What do you think her Alice is? Oh, I can't wait to meet her."

Well, Natsume was not interested in any girl other than Mikan. In fact, he was quite excited to see Mikan in her high school uniform.

Once breakfast was done, Natsume and Nonoko walked to the main mansion of the Sakura Family. Mikan was already waiting for them outside the mansion. As expected, she was also wearing the Special Star student uniform, but she wore black mid-calf-lace down boots and necktie unlike Nonoko.

A small smile graced Natsume's lips. The mere sight of her made his heart flutter. After all these years, his love for her was still as deep as the deepest ocean.

Sakura Mikan had grown into a more beautiful girl, having longer hair and more defined features. She was not as clumsy and immature as she was in her pre-teen years, but she was still very sociable and kind-hearted.

"Ohayou, Natsume, Nonoko-chan!" Mikan greeted them, smiling brightly. "I am so excited! From this day on, we're high school students."

"I know what you mean," Nonoko said. "It'll be a whole new experience for us."

"That's right! A whole new experience!" Mikan exclaimed. Then she grimaced. "But…It's too bad Anna-chan, Iinchou, and Permy aren't going to be with us."

Nonoko sighed. "Well, we can't do anything about it. But let's look at it this way. At least, they're living their dreams." She took Mikan's hand and giggled. "Besides, we'll just have to wait for the Alice Festival to see them again."

"You're right," Mikan replied, smiling again. "It's really great they were chosen to study abroad. I still remembered the look on Permy's face when she got promoted to Special Star last year. She almost strangled Kokoroyomi-kun to death."

Shouda Sumire, the self-proclaimed president of the Nogi Ruka fan club, was known for her vicious temperament. Despite being arrogant and severely frank to others, Sumire also was a good and loyal friend. Her Cat-dog Predisposition Alice allowed her to have the abilities of a cat and a dog. Sumire gained her Triple Star rank during her second-year of middle school. When she graduated to high school, she received the Special Star rank and the privilege to study abroad under the guidance of a famous Alice detective in America.

Iinchou, otherwise known as Tobita Yuu, was a charming young man with a pleasing personality. He became a Triple Star student during the fourth grade and when he moved up to the middle school department, he became a Special Star. He has an amazing Alice, which can create illusions outside and within a person's head. Because of his superb control in using his Alice, he was especially chosen by the High School Principal of Alice Academy England to study abroad.

The beautiful and talented chef, Umenomiya Anna, have astounded everyone in the academy with her cooking. She was especially an expert in making pastries and desserts, and had won numerous awards in cooking competition. She was awarded the Special Star rank during her first year of middle school. Upon graduation, Anna was asked by a world-renowned Alice chef to study cooking in France. Anna immediately agreed without any doubt, not only because of her passion for cooking, but also because her sister was currently taking up culinary arts in France.

Natsume was getting annoyed of their girl-chat. "Are you two just going to talk all day or are we going to school?" he said in a sarcastic tone, prompting a grunt from Mikan.

"It's like seven in the morning and you're already in a bad mood," Mikan commented.

Rolling his eyes away, Natsume spun around. "Whatever… I just don't like standing here and listen to you two talk," he said.

"You're no fun at all, Natsume," Mikan said with a shrug.

* * *

Several students have gathered in front of the bulletin board in front of the high school building. They were checking out their names to see which class they belonged to. The lists were divided by year level, then by class, and subdivided by gender to make it easier for the students.

The moment Mikan arrived, Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme, the leaders of the Sakura Mikan Fan Club, shooed everyone from the bulletin board. The students were honored by her presence and gave way without any qualms. Mikan was still popular as ever, and there wasn't a single soul in school who hated her. Her fan club was even mainly composed 65 percent of the entire male population in school, including the middle school department and some in the elementary department. Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme had been very loyal to her since the fourth grade.

Mikan wasn't the only one getting all the attention. There was also Nonoko, who was known for her brilliance in chemistry and status in the Hyuuga Family. She also had fans who adored her.

Looking through the list, Nonoko found her name easily. "I'm in Class A," she said to Mikan. "How about you?"

Mikan looked at the same list and smiled as she saw her name. "I'm in the same class as you, Nonoko-chan!" She hugged the chemist in excitement before looking back at Natsume. "How about you, Natsume? Oh, wait a minute… I'm sure they placed you in the same class as me."

The flame-caster had already gone through the list. Sad to say, he wasn't in the same class as Mikan. He had always been in the same class with her in elementary and middle school, so why not now? "This is stupid," he muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Mikan looked through the list, hoping to find his name. To her surprise, she didn't see his name. "How come you're not on the list?"

Nonoko found Natsume's name under Class D and pointed at it. "Mikan-chan, it looks like we don't get to be with Natsume-kun this year," she said.

Mikan grimaced. "No way… But I wanted to be with Natsume…"

And he wanted to be with her all the time. "We can't do anything about it," he said, even though he wanted to kill the person who arranged the list. "We'll just have to deal with it."

A sigh escaped from her lips. "Well, it's not like we can't see each other everyday," she said. "But it won't feel right without you in the classroom."

He felt happy hearing that, but he kept up a cold façade. "It's fine with me," he said. "At least, nobody's going to annoy me every time I try to fall asleep."

Mikan huffed and puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "So, I'm annoying, huh?"

"Who said you weren't?" replied Natsume.

She was about to blow up at him when she heard a group of girls screaming in awe. "What's going on?!" Hearts were flying as the girls were giggling and casting a yearning look. Not understanding why they were acting that way, Mikan found them weird. She turned to the direction they were looking out and saw Nogi Ruka. "It's Ruka-pyon!" she said excitedly.

Son of a famous fashion designer in Paris, Nogi Ruka was the object of affection by many girls in the academy. Sweet and gentle, he was the complete opposite of his best friend, Natsume. His Animal Pheromone Alice always made him very attractive to animals, and he also had the ability to communicate with them.

"Ohayou, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted him.

A slight blush creeping through his face, Ruka smiled at the brunette. "Ohayou, Sakura…" he said.

"Ruka-kun, great news," Nonoko said, winking an eye at him. "We're all in the same class."

Mikan cheered. "We're still classmates!"

Ruka was so relieved to hear that. After middle school, he made a promise to himself that he'll do whatever he can to win Mikan's heart. Being classmates with her would give him more than enough chances. "Let's seat right next to each other like always, okay, Sakura?"

She nodded happily. "It's fun being seatmates with you." But her smile quickly got replaced by a frown. "But Natsume's not going to be with us anymore."

Ruka looked concerned. "And why is that?" He turned to his best friend. "Why, Natsume?"

Natsume let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm in a different class," he told him. "How lucky for you…" His voice was sarcastic, although he didn't mean to. He was still aware of the fact that Ruka loved Mikan, and because he was going to be in a different class, Mikan will get to spend more time with Ruka.

* * *

Things couldn't get any worse for him. Not only was he separated from his beloved girl, he was going to be classmates with a girl whom he considered to be the freakiest person ever. It was amazing that Mikan had managed to stay friends with the likes of Imai Hotaru. The inventor, no matter how brilliant she was, was still detested by many for her callous and arrogant attitude. Her past mistake was already cleared up by Mikan, but that doesn't stop people from being jealous of her closeness with Mikan. He had caught bullies tormenting the inventor several times back in elementary and middle school.

Imai Hotaru wasn't a bad person, Natsume admitted. However, she wasn't the perfect sweetheart either. Natsume had found her to be very annoying, and it seemed like she felt the same for him. They had never got along, and now they were seatmates thanks to their new homeroom teacher. Their seats were in the last row to the left near the window.

As the others were changing seats, Natsume opened his manga and started reading.

"I'd rather have class in detention than sit right next to you," Hotaru said in a bored tone, which made Natsume very annoyed. "I guess your curse is rubbing off on me."

"If you're so bothered, why don't you just disappear?" Natsume retorted in an aggravated tone. "It'll make things a lot easier for the both of us."

"You seem grumpier than usual," Hotaru said, raising a brow at him. "I guess you're pretty bummed because Animal-boy will have Mikan to himself now."

Cursing under his breath, Natsume clenched his fists. The inventor hit the mark, and he got more annoyed. "Don't make such stupid assumptions, you ugly witch," he said, his face darkening.

"Ugly? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Hotaru calmly replied.

Natsume was losing my patience. "Do you want to get burned?" he questioned.

When everyone was settled down, the teacher clapped his hands to get everyone's attention on him. The teacher was none other than Hyuuga Noda, the moderator of the Special Abilities Class and a branch family member of the Hyuuga Clan. With unruly silver hair, Noda was an odd fellow with the power to travel through time. He sported a white polo shirt with folded sleeves and blue jeans. He was a very nice guy who got along well with his students.

"We'll be having a new student joining the academy today," Noda said. "And she's assigned to this class. Please give a warm welcome to Koizumi Luna-san." He gestured his hand toward the door.

The door slid open. A girl came in and walked in front of the class. Several students looked at her in amazement, especially the guys. As she took her place beside Noda, she graced the class with a lovely smile. She had a dazzling pair of purple eyes and blonde hair that looked so smooth touch and skin as fine as porcelain. In short, she was a one of a kind beauty. Three gold stars were pinned on her uniform, which made the students more interested in her.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Koizumi Luna," the blonde girl introduced herself with a perfect smile. "Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

Students started whispering about her, saying how nice she looked and how wonderful it was to have such a beautiful classmate.

But Natsume felt different. Her voice, her eyes—they seemed familiar to Natsume. He felt like she had seen her before. But he couldn't remember where and when.

"Now for your seat," Noda said, looking around the room. "There's one, right beside Natsume-kun."

The students groaned in dismay.

Mochiage, a nearly-bald kid with the Alice of Telekinesis, let out a loud frustrated sigh. "Sensei, are you planning to give the new girl a hard time?" he said as he stood up. "Don't make Koizumi-san sit right next to that jerk." Apparently, Mochiage still had issues with Natsume regarding about a certain incident in the past.

A lot of students agreed with him, which made Noda rethink his decision. But before he could say anything, Luna butted in by saying, "Is he, by any chance, Hyuuga Natsume?"

"Yes, that's his name," Noda replied.

"Then he's the cursed member of the Hyuuga Clan."

"Yeah, that's right! He's bad news to everyone, so it's better if you stay away from him," Mochiage said.

Natsume's finely honed control prevented him from going all out on Mochiage. _But if he insults me one more time, I'll kill him… _

"Koizumi-san, why do you know about this?" Noda asked.

Luna walked over to Natsume and stared at him for a while. "Crimson-red eyes…Just as I've been told…" She looked back at Noda and smiled. "The middle school principal in Alice Academy America told me about the curse and mentioned his name."

"So desu ka…" Noda said.

"Sensei, I'm quite interested about this curse, so please let me sit right next to Hyuuga-kun," she said, much to the others' surprise.

"If you don't have problems with it, then go right ahead," Noda said.

"Arigato, sensei," Luna replied. As she sat down, she extended a hand toward Natsume. "I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance, Hyuuga-kun. As you already know, my name is Koizumi Luna."

Normally, people would either be afraid of him or be vile towards him. But the girl treated him like a regular human being, which was sort of weird. Reluctantly, he reached out to shake hands with her. However, when he touched her hand, he saw images of his nightmare played back in his head in fast-forward. He tried pulling his hand away, but the girl held it firmly. With a grunt, he yanked her forcefully, causing her to fall on the floor.

Everyone happened to see what he did and felt sorry for Luna.

"You bastard!" uttered Mochiage.

Natsume hung his head low, gritting his teeth hard. He felt sick. He felt fear in his heart. Abruptly standing up, he knocked his table and chair down. He was getting more glares from his classmates, but he couldn't care less. He needed to get away from the Koizumi Luna for now. As he marched to the door, Mochiage attempted to block his way. With one punch in the stomach, Natsume knocked the air out of Mochiage. After tossing him aside, he left the classroom.

* * *

The high school garden was a nice quiet place to get away from it all. After the little scene back at the classroom, Natsume came to the garden to take a breather and reflect on why he suddenly remembered his nightmare from last night when he made contact with Koizumi Luna. Truth to be known, he had never seen the girl in his entire life time. Lying down on the patch of grass, under the shade of a big tree, he let out a frustrated sigh. He had to admit that he acted rudely towards Luna. She seemed like a nice girl—a lot nicer than the other girls in his class. At least, Luna didn't treat him like an eyesore.

He continued to stay in the garden until it was lunch time. Before he could leave, Mikan came and pounded his head with her fist. It didn't hurt much, but her power was enough to make him a bit dizzy. He shot her a glare and demanded to know why she did that.

Mikan crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I can't believe you just did that to a new student," she said with a shrug. "I know you don't like making friends, but you could've at least acted decent in front of her."

Natsume figured that someone in class must have told Mikan—and that someone, he thought, must be the inventor girl and she probably exaggerated the story. "It's not like I did it on purpose," he said, rubbing his sore head, wondering how he would explain his nightmares to Mikan. "When I touched that girl's hand, I felt something different…"

She arched a brow. "Felt something different?" she repeated. "What do you mean, Natsume?"

Just as he was about to tell her, Koizumi Luna appeared, calling out to Natsume. He saw the girl approaching them, and he was not in the mood to see her.

But Mikan was absolutely thrilled. "Hi there!" she greeted. "You must be Koizumi Luna-san."

Luna placed a hand on her chest and curtsied. "Yes, I am," she answered politely. "And you must be the famous princess of the Sakura Clan, Sakura Mikan-sama."

Mikan giggled. "Well…I don't know about the famous part but yes, I'm Mikan!" she replied cheerfully. "Narumi-sensei told me you're from Alice Academy America. You must be really good in speaking English. By the way, I apologize for what Natsume did to you earlier. He didn't mean any harm." She bowed her head in apology before turning to Natsume and telling him to say sorry too.

"No, it's quite all right," Luna said with a giggle. "I'm sure there was something bothering Hyuuga-kun at that time."

"Still, he should really…" Mikan stopped when Luna suddenly attached herself to Natsume by clinging to his arm. She felt like getting stabbed in the heart for some reason. "Wha…?"

"Sakura-hime, if you don't mind, I would like to have some private time with Hyuuga-kun here," Luna said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Since we are classmates, I think it's best if we should get to know each other more."

Mikan was getting an uneasy feeling in her heart—something she couldn't explain. "Um…well… If it's okay with Natsume…" She looked at Natsume and hoped he wouldn't go with her.

Seriously, Natsume wanted to tear the girl away from him. It wasn't leaving a good impression on Mikan at all, although Natsume knew that she would be too dense to be jealous. However, since he was a bit curious about the girl, he decided to go along with her to find out if she has a connection with his nightmare. "Fine with me," he said.

The brunette was surprised but she managed not to gasp or sigh. "Okay… Um…" She fidgeted her right foot. "I'm going to go grab some lunch now. See you around…Bye!" She faked a smile and ran off.

Once she got to the high school building, she leaned against the wall. She remembered how Luna clung to Natsume and, oddly enough, she felt bitter. She had never felt something like that before. She had no idea what was wrong with her.

* * *

Mikan was heading back to the classroom from the cafeteria when she saw Natsume and Luna talking together in the hallways. She was about to go up to them when Luna suddenly placed her hand on Natsume's cheek. Mikan was so surprised at this and her heart started aching yet again. To make matters worse, Luna leaned closer to Natsume's face as if she was about to kiss him. Mikan closed her eyes in reaction and turned away.

"Wait a minute…" she muttered to herself, touching her chest. "Why am I feeling this way in the first place?"

She peered over her shoulder to look at them again. Their faces were still so close, and Natsume seemed like he was okay with it. Mikan found it strange. Natsume wasn't the type to let a person he just met get so close with him. She turned away and walked off in a hurry. She decided to take another route toward the classroom.

Little does Mikan know that Luna was merely examining Natsume's crimson red eyes. "You have a unique eye color, Hyuuga-kun," she said. "Tell me… Did you inherit it from your mother?" She backed away to hear his reply.

"Yeah," he answered in a deadpan manner. They've been together for the whole lunch period, and Natsume was still not comfortable with her. One thing for sure he considered her as annoying as Ruka's fan girls. She kept asking him questions. Being a quiet person, he only answered some and ignored the rest. And the girl was too clingy for her own good. Even though she was friendly and nice to people, Natsume had a feeling that there was more to her than meets the eye.

"Oh, that whore…" Luna muttered, prompting Natsume to stare at her. Luna quickly feigned a smile. "What? Is there something wrong?"

"What did you just say?" Natsume questioned, trying to confirm what he heard.

Luna put on an innocent face. "About what?"

Natsume narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Did you say something about my mother?" he asked.

"I didn't say anything," she said as she took his hand. "Now, come on, class is about to start. You're going to attend."

Natsume could've sworn he heard her say something bad and clearly she was covering it up by acting innocently. He was getting more and more suspicious of her by the second.

* * *

By dismissal time Mikan was long gone from the classroom, much to Natsume's surprise. Mikan would usually stay after class to hang out with her friends and classmates, namely Ruka, Anna, and Nonoko. He asked Nonoko if Mikan was still in school, and Nonoko told him that she went to Central Town with Ruka. Jealousy rushed through his veins in an instant. Mikan and Ruka were together again, and the girl didn't even bother to tell him that she was going to Central Town.

He was planning to follow Mikan and Ruka to Central until Koizumi Luna came up to him again. The bitter feeling of jealousy suddenly got replaced by an uneasy feeling of fear and anxiety. There was something ominous about Luna.

The beautiful blonde took his hand, smiling elegantly at him. "Natsume-kun, our classmates told me so much about Central Town," she said. "I was wondering if you could take me to Central Town. I'm sure you're not busy or anything."

Natsume merely raised a brow, thinking more absurdly of her than ever. But if he'll go to Central Town, he may get the chance to see Mikan and Ruka. "Fine then, I'll take you," he replied nonchalantly.

"Arigatou, Natsume-kun," she said, prompting a glare from Natsume. "What's the matter? Are you bothered that I call you by your first name? Well, get used to it. There are a lot of Hyuuga in this academy, so to avoid confusion I'll call you by your name."

Natsume had the urge to cut her tongue. "Don't be stupid," he said, brushing her hand away. "Now come on…" He walked off in a hurry.

She immediately caught up with him and clung to his arm again. "Don't be like that, Natsume-kun," she said in a flirtatious tone. "Be a good tour guide to me, okay? Come on, Natsume-kun…"

A vein popped. He could no longer hold it inside. "Just shut the hell up," he said in a grave tone as he pushed her away. His force almost made her fall. "Don't act as if you're my friend."

Instead of getting angry, Luna only giggled at him. "Mochiage-kun and the others were right… You are a fucking bastard." Her face darkened with malice. "And with that rotten attitude of yours, I do wonder how the princess puts up with you. I can't even understand why she chose you to be her bodyguard." Her eyes had a spark of anger within them.

He found it hard to believe that she was speaking to him in such way. And the way she was looking at him sent shivers up and down his spine. She was one girl you don't want to mess with.

Luna walked up to him and stared straight into his eyes. "I was trying to be nice to you, but you still act like an asshole," she said as she grabbed a handful of his hair. Natsume tried to pull away, but she quickly tossed him aside. "You're pathetic…"

Wincing in pain, due to the impact of the fall, Natsume slowly stood up. He couldn't believe that such a girl could possess such strength. She made him look like he was no more than a paperweight. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

She walked closer to him and slapped him across the face. "Watch the tone, jerk, or else you're going to end up blind," she said in a threatening tone. As Natsume gave her a death glare, she merely smirked in return. "Those ugly eyes…disgusting…"

"You're new here, you act nice to people, but you're actually a bitch in disguise," Natsume said. "You give this shit about me and you treat me like you know something about me."

Luna threw him a punch, which he easily blocked, but she immediately got down and swept his feet. He landed on the floor with a loud thud, and Luna locked him on spot by stepping on his chest. "You still are an idiot, Natsume-kun, just like before," she said, putting pressure on his chest. "Keep in mind that you're nothing but an eyesore to the clans and to the academy. You don't belong anywhere." With that, she turned around and walked away.

Rubbing his chest to sooth the pain, he sat up and reflected on what just happened. First of all, Luna was not an ordinary Alice. Secondly, she seemed to hate him with reasons he didn't know. Lastly, she seemed to be familiar with the clans. As he stood up, he knew that he had some little investigation to do about Koizumi Luna.

* * *

The training went well for both Mikan and Ruka yet again. Under the guise of a trip to Central, the two of them worked on the basics, control, leveling up their Alices. Ruka, being the gentleman that he was, had escorted the young princess to the Sakura Land. After bidding farewell to each other, Mikan merrily skipped through the path toward the main mansion.

Along the way, she stopped her tracks as she decided to visit her favorite spot in the Sakura forest. When she got there, she saw Natsume sleeping soundly under one tree. It was such a nice sight. Natsume looked so peaceful. Cautiously, she approached him and knelt down beside him. She brushed a strand of hair away from his face. She couldn't help but smile.

However, the smile disappeared as soon as she remembered Luna again. "You must've spent the whole day with Koizumi-san," she said. "It's good that she doesn't treat you the same way as everyone does… I hope you'll be great friends."

"There's no way I'll be friends with a freak like her," Natsume muttered out all of a sudden, making Mikan gasp. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"H-how long were you awake?!" Mikan asked.

"You have no idea how annoying she is," Natsume said.

"But you say that to everyone, including me."

"And where were you after class? Why didn't you tell me you went to Central Town?! Damn, I'm your bodyguard. You're supposed to let me know."

Mikan sighed. "It's kinda hard since we're in different classes now. But I wanted to tell you, honestly. It's just that our class was dismissed early and we had to catch the bus."

"You two are always together. It's like you're already dating. It makes me sick to my stomach."

"Natsume, I've told you this before. Ruka-pyon and I are just good friends. I only love him as a friend and nothing more."

Turning his head away, he clenched his fists. "You told me that when we were ten. Things are different now. We're in high school for crying out loud. A lot of people think that you two are an item. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"And why are you so bothered about this? I thought you don't care about what other people say. Natsume, believe me, Ruka-pyon's just a friend to me."

"Then how about Sonou? Sakurano?"

"Why are you bringing their names up? I don't understand you."

"Are you still this dense?!" he exclaimed, gripping her shoulders. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"What? What are you trying to say anyway?"

"Get this in that thick head of yours," he said, hugging her tight. "I love you. I love you so much that I can't stand seeing you with other guys."

Mikan gasped in surprise. "Natsume, did you just say—"

"Don't make me repeat or else I'll burn you," Natsume cut her off in a deep voice.

A smile came upon her lips as she hugged him back. "Wow…You really surprised me there, Natsume." She then pulled back to face him. "Hotaru was right. You get jealous way too easily and now I know why. I also realized why I felt hurt seeing you and Koizumi-san close. I was also feeling jealous."

"I would never fall for a girl like her," Natsume defended, and Mikan lightly laughed at this immediate reaction.

"I guess so…" She wrapped her arms around his neck as her eyes were filled with love and compassion. "I have to agree that I am dense about love, but can you blame me for that? But I am sure of my feelings now—my feelings for you… Natsume, I don't know how long I've had this feeling in my heart, but I want you to know that I really, really love you."

His eyes softened. His heart skipped. The words he longed to hear from her lips finally came. With a moment to spare, he pulled her closer and brought his lips down to hers.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_JC: I'm super-duper late in updating. I have a thesis to finish so go easy on me. At last, Natsume and Mikan are official. But this is just the beginning. With Koizumi Luna around, Natsume can't be at ease. She bears a strong grudge against him. I had to remove some characters to make room for Luna actually. She'll have a major impact on the story, obviously. The story about the past life of Princess Sakuya will continue in the next chapter. Please leave a feedback. No flaming!

**Next Chapter: **"Yue to Sakura" (The Moon and Sakura)


	16. The Moon and the Sakura

**JC:** Okay, an update, finally! I thought I would never get to upload this. Seriously, not only was I busy, but my computer was not cooperating with me. Now that the chapter is up, I hope you all enjoy the story. The past story will continue here. Of course, you'll get to learn more about Luna Koizumi. There will be some romantic moments between our favorite couple.

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Chapter 16: Yue to Sakura

"_Brother, what happened to you?" Koizumi Yue asked her angry-looking brother who had just stormed into her room. "And why is your cheek sore?"_

_Prince Masayuki knocked the flower vase off the table. He was dreadfully furious. He felt like he could kill someone any minute. "He's nothing but a dismal bodyguard! What does he have that I haven't got?!" he exclaimed loudly. He grabbed the teacup on the table and threw it against the wall. "How could a noble princess fall in love with her own bodyguard?!" _

_Calmly approaching her brother, Yue placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Fret not, dear brother," she said. "That bodyguard is behind bars now. He is no longer a threat. And may I remind you that Sakuya-sama is still your fiancée." _

_The hot-tempered prince heaved a deep sigh. "You are right, sister," he said. "The princess will still end up as my bride. However, it irks me to know that her heart belongs to another man." _

"_Do not worry… Sakuya-sama will learn to love you eventually…" _

Koizumi Luna opened her eyes and stared in the starry sky. She was standing on the balcony of her room, with the calm breeze blowing through her hair. "You deserved Sakuya-sama more than anyone else," she muttered under her breath. "I will never forgive Hyuuga Natsuhiko for what he did to you." She clenched her hands tight. Rage present in her eyes, she walked back into her room and grabbed the first thing she saw—a rose from a vase.

"Hyuuga Natsume…" She brought the rose against her nose. "I will make your life a living hell." She gripped the stem of the rose, not caring about the sharp thorns piercing through her skin.

* * *

Cutting classes was a normal thing for Hyuuga Natsume. The teachers wouldn't even bother go looking for him. His fellow classmates couldn't care less as well. Natsume just didn't feel like going to class because of one good reason—the new girl who calls herself Luna. She was a major bitch in his case and a mysterious one to boot. He had no idea who the girl was but she definitely knew something about him, especially his late mother. He made a little research last night in the research facility of the Dangerous Ability Class.

Koizumi Luna was first discovered by the academy at the age of three. She attended school at Alice Academy main for four years before she transferred to Alice Academy America. Her grades and athletic abilities were pretty average. Her Alice wasn't that rare either, seeing that it was only Teleportation. She got promoted to Triple Star when she graduated from middle school. In her records, it was clearly stated that she only possessed the Teleportation Alice. However, due to her display of great flexibility and strength yesterday, Natsume was sure that she had more than one Alice.

Brushing his hand through his hair, Natsume leaned back against the tree with a sigh. Rather than thinking about Luna, he should think about things that would relax him. As he started daydreaming about his beloved Mikan, his lips slowly turned into a nice smile. However, the smile wasn't permanent. It immediately disappeared as soon as she saw her materializing in front of him.

"I was wondering where you were," Luna said, giggling sweetly, as she crossed her arms behind her back. "Did you just cut class to avoid me, Natsume-kun?"

He narrowed his eyes viciously. "How did you get in? Only members of the Sakura Clan and Hyuuga Clan may enter the Sakura Land. Outsiders need permission."

She gave him a malicious smile. "Gosh, you are stupid, Black Cat. Here I thought you were a genius." She shook her head as she sighed. "Come on, do the math, Natsume-kun. How on earth do you think I got in?"

Natsume's eyes grew wide. "You…You're a member of the clan?" he said. "Which clan?"

"Why don't you figure that out for yourself?" She walked up to him and flicked his forehead. "Anyway… This place seems to be your favorite hangout. Tell me, Natsume-kun, with your bloody eyes, what sort of dream do you see?"

"Dream?"

She traced her finger from his forehead down to his lips. "Your dream… I hope it's not about the princess…" she said, taking a step backward. "You, who thrive in the dark, must never be with someone as dazzling as the sun. It's only a matter of time until the curse will finally end your life." She spun around on her heels and disappeared from sight.

He clutched his chest. He leaned back and pounded his fist against the bark. "Screw you…" he muttered angrily. "I will never let go of her." Luna may be right about his life being short, but he had planned on enjoying it with Mikan to his last breath.

* * *

When Hotaru told her Natsume skipped classes again, Mikan couldn't wait to get her hands on Natsume. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. "I told him not to skip classes so many times!" she exclaimed as she and Ruka walked through the hallway of the high school building. "Grr… Natsume is so stubborn!"

Ruka chuckled. "Calm down, Sakura," he said. "Natsume is just being Natsume…"

She crossed her arms and huffed. "Skipping classes is not going to get him on people's good side you know," she said. "Jin-jin's going to punish him if he finds out."

"But you'll help him out, won't you?" Ruka asked.

Mikan smiled. "Of course, I will!" She then stuck out her tongue. "Even though I'll get scolded too."

The two got into some intense training that afternoon, leaving them practically immobile when they were done. She managed to get home without being suspicious. She went to the bathroom, her emotions unrecognizable. She was quite surprised on how stronger she was now. She has mastered all the Alices that were given to her, she had heightened senses and super-human skills, and the best part was the fact she could practically nullify any Alice over a great distance. Still, the face in the mirror was not at all happy. She felt rather uncertain. After she brushed her teeth, she worked on her hair. She splashed her face with cold water and wiped with a face towel. She half-ran back to her room only to find HIM there.

It seemed like a marvel that he was there, his arms waiting for her. He reached out to her, and her heart thumped unsteadily. "Come here, polka-dots," he murmured, taking her into his arms. He rocked her for a while in silence.

"Why did you skip class today?" she accused, touching the collar of his uniform.

"I was bored and I can't stand your geeky inventor friend."

She pouted. "Stop insulting Hotaru and being bored is not a good excuse for skipping classes. Natsume, what's your real reason?"

"I was seeing another girl."

Mikan raised a brow. "Haha… Very funny…" She pulled away, and his eyes gleamed. "Natsume, you've gotta stop getting on the teachers' bad side. You do know how they feel about you, right? I know there aren't a lot of people who had come to respect you yet, but if you work hard on that attitude of yours, I'm sure you'll be more welcomed."

He rolled his eyes away.

She groaned. "I guess it's hard to get rid of that I-don't-care attitude of yours."

His eyes then grew very soft. "Do you love me?"

She blushed uncontrollably. "WHAT?! Natsume, why are you asking me that?"

"Just answer me, Mikan," he said her name delicately. Again he pulled her into his arms. "I want to hear those words."

"You already know about my feelings," she reminded him, ducking her head.

"Stop wasting my time and say it…"

She hid her face against his shoulder. "I love you, Natsume," she whispered.

"You are mine now and forever," he answered simply.

There was nothing more for her to say for the moment. Seeing Natsume act so compassionate was a rare thing for her. However, there was this nagging feeling inside her. She felt like there was something bothering Natsume.

* * *

The kitchen was bright, happy, which was the complete opposite of his mood. On the other hand, Mikan was looking cheerful as usual. Since it was a Saturday, Mikan was free to visit the Hyuuga household.

"I asked permission and they said I can use the kitchen," Mikan said pleasantly. "What do you want for breakfast?"

That threw him for a minute. "I'm not sure. Do what you like." His brow puckered.

She smiled, hopping up. "Then I'll make you pancakes!"

It didn't take her more than 20 minutes to whip up six pancakes. She sat the food on the table, and poured maple syrup on it.

"You're not gonna eat?"

"I already ate before I left." She grabbed the milk carton and poured the milk into a glass. She then grabbed a knife and fork and gave it to Natsume. "Can I get you anything else?"

"You act like you're my wife," he blurted as he started slicing the pancakes.

"Well, I am going to be your wife in the future," she said blissfully.

He rolled his eyes, trying not to look happy about it. "Just shut up and let me eat now," he said.

She sat at the table, watching him as he took a bite. She studied his every movement. It made him self-conscious inside, but he was good at remaining composed. She cleared her mouth to speak. "What do you want to do today?"

She watched him frame his answer carefully. "A date in the city would be great."

She gulped. "Not outside please… Otou-san and Narumi-sensei are out of town today. We can't ask for their permission." She thought about it for a while. "How about starting our day with a nice walk around the land? Then we could go to Central Town after that."

"No way…" He stood up and pulled her out of the seat. "Let's go." He dragged her toward the exit where they met up with Koizumi Luna. His brows immediately furrowed. She was not exactly the kind of girl he would like to see early in the morning.

Luna plastered a smile on her face, a smile that Natsume despised. Her smile was no more than a fake. She just wanted to look nice in front of Mikan. "Ohayou, Sakura-hime," she said in cheery voice, making Natsume sick to his stomach. "Where are you off to on such a fine day?"

A surprised expression was present on Mikan's face. "Koizumi-san? I don't believe this. What are you doing here? I mean…I don't want to sound rude, but how did you get in the land?"

The flame-caster already knew that answer to that. However, he still had no idea which clan Luna belonged to.

"I actually came here with Noda-sensei," Luna replied. "He wanted me to help him with something. Unfortunately, he went time-traveling. His Alice seems to have its moment of folly."

Mikan was convinced with that answer. "I see… So, what are you planning to do now, Koizumi-san?" she asked.

"I'll probably explore the land a little bit. After all, this is a chance of a life-time. But I'll get scolded by other people here if they see me without the company of a Hyuuga or a Sakura. I don't want to be a bother, but…" Luna sent her sweetest smile to Natsume. "Natsume-kun, I hope you don't mind taking me on a tour."

He knew she was totally annoying him on purpose. He would like to spend the day with Mikan, not her. Nevertheless, it was a good opportunity for him to find out more about her. "Fine then," he agreed. His lips pressed together into a cautious line.

A gasp escaped from Mikan's lips. "You're actually okay with it?" She sounded edgy. Her heart started to ache a little. _But I thought we were going out today… _She wanted to say that out loud, but it would be totally rude and selfish. "Well…You guys go enjoy yourselves. I'll head back to the mansion and play with Kayuki-chan."

A guilty feeling inside, Natsume looked away, deliberating.

"You can come with us, Sakura-hime," Luna said.

"Are you sure?" Mikan asked.

The blonde girl nodded. "Besides, I have something important to show to the both of you." She looked at Natsume with disapproval. "And this concerns about the curse."

Mikan's eyes grew wide with surprise. "The curse? What do you know about the curse?"

"It's time to reveal the whole story to everyone," Luna pointed out. The princess moved closer to Natsume and gazed at her, waiting for the next move. "I'll show you how despicable Hyuuga Natsuhiko is, Sakuya-sama…" In a blink of an eye, Luna grabbed hold of their arms and activated her Alice. After that, everything went black for them.

* * *

With love that burns as bright as the sun, Princess Sakuya freed Natsuhiko from his prison cell and escaped from the land. It was a hard decision for the princess, knowing how it would affect her grandfather. But she had no other choice. The man she loved was Natsuhiko and she will never ever marry Masayuki. Upon reaching an abandoned house deep inside a forest, Sakuya and Natsuhiko made a solemn vow to always be at each other's side. After that, they kissed and finally united.

The next day, Masayuki discovered that her fiancée and Natsuhiko were gone. He ordered his guards to search for them. After a long day of searching, the guards returned only to inform Masayuki that they were unable to locate the princess and the bodyguard. Masayuki was completely furious at this. The clan leader felt that his granddaughter was happier in the hands of Natsuhiko and told Masayuki to let them be. However, Masayuki wasn't going to accept it. He was obsessed with Sakuya and he was willing to do anything to get her back—even if it means killing Natsuhiko.

After one month, Natsuhiko and Sakuya returned to the Sakura main household to face the leader. The two of them begged for his forgiveness alone. Much to their utter surprise, the leader told them that they didn't do anything wrong. He understood that there was nothing wrong if two people were in love. He admitted that he was furious at the beginning, but he was happy that his granddaughter had finally found her true happiness. Hence, he was willing to accept Natsuhiko into the family. Sakuya and Natsuhiko were absolutely thrilled. But, clearly Masayuki was not. Not only was he furious at Natsuhiko for stealing Sakuya away from him, he was also angry at the clans for approving their engagement.

On the day before the grand engagement party, Natsuhiko received a death threat from an anonymous sender. The letter stated that the princess will be assassinated if Natsuhiko does not accept the challenge. Worrying for the safety of his beloved, he went to the described place in the letter at the stroke of midnight.

His breath stopped as he felt someone coming. His eyes zeroed in on a particular path. He took a half step, angling himself between the cliffside.

He emerged from the forest edge, ranging a dozen meters apart. He continued cautiously toward Natsuhiko, exhibiting the natural respect of a warrior as it encounters another warrior. "So good of you to come…" he said in a relaxed voice.

Crimson eyes suddenly turned serious. "I knew it… I knew it had to be you who sent that letter." He prepared to pull out his sword.

"Was I that obvious?" Masayuki asked, his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward. They stared at each other for a long moment, and then Masayuki smirked. He walked toward Natsuhiko, quite close, and then extended his hand.

Natsuhiko carefully eyed him, aware that he was up to no good. "What are you planning?" he asked.

"Let us shake hands, Hyuuga. I admit defeat. You are clearly the right man for Sakuya-sama." His voice was courteous, kind.

"This is a surprise," replied Natushiko.

"You don't sound too happy, Hyuuga."

"I'm not." Most analytical part of his mind warned him that he was dangerously close to snapping from the built-up tension inside.

"You really mean it." Masayuki's eyes assessed him with interest. The irises were nearly black, just a hint of ruby around the edges. Folding his arms, he let out a deep sigh. "Hyuuga, tell me something, tell me how much you love Sakuya-sama…"

Natsuhiko stood firmly. "Sakuya-sama is like the sun to me. I cannot help being attracted to her. I love the princess more than my life."

"Good… Then I'll have no problems eliminating you at this very moment."

Immediately backing away, Natsuhiko pulled out his sword to strike. However, Masayuki was in front of him in a flash. He didn't see if Masayuki used his hand or his foot, it was too fast. A crushing blow struck his chest—he felt himself flying backward, and then heard the crunch as his head bashed into the rocks. The rocks buckled due to the impact. He was too stunned to feel the pain. He couldn't breathe yet.

Masayuki walked toward him slowly. "I cannot simply let go of the princess. I love her too much as well," he said. "You are a nuisance, which is why I have to eliminate you."

He ignored the deranged prince, scrambling on his hands and knees. Masayuki was over him at once, his foot stepping down hard on his back. Natsuhiko heard the sickening snap before he felt it. He couldn't hold back his scream of agony.

"Would you like to think your last request?" Masayuki asked pleasantly.

Natsuhiko tried to activate his Alice but to no avail. His Alice was blocked for some reason.

"Try as you might, your Alice will never work. I have cast a barrier around you earlier. I wanted to make sure I finish you for good. With you gone, Sakuya-sama will be mine."

"No!" Natsuhiko croaked. "No! I will never—" And then something smashed into his face, throwing him back. Over the pain of his chest, he felt the sharp rip across his scalp where a jagged rock cut into it. And then the warm wetness began to spread through his hair with alarming speed. He could feel it soaking the shoulder of his clothes, hear it dripping on the ground below. The smell of it twisted his stomach.

Through the nausea and dizziness Natsuhiko saw the prince gave him a malicious smile. "You are weak, Hyuuga," he said. "How can someone like you protect the princess, much less be her husband to be? I will make sure you will never see daylight again. I will cast a curse upon you."

This cannot end like this, was all he could think as the flow of blood from his head sucked his consciousness away with it. His crimson eyes were closing. He heard, as if from underwater, the powerful Alice of Curse. He could, through the long tunnels his eyes had become, the prince's dark shape coming toward him. With his last effort, his raised his hand. His eyes closed, and then his Alice attacked Masayuki.

* * *

As he drifted, he dreamed. Where he floated, under the dark water, he heard the happiest sound his mind could conjure up—as beautiful as it was ghastly. He was brought back by sharp pain slashing my upraised hand, but he couldn't find the strength to open his eyes. But, through the heavy water, he heard the sound of an angel calling his name, calling him to the only heaven he wanted.

"No, Natsuhiko, no!" the angel's voice cried in horror. "Please don't die!"

He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to hug her. But he couldn't find the power to move.

"Hiyomi-san, what should I do?!" she called, agony in her sweet voice. "Natsuhiko-san, please no!" She was sobbing tears.

There was a point of pressure against his head. It hurt. As that pain broke through the darkness to him, other pains came. He cried out, gasping, breaking through the dark pool.

"Natsuhiko-san!" the angel cried.

"He has lost a lot of blood, Sakuya-sama," a calm voice informed the angel. "You have to heal him."

"I have been trying to heal him, but my Alice is not working for some reason."

"How is this possible?"

"And I also see black marks on Natsuhiko-san's face… Hiyomi-san, what's happening to him?"

The sharp pains were fading. There was a new scalding pain in his heard that was overshadowing everything else. It felt like someone was burning him.

"S-Sakuya-sama," he managed to mutter. His voice was so heavy and slow.

"Natsuhiko, can you hear me? I know it's hard but I will do whatever it takes to save you. So…Please…stay strong, Natsuhiko-san. You know very well that I love you…"

"Sakuya-sama…" His voice was a little clearer this time.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Please do not risk your life to save me," he whimpered. "I-I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

"I know, Natsuhiko-san…"

Natsuhiko then let out a scream of pain. "My chest…it's burning!" he uttered, finally breaking through the last of the darkness. His eyes fluttered open.

Her voice was frightened. "Natsuhiko-san?!"

"Sakuya-sama!" he screamed. He realized his eyes were closed again. He opened them, desperate to find her face. He found her. Her face was twisted into a mask of indecision and pain. "The pain..."

The princess's face was drawn. Natsuhiko watched her eyes as the doubt suddenly replaced with a blazing determination. He felt her gentle fingers on his burning chest, locking it in place. Then she leaned close to him, and pressed her warm lips against his. At first the pain was excruciating. He wanted to scream and thrash, but he managed to stay put for her sake. Then, slowly, writhing calmed as his chest pain disappeared. He felt his consciousness slipping as the pain subsided.

"Sakuya-sama," he said in a low voice that she could hear. "I…I love you…" And finally he blacked out.

_To be continued… _

_

* * *

_JC: Can't say there' going to be an update anytime soon. I am experiencing a really bad case of writer's block. No inspiration and whatsoever! I need to get my mojo going again if I want to finish this story. I swear I'm really going to finish this no matter how long it takes. I just don't like to leave stories without ending. That's not my style. In this chapter, Natsuhiko was finally afflicted with the curse. How it spread in the family—you will find that out next time. For now please leave your reviews or feedbacks. I'll be waiting for them.

**Next Chapter: **"Akuma no Ribidou" (The Devil's Quickening)


	17. The Devil's Quickening

**JC:** Hyuuga Natsuhiko was inflicted with the curse. Princess Sakuya did something to save Natsuhiko. What do you think will happen if Yue finds out about what happened? And you're finally going to get to know how the curse spread throughout the two clans. Let's get this show on the road. Oh, and another thing, this chapter may be a bit confusing since it will shift from past to present from time to time.

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Chapter 17: Akuma no Ribidou

"Sakurano-sama's collapsed during the meeting. Inform the main house!"

"Dr. Imai's out cold. Just what on earth happened to him?"

"Something's wrong with Yuka-san. She suddenly—"

"Hello? Shiki, are you still there? Hey, Shiki! Answer me."

"Oh, no, Izumi-sama is unconscious. Please call the doctor quick!"

"Tsubasa, why are you sleeping in a place like this? Tsubasa…ugh… What's happening? Why am I feeling dizzy all of a…"

"Hey, Naru! Did you steal my bean whips again? Naru? What happened to you?!"

"Ruka-kun, are you here? Hmm… Seems like he went out. Too bad…"

"Look at that inventor bitch just sleeping there… What an ugly sight."

* * *

"Any news about my brother yet?" Princess Yue asked her servants who were kneeling before her. Under her sleeves her hands were trembling in fear and anxiety. It has been five days since her brother went missing. She was aware of his plans to rid of Hyuuga Natsuhiko, and she regretted for not doing anything to stop him. She had gone to the Hyuuga Househould with the attempt to interrogate Natsuhiko for the whereabouts of her brother. Alas, Natsuhiko was in a coma, afflicted with the curse her brother gave him. Natsuhiko was her number one suspect for her brother's disappearance.

"We are terribly sorry, my lady," one of the three servants said, bowing his head in shame. "We were not able to locate Prince Masayuki anywhere."

Keeping her calm, she dismissed the servants and moved to her room. She sat down on her bed and thought about her brother. "Where are you…?" she muttered under her breath. "The whole clan is worried…I'm worried…"

Just then, a maid came knocking on her door. Surprised and rather irritated at this, she ordered the maid to come in. When the maid did, she immediately knelt down and asked for pardon. Then she informed the princess that Hyuuga Natsuhiko had finally woken up from his slumber.

Yue cannot say it was a good thing at all because of her suspicions, but she knew that Natsuhiko would be her only clue to where her brother was.

Later that night, using a Teleportation stone, Princess Yue came into Natsuhiko's room. He was lying in his futon, eyes all open. But his eyes were rather different than usual. She remembered him having bloody red eyes, but the one in the room had pitch black eyes. "It seems like you survived my brother's curse. You must be really thankful that the princess was there to save you." She walked closer and glared down at him.

Natsuhiko looked up at her. No words were spoken.

"Fret not, I will not kill you…unless you fail to tell me where my brother is…" Yue knelt down and grasped a handful of his hair. "Where is Prince Masayuki?"

He didn't respond. He continued to stare at her—seriously.

"Answer me or else," she threatened. Her eyes were dangerous. Her aura was menacing. But Natsuhiko remained unfazed. "I see that you wish to die. Very well… I will grant your wish here and now." She posed her hand like a knife. But before she could strike, Natsuhiko spoke up.

"You dare to lay a hand on your brother, Yue?"

Her eyes grew wide in surprise. His voice—it sounded like her brother's.

Natsuhiko's eyes narrowed. "Do you not recognize me, Yue? How disappointing… To think you were trained to read people's aura…"

Yue released him and backed away. "It really is you…" She went down on her knees and lowered her head. "Please forgive me, brother."

Natsuhiko sat up and ran a hand through his messy black hair. "You might be wondering how I got into this pathetic body," he said, and Yue nodded. "I am not very sure myself. I was close to killing Hyuuga when black flames suddenly emerged from his body, resulting in turning my body into ashes."

"You were killed? That's preposterous."

"Is it not? Who would have guessed that Hyuuga actually possessed the rare Black Fire Alice?"

"The Black Fire Alice is also known as the Devil's Flames. It is very difficult to master."

"And Devil's Flames was used on me. Hyuuga killed me while I was using my curse. Because of that, the curse acted as a defense mechanism and allowed my soul to be transferred into Hyuuga's body. I do have perfect control over this body, but there's a problem. The curse, my own curse, is slowly killing me inside. It could have killed me when I entered this body, but Sakuya-sama used her Nullifying abilities to slow down my death."

Yue took her brother's hand. "I am sorry to hear that," she said. "What are you planning to do now?"

"I will use this body to my advantage, what else? Hyuuga does not have the strength to overpower me. He is nothing more than a mere pawn now. There is nothing stopping me from obtaining Sakuya-sama." A sinister smile formed on his lips.

"Indeed you are pitiless, brother," Yue said, a cunning smile present on her face. "That is what I really admire about you."

* * *

"Why did you not tell me that Natsuhiko-san had woken up yesterday?" Sakuya said, looking quite irritated at Hiyomi. They were on their way to the Hyuuga Household.

"Princess, I was busy with my duties as Guardian Priestess. You are aware that I do not have much free time on my hands," Hiyomi explained. "I'm quite lucky that I get to be with you again."

The young princess smiled. "I got my grandfather to bend the rules a little bit," she said. "Besides, you are my best friend, Hiyomi-san."

"I am very honored, Sakuya-sama," Hiyomi said. "We are almost at the Hyuuga's. I am sure that Natsuhiko-dono will be very pleased to see you, Sakuya-sama. However, I do think he is aware of the lingering curse inside his body." As soon as she said that, the princess stopped walking and looked down on the ground. Hiyomi felt guilty for bringing it up, but she knew it couldn't be avoided. "Sakuya-sama, do not blame yourself for not being able to rid of the curse. You did a good job suppressing the curse inside his body and because of that, we have ample amount of time to search for a cure. With our family's history and knowledge, I am very confident we can save Natsuhiko-dono's life."

Closing her eyes, Sakuya recalled the events that took place five days ago. "How could the prince be so cruel?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Hiyomi placed a gentle hand on Sakuya's cheek, making her look up. "Sakuya-sama, please forget about him for a while and focus on what is important," she said. "Even though we do not have the slightest idea where Masayuki-sama is, you do not have to trouble yourself by thinking of what he did."

A smile graced the princess's lips. "You are right. Thank you, Hiyomi-san."

The two friends walked into the Hyuuga household only to be welcomed and entertained by servants. They were brought to Natsuhiko's quarters and served them tea and snacks. As soon as the servants left the room, Sakuya immediately embraced Natsuhiko, showing how much she had missed him.

"I have missed you too, Sakuya-sama," Natsuhiko said, speaking formally as usual.

Sakuya caressed his cheek and looked softly into his eyes. "Your eyes… They're so much different now…" she said, leaning her forward against his, as wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I know it is because of the curse…"

"We cannot undo the past… I am cursed. I just have to accept it." Natsuhiko found her scent so intoxicating, so invigorating that he had to remind himself to be in control. "But I am not distressed by this curse. While there is life, there is hope. I will never stop believing. I know there is a cure to this." He presented her with a handsome smile.

And that smile set off her heart. She felt a blush creeping on her cheeks. "Natsuhiko-san…" She rested her chin on the crook of his neck and took a deep breath. "I love you…I love you so much that I am willing to give up everything for you."

Natsuhiko held her more tightly and whispered into her ear. "I love you, Sakuya-sama. You are my world and my light…"

The couple was such a wonderful sight for Hiyomi. It touched her heart knowing how strong their love was. Despite wishing for a happy ending for the two, she has this strange feeling that something was going to happen. _Oh, please… do not let anything happen to them. They have gone through so much already. They deserve happiness. _

Unknown to her, what lied behind Natsuhiko's dark eyes was the spirit of Prince Masayuki.

* * *

The middle school principal poured tea into a cup and served it to her guest who was sitting right across her. "The bloody conflict… The tragedy… I remember them too well," she said as she looked at her guest. "And I'm sure you have not forgotten as well, Sakuya-sama."

"Hiyomi-san, why do you need to serve tea to me? I am nothing but a spirit," Sakuya said with a carefree giggle.

"Because I'm always happy to serve you, Sakuya-sama," the principal said, smiling elegantly.

"What you said a while ago… I haven't forgotten… My memories of all the pain and suffering are still lucid. It's like a scar—something that is difficult to heal." Sakuya held the tea cup with both hands but she didn't lift it up. "If this is over, will my sins be forgiven?"

Hii-sama took a sip before she spoke. "Brooding gains you nothing," she said. "You, of all people, should know that."

"That is why I'm working hard to make up for my mistakes," Sakuya said, a small smile surfacing.

* * *

Peace lasted for two months and so much has happened between those times. After recovering his strength, Natsuhiko finally married Princess Sakuya. Despite having their family united, the Hyuuga Clan decided to remain as servants to the Sakura Clan. However, they were now in a better position in high society. Natsuhiko had also been given access to powerful Alice manipulation techniques that only the Sakura Clan knows and it was such a great honor for him. While Natsuhiko was training, Sakuya continued to search for ways to remove the curse from his body. Of course, there were people assisting her, including her grandfather, the Sakura Clan leader, and her best friend, the Guardian Priestess Hiyomi.

But peace was just an illusion. Things started to unravel once more when the leader of the Koizumi Clan, Princess Yue and Prince Masayuki's father, declared war on the Sakura and Hyuuga Clan.

After leaving a note with Hiyomi, Natsuhiko suddenly left the clans. Since the young man did not provide a proper reason, Princess Sakuya had no idea why he has fled. She was clearly devastated and she begged the clan's strongest clairvoyant to search for him. The clairvoyant did her best, but she was not able to locate him. In the midst of the bloody conflict, Sakuya returned to the cottage where they first became one. She found a note written by Natsuhiko there. Sakuya followed the instructions on the note and went to a forest hidden deep within the mountains. She encountered Princess Yue there.

Sakuya had always thought of Yue as a good friend, but at that moment, she started to mull over to whether to still believe in the princess of an opposing clan. Moreover, she suspected that Yue might have something to do with Natsuhiko's sudden disappearance.

"I know what you are thinking…" Yue started. Her face held no emotions. "You probably think that I took Hyuuga Natsuhiko, correct?"

Yue definitely got that right. "Even if I will ask nicely, I am sure that you will refuse to tell me," Sakuya said, maintaining a calm façade, "although I am rather curious to why you lured me all the way out here. If you are here to take me as hostage, then you—"

"I will do no such thing to you," Yue cut her off. "You are important to me, Sakuya-sama. You are like a sister I never had. I am very fond of you."

"Then why? Why did you bring me here?"

"To ask you to join us," Yue replied, taking a step forward. "I want you to join the Koizumi clan, Sakuya-sama." She held out her hand toward Sakuya.

"Join the Koizumi clan?" Clearly Sakuya was so appalled by her sudden offer. "I'm afraid I have to decline, Yue-sama. I am a Sakura. I will never betray my own clan for yours."

"But I do not want to see you get hurt during this war."

"Then put a stop to this war." Sakuya conjured a blue flame with her right hand. "It was your family who attacked first. They declared war on mine and Natsuhiko-san's family just because your brother is missing. Such a reason for a war is simply ridiculous."

"Hyuuga Natsuhiko is to blame for my brother's disappearance."

"Your brother attempted to kill my husband," Sakuya explained, keeping her flame well-lit. "Natsuhiko-san is innocent. Furthermore, we do not even know what really happened to your brother. According to my sources, Masayuki-sama simply vanished without a trace."

"You may not know what happened, but I do," Yue said. Her eyes turned wicked and mischievous at the same time. Seeing the perplexed expression on Sakuya's face, Yue could clearly see that she would like to hear about it. "Care to listen to what I have to say or would you rather burn me to ashes with your flame?"

Sakuya extinguished the fire and teleported. She quickly appeared behind Yue. "Start talking," she demanded.

"As you wish, my princess," Yue said, smirking.

* * *

The headmaster of Alice Academy and distinguished leader of the Sakura Clan entered a large empty room and took his place in the center to be surrounded by a number of monitors projected by crystals installed there. Each monitor flashed an image of a principal from another Alice Academy in a different country. The headmaster called their attention upon learning that his granddaughter and bodyguard went missing, along with the information of people fainting without any warning. Seated within the room were the high school principal, the Hyuuga Clan Leader and Jinno.

"According to my sources, Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume were last seen talking to Koizumi Luna," the high school principal informed everyone. "We've tried searching for Koizumi Luna, but it seemed like she's currently not in this world. Her scent, her existence—we cannot trace it."

Jinno-sensei spoke next. "The people who suddenly fainted due to an unknown cause all seemed to have in common," he explained, adjusting his glasses. "They are the very same people who witnessed the true past of Princess Sakuya and Hyuuga Natsuhiko."

The old man had his brows furrowed. "It's all Koizumi's doing…" he muttered. "I know we do not have any right to stop her, but it will be too much for the boy."

The principal from Alice Academy Italy began to speak using the English language. "It is Miss Koizumi's job to protect our family from the curse," he said. "If she is planning to eliminate the threat now, then we should not stop her."

"Isn't it a bit too early for that?" a mysterious and cold voice followed. The language was also English. From the shadows to the light, a man dressed in black stepped out. A mask covered his eyes. "Let me just say that because of the princess's help, Hyuuga Natsume is able to contain the curse inside his body. The curse will remain dormant until the right moment comes, so there is no need to send Ms. Koizumi out."

The Chinese Alice Academy high school principal suddenly laughed. He was a man in his forties. "I didn't expect to hear such words from you, out of all people, Persona," he said. "To think you would actually care for the boy."

Persona removed his mask and stared straight at the Chinese principal. "Don't get me wrong, principal," he said. "I just think he is pitiful…"

* * *

"The Black Fire Alice…?" Sakuya muttered under her breath.

"You have heard of it, right?" Yue asked her. She had just told the Sakura Princess about what really happened between Natsuhiko and Masayuki. "It is a rare and valuable Alice that only the Hyuuga Clan possesses."

Of course, Sakuya have heard about it. Actually she actually learned it from her private schooling. The Black Fire Alice, also known as the Devil's Flames, was the only power the Sakura's had failed to possess. "For Natsuhiko-san to possess such an Alice…It is too—"

"Difficult to believe…" Yue finished her sentence. "Well, you better believe it, Sakuya-sama. The Black Fire Alice killed my brother. It turned him into nothing more than mere ashes."

Sakuya maintained a calm façade. "It was not Natsuhiko-san who killed your brother," she said firmly. "It was the Alice. From what I have learned, the Black Fire Alice does not let the user control it. Instead, it controls the host. Furthermore, the Black Fire Alice can only be released if the host undergoes extreme stress or pain."

Yue was appalled by her words. "No! Hyuuga is my brother's murderer!" she exclaimed, losing her calm.

"Natsuhiko-san is a very kind person. He would never have the heart to eliminate your brother like that."

"Hyuuga is the owner of the Devil's Flames; therefore he is still to blame! I can never forgive him. I will make sure he pays dearly!"

"I understand your pain, Yue-sama," Sakuya said, "because I know the pain of losing someone. As you know, I have lost both of my parents when I was still a little girl. But I have learned to move forward. You should do the same. Natsuhiko-san had no intentions of killing your brother, so please stop blaming him." Sakuya could see the anger in Yue's eyes. She could only hope that her anger would subside.

The Koizumi Clan's princess looked away, clenching her hands tight. Although she admitted in her mind that Sakuya was right, she could not force herself to just forgive and forget about what Natsuhiko has done. "It was still Hyuuga's Alice who killed my brother," she said. "And if it weren't for him, my brother would not have gone all the trouble just to win your love."

"I am sorry, Yue-sama… I am sorry that I could not love your brother," Sakuya said.

"What is so good about Hyuuga Natsuhiko anyway?!" Yue uttered. "He is nothing compared to my brother."

Sighing deeply, Sakuya activated her Telekinesis and pinned Yue against a tree. "Forgive me, but I do not wish to continue this conversation with you," she said. "Now please tell me where Natsuhiko-san is."

She knew the Sakura Princess was strong, but Yue didn't expect that she would be totally helpless against her. "Sakuya-sama, I will not fight back," Yue said. "Even though you chose Hyuuga over my brother, I still love you with all my heart."

Sakuya released her hold on Yue, making her fall on her knees. "Yue-sama…I also consider you as an important friend to me, which is why I do not want to hurt you," she said. "So please…tell me…where Natsuhiko-san is."

Yue responded with silence.

The brunette lowered her head with a sigh from her lips. "You do not need to speak…" she muttered, and raise her head again. "I now know where he is."

Yue's eyes grew wide in surprise. "No… You used Mind Reading on me!" she exclaimed.

"Forgive me, Yue-sama," Sakuya said as her body started vanishing. "Please remember this… No matter what happens, I would still welcome you with open arms." With that said, she disappeared from sight.

* * *

In the hidden ruins of the Sakura Clan, the Power Stream, also known as the Alice Energy, was an ethereal substance that flows around the area like a river. Alice Energy springs shot out of the ground, creating a spectacle to behold. It was the primary source of all Sakura. Situated in the center of the ruins, a large crest of the Sakura Family was carved on the floor. The seal was glowing in a mysterious black and blue aura. And the person standing in the middle of the seal was none other than Hyuuga Natsuhiko.

A light was shone right across him. A figure slowly started to materialize. Natsuhiko knew who it was and immediately he knelt down like a knight. With the materialization complete, Sakuya walked to him. He bowed his head to show his most utmost respect. "Sakuya-sama, I am very glad you're safe," he said.

Instead of greeting him back with a smile, Sakuya knelt down to his level and lifted his chin with her finger. "There is no need to pretend anymore, Masayuki-sama," she said, and Natsuhiko silently gasped. "Do not try to deny it. My powers are stronger here and I can clearly read your thoughts."

The Koizumi Prince smirked. "Impressive as usual, princess," he said. "You are quite the sharp one. I guess you've found out about my plan from reading my sister's mind, huh?"

"Please leave Natsuhiko-san's body," she demanded, standing up. "You have no right—"

"He had no right to take you away in the first place!" he cut her off. "Believe me, I do not wish to stay in this body any longer. In fact, I used to hate the idea of becoming Hyuuga Natsuhiko, but I took the chance in order to be with you. But unfortunately I have to share you with Hyuuga."

"Why are you so selfish, Masayuki-sama?!" Sakuya questioned, raising her voice. "Why can't you just accept that fact that I chose Natsuhiko-san?"

"He is unworthy of you," Masayuki said.

"And you think you are worthy of me?" Sakuya responded. "Because of your selfishness, countless others had suffered—even your sister. I know you cause the war. I beg of you, Masayuki-sama, please stop the war."

A sinister smile was present on his smile. "I am willing to walk the path of carnage just to make you mine," he said.

"You do not have to do this."

"Then be mine, Sakuya-sama."

Closing her eyes, the young princess drew in a deep breath and calmly exhaled. "If that is the case, you leave me with no choice," she said, opening her eyes. "I will stop you with my own hands." Using the Alice of Telekinesis, Sakuya restricted his movements and lifted him up in the air.

But the prince merely laughed. "What are you going to do? Hurt me? I know you will not hurt me because of Hyuuga!"

Of course, Sakuya was aware of that and, frankly, she had no idea how to deal with Masayuki as of that moment. But she wondered if she could try and reach for Natsuhiko from inside. "Natsuhiko-san, if you can hear me, please… I implore you…" she said, clasping her hands together, as she maintained her Alice. "Please fight it."

"You are just wasting your time, princess," he told her. "I have full control of this body. Hyuuga Natsuhiko will never be able to—" He stopped as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Natsuhiko-san…" Sakuya called out, and again he felt a nudge. Sakuya knew that her voice was reaching Natsuhiko.

"No! You cannot! I am in control! I will not let you!!!" Masayuki yelled out, struggling. Then he released a black aura at the princess.

Sakuya stood firm and defended herself with Nullification. "Natsuhiko-san, you can do it! I believe in you!"

Masayuki felt extreme pain flowing through his body. Natsuhiko was desperately trying to take over his body again. However, Masayuki was not an easy feat to overcome. His soul was strong.

* * *

"Any news about the princess?" the Sakura Clan leader questioned a group of guards. He was currently in his office, seated behind his desk, while the High School Principal stood right next to him. Though his face looked stern, he was actually very worried inside

One of the guards answered him. "We are unable to locate the princess anywhere in the academy, sir. Even the Alice with strongest sense of smell couldn't track her scent. It's like she has disappeared from this world."

"She has disappeared…" the old man muttered, leaning back on his chair. "I thought we could trace her, but Koizumi Luna did a good job concealing their location." He looked up at the High School Principal. His eyes were telling the man that he wished to speak with him privately.

Having understood that, the principal ordered the guards to leave. "What do you intend to do now, headmaster?" he questioned, his voice calm and cool.

"I know very well that Koizumi Luna will not harm my granddaughter…" The leader rose from his chair and walked back to the window, placing his arms behind him. "However… Mikan might do something reckless in order to protect Hyuuga Natsume from her."

"Koizumi Luna is the sole survivor of the Koizumi Clan," the principal said. "She inherited all the clan's heritage, knowledge, and power. She's a force to be reckoned with and her anger for the late Hyuuga Natsuhiko is immeasurable. She will kill Hyuuga Natsume."

The leader sighed deeply. "And we don't have the authority to stop her…" he said.

"Do you remember the time she had tried to kill Persona?" the principal asked, and the old man nodded his head in reply. "Persona used to possess Hyuuga Natsuhiko's spirit, but it was never awakened. Koizumi Luna tried to end his life before the spirit awakens, but Yuka got to him first. Yuka was the first person to successfully remove the curse from a victim's body."

The headmaster looked out the window. His fists slowly balled. His eyes narrowed into slits. "But she did a dangerous feat. I don't want my granddaughter to do the same thing."

* * *

Falling down to his knees, Hyuuga Natsuhiko finally breathed the sigh of relief. He couldn't believe he did it. He had conquered Masayuki's spirit. He thought he was going to die trying, but he was successful. Taking a deep breath, he slowly got back up and looked at the princess. His crimson red eyes were back and they were so loving and tender. "Sakuya-sama…" he called out to her. "I am back, Sakuya-sama…"

Sakuya clamped her mouth as tears streamed down from her eyes. "Natsuhiko-san…" she muttered under her breath. "Natsuhiko-san!!!" She ran to him and embraced him tightly.

"Please forgive me, Sakuya-sama," he said, hugging her back. "If I was a lot stronger, then Masayuki-sama…"

The princess shushed him and placed a finger on his lips. "There is no need for an apology, Natsuhiko-san. You did not do anything wrong." She placed her head against his chest. "And you are not weak. I am actually proud that you were able to gain control of your body again."

"Princess, what about the war?" he asked, and the princess immediately looked up. "The two clans are still at war. We have got to stop them."

"There is no need." A voice spoke out of nowhere.

A shiver went up and down his spine as he turned to the direction of the voice. "Koizumi Yue-sama…" he said as he saw her. Her expression was cold as if she was ready to kill. "What do you mean by that?"

"I have put a stop to the war myself by surrendering to the Sakura," Yue said. "I do not want to see my clan fight a losing battle."

Sakuya pulled away from Natsuhiko. "Is that the only reason?" she asked.

"My brother was utterly defeated by Hyuuga…" Yue turned to the Hyuuga and sported a small smile on her lips. "To be honestly, I was quite impressed with the way you struggled against my brother. You love Sakuya-sama so much than you were willing to face the odds. I do love my brother, but I cannot let him do way with his evil intentions any more. Sakuya-sama is important to me too and I would never want to see her get hurt."

A smile graced Sakuya's lips. "Yue-sama… Thank you…" She approached her and pulled her into a hug. "I am sorry about my brother…But I am happy that you understand."

Before the two princesses could enjoy another second together, Natsuhiko felt a sharp pain across his chest. The next pain was more excruciating that he couldn't take it standing up. He knelt down, gritting his teeth, trying to stay as silent as possible. However, when the pain reached his brain, he let out a scream and fell down on the ground.

"Natsuhiko-san!!!" Sakuya rushed to his side. "What is wrong?!" She held his hand.

"Masayuki-sama… He is trying to control me again…" he said through his pants. "I have to…I have to—AHHHH!!!"

"Hyuuga!" Yue yelled out in concern.

"Princess, get away from me!" Natsuhiko exclaimed, as his eyes turned from red to black. "Please!"

Sakuya shook her head vigorously. "I will not leave you!"

"He's…too…powerful! ARGGHHH!" Natsuhiko once again screamed in pain. He twisted and turned like crazy. His eyes kept turning red and black simultaneously. "Princess…" He managed to look at the brunette calmly, though the pain inside him was exploding.

"Natsuhiko-san…" The tears were falling. Sakuya felt so helpless at that moment. The love f her life was in pain and she didn't have the power to heal him. The curse was far too great. "Stay strong…" she told him.

"Before I met you… I was just a mere puppet for the Hyuuga Clan…a puppet for them to control…a lone puppet that never had friends since childhood. You were the very first friend I have ever had. You brought light into my world. You gave me a real reason to live." He coughed violently and spitted out blood, much to the princess's surprise. "Sakuya-sama… please remember that I will always love you…even in death I—"

"Stop talking!" she sobbed. "Stop talking as if you're going to die… You are not going to die, Natsuhiko-san."

"Princess, your love is so fulfilling… And you love me more than I deserve…" Natsuhiko winced in pain, but still he kept his hand entwined with hers. "Sakuya-sama, I desire to live an eternity with you…but given the circumstances…"

Again she shook her head in great dismay. She tried to heal him, to nullify the curse and to steal it, but nothing worked. She was becoming desperate. "Natsuhiko-san, don't leave me… I beg of you…"

"Sakuya-sama, I love you…" With those words, Natsuhiko fell into a permanent sleep. His hand, motionless in hers, suddenly became heavy.

"No…" Closing her eyes, Sakuya clasped his hand against her chest. She cried so hard, while she muttered his name again and again. Her heart was in shambles. "Natsuhiko-san…" She opened her eyes again, hoping it was all a bad dream, but reality dawned on her. Her husband was now dead.

Yue lowered her head in sadness. "I am sorry…Sakuya-sama…" she said. "In the end…you still got hurt…" Just then she felt the strong presence of her brother. "Sakuya-sama, get away from Hyuuga this instant!"

Her warning came a little too late. Prince Masayuki took over the dead body and unleashed powerful black flames that blew the princess away. She was close to hitting the wall, but Yue caught her in the nick of time. "Yue-sama, what just happened?" Sakuya asked as she was settled down.

Masayuki rose while the black flames surrounded him. "Now that Hyuuga Natsuhiko is gone, I can finally have you all to myself," he said in a deep, sinister voice.

Sakuya's expression turned from scared to serious. She had had it with Masayuki. It was about time for her to put him in his place. "Natsuhiko-san may be gone, but he will always be alive in my heart!" she uttered. "I will live my life for him!"

The prince let out a cruel, malevolent laugh. "How sweet… Your love for him is so strong that it's sickening," he said. "Very well…If I cannot have you, then no one will! I put a curse on your people and the Hyuuga!"

"You are insane, brother!" Yue exclaimed.

"I will spare no one!" Black flames spread all over the ruins. "Say goodbye, Princess Sakuya!" He formed a black fire ball with his hands and threw it at Sakuya.

Using the power of the stream, she boosted her nullifying powers and dissolved the fire instantly. "You are going down, Masayuki-sama!" Sakuya raised both of her arms to form a an 'X' right above her head. Closing her eyes, she focused her energy and released white aura from her body. As Masayuki fired another ball, the princess conjured a pillar of light in front of her to block the attack. "You are no match for me." She transformed the pillar into several arrows and used them to attack.

Masayuki defended himself with a barrier of fire.

"The Black Fire Alice is truly powerful…and such immense power is combined with my brother's curse…" Yue explained.

Sakuya held her hand in front of her and conjured a white sphere. "Even so, I have to put an end to this." She shot a beam of light from her hand and managed to hit Masayuki's right shoulder. "Please give up, Masayuki-sama."

Through gritted teeth, he said, "I would rather die than give up!" His whole body glowed in pitch-black color. "This is the end!"

Realizing what he was about to do, Sakuya cast a barrier around Yue. As she pushed Yue into the stream, Masayuki self-destructed like a powerful bomb. Sakuya was not able to protect herself in time, so she got caught in the explosion.

* * *

_When I came to, the Power Stream was dyed in blood. I looked around. I saw Sakuya-sama lying unconsciously on the floor. Her whole body was covered in blood. I rushed to her side and held her in my arms. I cried. I cried so hard, feeling guilty at the same time. I looked around again, searching for my brother. He was nowhere to be seen. But then I saw black ashes in the middle of seal. I realized that those ashes belonged to Hyuuga Natsuhiko. _

_It took me a while to realize that I was bleeding too. My arm had a deep cut, but it was nothing compared to the injuries sustained by the princess. _

_When Sakura Clan members came to pick up their princess, I explained to the leader what happened. And after all that, he informed me that every single person in my clan had turned to ashes. I was devastated. I was the only Koizumi left. _

_Another dreadful news had also shaken me. While my people turned to dust, many people from both the Sakura and the Hyuuga Clan got afflicted with my brother's curse. The black markings on their body were a sign of his vengeance and grief. _

_Three bloods were mixed into the stream—the blood of a Sakura that came from Sakuya, the blood of a Hyuuga the came from Natsuhiko, and the blood of a Koizumi that came from me… Together with the Devil's Flames and the curse, the stream produced a dangerous side-effect that has forever haunted the clans. _

_

* * *

  
_

JC: Yeah, I know it's late. But I'm really suffering from a major case of writer's block! And school's not helping me with that either. So tiring. I hope it was not too confusing for you guys. I actually have let my friend read this, and thank god she understood the shifting from past to present. I'm not sure what you'll think of Luna after this, but I'm eager to hear from you. Leave some feedbacks. No flaming. Next update will be soon.

**Next Chapter: **"Hyuuga to Sakura" (Hyuuga and Sakura)


	18. Hyuuga and Sakura

**JC: **Okay, the past life is clearing up and we're going to have bits of action here. Only BITS! You'll get to learn more about how Luna's mission in life. The past story doesn't end here yet. Nobara and Tono-senpai will make their reappearance here again. I'll have you know that they're agents working for the academy, so don't get too surprised with that. Guys, please be reminded that the past and present gets shifted around a lot. Hope nobody gets confused. Enjoy reading the story! Don't forget to send your reviews, okay?

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

**Japanese Terms: **Ikebana-Japanese art of flower arrangement

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Chapter 18: Hyuuga to Sakura

_Three bloods were mixed into the stream—the blood of a Sakura that came from Sakuya, the blood of a Hyuuga the came from Natsuhiko, and the blood of a Koizumi that came from me… Together with the Devil's Flames and the curse, the stream produced a dangerous side-effect that has forever haunted the clans. _

Mikan and Natsume had just witnessed the true events of the tragedy in the past. Certainly it was so much different than to the stories they have heard from the elders. A far gruesome tale was unfolded before their eyes, and their hearts felt a heavy burden mixed with different emotions that they could not comprehend. As they stood there, seemingly as transparent beings, in the void, Mikan and Natsume held each other securely. They could not shake the feeling of having to separate from one another in their hearts. Something was coming up and they hoped that a sacrifice of their love was not necessary.

"Sakuya-sama fell into a coma for three straight days… Then I received word that she was pregnant with Hyuuga Natsuhiko's child," Luna explained. Her expression was tainted in despair. "Of course...the princess did not let sorrow overcome her heart. She decided to move forward with the last gift Hyuuga gave her. As for me—the last of the Koizumi Clan—I was welcomed into the Sakura Family. The leader was very gracious to me, in spite of what my brother and I did."

"So, you're really Koizumi Yue-sama…" Mikan said, taking a step closer to Luna. Then, all of a sudden, she was pulled back by Natsume.

The flame-caster was glaring at Luna, knowing fully well that she wanted to kill him. Judging from the past, he could clearly see that she came to accept Sakuya and Natsuhiko's relationship, and she even went against her brother's plans. "You're still going to kill me, aren't you?" he questioned her.

Her expression darkened. "I have…no…I must kill you no matter what it takes," she said. "It's for the best."

"What do you mean it's for the best?!" Mikan exclaimed. "Natsuhiko-san didn't do anything wrong, so why are you—"

"He doesn't only possess the spirit of Hyuuga Natsuhiko," Luna cut in before she looked down in disappointment. "He also possesses my brother's spirit…and I have to get rid of the host before he fully awakens."

Mikan could only stare at her in shock. "Masayuki-sama's spirit…is…" She turned her head at Natsume. "I knew it… Sakuya-sama did tell me, but…"

"For years I have been misleading my brother by declaring revenge on Hyuuga Natsuhiko," Luna said. "Sakuya-sama and Natsuhiko are both aware of what I'm doing. In fact, the elders of the Sakura Clan all know about the fate that has bestowed upon me. I know killing is wrong, but it's the only way to protect the two clans."

"But…to kill Natsume…NO! I don't want that!" Mikan uttered, shaking her head.

Natsume clenched his fists in frustration and turned away.

"Princess, if my brother completely takes over his body, his curse will spread through every Sakura and Hyuuga out there," Luna explained in a grave tone. "No one will be spared. Everyone will die, including you and me. I don't want that to happen. I don't want the clans to suffer as mine did."

"No…" The young princess fell onto her knees. "There must be another way…there must be…" Tears filled her innocent eyes.

Natsume understood the position he was in. And after some thinking, he knelt down to her level and held her shoulders. The moment she gazed into his eyes, Natsume embraced her dearly. "If this is the only way to save the clans, then so be it…" he said.

Shoving him away, Mikan glared at him sorrowfully. "You're in no position to get killed." She turned her head away and trembled uncontrollably. "You're not going to die. I'm going to get you through this."

Stubborn as she was, Natsume felt touched that her resolve was strong. "I trust you," he said, and then looked at Luna. "Sorry, but you're not going to kill anyone today."

The Koizumi Princess sighed. "I expected this much," she said. "Sakura-hime, it looks like I have to ask you to forgive me, because this is a mission that I must accomplish. Hyuuga Natsume must die in my hands before my brother will fully awaken. You may hate me after this, but I'll understand…" She went into silent mode for a while before her expression became cold and fierce.

Sensing danger to his life, Natsume conjured flames in his palms. "Try if you can," he said.

"Did I ever tell you that most people are afraid of me?" Luna asked.

"Not interested," Natsume replied.

"Suit yourself…" Luna then attacked using one of her Alice—shooting blue Fire Alice from her palm at Natsume.

Before Mikan could do anything, Natsume pushed her aside and shielded the attack with his own fire. Natsume was surprised to see and feel such intense flames. According to his trainer, Persona, blue flames symbolize power and perfection. In order to produce blue flames, one must be in complete control of all emotion. Not many flame-casters can wield blue flames and he wasn't even sure if Fire was Luna's original Alice. In contrast to her, Natsume felt inferior with his red-orange flames.

"Don't test me, Hyuuga," Luna said. "I'm far stronger than you."

Sadly for him, it was all too true. "I don't care. I will still fight you."

"You're dead meat," Luna said. She unleashed a fire blast right at Natsume, but Mikan stepped in front of him and used Nullification to disperse the flames. "Princess?"

Then Mikan flung rings of blue fire at her. With great control, the blue rings grabbed her arms and legs. Luna was trapped. And Mikan didn't even have to put so much effort. "I will not hurt you," Mikan said. "But I can't let you hurt Natsume either…"

Luna merely smiled at her. She wasn't even distressed by her situation. "You're a true prodigy, Sakura Mikan," she said. "It took me fifty years to achieve the highest level of flame casting, but you…" She let out a giggle. "It only took you a year."

Mikan looked surprised.

"Come on… Do you really think I wouldn't know about your secret training? I know you've been at it for years now."

"I've trained hard because I strive to achieve one goal…" Mikan said. "And that is to save the clans."

"I admire your determination."

Mikan turned away. "I don't need your praise."

Another sigh escaped from Luna's lips. "You love him so much that you're willing to die for him, am I right?" she asked, and Mikan looked at her seriously. "Thought so… I feel kind of jealous that Hyuuga is receiving so much love from you. Oh well… Seems like I have to withdraw for now. I'll kill Hyuuga some other time. For the meantime, you two should see this through to the end." Using a Barrier Alice, she broke up the rings of fire. She bid them goodbye before she teleported.

"What did she mean by secret training?" Natsume questioned the princess.

"It's complicated," Mikan answered. "But I did it to get stronger…"

"Is that so? Then let me ask you one more thing…" Natsume grabbed hold of her shoulders. "Where did you get the Fire Alice?"

Lying was never her strong suit and Natsume was a natural lie-detector. "I got it from the old ruins of the Sakura Clan," she explained. "The ruins where the Power Stream flows freely…"

At this point, Natsume fell into silence. Clearly the one he should be protecting was far greater and stronger than him. Never did he felt so pitiful in all his life. "You…You're always doing things that I—" before he could finish his sentence, the scene of the past unfolded in front of them.

* * *

Ibaragi Nobara, the beautiful yet deadly Ice Princess, was currently on a dangerous mission. She was to retrieve a precious artifact from the hands of the Anti-Alice Organization. Her outfit consisted off a midnight-blue kimono that ended up to her thighs, a long white vest, and a pair of white low-heeled boots. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, with a few strands of hair framing her face. After infiltrating the main lobby of the underground base, she ran down the hallway and into a tunnel. She bounced off rock walls before landing gracefully in an area full of crystallized rocks.

It seemed like nobody else was there. Just then crystal spikes exploded from the ground all around her. Two Anti-Alice agents slid down the tunnel and stopped right in front of her. Without wasting time, Nobara raced into an open courtyard, where her partner, Tonouchi Akira was battling with another agent. The handsome playboy still wore his hair down and long. He was dressed in black trench coat. They had reached a stalemate, and then they were waiting to see who would strike next.

She did. She sent an icy beam that landed right between them. They were looking at her, wondering what her next move would be. She then attacked the agent with one ice beam after another. Working together with Tono, they soon had an upper hand. The combination of Amplication, Ice and Snow sealed their victory.

They've reached a room where the artifact stood on a pedestal. Tono did well in hacking into the system to turn off the alarms and traps. Afterward, Nobara took the artifact, which was a pure white orb as big as a baseball.

"This is it—the Alice Stone created from the tears of Princess Sakuya," Nobara said, showing the orb to Tono.

"Mission accomplish," Tono said with a sigh of relief. "Let's head back home."

When they arrived at the academy, they reported directly to the High School Principal. Nobara followed Tono into the principal's office. The High School Principal sat behind his desk. His face was the very essence of beauty and coldness. The Ice Princess quietly shuddered at the sight of his sharp eyes. Tono went up to him. She stood right beside him, holding the orb in her hand.

"A job well done," the High School Principal said. "You've really done it."

"Thank you, principal," Tono said. "Has Mikan returned?"

"Sadly, no… I believe she's still in the past."

Nobara clasped the orb closer to her heart. "Oh, I hope Mikan-chan will return safely," she said.

"The princess…" Tono was almost hesitant to talk about it. "She's really going to do it, right? She knows the consequences, but still—"

"Mikan-chan intends to end it all," Nobara said, holding out the orb, as she closed her eyes. "She has chosen to walk on this path and we must respect her choice." Even if it hurts her as well, Nobara had accepted the destiny carved into her favorite princess.

Tono placed his hand on the orb, touching Nobara's hand as well. "You know, seeing you today made me realize how strong you've become. And I don't only mean your abilities and Alice, okay? You're the type of person who's afraid to fight, but you keep moving forward. You know what's going to happen to Mikan and it amazes me to see that you're handling the situation well. Mikan's influence really rubbed in on you."

Nobara held a small smile. "Her cheerfulness is her greatest weapon," she said. Clasping Tono's hand with her free hand, she placed the white orb on the principal's table. "A world full of joy. That's what Mikan-chan wishes for the two clans. She says she'll keep fighting until she can make it come true."

"It must be nice to be that simple," the principal said. His expression seemed to soften. "She's a sincere girl. And you… What's your dream?"

"I-I'm not s-sure." Her habit of stuttering never changes. "I've never given much thought about what the future really means. B-Because when I-I thought about what lay ahead, it only frightened me. But…now…I guess I share the very same dream as well. After hearing Mikan-chan's dream, I can see a future that doesn't scare me. I still have my doubts when it comes to me, but if I hold on to that dream, I know my heart will never waver." She closed her eyes and recalled the wonderful times she had spent with Mikan. After a while, she opened them again and smiled.

Tono placed a hand on her shoulder. "Those were pretty deep," he said. "But it made a whole lot of sense to me. "We'll proceed as planned. We're going to help make Mikan's dream come true."

"We'll do whatever it takes," Nobara said, determined and brave. "For Mikan-chan and for the clans…"

The principal rose from his chair as he took the orb in his hands. "This orb was taken by one of the Anti-Alice spies three years ago. They had hoped to use it to gain eternal life, but this would only work in the hands of the pure-blooded Sakura." The orb started glowing faintly.

* * *

The guests were all waiting in the Sakura Garden. When Princess Sakuya appeared, they greeted her with a loud chorus of "Happy Birthday, Princess Sakuya!" while she blushed and smiled cheerfully. The kimono she had on was made of the finest quality material. The shade was in noble purple and it had elegant flower and butterfly patterns. Her hair was tied in a half-ponytail with a Sakura barrette as the rest of her flowing hair ended in wavy tips. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

There were lots of food—all traditional Japanese cuisine, and flute music being played by the Guardian Priestess Hiyomi and Princess Yue.

The party was just like she had imagined. Despite the cold winter season, the Sakura Clan made it possible to have the season of spring within their land. But she was a tad sad because Natsuhiko was gone. It had been three months since his death. And aside from that, she also was worried about the curse that had been spreading slowly among her family members.

It was a good thing the clans had an optimistic view about life. They did not let the curse affect their lives greatly. Still, Sakuya was looking for a way to get rid of the curse.

Once the party was over, Yue and Hiyomi joined the princess in a secluded area of the garden where there was a lake filled with cherry blossom petals.

"Time for your presents," Yue declared. She put her hand under Sakuya's elbow and placed a small, silver box on her hand.

Sakuya put on her best smile. "Thank you, Yue-sama," she said. "But I thought I told you not to get me anything."

"And I did not listen," Yue giggled.

The box was so light that it felt empty. Sakuya opened the box and saw a white hair ribbon. "It's lovely, Yue-sama," she said.

"I know how much you detest fancy gifts, so I got you a simple one," Yue said. "And I am happy to know that you like it."

"Open mine, Sakuya-sama," Hiyomi said, so excited that she placed the gift on Sakuya's lap.

Sakuya placed Yue's gift down and opened the little pink box from Hiyomi. Inside the box was a handkerchief with her name embroidered on it. "It is very nice," she said. She then pulled both Yue and Hiyomi to a hug. "Thank you so much, you two. I promise you that I will treasure them."

Their friendship, their closeness—it reminded Mikan of the bonds she shared with Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, and her other friends. Sakuya had true friends during her past life. "I'll make sure to spend time with my friends before I fulfill my destiny," she muttered under her breath.

"And what the hell are you talking about?" Natsume said, grabbing her arm. "You sound like you're going away or something."

"I'm not going anywhere, Natsume," she said. "I'm not going to leave you. I promise…"

Relieved with the promise she made, he brushed a hand through her silky hair and held her cheek. "I'll go crazy if I lose you," he said.

Her heart was racing by the time he leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers. She forgot all her worries, and concentrated on remembering how to inhale and exhale. His mouth lingered on hers, cold and smooth and gentle, until he wrapped his arms around her waist. She then threw herself into the kiss with too much enthusiasm. She could feel his lips curve upward.

"You're not the brightest bulb on the planet…and you may be annoying and downright clumsy," he said, and Mikan grimaced in annoyance. "But you're the only girl I love. And I guess I'm pretty stupid to fall for a loud-mouth ditz like you."

"I don't know whether I should feel flattered or not," Mikan replied with a hint of sarcasm, "but…I love you too…"

He breathed against her cheek and pressed lips gently against hers one more time. Then he pulled away, folding her arms across her stomach.

Her pulse was thudding in her ears. She put one hand over his heart. It drummed under her palm. "Are you ready to witness it all?" she asked.

"To find the cure, we have to know the truth," Natsume stated, pressing his temple against hers.

* * *

In the main tatami room of the Hana Hime Mansion, the Middle School Principal busied herself with some flower arranging. The spiritual aspect of flower arrangement was very important to her. Through this art, the principal has time to appreciate things around her that she often overlooks because of her busy life. Flower arrangement had always been a good help for her in honing her instincts, patience, and has inspired her to identify beauty in all art forms. This was also the time when she feels closeness to nature.

As the principal finished her art, a young woman entered the room and knelt down before her. She was dressed in peach-colored kimono. Previously the leading flower of the Flower Maidens, Yamanouchi Shizune, cunning and beautiful, was the loyal right-hand of the Hii-sama. She was also the current assistant principal of the middle school division. "Hii-sama, I've just received word that Ibaragi-san and Tonouichi-kun were successful in their mission."

"I see… Time to proceed to the next phase of the plan," Hii-sama said, slowing rising from her position. "Kakitsubata."

It was Shizune's flower name. "Yes, Hii-sama?"

"Please bring Nogi Ruka to the ruins immediately," the principal said.

Bowing her head, Shizune replied, "Yes, Hii-sama, right away…" She stood up and left the room.

The principal felt a presence in the room—a strong spiritual presence. "Sakuya-sama…" She directed her sights across the room where Princess Sakuya appeared. "What brings you here, Sakuya-sama?"

The princess had a depressed look on her face. "They're reaching the end of the story," she told her. "And our time is almost up."

"We've been waiting for this all our life," Hii-sama said.

Sakuya saw the flower art Hii-sama did and immediately she recalled the flower arranging classes she had together with Hiyomi. "You had always been excellent in Ikebana," she said. "The art of flower arranging is more than simply putting flowers in a container. Ikebana is a disciplined art form in which nature and humanity are brought together."

"It is the same with Alice. Our powers are more than just gifts. Alice is a way of life; it is energy that keeps us alive and it brings us closer to nature…"

A smile graced the princess's lips. "I know… Well, it's time for me to go back. I have to be with Mikan-san," she said, and teleported away.

Hii-sama opened her fan and looked down on her flower arrangement. "Ikebana remains one of the most distinct arts in Japanese culture. It is admired daily. Like Mikan no Kimi, who excels in both beauty and art, she is the very target of admiration of many." Gracefully she turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

Everyone was excited for the coming of Sakuya's baby. Her pregnancy was fantastic. She didn't felt sick. She was putting on the right weight. Sakuya was simply blooming. It was already seven months old. Only two more months and she could finally say hello to her child.

But one night, about 2 hours past midnight, she woke up to feel cramps around her belly. She waited it to pass, but the pain grew more intense. By sunrise, she tried to eat and drink some water. But everything that went in only got out. She was in a lot of pain and she started to bleed. One of her maids called the doctor and informed the leader. She got placed in her quarters where the doctor examined her.

"The baby is coming," the doctor said. He was a man in his forties. He was one of the clan's most trusted doctors.

Sakuya felt scared. "No… It's too early!" she exclaimed. But the baby was coming up and she was told that the baby might not breathe. She grew more scared and started crying. "Are you saying my child will die?"

The doctor was silent. He didn't dare to break the sad news to the princess, but he did tell the leader about it.

"It seems like I will not be able to see my grandchild…" The leader was very distressed about it.

"And I've discovered another disturbing fact," he said. "Your grandchild possesses the curse. I've felt it with my Healing Alice. If we do not remove the child from her womb immediately, she is going to die."

Maintaining an air of composure, the leader walked over to the door of her granddaughter's room. "Then do whatever it takes to save her, doctor," he said as he held onto the knob. "She has suffered so much already. She does not deserve to die."

Sakuya gave birth and the child instantly suffered the full effects of the curse a few seconds after it breathed. The death of her son caused her to undergo severe emotional distress that later lead to a comatose state called a standstill. The standstill lasted for two years. After recovering, she was unable to neither talk nor see anymore. It was revealed that she was another victim of the curse.

After a month of recuperation, Sakuya's cheerfulness surfaced once again. This was due to the dream she had. In that dream, she was able to see her husband, Natsuhiko. She had expressed extreme guilt for not being able to protect their child, but Natsuhiko never blamed her for anything. He knew she did everything she could, but fate has its way of testing them all the time.

"_Remember… You said that you will live your life for me," Natsuhiko said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "So, I want you to keep moving forward." _

Those were his last words before she woke up from the dream. "Natsuhiko-san, you are right," she said. "I must live on for your sake and for our child…"

On a bright summer day, Sakuya decided to take a stroll around the Sakura garden together with Princess Yue. Despite her blindness, Sakuya's other senses were potent. She developed a unique ability to feel the vibrations of the earth and can visualize where people were.

"You amaze me, Sakuya-sama," Yue stated as she took Sakuya's hands. "To think that you're still so powerful… That practice battle you had with that Hyuuga was simply exhilarating."

"Thank you, Yue-sama…" Sakuya replied. "I figured that, since I cannot see, I have to put my other senses to more use. I do not want to be a helpless girl, especially since I'm cursed."

"A prodigy indeed," Yue said.

Their stroll was supposed to be a time of relaxation for the two princesses. Then it all happened very quickly.

"NO!" Yue shouted. She threw herself at Sakuya, flinging her across the bushes. She landed in the mess of leaves.

A teenage girl slammed into Yue, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide. The girl had medium-length green hair. Yue recognized her as one of the maids of the Hyuuga Clan second household. "Step aside, Yue-sama," she said in a voice fierce and grim.

"You dare attack the Princess of the Sakura Clan?" Yue said, narrowing her eyes into slits. "What are your intentions?"

Getting back on her feet, Sakuya heard another noise—a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in the maid's chest. The maid tried to shove past Yue, snapping her teeth. "Using the powers of this girl, I saw Princess Sakuya's blessed future. She is going to fall in love again and bear a child with that man. I will not let that happen. Sakuya-sama only belongs to me." Her voice was that of a man's—a man that Yue dreaded and feared.

"Brother?" Yue muttered in surprise. "How did you…?"

The maid gave out a sinister grin. "As long as the curse lives, I will too," she said. "My spirit will never die."

In a blink of an eye Sakuya grabbed the maid from behind, locking her into a massive steel grip. The maid struggled on. "When will you stop, Masayuki-sama?" she questioned him in a serious voice. "When will you stop haunting us?"

"Until I make you mine."

Sakuya was appalled by his words. "You…You are despicable!" she uttered. She was about to activate her Alice when all of a sudden…

"Do what you must… Expel me from this body!" Masayuki said. "But let me tell you this…Destroy me, then you'll be destroying your husband's spirit as well."

"What?!" Both princesses gasped in surprise.

"What are you talking about, brother?" Yue asked.

"Hyuuga and I are one and the same," Masayuki replied. "However, I have more power over him."

Losing the strength to hold him, Sakuya dropped down on her knees. "Then Natsuhiko-san's spirit will never be at rest…" she said.

"And if I regain my full powers again, I can make a new body. Then I will be more than happy enough to eliminate the two clans once and for all," Masayuki said. "Of course, I will be sparing you and my sister."

Yue merely clenched her fists in silence. She, too, was frustrated over these things. In spite of her brother's presence, she displayed total calmness as she sorted out the situation. Her brother, as well as Natsuhiko, was able to live on as long as the curse exists. _But they must have a host to be their arms and legs. If I dispose of the host, then they will… _

"How cruel can you be, Masayuki-sama?!" Sakuya exclaimed.

"I am doing this all for you, Saku—AHHH!" Masayuki felt an intense pain in his chest. It was as if a dagger had stabbed through his heart. "Hyuuga! DAMN YOU!"

"Natsuhiko-san?" Sakuya said.

"It appears that he is coming out," Yue said, her expression darkening.

Clenching her chest, the maid let out an ear-splitting scream. Her eyes then slowly turned from black to red. "Sakuya-sama," it was Natsuhiko's voice this time. "Sakuya-sama…"

"Natsuhiko-san!" the princess called out.

"Please kill me now," he said, wincing in pain, panting hard. Masayuki's spirit was trying to pull him back. "Kill me! If you do not, then he will destroy the clans. Please, Sakuya-sama…"

"But I cannot…I will not!" Sakuya uttered, shaking her head vigorously.

"Sakuya-sama!" Natsuhiko roared.

After that, Sakuya did not hear his voice anymore, only the sound of a blade piercing through flesh. Although she could not see, she knew right away that Yue impaired Natsuhiko with her bare hands. And the next thing she heard was blood dripping. "Natsuhiko-san…the maid…" Next she heard the maid's body dropping to the ground like a heavy log. "Yue-sama…you killed them?"

Yue turned her head away from Sakuya. "I had to… Hyuuga Natsuhiko was responsible for my brother's death," she said. "I had to get revenge."

"I see you're still as callous as ever, sister," Masayuki said, his spirit appearing right beside her. "Good…very good indeed… I do not mind losing a host, as long as Hyuuga suffers it is fine with me." After that he disappeared.

Beyond her shock, there was also pain in her heart. A bit disoriented, Sakuya held Yue's shoulders. "You were lying… You did that to stop your brother…not for revenge…" she said.

"My brother and Hyuuga will return," Yue said. "And when that time comes, I will have to eliminate the host again."

Sakuya held Yue tightly. She reached her free hand across her body to hold Yue's face. Yue clutched herself closer to Sakuya. In silence the two princesses cried.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

  
_

JC: I've managed to update this a little sooner than usual. Now you see that Yue/Luna isn't such a bad person. Of course, the whole wanting to kill Natsume would certainly make one misunderstand. In the next chapter, you'll find out what the ORB is for and how it was created. It is an important artifact that will help Mikan and Natsume get rid of the curse. I'm planning to finish this story before the year ends. Hope I can make it. Now let's see some feedbacks, people. No flaming!

**Next Chapter: **"Ketsui" (Determination)


	19. Determination

**JC: **This is quite an emotional chapter, if you ask me. Well, I'm not gonna tell it here. You have to read to find out. There will be scene between Sakurano, Subaru and Yuka, and more of the past. Oh, by the way, the past story is going to end here. This chapter is shorter than the previous ones. Don't be disappointed. There will be more in the next chapter.

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Chapter 19: Ketsui

Another year has passed yet the curse still continues to haunt the two clans. Just a week ago, a Hyuuga and a Sakura, a couple to be exact, died of the curse. Black marks appeared on their bodies as they slowly rotted until they were no more. It was a horrifying. No Hyuuga and Sakura can ever be together because of the curse. Still the Hyuuga Clan swore to be the Sakura's loyal servants in spite of the circumstances. Within the year, Princess Sakuya, along with Yue and the Guardian Priestess Hiyomi, had been looking for ways to remove the curse from the families. And finally she had found a way.

Since the Power Stream was the one affected with Masayuki's curse, Sakuya figured she needed to suck out all of the negative energy from there. It was a great risk on her part, but the clans were far more important to her. She had done some meditating before she went to the ruins. She did not dare say anything to her grandfather, fearing that he would stop her. Hiyomi and Yue were already there, waiting for her.

Princess Sakuya embraced her two friends tightly. She had this impending feeling that it will be her last. "I am the clans' last remaining hope. If I am not successful, then it would mean the end for all of us," she said. She walked to the center of the seal and concentrated her energy to light it up. "The curse must end here."

With that said, Hiyomi cast a powerful barrier around the seal, encasing Sakuya at the same time. The barrier was needed to contain Sakuya's power inside before letting it go into the stream.

"Sakuya-sama, are you sure about this?" Yue asked, feeling very worried for the princess.

"Yes… I am sure…" Sakuya replied, closing her eyes and clasping her hands together. "I will use every ounce of my powers to remove the curse from the stream."

"And you're aware of the consequences, right?"

Sakuya did not answer. She remained silent as she turned around to face Yue with a cheerful smile.

The smile surprised Yue. "Sakuya-sama?" As Sakuya turned away again, Yue knelt down and bowed her head. "I am sorry… I wished I could have stopped my brother before…"

"No one could have stopped your brother at that time," Hiyomi said, maintaining her focus on the barrier. "It was the inevitable. But fret not, Yue-sama, Sakuya-sama will save us all. I believe in her, so you should too."

Yue nodded in agreement. "You are right," she said. "I must believe in Sakuya-sama."

* * *

"Mikan-san…"

"You're waking up… That's good…"

"Mikan-san…" Gradually Sakurano Shuuichi, the current president and CEO of Sakura Airlines, opened his eyes, revealing two sapphire orbs. The first thing he desired at that moment was to see the face of the girl he loved. Instead he saw the girl he used to have a crush on—and that was Yuka. He sat up on the hospital bed, feeling a little dizzy and weary. "Yuka-san… Is this the hospital? How did I end up here?" he asked.

Yuka placed a hand on his shoulder. "You suddenly fainted during work. They couldn't find anything wrong with you, so they decided to send you to Alice Academy Hospital," she explained. "How are you feeling?"

Sakurano rubbed his temple as he tried to recall his thoughts. Yes, he did remember working on some papers when everything unexpectedly went black. "How strange… Why did I collapse just like that?"

"You're not the only one," Yuka told him. "I collapsed about the same time as you. My husband, Ruka-kun, Tsubasa-kun, Misaki, Naru and everyone else who witnessed the past fainted."

The former student council president was immediately struck with trepidation. "If that's the case…what happened to Mikan-san?" he asked. "Is she all right?"

A sigh escaped from the mother's lips. "I'm not sure…" She grimaced. "All I know is that she and Nastume-kun are with Luna right now, looking at the past. I'm sure you saw bits of the past while you were unconscious."

Clasping his hands together on his lap, Sakurano closed his eyes and pictured his favorite Mikan smiling right at him. It made his heart skip a beat just by thinking of her. "Mikan-san…" He then looked back again at Yuka. "Why do I feel that she's going away forever? Yuka-san, you saw that dream too, right? Will the past repeat itself or will Mikan-san change the wheels of fate?"

Once again she sighed. "I'm not sure…" she said under her breath. "But I'm afraid of what's going to happen…"

"Yuka-san…"

"Let's just hope for the best," Yuka said to him with a small smile.

"Um…erm…" Sakurano heard a groan. Turning to the direction of the sound, he saw his good friend, Imai Subaru, lying on the bed beside his. He was waking up.

"Imai-kun, no, Dr. Imai was brought here for the exact same reason as you," Yuka explained.

Subaru opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. Silently he looked around the room and realized he was in a hospital. Then he saw Sakurano and Yuka. "I didn't get to finish the dream, but I'm guessing Princess Sakuya is going to sacrifice herself." he asked as he sat up. He saw his glasses on the bedside table and put them on. "Am I wrong?"

"We can't be too sure about that. From what we originally knew, Princess Sakuya died of the curse, but that doesn't seem to be the case." Sakurano clasped his hands together under his chin. "Something might have hindered Princess Sakuya from removing the curse completely from the stream. It's just a feeling, but I think she was killed during the removal."

"It's a possibility," Yuka said.

"Yuka-san, is your daughter planning to sacrifice herself?" Subaru asked. "I've been informed by the Middle School Principal that she had been in serious training over the years, together with Nogi Ruka."

Yuka looked away from his amethyst eyes in sorrow. "It's also a possibility," she replied.

"We can't let Mikan-san go through this," Sakurano said.

"I know…" Yuka muttered before turning back to Subaru. "By the way, your little sister is in the next room. She also collapsed. You should pay her a visit. I'm sure she's awake by now."

A hard cold expression was plastered on his face. "There's no need for that," Subaru said. "She's not in a life-or-death situation, so why bother? I'm more concerned about your daughter's welfare."

Yuka walked over to Subaru's side and sat down on the bed. "Imai-kun, it's been so many years and you still can't get along with her?" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Imai-kun, I know you care for Hotaru-chan a lot. Why don't you stop pretending and go? Come on, don't be afraid of getting closer to her."

Subaru turned his head away. "I'm sorry… I just can't," he said. "She doesn't need me and I don't need her."

"You're lying to yourself, you know," Sakurano said.

"Speak for yourself," Subarau said to Sakurano, looking coldly, "you haven't even told her your feelings yet."

Sakurano merely smiled at him. "Because…I know…she can never be mine…" he said.

"But you love her so much, right?" Yuka asked, and Sakurano only nodded in reply.

* * *

The seal of the Sakura Clan glowed in a bright pink light, enveloping the young princess in its brilliance. The barrier around it, conjured by the Guardian Priestess Hiyomi, was successful in locking the tremendous energy inside. Yue was simply observing the events taking place before her eyes. It was stupendous. She had never felt such power in all her life.

Her eyes were closed as she focused her mind and heart. She thought of the people important to her, the people she had lost, and the people who cherished her. "Natsuhiko-san…please guide me…" With that said, she opened her eyes and increased her strength.

"I wish you all the luck, Sakuya-sama," Hiyomi said, and then she dispersed the barrier, releasing the locked power inside.

The pink streaks of energy flew from all direction toward the stream, pushing out the negative black energy. As she felt the black aura, Sakuya activated her Stealing Alice to suck all the negative aura into her body. It was a painful process, but Sakuya stayed strong. She stood firm, not wanting to waver.

"Sakuya-sama," Yue muttered under her breath, silently hoping for Sakuya's safety.

Only a few more left to go. The pain kept increasing, but Sakuya reminded herself to never give up. And when there was only one more negative aura remaining, something dreadful happened. A man shrouded in a black cloak fell from the ceiling and impaled Sakuya through the back with a spear made of Sakura Crystals. The Sakura Crystals were pink in color and they were as hard as diamonds and contained special properties that can instantly kill a Sakura.

Hiyomi was appalled. "Sakuya-sama!" she shouted.

The next second, Sakuya was impaled by ten crystal spears. Blood was splattered everywhere.

"SAKUYA-SAMA!!!" screamed Yue.

Red liquid streamed down her body, creating a pool of blood.

"Being this injured, I don't suppose you can remove the curse now. Here's the finishing blow!"

The man telepathically lifted the princess into the air. Then his arms stretched out to great lengths, wriggling like a bunch of tentacles.

Hiyomi tried to stop the man with her barrier, but she merely collapsed on her knees. She had lost so much strength from generating the barrier a while ago.

Yue attempted to get closer to them but the seal did not allow her to enter. "SAKUYA-SAMA!!!"

The man's left arm clawed into Sakuya's left leg, while his right arm clawed in Sakuya's right breast, piercing through her back. Blood spattered from Sakuya's mouth.

"I failed in making you mine," the man said, his voice familiar to their ears. "But there is always the next time. Your life may end here, but you will be reborn again and again until you fulfill your purpose. And I will always be present to stop you from eliminating the curse. I will not cease until your heart and your body will be mine."

"I…I will not succumb…" Sakuya said, her voice fading, as she weakly raised her hand. Her whole body was trembling in pain. _Natsuhiko-san…give me strength… _

"_Sakuya-sama, I am with you all the way…" _A smile graced her lips. It was Natsuhiko's voice. She knew it in her heart that he was always there for her.

"Natsuhiko-san…" As she said that, she used her last remaining energy and blasted the man with a pure white energy beam.

The attack pushed the man away, blowing the hood off his head. It was a Hyuuga Clan member—one of the high-ranking members—and that man's face was covered with black marks.

Almost instantly, everything in the ruin began glowing brightly, and then crystallized within the next second. The spears impaled in her body also turned into crystal before it dissolved. Crystallized sand fell from the ceiling nonstop. The place was being purified.

She landed on the seal and lifted her head up. As the sand fell on her eyes, she felt its purifying powers. "It's warm…" She opened her eyes and looked at the fallen man.

"You truly are outstanding, Princess Sakuya. I am in love with you more than ever."

"Masayuki-sama…your definition of love is frightening…you are obsessed."

"I will take that as a compliment," he said. His vision was slowly darkening. "I will lay to rest now, but remember I will be back. Until then…" With that, he slowly turned into ash and disappeared into the stream.

"His own demise caused by his own selfishness…" Sakuya collapsed to the ground, bleeding uncontrollably, creating a much larger pool of blood. As she sensed one more negative aura around, she tried to stand only to drop down again. "I have to complete my task…"

Hiyomi and Yue ran toward their friend and knelt down beside her.

"Hiyomi-san…Yue-sama…" Sakuya's voice was so faint.

"I feel so ashamed… My own brother…" Tears streamed down from Yue's white face. "I am deeply sorry, Sakuya-sama…"

Sakuya smiled and held Yue's hand. "Stop apologizing, Yue-sama… I never blamed you. Not once."

Hiyomi started crying as well. "I will do my best to heal you, Sakuya-sama," she said, reaching in her kimono sleeve for a Healing Alice stone.

The princess touched the priestess's hand and slowly shook her head. "There is no need for that. It is hopeless…"

"But we have to try!" Hiyomi sobbed. Of course, she knew very well that the Sakura Crystals contained Nullifying Powers. With wounds sustained by the crystals, it was impossible to heal.

"Do not worry…I will come back…I promise…" she said. "Goodbye for now, my friends…" As she shed one last drop of tear, Sakuya's life was no more.

And that drop of tear transformed in a pure white sphere.

_To be continued… _

_

* * *

_**JC:** Sorry for not including Natsume and Mikan in this chapter. I'm reserving them for next chapter, since they are going to be the main focus. I can assure you that it'll be full of sweet moments between them. I'm just full of ideas now. The vacation really did me good. Let's just hope I won't suffer from another writer's block anytime soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave feedbacks. No flaming!!!

**Next Chapter: **"Hikari" (The Light)


	20. The Light

**JC: **Another chapter with a short story in the end. Of course, you have to read the entire chapter first, okay? There's gonna be some serious action here. I must say that I've definitely enjoy writing the parts here. Natsume will get most of the spotlight in this chapter. For some reason, I feel like saving the romantic parts for the final chapters. Misaki's going to be here too, so stay sharp.

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

**Japanese Terms: **Konbawa (Good evening), Otaku (Japanese term for Fan)

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Chapter 20: Hikari

When Natsume regained his senses, vision was inverted by ninety degrees. Everything that was supposed to be standing was no lying flat. He then realized that he was lying down.

"Oh, you've finally awakened? Took you long enough."

A deep stern voice said. He was fully awake now. He pulled himself upright and confirmed where he was—the dojo inside the Hyuuga compound. What was going on? How did he end up here? Last time he checked, he was at the Sakura Mansion with Mikan. Speaking of which, where was Mikan? He has absolutely no memory of what happened after witnessing the death of Princess Sakuya.

"I was getting tired watching over you."

The man was Persona. He wasn't wearing his mask, but his eyes were as intimidating as ever.

Persona crossed his arms. "You almost got killed by Koizumi Luna," he said, and Natsume silently gasped in surprise. "You were lucky that I got to you just in time."

He raked a hand through his unruly hair. There was something he needed to ask his mentor. "Where is she?"

"Are you referring to Koizumi Luna or the princess?"

"Mikan…"

Persona's face darkened. "Don't address her by name," he said. "You're just a servant…so pitiful and worthless. You're nothing but trouble to the princess."

Natsume was used to hearing such harsh words from his mentor, but it doesn't mean that he wasn't bothered by it. "Where is she?" he asked again.

"Koizumi Luna took her to someplace safe…" Persona turned to the door. "A place away from you…"

"How can she be safe if she's with that woman?" Natsume muttered under his breath. His fists were clenched hard.

"The princess is a lot safer with Koizumi than with you," replied Persona. "And she needs to prepare…"

That struck the Hyuuga with trepidation. "Prepare for what?"

"It's classified," was all Persona could say before he opened the sliding door.

"I know you want to see Mikan…"

A kind voice said. Coming into the room was none other than the mother of his beloved, Sakura Yuka.

"Konbawa, Natsume-kun."

Yuka, as many others have described before, was the adult version of Mikan. A lady with a youthful beauty, Yuka had always been exceptionally nice to Natsume. A Sakura clip held the right side of her brown hair. She wore a white jacket over a green buttoned-up knee-length dress with a pair of brown boots. This young-looking mother walked to his front.

"Serio-kun told me everything," Yuka said. "When you, Mikan, and Luna returned from the past, the spirit of Masayuki inside of you awakened. The fallen prince tried to take possession of the princess. But Luna intervened. She used her primary Alice to put her brother to sleep again. After that, she attempted to suck your Soul completely until Serio-kun came."

"Looks like the saying is true," Persona said, walking over to Yuka's side. "Cats do have nine lives. But I think yours are running out."

"Luna's mission is to eliminate the hosts possessed by Masayuki's spirit, yet from here onwards, it will be my mission to protect you."

"Protect me…from…Koizumi?" Natsume muttered before he turned his head away. "It's always like this. I'm always a burden to everyone."

"You're not a burden, Natsume-kun," Yuka said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "A lot of people care about you." As she said that, she gave Persona a sweet smile. The man merely shrugged in reply. "More importantly, Mikan cherishes you with all her heart. She loves you so much that she's doing everything she can to save you from the curse. Mikan made us promise that we'll protect you."

Touched as he was, he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in his heart. It was like Mikan was putting her own life on the line. "What is she planning to do?" he asked.

"I can't explain… It's all classified. All I can do now is watch over you."

* * *

"Mikan-chan won't be around for a month?" Kitsuneme, a youth with fox-like eyes and spiky blond hair, grimaced at the thought of not seeing his idol for a long time. He was the vice-president of Mikan's fan club. His best friend sitting beside him, Kokoroyomi, the fan-club president, also felt the same way he did. "How come?"

Ogasawara Nonoko sighed. "Mikan-chan has been invited by Alice Academy America to give lessons to Alice users there," she explained. The young chemist, who was also a member of the Hyuuga Clan, knew of the truth, but she was told not to tell anyone about the situation. "Don't worry, you guys, one month isn't that long." Truth to be known, she was dead worried about Mikan at the moment.

"I wish Permy was here to keep me busy," Kokoroyomi said with a goofy grin on his face. "I can't stop thinking about Mikan-chan if I'm not distracted." Permy's real name was Shouda Sumire. They used to be classmates, but Sumire had gone to study in Alice Academy America.

"Kokoroyomi-kun, I know you like Mikan-chan, but for some reason, I get this feeling that you're in love with Shouda-san," Nonoko said.

The mind-reader chuckled. "Me? In love with Curly Permy?" He laughed out loud. "That's a No. She's too bossy for my own good. I just like messing with her."

The fan club vice-president faked a cough. "I beg to differ," he said, and then he got slapped on the back by Kokoroyomi.

"Man, she looks like a monster when she loses her temper. Permy can be a lot of fun," Kokoroyomi said, smiling cheerfully.

Nonoko was about to comment when Narumi-sensei entered the room. "The teacher's here," she said. "I have to go back to my seat." She excused herself from the boys and walked over to her seat. As she sat down, she looked back at Kokoroyomi and caught a glimpse of his frowning face before he perked up again to talk to Kitsuneme. _It looks like he really misses Shouda-san… _

Well, Kokoroyomi wasn't the only one feeling lonely. She, too, missed someone. Her best friend, Umenomiya Anna, was studying culinary arts in France. Although they stayed in touch, like exchanging mails, chatting, and texting, having the actual person around was different.

And now Mikan was not around. Nonoko spent the whole day in class thinking about Mikan.

As the bell rang to signal the end of class, Imai Hotaru showed off her mechanical arm's strength by grabbing Nonoko and pulling her out of the classroom at fast speed. It took great effort to make sure she didn't leave her school bag in the classroom. "Um…Imai-san, where are we going?" she asked.

"My room," Hotaru said in a deadpan tone. She dropped Nonoko on her swan scooter and zoomed away.

After they exited the high school building, they went into the high school dorm and up the stairs. They walked into a hallway and at its center, Hotaru stopped the scooter. There was a door in front of them. Hotaru's name was pasted on the door.

Sliding the key card into the key hole, Hotaru opened the door and walked into the room. Of course, Nonoko followed her inside. The Triple Star room was large, though smaller than a Special Star room. Hotaru sat down on a metal chair and told Nonoko to sit on the chair right across her.

Nonoko did as she was told. "Um…Imai-san, why did you bring me to your room?" she asked. "Do you want something from me?"

"Since you're a member of the Hyuuga Clan, you might be able to answer my questions."

"Questions?"

"What is going on with the Sakura Clan?"

Nonoko lowered her gaze to her lap.

"I tried asking my brother, but he wouldn't tell me anything either."

"Imai-san, it's better if you don't know anything..."

Hotaru's face stayed emotionless, though she kept thinking about Mikan. She was one of the few who witnessed the past and she knew that Mikan was in some sort of trouble. "Can you tell me where Mikan is?"

Nonoko sighed deeply before she shook her head.

"If you're scared they'll find out, you don't have to worry. I'll take full responsibility."

"It's not that simple."

"Koizumi-san came to me today. She said she needed to accomplish her mission in order to save Mikan's life." Even with that said, Hotaru showed no expression. She was good at hiding her emotions. "What is Koizumi Luna's mission?"

Gripping her skirt, Nonoko closed her eyes. "I'm sorry… I just can't tell you. It's confidential." She got off the chair and ran towards the door.

Hotaru pulled out a remote control. Pressing a button, she sealed the door with metal locks. "You're not going anywhere unless you give me answers," she said.

Sighing, Nonoko turned around to face the inventor. "I know you're worried about Mikan-chan…I know you can't stand of not knowing what's going on…but please…" She bowed her head. "Don't try to get involve in our affairs." She took out a small round ball from her pocket and smashed it against the floor. The ball burst, creating a thick cloud of smoke.

Maintaining calm, Hotaru dished out another invention, which looked like a small vacuum, and used it to suck the smoke. As the room cleared, she found out that Nonoko was gone.

* * *

That night, after having dinner and a bath, Natsume looked at the time and discovered it was 12 midnight. He lay on his bed and opened the book which contained the revise version of the past tragedy. He thought it would give him an idea to what Mikan was planning to do. He continued page after page. It was impossible to finish the book in one night, so he put down the book. Sleep overcame him, and after placing a bookmark, he switched off the lights and crept underneath his blanket. In a few minutes, he was asleep.

Just then, he felt someone poking his face.

"Natsume…"

It was a sweet voice. It was so familiar.

"Natsume…"

He opened his eyes and sat up right, looking dazed. Mikan was looking down at him and backed off to avoid bumping their heads together. "Hooray! You're finally up!" she said. She was kneeling beside him in her Special Star High School Uniform. Her cute face displayed relief.

Pulling her towards him, Natsume wrapped his arms around her petite body. "It's really you," he muttered under his breath.

"I know I had you worried," Mikan said. "And I'm sorry for that…"

Of course, Natsume was seriously worried about her. And he was in the mood to give her a scolding. However, he felt something was wrong. Still holding her, he looked around the place. To his surprise, they were at the high school building by the staircase. There were no lights. As he pulled away, he asked, "What are we doing here?"

The two of them slowly got up. Natsume was kind of amazed he was also wearing his school uniform.

"I brought you here," Mikan said. "Don't get mad, okay?"

He looked at her, bothered by something for a second, before his cold expression faded. "Where were you all this time?" he asked.

"Here and there," she said in a cheerful voice.

Annoyed, Natsume reached for her arm and pinched the back of her hand. When she gave out a shriek, Natsume released her hand. "Looks like this isn't a dream."

"You didn't have to pinch me," Mikan pouted.

"Are we the only ones here?"

"Yes…"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I want to spend some time with you."

His expression turned grim again. "This seems so suspicious."

"Yeah, it does seem suspicious that I brought you here without anyone's consent," Mikan said, turning to the window. Looking at the moon above, she clasped her hands together against her chest. "Natsume, I promise that I will never leave you…no matter what happens…"

He felt a sting in his heart. "Promises are meant to be kept. Don't you dare break yours."

She smiled like a blossoming cherry blossom. "A promise is a promise," she said.

"Don't do anything reckless…especially for my sake… If I'm to die, so be it…"

A sigh escaped from her lips. "How come you sound so pessimistic all the time?" Then her lips curved into a smile. "Anyway, let's enjoy the night together."

They remained close as they walked down the hallways hand-in-hand.

"Natsume, look outside," Mikan said.

Natsume looked and he couldn't believe his eyes. All around was a world with streams of energy floating around in all directions. "What is this place?"

"Feels strange, huh?" Mikan touched his shoulder. "It was a power I recently discovered."

Before he could say anything something appeared. It was a small blue flame. At first, it was small in size, and then slowly the flame grew and took on a human shape. Natsume immediately recognized the shape.

"Ruka?"

"Natsume, nice to hear your voice again." Ruka's voice was a little airy.

"Why is Ruka—" He wanted to ask Mikan, but the girl had disappeared. "Mikan?"

"Don't be alarmed," Ruka said. "She went back to the ruins to recharge."

"I'm guessing this world isn't real at all, huh?"

"That's right. You have disappeared from our world. Sakura brought you to that place so she could be with you.

"This world… Was it created by her?"

The light around Ruka glimmered like a torch that was about to die. Its brightness was clearly diminishing. "Yes… It's an Alice she created herself," he said. "She possesses the ability to create massive amounts of matter out of nothing. She can release energy that could never be possessed by any other Alice."

Amazed as he should be, Natsume felt more anxious than before. "Ruka, you're aware of what's going on, right?"

"More or less. But, even if you ask me nicely, I can't tell you the major details." With the said, Ruka began to slowly disintegrate and then shrank to its original size before it vanished.

Natsume leaned against the window pane, placing a hand over his temple. "Is it possible for you to keep your promise?" he muttered. "Mikan, I'll go crazy if you go…"

As he was thinking about the consequences, Mikan whispered into his ear. "Let's go to the lounge. I've prepared snacks for us."

He let her pull him away. Her hand was smooth and warm. He would never want to let go of that hand. She was too precious to him. She was his light. If Mikan were to sacrifice her own life for his benefit, then he would be forever haunted by guilt. And what would the clans think of this? Surely, he'll be more alienated. And a world without Mikan means nothing to him.

The moment they arrived at the hallways leading to the lounge, Natsume turned towards her. Even with the lack of light, her face was silky and her eyes still glimmered. "I want to spend my life with you," he said, reaching her hand, caressing it. "I have so many things I want to do with you."

Mikan smiled, and then said, "Me too… I want to create a family with you and make wonderful memories together."

As Natsume grabbed onto her shoulders, he realized that his heart was pounding hard. "I wouldn't be enjoying life right now if it weren't for you." Looking at her adorable face, he remembered the first time he met her. Whether it was fate or pure coincidence that brought them together, what mattered to him was the fact he loved the girl so much.

"Natsume…"

Her amber eyes tempted him. Closing his eyes, he kissed her on the lips. He grabbed her hand and held on tightly, not wanting to let go forever.

Just as he was deepening the kiss, he suddenly lost his balance and fell downwards. When he sat up and opened his eyes, he saw a familiar setting and was stunned. He was back in his room. Turning around, he realized he had fallen out of bed onto the floor.

Was it all a dream? No, it was real. He could still feel the warmth on his lips from their kiss. The sensation was still there. He looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. He went back to bed and pulled a blanket over his head. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't.

When the clock read five-thirty, he had given up on sleep.

Due to the lack of sleep, he felt so exhausted that he almost need to crawl in order to climb up the stairs. He dragged his feet into the classroom, stopping three steps from the window. There, sitting in the back by the window, he saw the face of Koizumi Luna. She had her chin resting on one hand. She stared at him with a happy yet sinister expression.

He placed his bag on the desk. He merely ignored the fact she was there and sat down.

"I'm still trying to kill you, you know," Luna said it so casually.

"Early morning and already I'm in a bad mood," he said in a calm tone.

"I'm surprised you came to school. You're not underestimating me, are you?"

"Experience taught me not to underestimate you."

"Hmm… I could kill you right here, but that would leave a bad impression on the students." She giggled sweetly. "I don't want my popularity to go down."

It was sickening to hear that. To think the woman beside him would actually care about stuff like popularity, Natsume thought with a shrug. In any case, he was pretty safe in the classroom. Luna can do him no harm.

Natsume returned home after class and went straight to his room after dinner to start reading the book again. Just when he was getting to the climax, a bookmark fell from the book and onto the carpet. It was a bookmark with cherry blossoms patterns on it. He picked it up, flipped it around, and found a line of words written.

"_Midnight, your classroom… I'll be waiting. Love, Mikan…" _

The handwriting was beautiful and neat, and he knew it belonged to Mikan. He looked at his clock; the time was 11:45. There was only 15 minutes left. Jumping out of the bed, he put on a jacket over his white shirt. He stuck the bookmark in his jeans before dashing out of his room and down the stairs. He came to the mansion living room and faced a painting of the high school building. Touching it, he teleported to his destination.

* * *

He wasn't at all surprised that someone was waiting inside the classroom, but he was shocked when he found out who it was.

"You're late, Hyuuga." Koizumi Luna smiled. She flicked her silky blonde hair and walked down the aisle. She stopped in the center of the classroom, and waved towards him with a smile.

"What do you want now?" Natsume questioned, looking seriously, in spite of his tense feeling.

Luna smiled happily, the right side of her face was red from the sunset shining in. "I cannot let the princess sacrifice herself. I can feel my brother's curse growing more and fiercer inside you. His time of awakening is nearing. The princess might now be able to remove the curse."

"So… You want to kill me, right?" he intentionally asked in a rough tone.

The Koizumi Princess giggled and replied, "I've been so used to killing that I don't feel any remorse anymore." Luna's face turned toward him. "It's better to do it and regret than not do it at all."

"I heard of that saying, but sometimes it doesn't make any sense," Natsume said.

"If there exists a situation where you would do things for the greater good, and yet there's the possibility of making it worse, would you still do it?"

"If it's to save someone's life, then I would definitely do it."

"Do it first and face the consequences later, huh?" Luna placed her hands behind her back. "Well…I'm not willing to let the princess suffer any consequences. I better kill you off now than regret not doing it at all."

"Just try if you can," Natsume said, adrenaline pumping through his body.

Luna leaned slightly forward. "Don't provoke me, Hyuuga," she said. "I'm compelled to do something in order to make things run smoothly for the family. That's why I have decided to take on the path of carnage. I can't let the princess suffer, that's why… I have to kill you." In an instant, Luna flashed her right hand, a white metallic flash went past where Natsume's neck used to be.

She had just revealed a very sharp army knife. Natsume was able to dodge it, but now he was on the floor on his backside, looking fierce at Luna. "You bitch!"

Luna patted her shoulder with the back of the knife blade. "Don't like dying? When I first met you, death was always on your mind."

Natsume slowly stood up.

She held her knife by her waist and started rushing towards him. She was fast. Natsume was prepared, because long before she made her move, he had set sights on escaping through the door—yet he ended up hitting a wall.

That was strange. The door was gone. He looked around and saw that the windows were missing too.

"There's no way out," Luna said, her eerie voice growing closer from behind him.

Luna's silhouette moved slowly toward him.

Natsume tried to conjure flames in his hands, but nothing came out.

"It's no use. I've set up a barrier around you to prevent you from using your Fire Alice."

Natsume moved between desks, trying to get as far from Luna as possible. Yet Luna walked toward him in a straight line, moving the desk and chairs from her path at will. He threw a chair at Luna, but the chair turned in the air right in front of Luna, and flew off to the other end of the room.

"Everything here now moves according to my will," she said. "I should have done this from the beginning." She telepathically froze Natsume's body. His feet were rooted to the ground like a tree. His arms got fixed like a statue. His face got stuck pointing toward the ground.

As Luna's shoes entered his field of vision, he said, "Kill me now…"

"Oh, so you've accepted your fate…"

"Mikan is willing to risk everything to save the clans, but I don't think I can ever forgive myself if something happens to her."

"You will forever be drowned in pain, sorrow, and regret. Once you die, the curse will temporarily disappear. The members in this generation will be spared." She lifted her knife up. She was about to stab him when all of a sudden…

The ceiling gave out a loud cracking noise, followed by debris falling down. Some fell on his head, which hurt of course. He became covered in white dusts. Quickly he lifted his head and discovered a shocked Luna with a slim Harada Misaki, who just caught the blade with her bare hands. The red-head was wearing a black tube top with a red lining on the top part, black shorts with a dark-brown waist pack, and a pair of black knee-high boots. Her hair was tied in a cluttered ponytail and she wore black-red wristbands. The outfit she was wearing was usually the one she uses during missions.

"You won't be killing anyone today, Koizumi-san," Misaki said in her cheerful tone.

"Harada Misaki, the Red Rose of the Flower Princesses, and a member of the Sakura Clan. You were adopted into the clan by the headmaster and have undergone intense training in order to succeed me." Luna sounded calm. "You want to get in my way? Once I kill Hyuuga Natsume, the princess will be safe."

"I'm supposed to obey you, but I'm kinda a rebel," Misaki said. She was able to retain a calm façade despite of the blood dripping from her hand. "Natsume-kun is pretty important to Mikan. And I don't want to see her cry."

"You do realize that sparing his life could mean the end," Luna said.

"I believe in my little Kouhai… She has the power and the determination to set things right for all of us. So…please…don't kill Natsume-kun…"

"I'm sorry… I just can't do that." As Luna said that, the knife in her hand started glowing brightly. Then it slowly dissolved and fell towards the floor like powder. Shocked, Luna released the knife and jumped a few meters away. She landed elegantly and put on a smile.

"I see you have Persona's Alice inside you," Luna said. "Hmph… Not a big threat actually. I can take you down without breaking a sweat." The space around began to distort. The desks, floor, chairs all shook vigorously. Then crystallized spears appeared in midair and flew from all directions toward Misaki and Natsume in lightning fast speed.

Misaki dodged the attacks while carrying Natsume over her shoulder. "Damn, she's the real deal," she grumbled. She threw Natsume behind some scattered desks. "Stay there and don't even think of coming out to help me." She came out and faced Luna.

She and Luna stood a few meters apart. Natsume could only kneel on the ground hopelessly.

There was the sound of wind slicing through the air.

Natsume sensed what was coming and dodged the spear as it went past the tip of his nose.

Luna smiled. "You can't protect him while fighting me."

"We'll see about that," Misaki declared.

"Try this!"

In a blink of an eye, Misaki stood in front of Natsume, impaled by about fifteen crystallized spears. She shielded Natsume with her own body.

"Doppelganger…" Natsume called out to her.

"I'm fine," Misaki said calmly. A pool of blood began to form under her feet. "This is nothing."

"Idiot! How can you be fine?!"

Misaki gave Natsume a smile before disappearing. The bloody spears all fell onto the ground with an icy sound. "Looks like I gave the Black Cat quite a scare there," Misaki said as twenty of her appeared around the room. "Have you forgotten about my Alice?" The Misaki right in front of Natsume winked an eye at him.

At the other end of the room, Luna's silhouette faded in and out. Natsume could see a smile on her face, as she slowly raised her hands. Her hands glowed. "Just die already!" Luna unleashed a burst of white energy stream from her hands.

The next instant, Natsume's face was splattered with blood. It came from five of the clones that got destroyed by the attack.

The five clones behind Luna charged toward her. However, they were eradicated before they could even touch Luna. There were ten clones remaining. One of them was the real one.

"I can tell which one is real even with my eyes closed." With that said, she immediately unleashed a blue fire whip at the real Misaki. "You're a thousand years too early to face me, Akabara no Kimi." Using another fire whip, Luna pierced through Misaki's abdomen and threw her against the classroom wall. Blood spattered from Misaki's mouth and down along her legs, making the blood pool below even wider.

"You're finished," Luna declared.

"No…" said a seriously wounded Misaki, as though nothing had happened to her.

"I admire your determination, but—argh!" Luna was wide-eyed in surprise. Looking down, she saw a dagger pierced through her stomach. "How can this be…" Slowly she turned around and saw Misaki."

"You've miscalculated. You shouldn't have underestimated me."

"I see…" Luna looked back at Natsume cheerfully. "Looks like I lost this round. Be grateful that you can live…for a now… I wish you the best of luck, Hyuuga Natsume." Saying that, Luna silently dissolved into small crystal dusts. And then, the crystallized dusts continued to dissolve until they vanished.

The room changed back to the way it was, and Natsume felt the fire inside of him again. The barrier was gone.

"That was some battle," Misaki said, dropping onto her knees. She was exhausted. "Next time, I'm bringing Tsubasa for backup."

"Who sent you here to save me?" Natsume questioned as he approached her.

Misaki shrugged. "You should ask if I'm all right or not. It's common sense. Well, I don't expect you to be caring enough." She got back on her feet and patted some dusts off her shoulder. "Hii-sama sent me here. She knew Koizumi-san was going to kill you. Persona also gave me some tips when fighting Koizumi-san."

"That woman… Take me to her now," Natsume demanded.

"What for?"

"She knows where Mikan is."

"You're right about that, but I have strict orders to let you anywhere near her mansion."

"Why is she hiding Mikan from me?"

"Well, what do you think? She's preparing Mikan-chan for the ritual."

"And you're fine with that?"

"Hey, I tried stopping her, but she's pretty stubborn."

"Stubborn as a mule," Natsume said with a shrug. "I have to see her."

"Then good luck with that. I can't help you since they wouldn't tell me where she is either."

Natsume spun around on his heels. "I don't need your help anyway." He walked toward the door and opened it. "But…thanks for the save…" he said in a low voice before he made his exit.

Misaki giggled. "Saying thank you is really tough on him."

_To be continued… _

* * *

**Omake Chapter 2: **Your Real Crush is?

One summer afternoon, middle school student Shouda Sumire was heading to the student's lounge where she would meet up with her fellow members of the Ruka-kun fan club. As she walked, she took out a photo of her crush, Nogi Ruka, and looked at it adoringly. This is why she didn't notice that another girl, who was busy reading a Shoujo Manga, was walking towards her direction, and also why she wasn't able to dodge their collision.

The two ended up in an awkward position, with Sumire being on top of the other girl, who had wavy red hair tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were a like sapphire in color.

Both got back on their feet in an instant. As they saw the manga and the photo crumpled up, they let out a shriek.

"My precious manga!!!" the red-head shrieked.

"My photo of Ruka-kun!" Sumire exclaimed. "It's ruined."

Glaring at each other, both girls clenched their hands and prepared to pounce. Just as quickly as they lunged forward to hit each other, someone intervened and separated them.

"No fighting allowed! Those are the rules. If you guys want to settle this, then why don't you have a competition? Whoever wins gets a nice price from yours truly." The person was none other than Sakura Mikan, the princess of the famous Sakura Clan and a Special Star student.

Sumire and the red-head froze on the spot. The presence of the princess certainly had them star struck.

Because of Mikan's persuasion, the two girls simply gave in to her idea of a competition. Thus, they all proceeded to the sports field. The first round of competition was a race around the track. Sumire easily won even without the help of her Alice. The second round was Paper-folding contest, which the red-headed girl won. The final competition was a baking contest.

Sumire was not confident she would win because she basically sucked at baking. On the other hand, the red-head was feeling lucky because baking seemed to be her forte. However, everyone was quite surprise when Mikan declared Sumire the winner.

Mikan simply explained that Sumire's cake fit the theme of the contest, which was Eccentricity. Sumire's cake design boasted oddness and peculiarity and it tasted quite well. While the red-head's cake was extremely moist and delicious, the design was very simple and unoriginal.

"Well, can't argue with you there, princess," the red-head said. "I just have to let this one go. Besides, I still have 2 more copies back at the dorm."

"You have to more copies?!" Sumire exclaimed. "Otakus are so weird. I can't believe you cooked up such a fuss over a stupid manga."

"Hmm…You were certainly angry over a photo I accidentally crumpled."

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Whatever… At least I'm getting a nice price from the princess." She then turned to smile at Mikan. "So, what am I getting?"

Mikan handed her five photos of Ruka. "One of them was taken during my birthday. The other two is from the time I caught him sleeping in the barn. The last three was taken secretly by Hotaru," she explained.

"Oh, my, gosh!!!" Sumire squealed in excitement. She grabbed the photos and giggled. "This is totally awesome! Thanks!!!"

"Pictures of Nogi-kun? Bummer… Good thing I didn't win," the red-head said with a giggle.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Mikan said, winking an eye. She then flashed a limited edition card of Lelouch Lamperouge from the hit series Code Geass. "I snuck this away from Natsume the other day. It's revenge for flipping my skirt up again."

The red-head girl's jaw dropped in surprise. "A limited edition card!!!" She shook her head vigorously. "I should've won…" She sighed.

Sumire laughed sinisterly. "Tough luck for you," she said, flipping her hair. "Now, I have to go find an album for my new collection."

"I don't like you one bit, Shouda-san, but a lost is a lost," the red-head said. "I've gotta admit it was kinda fun doing all those weird things. Thanks for everything, princess." She politely bowed to Mikan before she walked away.

"Permy, you really like Ruka-pyon, huh?" Mikan asked, placing a hand on Sumire's shoulder.

Sumire threw her a glare. "Don't call me that. I have a name," she said in a serious tone.

"If you like Ruka-pyon so much, why do you have a picture of Kokoroyomi-kun?" Mikan waved the said photograph in front of Sumire's face. "This must've fallen out of your pocket when you bumped into that girl."

Blushing like a bright red Christmas bulb, Sumire swiped the photo away and turned around in shame. "It's nothing like that! I just have his picture because we've known each for a long time now. Besides, why would I like him? He always annoys me to no end. We never get along!" She faced the princess again and pointed a finger at her face. "He's not even in the same league as Ruka-kun. There's no way I would fall in love with him, understand? And don't you ever tell anyone that I have a photo of him, you hear me?!"

Mikan sighed. "I was just asking why you have the photo," she said. "But now that you mentioned it…I did remember Hotaru, Nonoko-chan, and Anna-chan telling me you have a secret crush on Kokoroyomi-kun. And with the way you acted just now, I guess you're just in denial."

The fan club president only blushed more. "In denial?! I'm not in denial!" She was practically shouting at the princess, but she didn't care at this point. "I don't like him! I don't like him! Why can't people see that?!" She then spun around and stomped away.

"Oh, no… I got her mad," Mikan said with a giggle. "She kept saying she didn't like him, but the writing on the back of the photo is a whole different story."

"_The first and one true love…" _

_The End_

* * *

**JC:** Well, there you have it. Chapter 20 is finally done. I have to get started with Chapter 21. I didn't manage to finish this story by the end of the year, but now I'm setting a new deadline. I hope I can make it before Valentines Day As a graduating student, I'm getting busier and busier each day. It's good that I still find time to write this. This story may be the last Gakuen Alice story I'll ever write. But it's just a maybe… I'm getting into other mangas now, so my attention is gearing towards there. Okay, that's all for now. Please leave some good feedbacks. No flaming.

**Next Chapter: **"Hana no Tamashii" (The Spirit of the Flower)


	21. The Spirit of the Flower

**JC: **Full of romantic scenes here! Are you mentally prepared for what's going to happen here? Do you think Natsume and Mikan's love story will end happily? What about the curse? Will it continue to haunt the clans? All these questions I'm sure you're asking this yourself. Well, let's not wait any longer. Here's is the 21st chapter of the story. Enjoy reading!!!

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

**Japanese Terms: **Hana (Flower), Tamashii (Spirit), Nandemo Arimasen (It's nothing)

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Chapter 21: Hana no Tamashii

"_Mikan no Kimi! Look out!"_

_Look out for what? Everything was blurry for him._

"_I can't let you get rid of me so easily!!!"_

_That voice…Natsume recognized it. It was Koizumi Masayuki's voice. _

"_Princess!" _

_This time it was the voice of Koizumi Luna. _

"_Sakura!"_

_That was Ruka's voice. _

_Just then, his vision cleared and he suddenly sensed disorientation. Then he noticed the object in his hand. It was a blood-soaked dagger. But whose blood was it? Losing strength, he fell to his knees. That was when he noticed a girl dressed in a kimono lying in her own pool of blood. Her back was facing him. _

_Who was it? It couldn't be her, Natsume wailed. It just can't._

_Then everything went black. _

* * *

A week has passed since he last saw her. It was another day in school. There was nothing interesting around him. It had gotten a whole lot boring for him ever since Mikan disappeared. He went to school, only to find some absentees from class. The mind-reader, the fox-eyed kid, and even the inventor witch were nowhere to be found. The classroom ambiance was surprisingly bleak. The population of the class had severely dropped, due to the fact of a certain illness that came around just last weekend. He was lucky he didn't catch it, but he wished he had it so he wouldn't have to see her.

The one who wanted him dead the most, Koizumi Luna, was sitting right beside him.

"Ohayou, Hyuuga Natsume. Looks like the illness is getting to everyone, how sad…" She put on a fake depressed look. "But it's good to know that it isn't life-threatening. Don't you think that it's like the common cold? Though this illness only affects Alices… By the way, are you feeling well today?"

Natsume put his bag on his table with a poker face. Luna propped up her chin with her hands.

"Are you grasping the situation well?"

He leaned forward and shot a deadly gaze at Luna's fine features. "Tell me: Do you really enjoy tormenting me?"

Luna's face suddenly turned gloomy. "It's my mission to kill my brother's host. I've gotten so used to killing that I sometimes find pleasure in it. Quite disturbing, isn't it? Well, that's how I am. Like what I've told you before, I'll do anything to protect the princess." She shut her lips from then on, ignoring Natsume as she struck up a conversation with a neighboring girl.

Natsume turned to the window, crossed his arms, and stared straight into the sky. No one would tell him anything. The Sakura Family had their mouths sealed. His own clan won't even help him. No surprises there. Most of his family hated his guts. They've never paid attention to him before, so why start now? In any case, threatening people who knew about the situation would be a waste of time.

After school, his feet were auto-piloted towards Mikan's bedroom out of habit. It's a typical reflex action whenever he can't find Mikan.

"Where are you?"

He stared at the floor as he was walking. She did not appear to him since the time he was brought to the alternate world.

When walking towards the bedroom, he passed Sakurano Shuuichi and Imai Subaru. The doctor gave him his infamous icy stare upon seeing him. Not in the mood to engage in a serious staring contest, he briskly gave a light bow and trotted off.

Natsume opened the door to her bedroom. To his utter surprise, Yuka was there.

Yuka ran her amber eyes across his face and returned them to the picture frame in her hands. Her presence there seemed to overwhelm him. Her face, her youthful face, made her look like a teenager. Wearing a long-sleeved off-shoulder orange blouse and a denim skirt, she could pass off as Mikan's twin sister. And she was so inhumanely beautiful that every time she walks around town, people would be dazzled. It's the same with Mikan.

It was a shame that he couldn't keep such beauty in his grasp.

"Is it all right for me to come here?"

Her head nodded firmly, but she did not even lift her head.

He placed his bag down and darted his eyes around the room.

"I miss her a lot," Yuka muttered.

Immediately came a response from his lips: "I feel the same."

Yuka set the picture frame on top of the bedside drawer. Inside the frame was a picture of a ten-year old Mikan and her parents. It was a pretty sight to see, with all their bright smiles on their beautiful faces.

"Still won't talk about it?"

The young-looking mother shook her head. "I'm sorry…" She pulled something out of her pocket. "Here…This is for you…"

Natsume took it from her hand and looked at it closely. Nostalgic sentiments grew. In his hand was a small gift. "This is…"

"Meet me at the Sakura Forest later at midnight," Yuka said. "That's what Mikan told the middle school principal. Then the principal asked me to pass the message to you."

Staring at the pendant he held out for a while, Yuka walked to the door. With a solemn expression, she said, "Treasure every moment with her…"

* * *

As midnight came, Natsume dashed out from the mansion and ran quickly into the forest. There was no need to hesitate. This might be the only chance he could see her again.

Once he reached their favorite spot of the forest, he saw her sitting on top of a branch. She had her back towards him. She didn't seem to notice he was there. Under the dim lights at night, her long legs and flowing hair seemed to glimmer in the moonlight.

As he was about to call out to her, she swung backwards and flipped. Landing gracefully on the ground, she turned around playfully. The soft brown hair on her back wavered. "Long time, no see, Natsume," she said, beaming with a smile.

Her beautiful smiling face was just as he remembered. He felt so blown away with her smile.

"I was a bit worried my message wouldn't reach you," she said, and then cutely stuck out her tongue.

As he was looking at her, he began to grow angry. But he wasn't angry at Mikan, neither was he angry at himself.

"Is the curse still bothering you?" Mikan asked him.

He hasn't felt the effects of the curse for a long time. Speaking of which, it was kind of strange really. Sure, Mikan did something to suppress it a long time ago, but shouldn't it be wearing off by now? He felt as though he had no curse in the first place. "SHIT!!!"

Hearing him swear, Mikan's head tilted back. She even blinked. He reached out and grabbed her arm. Mikan didn't resist.

"I know you're doing something reckless. If you think I will let you go through with this, I'm going to let all hell break loose!"

"Can you still produce black flames?"

Natsume merely stared at her in surprise.

"I did it, Natsume."

"What?"

"I got rid of the curse."

"Are you messing with me?"

She shook her head. "After all the effort I gave, this is how you thank me?" She sighed deeply. "You should be glad that the curse is gone."

"But how…?"

Standing side by side while facing the opposite direction, Mikan lowered her head and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The kiss…" As she said that, Natsume turned his head at her. "Do you remember the world I created? It was during that time…" Her eyes met his and then a smile graced her lips. "I can't believe you had no idea." She let out a giggle.

Mikan spun around on her heels and walked back to the tree.

"If that's the case, where were you for the past week?" He was able to ask calmly, though his insides were raging.

"After sucking the curse from your body, I had to purify myself and release the curse into sealed reality. Using energy from the Power Stream, I was able to destroy the curse without any problems. It took longer than expected, though."

He found it hard to believe that his body no longer held the curse. He felt happy. He had wished to be cured for a long time and now his wish was finally granted. The others were right. All they had to do was to believe in Mikan. Mikan was able to create a miracle for the clans.

"But there's still a big problem… Apart from the curse, I—"

"Just shut up and come here." Though his words came out cold, his actions were the expression of his feelings. He pulled her towards him and hugged her so tightly. He was extremely grateful to her, but he didn't know how to thank her enough for all she had done. He couldn't express it in words. Nevertheless, he poured his feelings out as he tightened his grasp around her petite body. "You always do reckless things… I've been so lost and you… You're just full of surprises."

Since it was like this, Mikan lost the heart to break the bad news to him. Though the news wasn't a threat to his life anymore, it would still prove to be fatal for her.

* * *

The next day, about five o'clock in the afternoon, almost an hour and a half after school had ended, Natsume walked towards the music room. There was no one in the corridor that was lighted up by the setting sun; the only sounds that could be heard were from the sports clubs that were practicing outside the windows of the corridor. When he reached the door of the music room, he could hear the sounds of people talking alongside the music from the piano and the melodious voice singing.

He pushed open the door. On the other side of the door were a crowd of high school students surrounding Mikan and Ruka.

There were more than ten students from all levels, from the first year to the third year, these people were here to watch the most famous pair showcase their wonderful talents. From the expressions on their faces as they watched Ruka's slender fingers fly across the keyboard and listened to Mikan's heartfelt song, they were all full of admiration for them.

At the end of the song, all the students applauded enthusiastically.

"Mikan-sama, that was a really beautiful song," a fan boy said. His face had a hint of blush.

"And your voice is so divine," another boy said.

"Ruka-kun's piano-playing is really good. I wish I could play as good as you," a fan girl said.

"May we request another performance? Please do entertain us. You two are very good."

Mikan and Ruka looked at each other.

"I guess one more wouldn't hurt," Ruka said.

Mikan nodded her head and faced their fans. "We'll be happy too."

The students got really excited.

Natsume decided to stay in one corner and watch them.

Konna ni mo tooku e futari wa kiteshimatte ano koro no  
Osanai kimi no hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne  
Kimi ga warau sekai ga suki de  
Soba ni itai sore dake wasurekaketa itami wo mune ni

That was the first song he heard when he first met her. That very song was the one who led him to her.

Time goes by  
Toki no nagare wa futari wo kaete yuku keredo  
Nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo sono te wo totte omoidasu yo  
Itsumo kimi no soba de

On the night he was attacked, he thought he would finally leave this world that offered him nothing but pain and suffering. He lost a lot of blood on his way to Sakura Forest. The forest was his sanctuary and he knew that dying there would finally give him peace. Under a tree, he lay there and waited for death to come take away his soul.

Kanashii koto sae oboeteokitai kara kimi no chizu ni  
Watashi no tame no PEEJI wo nokoshiteoite ne  
Mirai kara fukitsukeru kaze wo  
Kimi wa ano hi shinjita ashita wa motto takaku maiagare

But then he heard a voice. It was gentle yet passionate. It soothed his tormented soul. He felt so drawn to it. He followed the voice until he reached the biggest tree of the Sakura Forest. There he saw an angel.

Time goes by  
Toki ga sugitemo kitto kawaranu mono ga aru no  
Todokanai kara mitsuketai kara yume no tsubasa wo sagashi ni yuku  
Soba ni ite ne zutto

"_You're hurt! Please let me help you!" _

"_You're going to be fine now."_

Time goes by...  
Toki no nagare wa futari o kaetteyuku keredo  
Nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo sono te o totte omoidasu yo

"_What's your name?"_

"_I'm Mikan… Sakura Mikan… Nice to meet you!"_

"_For starters, why don't you build a bridge connecting to me?"_

"_Natsume, I want you to be my friend."_

Time goes by...  
Toki ga sugitemo kitto kawareru mono ga aru no  
Todokanai kara mitsuketai kara yume no tsubasa o sagashi ni yuku  
Soba ni iru yo  
Zutto

A small smile graced his lips at the memories he treasured.

The performance was fantastic. The students were all amazed that they started to shower the pair with compliments. Some excitedly discussed their own opinions about them and some started asking questions about the song.

While Mikan and Ruka were busy answering their questions, Natsume had no choice but make them notice his presence in the room by slamming the door hard.

"Ugh…It's Hyuuga Natsume."

"What's that guy doing here anyway?"

"Why can't he wait outside like a good bodyguard? He's so annoying."

"That bastard…"

Murderous looks shot toward him at the same time.

"Natsume, when did you get here?" Mikan said, beaming with a cheerful smile.

"Hey there, Natsume…" Ruka said.

The piercing looks from the students became even sharper.

"Since Natsume's here, we'll stop here today."

Mikan bowed her head in apology as the students objected. They still wanted to hear Ruka play and Mikan sing. Even so, they still left the music room. As they passed by Natsume, some of them, especially the boys, glared at him, while others insulted him quietly.

"Then I'll be going as well," Ruka said. "See you tomorrow, Sakura." He politely bowed at Mikan and walked to the door.

"You were there when the curse was removed," Natsume said before Ruka could walk pass him. "We haven't talked much since then. I've got a lot of questions for you."

"Hmm…I'm sorry. If I told you, I would be severely punished," Ruka said, giving off a calm smile.

And somehow that smile irritated him. "Tch…Whatever…" he said, rolling his eyes.

"When Sakura was singing…Didn't you feel the presence of a flower?"

"Flower?"

"Hana no Tamashii…"

"Huh?"

"Nandemo arimasen…"

Ruka left the room quietly. Natsume realized that his best friend had become an air of mystery as well.

* * *

Walking down the corridors, an aura of sullenness radiated from Ruka. Even after all these years he was still in love with Sakura Mikan. Honestly, he was happy for his best friend Natsume, but that doesn't change the fact that it still hurt inside. Love can either be a blissful experience or a painful one. To him it was more of the latter. But what can he do? Mikan and Natsume were very much in love with one another. If he were a bad person, he would probably have done something to destroy their relationship. Good thing he wasn't or else Mikan would end up hating him.

"Don't you plan on telling the princess about your feelings?"

It was Koizumi Luna. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"It'll only confuse her." His voice almost cracked.

"Are you hesitating because of your best friend?"

"No…"

"You'll regret it if you won't tell her."

"There are some things that are meant to be a secret forever."

"Fine…I won't force you." She straightened her body and walked a little closer to Ruka. "But, to tell you the truth, I would have preferred you over that Hyuuga Natsume for the princess. If it were you, then she wouldn't have—"

"Natsume is Sakura's destined person," Ruka said, smiling kindly. "Nothing can ever change that…not even the curse."

"You're a very nice guy, Nogi Ruka," Luna said, smirking, "too nice for my taste."

"I don't know about that. All I know is that I'm being a good friend."

"Hmm…A good friend, huh? Then please continue to be a good friend to Hyuuga Natsume… He'll need it once…" She didn't continue what she planned on saying. She only gave him a light pat on the shoulder and went away.

Even so, Ruka knew what was on her mind and because of that, he felt very distressed.

* * *

They had agreed to meet at the entrance to the Mini-Akihabara City. Because it was a Saturday, the city wasn't that flooded with people. Natsume arrived ten minutes earlier than the set time and already he was getting impatient. He was wearing a brown shirt with a black jacket on top, jeans and a pair of black shoes. He knew that his date would be late for sure. Still, despite knowing that, he still came earlier because he was sort of excited to spend the whole day with her alone. Just as he was busy thinking about her…

"Have you been waiting long?"

Unbelievable. She had arrived earlier than expected.

"I thought you'd never get here. I was getting bored waiting for you." He merely lied just to annoy her.

"But I thought I was on time…Oh, well…" Mikan twirled around and then posed. "So, do you like my outfit?

Natsume took a good look at her from head to toe. She was extremely cute. A pink hair clip held the left part of her silky hair, coupled with a sweetheart neckline strapless pink skirt-dress with light-red layered frills on the skirt, and wore a white-blue jacket on top and a pair of black knee-high boots. With this outfit, she really looked like a classy and sophisticated girl. The combination seemed to have amplified her charm even more.

"You look weird."

"Weird?!" Mikan started glaring at him. "I put a lot of effort to look good today and you say I look weird! What's wrong with you?"

He couldn't help but tease at her. He really liked annoying her. But it was also to distract him from staring at her dazedly. "Dummy… I was lying."

Her face was etched with confusion. "Eh? Lying? So…You think I look good?"

Natsume shrugged. Does he really need to answer that? Mikan may not have realized, but since she looked so cute, all eyes had been on her for the past few minutes. Before he could start throwing deadly stares at the guys passing by just to take a good look at Mikan, he grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

"Um…Okay…" Mikan smiled as she slightly blushed. This little action made everyone around her sigh in amazement.

He had been to Akihabara lots of time before. But it was the 15th time he has been to the said city together with Mikan. The first experience was a few years ago when they were in elementary. At that time, they came there with Ruka and the day didn't go smoothly for him. He was overcome with jealousy because Mikan paid more attention to his best friend.

The place was still as crowded as ever. No matter where they turned, they would always see posters of anime, manga and video games.

As they walked across a large road, they saw a group of people cosplaying and performing a scene from an Anime.

Just as he was looking at those people, Mikan suddenly ran off to a store. Sighing in frustration, he slowly walked to where Mikan was headed.

"She's beautiful…"

Her gaze was fixated on a model of Cagalli Yula Athha, a princess from the series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. The figure was wearing an elegant green dress.

"And that dress…I really love it. Do you think it will suit me?"

Natsume would love to say yes, since any fine-looking dress would suit her, but it wasn't in his character to say something nice just like that. "Stop dreaming. You'll never be like that princess. Besides, you'll just trip in that dress."

Mikan pouted. "You're so mean!"

"Just reminding you that you're clumsy…That's all."

"Well, sorry for being clumsy," she said, placing her hands on her waist.

He was successful in annoying her again. He'll never get tired of it. Then again he knew that if he kept up his nonchalant attitude, the dating mood would be ruined. "Being clumsy is a bonus for you than a flaw…" he said, turning his head away.

Mikan blinked in surprise. "A bonus?" She thought about it for a while. "Hmm…I don't get what you mean, but I guess I should take it as a compliment." She laughed happily.

Her smile and laughter were such a sight for him. She can really attract the affection of others.

When lunchtime came, the couple went to a Maid Café.

"Looks like there aren't a lot of people inside yet," Mikan pointed out. "Isn't that great? I know how much you dislike crowded places." She sounded so joyful.

Natsume merely shrugged in reply.

The exterior of the café gave people a sweet and cute impression. The inside decoration had white as its basic theme.

They sat down at a table beside the window and looked at the menu.

"Welcome to our café! May I take your order?" A girl dressed in a maid outfit came to their table.

"Your maid costume is very cute," Mikan said to the waitress.

"Thank you very much, Sakura-sama," the waitress replied, smiling widely.

"Eh? You know who I am?"

Natsume silently sighed at her naivety. Mikan was the princess of the great Sakura Clan, so it's no wonder she's popular.

"Of course… You are Sakura Mikan-sama, the Sakura Clan princess," the waitress said.

"Is that so? Well, please do treat me like your other customers."

"If that is what you wish, then I will do just that."

"Hmm…In another café I went, the waitresses there were wearing different costumes. Do you get to wear different costumes as well?"

"Yes, on other days… Tomorrow we're scheduled to wear sailor uniforms."

"You know, I want to try on a Final Fantasy costume. Natsume was playing Final Fantasy yesterday and I really fell in love with one of the characters' outfit."

Mikan had a dreamy look in her eyes. Natsume silently imagined how Mikan would look like in that character's outfit.

"Hmm…Umm...Sakura-sama, please wait for a while." The maid bowed before running off towards the employee area of the café. After a while, the maid came running back. "Sakura-sama and Mr. Bodyguard, please follow me."

"Huh? Why?" Mikan asked innocently.

"I talked to the manager and she said she'll allow you to dress up in the outfit you wanted."

"Are you for real? Wow! Thank you!" Mikan gave off a bright smile, causing the maid to blush in embarrassment.

They were brought to the photo studio section of the café. There was a dressing room, where Mikan was dragged to by the maid. It seemed like the maid was quite excited to see Mikan in the outfit as well, considering that she was a Sakura Fan. It was pretty obvious for Natsume. After 10 minutes of waiting, Natsume's eyes were graced by the beauty that appeared before him.

It was Mikan. Then again it was Oerba Dia Vanille from Final Fantasy XIII at the same time. Vanille's outfit looked great on Mikan. Her hair was dyed pinkish-orange and styled in two low pigtails. The haltered pink top that exposed her midriff, which reminded Natsume again of her slim figure, had beads around it that were all connected by a pendant. The brown necklace around her neck was traditional and decorated with colorful beads. Her orange loose skirt was so short and the fur sash she was wearing looked so realistic. A pair of yellow boots completed her Vanille-look. In addition to that, the character Vanille had so much in common with Mikan. The two girls were both lovely with a relentlessly sunny disposition.

Natsume was completely speechless. Truth to be known, Vanille's was Natsume's favorite character in Final Fantasy XIII because she reminded him so much of Mikan. And to see Vanille right now was like a dream come true.

Blushing, Mikan lowered her head and shyly asked, "Um…What do you think? Does it look good on me?"

Natsume stayed silent. He was trying his best not to lose composure.

"Is there something wrong? Don't tell me it doesn't suit me?" She was fiddling with her fingers at this point.

Damn… He was going crazy inside. Mikan looked too cute.

"Natsume, why aren't you saying anything?"

Lowering his head until his bangs hid his eyes, Natsume said something that he would rarely say. "You look beautiful… It really suits you." To his surprise, he managed to say that with a straight voice and a calm face.

She was shocked for a while, but she immediately changed her expression to a more cheerful one. "Wow! Natsume complimented me! I'm so happy!" She approached him and held his hands. "Thank you, Natsume. I was worried, you know. I thought you wouldn't like it, so I'm really happy to hear that from you."

If she doesn't get away in five seconds, Natsume would lose control and hug her like crazy. But before anything else, the maid butted in with perfect timing.

"Sakura-sama, please let me take a picture of you," the maid said, showing off her digital camera. "This is such a rare chance for me to see you in a costume. You look very cute."

"Let's all be in the picture!" Mikan said excitedly. "Hope that's okay?"

"Of course…"

And so, the Vanille-cosplayer, the lovely maid, and Natsume posed for the camera. The girls gave their best smiles while Natsume kept up the cold façade.

After having lunch and getting a copy of the picture, they left the café.

"I want to buy something from that store. Would you mind waiting for me here?" Mikan asked.

"Sure…Whatever…"

Mikan pranced away and went into the store. Natsume sat down on a bench in front, staring blankly at Mikan.

"Well…Well…If it isn't Hyuuga Natsume…"

A voice he dreaded came from the crowd. He pretended not to hear the voice.

"How rude of you to ignore me…"

Natsume wanted to punch her so badly. "What do you want?" He simply refused to turn and face Koizumi Luna. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you too old to be interested in Anime?"

"If you still had the curse, I would have killed you."

"Too bad for you…I'm cured…"

"Yes, you were saved from a cruel fate…at the expense of someone's—" She wasn't able to finish because Mikan came running back.

"Natsume, I just bought a new ribbon! I'm going to wear it tomorrow," she said, waving the small paper bag in front of his face.

"Whatever…" came his nonchalant reply. Taking a peer over his shoulders, he found no Koizumi Luna standing behind him. It seemed like she quickly hid herself from Mikan. Good riddance.

After an hour and a half of window shopping, two hours of playing in the arcade, and three hours at the amusement park, Mikan and Natsume stopped by at the park to rest before returning home. It was night time by then.

"I had a lot of fun today!" Mikan uttered, stretching out her arms. "Going on a date with your boyfriend is the best!"

If he were like those typical guys out there, he would blush right about now.

Mikan jumped off the bench, twirled around, and faced him with a smile. "Let's do this again soon, okay?" She winked an eye. "Do you think next Saturday will be good? What do you think we should—"

He thought she was going to blab more, which he was prepared to ignore, but what happened next was unexpected.

As if she had been shot, Mikan stood there like a statue. Her eyes were devoid of all light. She usually looked cheerfully and always clumsy, but the blank expression of hers was surprising.

"Polka-dots, what's the matter with you? Hey, polka-dots…" Natsume reached out and touched her shoulders. "Hey, polka-dots… Mikan!"

Upon hearing her name, Mikan finally came back to reality, but she had a dead look in her eyes.

"I-I'm all right… I guess I'm a little tired." After saying that, Mikan's body suddenly fell backward.

The second before Mikan slammed into the ground, Natsume caught her. "Mikan, what the hell is wrong? Mikan!"

Mikan squeezed her eyes together just to look at him. "Um…Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired…" she said in a soft voice.

"Do you take me as an idiot? Something is obviously wrong!" he yelled at her, not caring if other people could hear. He carried her bridal style. This action led people to misunderstand the situation. Using a Teleportation Alice stone, he transported with her to the Sakura Forest.

* * *

It was a good thing Mikan was as light as a feather. Natsume didn't have a hard time carrying her in his arms while walking to their favorite spot in the forest. She was completely unconscious. Though he was sure she didn't just faint due to being tired, he couldn't help but to blame himself for not noticing there was something wrong with her. And he was supposed to be the one watching over her.

Reaching the place, he placed her light under the giant Sakura Tree and finally relaxed.

The reason for her fainting… Was it because of the curse? Was it because of what she did to get rid of the curse?

Natsume thought of all that and worried about her at the same time.

"Hmm…Ah…" Mikan made a little noise—a sign of waking up. Slowly she opened her eyes to meet his crimson ones. "Natsume…"

"You're good at making people worry, you klutz."

"Sorry…" was her faint reply.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Sitting up, she nodded. "Where are we? Ah! The forest?! When did we get here?"

"Teleportation… If I brought you to the mansion, a lot of people would scold me for sure."

"Hmm…Thanks for bringing me here. You know, I think I fainted because I wasn't able to get enough sleep yesterday night. I was really looking forward to today, so I couldn't bear to close my eyes."

"You're so childish as usual," Natsume said, and a pout escaped from Mikan's lips. "Only a kid would get as excited as you do."

"I just wanted to spend much time with you… That's why I was so excited…"

"I guess there's nothing wrong about acting like a child sometimes." He turned his head to look at her. At that moment, his eyes met hers.

They lapsed into silence, gazing deeply at one another. Natsume couldn't bear to move his gaze away from Mikan's beautiful features, her lightly blushing cheeks, and her luscious lips. His heart was beating furiously, despite keeping a calm front and a controlled breathing. Gradually his hand moved towards her face. As he was about to caress her cheek, the silence was broken.

Her cellphone rang. The tune was the Victory Theme from Final Fantasy. Frantically she rummaged through her bag for it. When she found it, she immediately answered. "Hello? Ah… Otou-san!"

Yukihira Izumi was on the line. "Mikan, where are you? It's getting late."

"I'm with Natsume right now. I know it's late but…" She looked up at Natsume, who had his back facing her. "Otou-san…May I make a request?" She stood up and walked a few distances away so she couldn't be heard.

"And what would that be?"

"Please let me spend more time with Natsume…"

There was a moment of silence.

Izumi was clearly thinking hard about it.

"All right," Izumi said with a sigh. "But please…don't do anything extreme... I know how much you two love each other."

Mikan smiled. "Arigato, otou-san. I love you!"

"I love you too. Take care." After that, the call ended.

She went back to Natsume, who still had his back turned. Smiling to herself, she knelt down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I enjoyed myself today…" she whispered softly into his ear. "Thank you, Natsume… I'm glad I'm in love with you." She started sobbing as she leaned her temple against the back of his head.

Though the reason for her sobs was unknown to him, Natsume hated to see her cry. He carefully stood up and turned around. Now he saw her on her knees with her face buried in her hands. "What's with the waterworks? Is there something to be sad about? Didn't you say you enjoyed yourself today? You're so confusing, you clumsy girl."

"I know I shouldn't be crying," she said, lifting her head up to look at him. Her amber eyes were filled with tears. "But I can't help it. Tears just came out all of a sudden."

"Mikan, are you trying to tell me something?"

She gave no answer.

"Do you intend on keeping the promise you made to me?"

"Yes…"

"Then why do I get this awful feeling?"

"Natsume…" Her sobs have stopped. As she got up, she wiped the tears away from her eyes. She looked straight at him. Resting her hands lightly on his shoulders, she rose up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss on his lips.

He stiffened, clenching his fists against a savage rush of longing. The enchanting softness of her breasts brushed his chest. "Mikan…"

"I'll never leave you because I love you so much…"

Growling his surrender, Natsume wrapped his arms around her and dragged her into his embrace. He then kissed her on the lips. He tried to temper his hunger with tenderness, but she welcomed the bold thrust of his tongue, twining her arms around his neck and kissing him back with a ferocious need that matched his own.

She stroked her fingers through his unruly hair, gentling him with nothing more than her touch and whisper of her sigh against his lips.

Still savoring the sweetness of her mouth, he slipped one arm beneath her hips, lifting her as if she was weightless. Activating the Teleportation stone, they appeared in her bed room. As he carried her towards the bed, she wrapped her legs around his waist, coaxing a strangled sound from deep in his throat.

He laid her back on the bed, eager to devour her with his eyes. As he drew back to tug off his shirt, she watched him, her eyes misty in the moonlight. He kissed her hotly, so passionately. His mouth slanted over hers again and again, drugging her with a thick, sweet delight that flowed like honey through her veins. As that clever mouth of his worked its way to the corner of her mouth to the curve of her jaw, she closed her eyes and breathed out a shaky sigh.

"Natsume…"

"You're all I ever wanted," he whispered to her.

"Please…take me…"

As his lips grazed her throat, a shudder wracked his body. She was so irresistible. He felt like he was going to release the savage beast within. "Mikan…I love you…" As he said those words, he could have sworn that he smelled the alluring fragrance of a flower.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_JC: OKAY STOP!!! I'm not going further with the whole sex thing. Sorry for those who wanted lemon, but I'm not that comfortable writing about it right now. But they really did it, so there. And it's safe to say that since they're in high school, having sex at that age is pretty normal nowadays. What are you ideas for this story's ending? I'll be glad to hear them out. But this isn't like those fairy tale endings. Mikan will be on another date in the next chapter, but it won't be with Natsume. Who do you think it is?

**Next Chapter: **"Sakurakage" The Sakura Shade


	22. The Sakura Shade

**JC: **This chapter is lighter. I guess we should take a break from all the serious stuff for a while and let the characters enjoy. Another guy will go on a date with Mikan. The Alice Festival will also be featured here.

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

**Japanese Terms: **Sakurakage (Sakura Shade), ohayou gozaimasu (A pleasant morning to you), O-genki desu? (How are you?), Kannin na (Kansai version of I'm sorry), Ouki ni (Kansai Version of Thank you)

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Chapter 22: Sakurakage

Mikan seemed like the kind of who shouldn't have any worries. An endearing young girl with a relentless sunny disposition, one can't tell that she was hiding some dark secret. Natsume can't help but worry. Although her actions for the past few days seemed normal, but he could tell that there was a problem. It was strange that he could no longer read Mikan like an open book. During their childhood days, Mikan was so easy to figure out. Time sure can change people. Even after sharing a passionate night with her, a strange feeling distressed his heart. No, it wasn't the curse. The curse was long gone from his body. It was different.

Waking up in the princess's room, Natsume gazed upon the sleeping princess beside him. Strands of her silky hair had fallen upon her face. Her lips were slightly open, with her hands curled right beside her face. Her cleavage was showing, which made it more tempting for him. She was like an angel.

Getting out of bed, he got dressed in a plain blue shirt and jeans. It was still early. The sun hasn't even rise. He figured he should make his way back to his house before anyone sees him. However, as he was about to teleport, he felt a presence outside the bedroom.

"I know you're in there, Black Cat." A cold and unrelenting voice spoke from the other side of the door.

Natsume's heart skipped and his expression turned grim. There was no doubt about it. The voice belonged to his mentor, Persona. Maintaining calm, he opened the door and met his icy gaze. There was no mask to hide his piercing eyes. Natsume felt chills running down his spine.

Persona took a look inside and saw the princess in bed. Then he saw her clothes scattered on the floor. "So…You two have finally joined…" He grabbed Natsume by the collar and tossed him to the floor. He then closed the door gently before he went to step on Natsume's chest.

"There's nothing wrong with what we did," Natsume said in a straight voice. "I no longer bear the curse. I can freely be with her now."

He removed his foot as he crossed his arms. "True… The curse is gone now…However…to unite with the princess at a time like this…" He let out a sigh. "It'll be sad if you impregnated her."

Natsume sat up, clutching his chest. "If I'm to have a kid, then it's fine…since it's with her…"

"I guess it's only proper to leave another heir before that day comes…"

As he got back up on his feet, Natsume said, "What are you implying, Persona?"

"You still have no idea, huh?"

Natsume narrowed his eyes.

"Hmph… You'll find out soon enough," Persona said, turning around and walking away. But he paused and peered over his shoulders to look back at Natsume. "And, for the record, I'm the only one who knows that you and the princess did it." He said that with a cunning smile on his face.

Natsume rolled his eyes away. "Whatever…"

* * *

Sonou Kaname of the Sakura Clan was the young CEO of a toy company, which used to be managed by his father. In spite of his busy schedule, one call from Mikan made him cancel some meetings and appointments. After all, he hasn't seen Mikan for months now, and he had been so worried about her ever since her absence. Asking him to meet at nine on a Sunday in front of a train station at Central Town, Kaname arrived earlier than the set time. He wore a light-grey shirt with a blue jacket on top, as well as sporting a red necktie, making him look very formal and casual at the same time. There were no bodyguards accompanying him. Mikan had specifically told him to come alone.

Randomly placing her bike beside the entrance to a shop, Mikan ran to him, waving a hand high up in the air. It was still five minutes to nine, but she was early.

Kaname smiled at the sight of the girl. "Mikan-chan, ohayou gozaimasu. O-genki desu?"

"Hai! Genki! Genki!" Dressed in a white one-piece western dress with a cream cardigan on top and white low-heeled shoes, Mikan looked very cheerful. Her silky and soft wavy hair was tied at the back of her head with a white ribbon. Certainly she gave off this aura of classiness and innocence at the same time. Even her white handbag was stylish.

As the two walked into a café and sat down, the waitress started taking their orders. The waitress seemed to have blushed the moment Kaname smiled at her. And she almost tripped when she went off. Who could blame her? Kaname was quite handsome and friendly.

After eating a nice small treat at the café, they went out to have some fun together.

Kaname willingly walked side by side with Mikan. But every time he accidentally bumps into her shoulder, he would move back shyly.

The first stop on their date was the zoo. They've roamed every inch and corner of the zoo, looking at animals and taking pictures with them. Mikan even dragged Kaname to the petting zoo and rode some horses there. The second stop was the arcade. Kaname wasn't the game-type of person, but he still played with her anyway. He was particularly amazed when Mikan scored the highest in 'Dance Revolution' and 'Whack-the-Bear'. After the arcade, they had lunch in a fast-food restaurant. Next, they went to a 3D-theater. The featured movie was created by the students of the Technical Class. It was a funny and exciting movie altogether and the effects were so realistic. Mikan then brought Kaname to the Aquarium and took a boat ride together. People there really thought of them as a couple.

About five o'clock they followed a path by the riverbank, while enjoying the blooming of cherry blossom trees. The spot was very popular for families and couples walking along.

Looking at the riverside, Kaname murmured softly to himself, "This is the first time, after a long time…that I've had a walk like this…"

"Really? But don't you take your girlfriend on walks like this? Don't tell me you don't have a girlfriend?"

He sighed. "No, I don't."

"That's unbelievable. I know it's not that hard for you to get a girlfriend. Girls practically confess to you every month when you were still a student. That's what Tsubasa-senpai told me."

He turned towards Mikan whose soft hair was lightly dancing in the wind. "Mikan-chan, there is a reason why I rejected those girls…" He shyly lowered his head. "And it's because I've been in love with someone for a long time."

"Have you told her your feelings yet?"

He slowly shook his head.

"Are you planning on telling her?"

"But she already belongs to another guy."

"That won't do!" Standing in front of him, Mikan faced him with hands on her waist. "I may not be an expert about love, but, for me, I think you should tell her how you feel. You can't just bottle up your feelings because you're going to regret it for life."

Kaname looked at her surprisingly, and then, composing himself, he said, "You're right… I have to tell her, even if it means I can't have her." He lowered his head and closed his eyes for a while. Finally he lifted his head and started talking in a slightly embarrassed tone. "Mikan, I'm not good at confessing, so this'll probably sound awkward."

"It's three simple words, but it's not that easy to say," Mikan said, crossing her arms. "Natsume doesn't say it much, but I know deep down that he wants to say it more than anyone else."

A slight pang of jealousy stinging his heart, Kaname took a deep breath and said, "Mikan-chan, you're the girl I was talking about. And since you gave me the courage to confess, I won't waver anymore. I love you and that's the truth."

Silence enveloped them as the cherry blossoms continued to sway with the breeze.

She hesitated on moving. Kaname had just told her he loves her! He had just confessed to her. She could not believe it. She was the girl Kaname loved for a long time. How could she have been so blind all these years?

A couple passed by them at that moment.

"I-I…I don't know what to say," Mikan muttered, lowering her head, as she blushed. "That was shocker…even for me... I've never realized that you feel that way towards me… I'm sorry, Kaname-san."

"No, I should be the one apologizing, Mikan-chan. I knew I should have given up on these feelings long ago, but I just couldn't. I love you too much."

Looking at him with innocent eyes, Mikan lunged forward to give him a hug. "Kannin na…" she muttered softly. "Gomenasai, Kaname-san… Honto ni gomenasai…"

She was so warm, so petite, and so tempting. He slightly lifted his arms to wrap them around her body. He wanted her, but he knew that she was unattainable. She always has been even from the start. He clenched his fists in the act of stopping himself and then touched her shoulders to slowly push her away. "Mikan-chan, please don't feel guilty. I'll be bothered if you do." He graced her with a handsome smile on his face. "I've already accepted your relationship with Neko-san a long time ago, so it's all right. I'm happy if you're happy."

"Kaname-san, I'm really sorry I can't return your feelings," Mikan said with an apologetic face. "But I just like you to know that you'll always be important to me."

"Hearing that makes me very happy. Thank you, Mikan-chan."

They then silently stared at the river as couples continued to pass by.

"Mikan-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Can you keep this a secret from your boyfriend? I don't want you guys to fight because of me."

A smile came from her beautiful face. "Sure, no problem! I don't want to deal with his jealousy issues anyway." She let out a giggle. "By the way, I want you to have this." She rummaged something in her bag and pulled out a small object not bigger than a pocket watch.

"What is it?"

"It's a special gift from me. I made it myself. I hope you like it."

As she handed the gift to him, Kaname clasped it gently and brought it close to his heart. "Thank you very much. I'll treasure it forever."

* * *

"I'll take three!"

"Make mine five!"

"Ten copies for me!"

Early morning the next day, Imai Hotaru got her day started by doing her usual business, which was selling pictures of Ruka and Mikan, the famous pair of the academy. She has set up a booth just beside the entrance to the high school building. Over the years, she has gained a bit of recognition through her money-making business. Although some of her customers were also her bullies, she didn't mind selling her merchandise to them. For Hotaru business is business, there's nothing personal.

Nevertheless, her business seemed to irritate a certain doctor. There was a scheduled physical check-up for all the sophomore high school students, so Imai Subaru was watching his conniving little sister do her thing. It was very crowded. He wanted to go inside, but he can't even pass through. And surely he wouldn't want to waste his energy to walk through that swarm of annoying bees.

"Ah, Hotaru's at it again."

It was Mikan, and standing by her side was her bodyguard, Natsume.

"Doesn't it bother you?" he asked her.

She blinked innocently. "What?"

"It certainly bothers Nogi Ruka, but you seem fine with it."

"Oh, you mean the pictures?" Mikan sighed as she turned to look at the inventor. "Well…I can't stop Hotaru from doing the things she likes. Besides…If I try to stop her she'll probably hit me with one of her inventions again."

Subaru's expression changed from being cold to a little surprise. "She has no right to do that," he said.

"No, it's all right." Mikan took hold of Subaru's hand. "Hotaru is different. She doesn't give me special treatment just because I'm the heiress of the clan. She treats me like a true friend should."

Then his expression softened a bit. "Has she always been a good friend to you?" he asked, and Mikan nodded in reply. "I see…Hmm…"

She tugged his hand. "Let's go!"

"What?"

"I know you guys can't stand one another, but…" She looked at Hotaru before turning back to Subaru. "You two care and understand each other more than anyone else. It's been so long. I think it's about time for the siblings to kiss and make up." With that, she gave off a nice warm smile.

"Our relationship is beyond repair."

"Are you going to wait five or ten years to make up with her? Swallow your pride and let's go."

"Princess, it's complicated."

"And I hate complicated matters."

"I apologize."

"Well, forcing you won't do any good…" Mikan exhaled a sigh. "But please remember this… Life is short. Our place in this world is merely temporary. We should do the things we want to today, so we won't have any regrets in the future."

Subaru showed her a grateful smile. "I will remember that. Thank you."

She released his hand and clung on Natsume. "Okay, Natsume, let's head over to Hotaru!" she exclaimed, dragging the flame-caster away.

"What's this?" Before Mikan released his hand, she gave him something in secret. "A gift from…" He set his eyes on the princess, who was now talking animatedly to his sister. "I see…I accept it."

* * *

After summer ended, a month passed by and the Alice Festival came up. So at the moment, Alice Academy was busily preparing for the festival. Now when it came to class-related contributions, the Special Ability Class was the most random and interesting of all. The most creative was either the Technical Class or the Somatic Class, while the most invigorating attractions belonged to the Latent Ability Class.

On that day, the Special Ability students were all gathered in their classroom to discuss what they should do for the Alice Festival. A survey was already passed out, wherein everyone was required to fill it. Mikan was usually the one who could come up with the idea. But since she has a lot of ideas piled up in her head, she couldn't decide. So, the students decided to do a survey.

Sakura Noda, the moderator for the Special Ability Class, had gone time-traveling again, so Tsubasa and Misaki were there as substitutes. Girls were delighted to have the handsome Shadow Prince with them, while majority of the boys couldn't take their eyes off the beautiful Misaki.

When the session was over, Mikan went on her merry way towards the Dangerous Ability Class. Accompanying her was the Shadow Prince himself.

"We'll have the results by tomorrow. I can't wait!" She said this with a jolly expression on her face. "I'd like to do the RPG thing again, but hosting a game show doesn't sound bad either. And then there's the Cosplay competition and photo-shoot, and the arcade…"

"You sure do have a lot of ideas, Mikan," Tsubasa said.

"You know, it's always fun organizing activities with our class."

"And you do contribute much to the class."

"The Alice Festival is the most important activity of the whole school year!"

"I have to agree with you there."

"So it's really important to do something that suits everyone's expectations."

"By the way…Have you heard?"

"What?"

"The Umenomiya sisters, Permy, and that Megane-Iinchou will be arriving tomorrow afternoon."

Her expression changed to happier once. "That's great! I've missed them so much."

"Miruku and Anna-chan are planning to set up a small café to sell cakes and tea. It's been so long since I last tried their cooking, so I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too!!!" Mikan placed a hand on her cheek as she closed her eyes to imagine the cakes and treats. "I'm gonna eat to my heart's content! I bet Anna-chan is going to wear a really cute waitress uniform. It'll be like cosplay. I'll get Hotaru to take a picture of her. Speaking of cosplay, I'd like to dress up as a magical girl."

Tsubasa's eyes now looked intrigued. His dark eyes drifted from her foot to head. "Hmm…" His expression was full of thought. "If the third option in the survey will get picked, then..." He chuckled to himself. "It'll work out."

"What will?"

"Nothing…I was just thinking of something. By the way, what is Imai going to do for the festival?"

"Oh, the usual… Sell her inventions and merchandises of me and Ruka-pyon…" Mikan heaved a heavy sigh. "She's into business so much."

"How about your fan club members?"

"You mean Kokoroyomi-kun and Nekome-kun? They're going to help out with the Divinations and Sorcery."

"I can imagine them playing pranks on the customers more than telling their fortune," Tsubasa said with a laugh. "Oh, we're here…"

They were talking so enthusiastically that they didn't realize they had already arrived at the door to the Dangerous Ability Class. As always, the Dangerous Ability Class was in charge of security during the Alice Festival. The class itself wasn't allowed to contribute to the festivities, but the students themselves can take part in the activities of the other classes. Mikan was there to personally invite some students to join the Special Ability Class. Of course, Natsume was her first choice.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Mikan," Tsubasa said.

"Bye for now, senpai!" As she said that, the door opened from behind her. Turning around, she came face to face with Natsume. "Oh, hey there, Natsume."

Natsume looked at her and then at Tsubasa. "You're the escort again?"

"Why? Something wrong with that?" Tsubasa said, smirking, and Natsume simply rolled his eyes. "Same old Natsume… Well, bye now, Mikan." He spun around and walked away.

Mikan heaved a sigh. "Do you have to be so serious all the time?" she asked, placing her hands on her waist. "I mean, come on! Will it kill you to smile at Tsubasa-senpai?"

"I'd rather beat myself than do that," Natsume said nonchalantly.

* * *

"Okay, everyone, the meeting starts now!" Misaki announced to the Special Ability Class the next day. She walked towards the blackboard, pulled out a thin metal staff, which looked like a radio antenna, and whipped it on the board.

The things written on the board were the list of activities to choose for the Alice Festival.

"Thanks to the survey yesterday, the Special Ability Class has finally come to a decision." Misaki pointed at the third option on the board. "We're going to make a movie!"

The class, especially Mikan, seemed pleased with the movie idea. On the other hand, Natsume, who was sitting right next to Mikan, had a bad feeling about it.

"Seems like there'll be no rejection or whatsoever." She walked over to the whiteboard right beside the blackboard and whipped her staff there. Her red orbs glittered as she smiled brightly. "Narumi-sensei came up with a script already last night, so there's nothing to worry about."

Tsubasa joined Misaki in front. "Our aim is to get the Championship Award again, so we have to do our very best."

"Early this morning, Tsubasa and I got together and planned out the things we should do. There's a lot of stuff involved in the movie-making business."

"Oh, by the way, we already chose the cast and crew! If you have any complaints, then feel free to speak up!"

"All right then! Here's the cast and crew!"

Tsubasa and Misaki turned the whiteboard around to show what was written on the back.

When the class saw what was written, they were either shocked or speechless.

Director/Editor: Hotaru Imai (Technical Class-High School Freshman)  
Executive Producer: Izumi Yukihira (Elementary School Principal)  
Writer: Narumi Sakura (Somatic Class Moderator)  
Produced By: Akira Tonouchi (CEO of Tonouchi Company, Former Special Ability Class Rep.)  
Cameraman: Tsubasa Andou (Teacher, Agent)  
Makeup Artists: Ai Kitose, Mai Ichinose, Amu Mori (Special Ability Class-High School)  
Wardrobe: Nami Ueda, Mikuru Hanato, Chigusa Mutou (Special Ability Class-High School)  
Sound Editor: Shigeru Kururugi (Special Ability Class-High School Sophomore)  
On Set Edit Assistant: Yuuto Motomiya (Special Ability Class-Middle School Senior)  
Choreographer: Genbu Sumeragi (Special Ability Class-High School Senior)

And the Main casts were:

Mikan Sakura (Special Ability Class) as Kotone (Female Lead)  
Ruka Nogi (Somatic Class) as Prince Satoshi (Male Lead, Love Interest of Kotone)  
Natsume Hyuuga (Dangerous Ability Class) as Naoto (Prince's Bodyguard and friend)  
Misaki Harada (Teacher, Agent) as Misora (Human Sister of Kotone)  
Luna Koizumi (Dangerous Ability Class) as Kuromi (Antagonist)  
Seto Sakurazaka (Special Ability Class-High School Freshman) as Yami (Antagonist)

The rest of the names were listed on another white board. The backstage staff has been described.

Mikan pointed at herself. "I'm the lead?"

Misaki proudly smiled. "Indeed you are!"

A high school girl with purple wavy hair that flows down to her back rose from her seat. "I refuse to acknowledge Imai Hotaru as our Director," she said in a straight voice. "I don't have any problems with Narumi-sensei and Ruka-sama joining us, but to have Imai as our director?"

The blue-haired middle school girl right beside her also stood up. "I, too, must object. Imai Hotaru is not suited for the job."

Tsubasa sighed deeply. "Not suited for the job, eh?" He crossed his arms as he smirked. "Let me tell you something… As far as I'm aware of, Imai Hotaru is one of the best inventors in this academy. She's very capable and responsible. She'll make a great director and editor."

"But Imai Hotaru is a jynx!"

"Don't you remember the havoc she caused years ago?"

"It's simply unforgivable."

"And to make it worse, you just had to include Hyuuga Natsume as one of the cast too. Why him? He's nothing but bad luck as well."

Slamming her hands on the table, Mikan stood up and faced the class. She had a disappointed look on her face. "How can you guys say that? How can you judge them so easily? Natsume and Hotaru are very important to me, and it hurts me to see so many people bear hatred against them. The mistakes they've committed in the past were just accidents. Hotaru wasn't to blame for the sudden malfunction nor was it Natsume's fault why the curse went berserk at that time." She lowered her head and clenched her fists. "After all this time, why can't you find it in your hearts to accept them? Do you honestly believe that I would still be friends with them if they were bad people?"

Everyone became silent. Most of them felt ashamed for what they did.

"The Alice Festival is supposed to be a very fun event…It's the time where we can fully enjoy ourselves with our fellow students from different classes. And if you're not willing to cooperate just because you don't like the current crew, then I won't force you. We can always withdraw from the festival."

Touched by her words, Natsume stood and walked over to Tsubasa and Misaki. "Hey, shadow, I'd love to kill you for putting me in the cast, but we have more important matters to discuss…" he said in a cold voice. "Tell me… What am I supposed to do with my role?"

Tsubasa put on a big smile. "Oh, yeah! Natsume's willing to cooperate!" He gave Natsume one big and long noogie.

Pushing the shadow manipulator away, Natsume gave him a deadly glare. He was about to speak when Koizumi Luna entered the scene.

"Narumi-sensei has just informed me about my role in the movie," Luna said, walking towards Tsubasa and Misaki. "An antagonist role, huh? I'm not sure I can act such a role, but I'll do my best." She gave off a bright smile.

Tsubasa, Natsume, and Misaki silently wailed in their heads: _Trust me, you can! _And that's because Luna was, indeed, an antagonist in Natsume's life.

The student Sakurazaka Seto rose from his seat. He had a pair of dark green eyes and unruly raven hair. "It's such an honor to act side by side with you, Koizumi-sama," he said, bowing to show his respect.

Luna giggled, which Natsume found disturbing. "Oh, you don't have to be so formal. Try to relax around me, okay?" she said, and Seto replied with a solid 'yes!' Sitting down on the teacher's table and crossing her legs, Luna turned to the whole class. "So, what's this dispute I hear?"

Misaki sighed. "Everyone's not so hot on the idea of having the Black Cat and the Inventor around."

"Hmm… Why let the past bother you so much? It was just one mistake." Luna had, of course, heard about the incident that Hotaru brought upon the students. "Don't be such immature brats. I'm sure Imai-san will not commit the same mistake again, so please just give her a chance. Everyone deserves a second chance, correct? Even Hyuuga Natsume…" She briefly glanced at Natsume, who merely rolled his eyes away from her, and looked back at the class.

Running up to the front, Mikan held Luna's hands. "You're absolutely right, Koizumi-san," she said before turning to the class. "And I believe that Hotaru and Natsume will help make this movie a success. We're sure to land an award!" She graced the class with her cheerful smile.

"Well, since Koizumi-sama and Mikan-sama is okay with it…Then I guess it's okay for us…"

"All right! We'll let those two in!"

"I don't want to trouble Mikan-sama any further, so it's fine with me too."

"Me too!"

"I don't want to get on Koizumi-sama's bad side."

"It's fine as long as they don't get us in trouble."

Mikan could hear them talking among themselves and she was happy about their decisions. She bowed her head and thanked them from the bottom of her heart.

"Princess, you don't have to thank us," a boy said.

"We're very honored but your gratitude is wasted on us," another student spoke up.

Mikan straightened up and smiled. "But I'm just happy, you guys. It means a—" She was immediately cut off by Hotaru, who burst in through the doors in her swan scooter.

The emotionless inventor parked her scooter beside the blackboard and walked to the teacher's table. As Luna gave way to her, Hotaru made an announcement to the class. "Now that it's all settled, I expect no more complaints from all of you. Before I lay down my instructions, I'll properly introduce myself first. My name is Imai Hotaru and I'll be the director for this movie."

Everyone had mixed expressions on their faces. Natsume was a bit annoyed, while Mikan was absolutely thrilled to see her best friend there.

"The camera, lighting, and editing equipment will all be provided by me. Of course, all are my own inventions. I expect the crew to handle them with care or else you'll have to deal with me." Hotaru pulled metallic green pen as she walked to the back of the class. She twisted the pen and pointed it at the board. As she pressed the button, a holographic image was flashed on the board. "The images you see are the locations that are going to be used for the production." She then flashed a huge image of the park at Central Town. "Our first location will be at the park. Everyone is expected to be there at exactly 8 o'clock tomorrow morning. Late comers will be punished."

Grunts and murmurs were heard from the class. They weren't too keen with Hotaru's last statement.

Tsubasa softly whistled in awe. "We have a tyrant here."

Misaki smirked. "That's why I picked her as the director. She's perfect for the job."

Hotaru continued. "Make-up artists and wardrobe designers, I expect nothing but the best from you. You were chosen for a reason, so no half-ass jobs."

"Wow! You have everything planned out. As expected of Hotaru!" Mikan said, looking excited.

Walking up to Mikan, Hotaru placed one hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to make you famous. I need you to practice signing autographs, got that? When the movie premiers, fans will be begging for your signature."

Mikan seemed a little awkward with this. "All right, Hotaru!" she replied.

Natsume was aware of Hotaru's plots. He knew that the inventor was going to use his girlfriend for business again. "I can see dollar signs in your eyes, witch," he blurted out so callously.

"Hmph…I'm also doing this for Mikan's sake, you stupid cat," Hotaru said, staring straight into his crimson eyes. "If you have problems, then why don't we take it outside?"

"Don't you have to attend your own class's meeting?"

"I'm only on the staff responsible for merchandising and selling. I'm not really needed there," Hotaru said calmly.

Natsume shrugged. "Whatever…"

Hotaru crossed her arms. "I can see that I'm going to have a lot of problems with you… A little piece of advice, Hyuuga…" She turned off the hologram and walked to the front again before speaking up. "Don't test me."

It was more of a threat than an advice. "And I advise you not to get on my nerves," Natsume said in a grave tone.

The other students in class were sensing the elements fire and ice clashing before them. They've realized more than ever that they were two dangerous people.

* * *

In the flower garden of Misaki-sensei, a member of the Hyuuga Clan, Ruka and Mikan were peacefully having their afternoon tea. They had just sat down and discussed about what their classes were going to do for the festival.

"Hotaru's really serious about this," Mikan said in excitement. Not knowing what to expect from the movie, she started imagining herself as the magical heroine that she was going to portray. "Her class supposed to come first, but she takes top priority on this movie over the rest."

Ruka let out a sigh. "Same old Imai…" He was pretty sure that one of Hotaru's motivations for accepting the director's role was the money. A business-minded person such as Hotaru will not pass up an opportunity. "So, Sakura, since this is a magical girl movie, you'll get to wear costumes again."

Mikan blushed and smiled. She was used to cosplaying now. "I love dressing up. I don't know what kind of costume I'll be wearing, but I'm looking forward to it."

"She's not the only one who gets a costume…" a voice spoke all of a sudden, giving the two quite a scare. It was none other than Hotaru. "It's so easy to sneak up on you."

Ruka composed himself and sipped his tea. "Nice to see you, Imai," he said sarcastically. "So, what brings you here?"

"I'll go get some snacks for you, Hotaru." Mikan excused herself and ran off to the mansion.

When Mikan came back, she heard the sound of a chair backtracking. She saw that Ruka's face had gone pale. Worried, she quickly approached him. "Ruka-pyon, what's wrong? Hotaru, what did you do this time?"

"I merely showed him one of his costumes," Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"I am not going to wear such a girly costume!" Ruka exclaimed at Hotaru.

Hotaru was unfazed. "Shut up."

Ruka shuddered and instantly sat down on his chair wearily. "Why do I have to cross-dress for the movie anyway?"

"Don't look at me. I'm not the one who wrote the story," Hotaru said, taking a seat and a biscuit. "Blame it on Narumi-sensei."

"And you're going to take pictures of me again for blackmail, won't you?"

Hotaru sipped her tea. "Now what gave you that idea?"

Ruka got annoyed. She seemed to be teasing him despite not having a hint of emotion on her face.

* * *

The next day, besides his bag, he had to carry some excess baggage to the park at Central Town. Damn that inventor, he grumbled in his head. If it weren't for Mikan, he would have burned Imai Hotaru to ashes by now. That girl was one of the few people who can actually boss him around and that fact alone irritated him to no end. In addition, Mikan was not accompanying him since she had to have her hair and make-up done.

"Hey, Natsume! What's up?"

Running toward his side was Tsubasa, Mikan's favorite senior, a very happy-go-lucky teacher who was very popular with the girls. Natsume shrugged, and then stuffed a medium-sized box into Tsubasa's arms.

"Woah… Pretty heavy! What's in here?" Tsubasa asked.

"How the hell should I know? These stuffs were at my doorstep when I woke up. They're all from that stupid inventor," Natsume said in a rough cold voice.

"You sure have it tough," Tsubasa said with a hint of sympathy.

"I don't need to hear that from you."

Tsubasa snickered. "An expected response…"

They walked to their destination in silence. It was still pretty early in the morning, so there weren't a lot of people around.

Getting bored, Natsume decided to speak. "Hey, shadow freak, I'm bored," he said nonchalantly. "Talk about something."

"How unusual…You're actually asking for a topic? Aren't you the quiet-type?"

"I'm seriously bored."

"All right…Let's talk about girls."

Natsume shrugged. "Not interested."

"Hey, you're the one who asked for a topic, so let's stick with girls!" Tsubasa demanded.

"You're such a playboy."

"I am not! The only girl I'm interested in is Misaki!" Tsubasa cleared his throat. "It's the same for you. You only have eyes for my little junior. You know, to tell you the truth, if Mikan was about the same age as me, then I would have asked her out already." He was merely joking at this point.

Natsume immediately shot him a glare.

Tsubasa wasn't intimidated one bit. "Mikan's the angel of Alice Academy, the campus princess, and a goddess to some." Truth to be known, Tsubasa had always admired Mikan's charms and personality. However, his feelings for her were only friendship and nothing more. His one and only love was Misaki. "She's one amazing girl…It's too bad…that I couldn't…" He stopped his words, knowing that it would drive Natsume mad. He just loved teasing the guy.

"I won't let anyone else have her," Natsume said with cold relentless eyes. "She belongs to me."

"Wow…Possessive much?" Tsubasa let out a chuckle. "Man, you're way too serious. But...you fit well with Mikan. And Mikan is the sort of person who would continue walking forward with you despite the risks ahead."

As they got near the park, Natsume snatched the box from Tsubasa's arms while looking irritated. "She already did enough…It's all right now…" With that said, he walked into the park.

Tsubasa had his bangs over his eyes. Tension was building up inside. "Yeah…she did more than enough…but…" He lifted his head to look at Natsume. "Mikan…she's already…" He clenched his fists hard.

As Natsume carried the baggage and headed towards the location for the shooting, he saw the Special Ability students getting ready and three trailers. He proceeded to put the boxes right beside the trailer with Mikan's name labeled on the door.

"We're gonna be busy today, so no slacking off, Hyuuga," came an emotionless voice from behind him. Turning around, Natsume's eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Hotaru's purple eyes. "We're going to tape the first scene here. I had Mikan and Ruka-kun practiced last night. You won't be playing any part today, so I'll have you do some mediocre tasks."

"I'm not your assistant," Natsume said.

"No…You're more of a slave to me."

Natsume had the burning desire to punch her face.

Opening the door, Mikan jumped off the trailer and gave Natsume a smile as warm as early spring. "Good morning, Natsume!" she greeted.

Natsume felt his temperature rising instantly. Now standing right in front of him was the most beautiful spell-caster he had ever seen. Her silky brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and tied with a white ribbon. She wore a strapless pure white short cocktail dress underneath a white hooded mantle with red-trimmings, with matching mid-calf boots.

"So how is it?" she asked him, showing off her costume.

He actually thought she looks great in the costume, though he has a problem with the skirt being too short. But damn her cuteness was unbearable. He was silently staring at her for fifteen seconds. Suddenly someone patted his shoulders and shot him with a squishy bullet that was enough to send him towards the trailer.

"Now don't get any perverted thoughts, stupid cat." The inventor had her cold eyes on him. In her hand was a gun which she likes to call the 'Moron Gun'.

Rubbing his sore cheek, he glared at Hotaru. "You bitch…" He conjured a flame in his palm.

Hotaru shrugged. "Stop wasting time and go help with the props, you stupid cat," she said.

"Who died and made you my boss?" Natsume managed to retort calmly.

Before things get heated up between them, Sakurano Shuuichi came along and took a good look at Mikan. "Good morning, Mikan-san," he greeted with a smile on his handsome face. "The costume suits you perfectly, Mikan-san."

The princess slightly blushed and giggled. "Ouki ni, Nii-san!" she replied. "So…What brings you here today? How about work?"

Sakurano glanced at his wristwatch. "My meeting will start in ten minutes. I still have time. Besides, I can just teleport back to my workplace in a flash," he explained. "Narumi-sensei told me that your class is going to make a movie. Let me guess…You're the lead actress, correct?"

Mikan nodded her head.

"You're really used to acting. You've been doing this since you were only ten."

"And I just love acting! I also love dressing up in different costumes."

"I wish I could watch your rehearsals, but time doesn't give me the leisure to do so."

"It'll be better to watch the movie once we're done," Mikan said. "You better come to the premiere, okay?" She winked a playful eye at him.

And the way she did it was so cute that it took a lot of effort for Sakurano not to blush. "I will…I promise…"

When one of the crew informed Hotaru that everything was set, Hotaru pulled out her megaphone and made her announcement. "All right, people! We're about to start! Get Ruka-kun here on the double." Her voice just boomed through the megaphone. Turning to Mikan, she lowered the megaphone and said, "Mikan, you get ready as well."

"Okay!"

"Break a leg, Mikan-san," Sakurano said.

"Thanks, Nii-san. I'll see you later at the mansion."

With a firm nod, Sakurano knelt down before her like a knight, took her hand, and planted one soft kiss on the back of her palm. "I'm off to work now, my lovely angel," he said in a smooth voice.

"Shuuichi-sama is so dreamy!"

"He's the best!"

"I wish he was my boyfriend."

Some Special Ability girls, who were watching Sakurano, couldn't help but sigh in awe.

On the other hand, Natsume felt very bitter towards Sakurano. Yes, he was jealous, but he knew better than to make a scene.

* * *

The rehearsals and filming went well for five days. Despite Hotaru's sadistic ways of handling things, the Special Ability Class had to admit that she was very professional as their director. Not only was she well-organized, she was decisive and creative. Some of them were already beginning to like her, but others remained hateful. Well, Hotaru couldn't care less to who likes her or not. The important thing was the fact she's doing her job as director.

The next taping was inside the penthouse suite of the prince, which was played by Ruka.

After having snacks, the filming began at once starting with the following.

Ruka tucked Mikan, who pretended to be asleep, into bed. Then he gazed at her face closely. "Kotone…" he murmured, stroking her face gently. For this scene Ruka was wearing a light-blue collared shirt and white pants.

Natsume, who was standing by, had eyes fixed on his best friend. Just by observing the look in Ruka's blue eyes, clearly he could tell that he was still in love with Mikan. But he wasn't so worried about that particular scene. He read the script last night and there was no kissing scene included.

"Satoshi…" Mikan, who was playing Kotone, murmured in her sleep.

The prince smiled. "I'm right here, Kotone…"

Mikan slowly opened her eyes and looked at Ruka with loving eyes. "Satoshi, thank you for saving me…"

"There's no need to thank me."

"I know I have brought nothing but trouble to you…"

"That's not true."

"I do not wish to endanger you any further, so tomorrow I will leave."

"No, please…"

Struggling to get up, Mikan's face looked hot as her gaze was locked on Ruka. "I will go back to the world where I came from…"

"Please don't go. Don't leave me…" Ruka held Mikan's hands and positioned them close to his chest. "I need you, Kotone, so please…"

"Satoshi…"

"I heard Imai made some changes to this scene…"

"Yeah, like what?"

"I think she's going to make Ruka-sama and Mikan-sama kiss!"

"Eh? Really? That's so romantic."

Natsume heard some girls whisper among themselves, and he didn't like what he just heard.

Mikan had closed her eyes as Ruka placed his hands on her shoulders. Gently, Ruka pushed her down and moved his face closer to hers. Mikan had her mouth half-open looking bewildered and seductive at the same time. As Ruka leaned down for the kiss, Natsume's patience just went off.

A line of fire appeared before Hotaru and then it disappeared instantly. Hotaru immediately called cut and looked at Natsume. "Are you trying to burn the whole set?" she asked in a cold tone.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just make changes to a scene."

"This is a romantic scene. Kissing is necessary."

"Are you an idiot? They look like they were about to do something more than just kiss."

"Natsume, please don't start a fight," Mikan pleaded.

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" Hotaru told Natsume.

"Because this wasn't part of the original script."

"I'm the director here and I can make changes whenever I want to." Hotaru then turned to Ruka. "We'll shoot again. And don't hesitate, Ruka-kun. Just kiss her on the lips."

"Stop this, you witch!" Natsume quickly grabbed Hotaru by the collar. "You think you're all that just because you're the director?"

"Don't test me, Hyuuga. This particular scene will entice the viewers even more."

After hearing that, Natsume felt his blood boiling. With his impulse overriding his mind, he raised his fist at the inventor. Then somebody suddenly grabbed his wrist. Peering over his shoulder, he saw Tsubasa slowly shaking his head. Natsume realized that he, too, has gone overboard with his emotions. He was supposed to have good control over his emotions, but when it comes to Mikan it was a whole different story.

The other students were beginning to whisper and comment about the situation.

Hotaru stared coldly at Natsume. "This proves it…" She smacked his hand away from her collar. "There's only one possible explanation for your actions just now."

His eyes narrowed into slits. Tsubasa still held onto his fist tightly.

"It's a simple case of jealousy, don't you think?" Hotaru crossed her arms. "And that's because you're madly in love with Mikan." Of course, she had been aware of Natsume and Mikan's relationship for a long time. She just wanted everyone to know about it, partly because she wanted to annoy Natsume.

Everyone was sort of surprised with what she said.

"You're a witch," Natsume grumbled, shaking his fist away from Tsubasa.

Mikan quickly ran over and grabbed onto Natsume's arm. "You mustn't fight, Natsume! Don't even think about hurting Hotaru. If you don't like the kissing scene, then we won't do it anymore. I guess it's also my fault for not saying anything about this earlier."

"No surprises there since I've only informed you about the changes five minutes before the filming," Hotaru explained, and Natsume conjured a flame in his free hand.

Mikan nullified Natsume's fire and tilted his face with her hand, forcing him to look at her. Once his eyes were locked onto hers, Mikan leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips.

_To be Continued… _

_

* * *

_JC: Oh, my, Mikan just did a bold move there. Well, I think it was sweet on her part. I love Natsume' protective side and sometimes I'd like giving him a possessive personality. Of course, I don't intend to go overboard to the point of OOC. I'm not fond of writing OOC. The one who dated Mikan in this chapter was Kaname-senpai. I really enjoyed writing about their date. Kaname seems to be Prince Charming as well. The day of Hotaru and Subaru making up will come soon. I'm just going to let the characters enjoy for a while before things get way serious again. That's all for now. Please leave some feedback. No flaming.

**Next Chapter: **"Negau Shounen" Wishful Boy


	23. Wishful Boy

**JC: **All right, chapter 23 is finally here! I don't know but I felt really pumped when I wrote this. The ideas just came rushing in. This story will be ending soon. I guess I'm pretty excited and sad the same time. I don't know if I'll be writing more Gakuen Alice fics after this because I feel like sticking to another Anime/Manga. In any case, Mikan will always be my favorite girl, I would still wish for a senpai like Tsubasa and Sakurano, and I will still adore Narumi-sensei's humor.

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

**Japanese Terms: **Negau (Wishful), Shounen (Boy), Matte (Wait)

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Chapter 23: Negau Shounen

Walking through the Sakura Forest with his best friend Ruka, they came across a little wooden cottage. As the female lead had fallen unconscious after the kiss, filming had to be stopped. Tsubasa, Hotaru, and Misaki decided to take care of the sleeping Mikan while he and Ruka excused themselves. Natsume remained indifferent, despite the glares he received from the other cast and crew members, as he left the set.

"Sorry, Natsume…" Ruka said apologetically. "I can't believe I fell for Imai's lies. She told me that she informed you about the scene change."

"You don't have to apologize, idiot," Natsume said, lowering his gaze to the ground. "I overreacted."

"And I've always thought you were a calm person."

Natsume had thought so as well. Jealousy is such an ugly thing. He still could not believe that he lost control over such a simple matter. Sure, it would have been better if Hotaru told him about the change, but he was seriously in no position to threaten her. Hotaru was merely doing her job as director.

A face struck with concern, Ruka stared at the cottage. "Regarding the incident, Sakura seems to have weakened both physically and mentally," he explained, sitting down on a wooden stool beside a wooden table. "She's been helping out the other classes as well, so it's no wonder why she's tired."

"That girl… She makes other people worry about her too much," Natsume said nonchalantly as he slipped one hand into his pocket.

Ruka chuckled. "And she's pretty good at making you worry." He patted Natsume's shoulder as he smiled. "You really love her."

"Don't start," Natsume said, scratching the side of his cheek with his finger. "That kind of talk just makes me itchy."

Once again Ruka chuckled. "Okay, I'll stop." He then took a good look at the cottage again. "You know, it's been a long time since I last came here. I wonder if it's still around."

Getting the sudden chills, Natsume remembered how much he hated the place. "It's better if we get the hell out of here now." He wondered why they ended up there in the first place. He got careless. "I don't want that demonic thing coming after me again. It's such a pain in the—" He wasn't able to continue because something suddenly tackled him from behind, sending him flying to a tree. But before his body collided, he made a swift turning movement and lifted his legs. His two feet pressed against the trunk of tree. Gaining momentum, he pushed himself away, did a flip and landed perfectly on the ground. As soon as Natsume stood up, his eyes landed immediately on his attacker.

His attacker turned out to be a stuffed brown teddy bear carrying a small hatchet.

Ruka knelt down to the bear's level and patted its head. "Long time, no see, Mr. Bear," he said with a smile.

Even though it was a stuffed bear, it still had the heart of an animal, which explains why it seemed friendly towards Ruka, who possessed the Animal Pheromone Alice.

"Annoying little pest," Natsume grumbled as he walked closer to them. "How wicked can you get?" The bear prepared to strike Natsume with its weapon. Its black eyes were gleaming creepily. But before it could do anything, Natsume stepped up and kicked him hard like a football. The bear flew high up in the air and landed somewhere far.

Ruka was speechless for a moment. "N-Natsume, you didn't have to do that," he said. "That was Sonou's creation. If Sakura finds out, you'll—"

The flame caster poked his forehead to silence him. "Nobody's going to find out, as long as you keep your mouth shut, idiot…" He patted Ruka on the back as he started walking away. "And that bear's been bugging me for years. I'd always wanted to do that."

* * *

BAKA!!!

For the umpteenth time Natsume was again hit by a bullet from Hotaru's gun. The back of his head was getting sore from all the hits. "You bitch," he said in a grave tone. His eyes darkened. "What did I do wrong this time?"

The inventor held up her Moron Gun. "Put a little more effort into your acting, idiot," she said. "Your half-ass acting is ruining the scene. If it weren't for Mikan and that animal-boy there, I would have kicked you out a long time ago."

Natsume was doing his best to contain his temper. "Well, excuse me for being such a half-ass actor," he replied.

"Moron…" Hotaru said with a sigh as she crossed her arms.

Mikan, Ruka, and the other students stood frozen as they watched the two swear at one another. At least they weren't trying to kill each other like yesterday. Hotaru did apologize to Natsume for not telling him about the scene change, although her apology seemed very superficial. Nevertheless, Hotaru and Natsume both promised Mikan not to start a full scale war with each other no matter what.

After the taping, Natsume and Mikan walked back home together hand-in-hand. As of today, everyone in the academy was now aware of their romantic relationship. Of course, a lot of people were shocked about this. Mikan's fan club got upset, while others simply got worried for the princess. She was, after all, dating a very dangerous person. But those were just the opinions of people.

"Can't we just shoot that witch with a tranquilizer dart and let her sleep till the end of the Alice festival?" Natsume said with a shrug.

"Natsume, don't be mean," Mikan said, poking his cheek playfully.

"I feel like beating the crap out of that girl every time I see her."

"Why can't you and Hotaru get along?"

"How can you be friends with such a girl? She's so hard to get."

Mikan knelt down, picked up a random leaf on the ground, and spun it with her finger, while remaining kneeling down. "Hotaru's probably the most anti-social girl I've ever met. She's cold, emotionless, and surly. But that's what others think… When I first met Hotaru, I got the picture of a lonely girl who just wants to be friends with everybody. I couldn't just leave her alone." She got back up and faced Natsume with a warm, gentle smile. "Besides, many people just don't realize how good of a person Hotaru is."

He may have realized that a long time ago. Maybe he couldn't just bear to accept it because Hotaru had never once treated him nicely. Well, he never treated her like a friend either, so they were pretty even.

Taking hold of his hand, she tugged. "Come on, I'm getting hungry," she said.

A smirk appeared on his face. "But you just ate snacks about 30 minutes ago," he said. "You're such a pig, polka-dots."

She flushed red in an instant. "I'm not a pig! And don't call me polka-dots, pervert!" she exclaimed. "I'm not even wearing polka-dots today."

Natsume flicked her forehead gently. "Oh, yeah… I almost forgot that you're wearing blue with white laces today."

Her whole face burned up. "You peeked again?! When did you find out? I can't believe you, Natsume! You're such a pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" She waved her fists and hit him nonstop while blushing furiously.

"What're you two doing?"

Luna stood a few inches away with an astonished face, while Mikan's fist stopped in mid-air with her face changing into a more cheerful one. Luna gave an evil smile at Natsume. "You're not molesting the princess, are you?"

Natsume gave a straight reply. "Hell no."

"Hmm…I see… Then I wonder why the princess was yelling pervert a while ago…" Luna moved as swiftly as the wind and grabbed Mikan. "Princess, Hii-sama wants to see you."

"Eh?" Mikan blinked curiously. "For what?"

"You'll find out when we get to the mansion," Luna chirped, and then she stuck her tongue at Natsume. "You can't come along, Mr. Bodyguard."

Natsume merely rolled his eyes away. "As if I'd be interested in your girly get-togethers," he said nonchalantly. "Just go already."

"Oh, my, rude as usual," Luna said, placing a hand over mouth, pretending to look innocent.

She received a glare from him in return.

And Luna let out a sigh. "Those eyes…They're really ugly if you ask me… They remind me too much of your mother."

"I think his eyes are beautiful, Koizumi-san," Mikan said, putting on a smile for Natsume.

"Don't compliment him. His ego will just get bigger."

And his patience was getting thinner. However, the way Luna mentioned his mother was the one thing that bothered him the most. She had also mentioned it to him before about how she hated his eyes because of his mother. What the hell did his mother did to make Luna hate her so much?

* * *

It was Monday morning—a week to go before the Alice Festival starts, and the school was embraced by a lively atmosphere. Everyone was motivated. The Latent Ability Class has set up their magical boots and attractions. The Technical Class was almost done with their inventions and merchandises that they were going to put up for sale. The Somatic class was doing swell with their musical play. On the other hand, the Special Ability Class was already done with the filming. All that was left was the editing. It would be a snap since Hotaru was working on it. She was a whiz when it comes to the technical things.

After visiting the girl's room, Mikan headed back to the Special Ability Classroom, while humming a sweet cheerful tune. As the room came into view, she saw Ogasawara Nonoko, the chemist prodigy, waiting by the door. It's been a while since she last talked to Nonoko. The girl, too, had been pretty busy with the Technical Class.

"I've just heard from Andou-senpai that your class is already done with the movie," Nonoko said.

"That's right. You should definitely come and watch the movie once it premieres, okay?"

"Oh, I will," Nonoko replied. "You know, I still can't believe Imai-san agreed to help your class. And I heard she bosses Natsume-kun around." She had a scared expression on her face as she started imagining Hotaru hitting Natsume with her Moron Gun.

Mikan let out an awkward chuckle. "They get on each other's nerves…a lot… Anyway… What brings you here, Nonoko-chan?"

Nonoko held out a ticket in her hand. "I came here to give you this free meal ticket," she said. "It's from Anna-chan. I'm sure you know that she and her sister are setting up a café for the festival."

"A free meal ticket? That means I can get to eat one meal for free?" Mikan's eyes glittered with glee. "That's great! I just love their cooking. Thinking about it makes me wanna drool. Thanks so much, Nonoko-chan."

"Don't thank me… Thank Anna-chan." Nonoko's expression suddenly changed to a solemn one. "Umm… Mikan-chan, there's something I have to tell you."

Mikan put away her ticket as she responded, "What is it?"

"Yesterday, it seems Natsume-kun was super depressed about something or he could be frustrated. I'm not sure."

"Eh? Why?"

"He kept staring at the Alice Stone you gave him for his tenth birthday." Nonoko's face became more depressed. "I don't think he knows about your condition, but I think…" She paused for a moment to hold Mikan's hands. "Maybe…just maybe…he feels as if he's going to lose you forever. I think he's been like that for a while."

The brunette's heart skipped a beat. Lowering her gaze to the floor, she swallowed hard. So, Natsume's been depressed all this time, and she didn't realize it. Although she promised him she would never leave him, Natsume still has doubts.

Nonoko sighed as she moved her hands up to rest on Mikan's shoulders. "Natsume-kun has always thought that no matter what happens you would always be there for him. Even if the whole world will be his enemy, you would still support him. No matter how many mistakes he'll make, only you would be willing enough to accept him." She clasped her hands together close to her chest. "And to love him as well…"

"I…I…" She stood there, drowning herself in silence for a moment. She thought about how she spent the last few weeks with Natsume. It was quite fun. And she thought Natsume was happy. However, in his heart, he still felt sadness, with her being the cause. She longed to tell Natsume the truth, but keeping it as a secret was for his own good. "Nonoko-chan, what should I do?"

"I know you can't get rid of his doubts easily…so I think you should continue to stay by his side," Nonoko said. "He's the happiest when he's with you."

Mikan's lips turned into a nice smile. "Thanks for the advice, Nonoko-chan," she said.

* * *

The couple was at their favorite spot again, sitting under the shade of their favorite Sakura tree. Natsume was busy reading a manga as usual, while Mikan was paying rather special attention to the sky. For some reason, the silence was awkward between them. At least, that's what she felt.

"The movie…" She started talking all of a sudden. "Umm… It's a really good movie, right?"

Natsume's eyes stayed glued to the manga. "I guess so," he answered in a bored tone.

"I enjoyed working with everyone," Mikan said just to keep the conversation going.

"Working with the stupid inventor was way worse than hell," he said in a distasteful tone.

Although she wanted to scold him for insulting her best friend, she decided not to because she suddenly remembered what Nonoko told her earlier. "Umm…How many people do you think will come and watch the movie?"

"Since you're in it…probably a lot," he replied as he turned a page.

"You know, Hotaru seems to be in a swell mood than usual."

"Don't talk about her."

Mikan was feeling a bit frustrated. Would it be better to tell him the truth now? If Nonoko hadn't told her about Natsume's doubts, she wouldn't have realized how much trouble she's causing for him. If she would tell him the truth, how would he react? Would he get angry or sad? Those thoughts have been bothering her for quite a while. She set her gaze upon Natsume, who was still reading his manga, and couldn't help sighing. Despite all that has happened, Mikan still felt very lucky to have met him. Mikan was happy that she fell in love with him out of all people. Her love for him was one of the things that encouraged her to work hard to solve the curse of their clans. Her sacrifices were not for naught.

Leaning against his shoulder, Mikan muttered a sweet "I love you…" as she closed her eyes.

A bit surprised, Natsume slightly turned his head to look down at her. The moment he saw the warm smile and blush on her face, his heart skipped a beat. Then he lay down his manga on the grass and leaned on her head.

"I know you don't say it much…" Mikan said as she opened her eyes. "But I want to hear it from you right now…"

Natsume let out a sigh and placed his hand on top of hers. "Action speaks louder than words, polka-dots…" He took hold of her chin, tilting her head so her eyes meet his. "But I'll say it this time. I love you…" With the words said, he claimed her soft lips with his.

His kisses were always so passionate, so warm, and gentle. She always felt like losing herself in his kisses. It was breathtakingly impossible to break away from him during such a moment. She had always loved the sweet side he rarely shows. The way he caressed her in his arms sent Goosebumps all over her body. The feeling was exhilarating. And as they broke away from the kiss, they gaze at each other with so much love.

"Natsume…it wasn't a coincidence that I met you on that winter night years ago…" Mikan said, kissing the tip of his nose. "Our meeting was fated to happen. That's why I believe in fate…and I believe in our love." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

He was about to lose himself. She was so tempting being that close to him. He wanted to kiss her senselessly. "Tch…What the hell are you talking about now? Why are you bringing that up?" He shrugged. "You know I hate that kind of talk."

She giggled. "Same old Natsume…" And then her eyes caught something particular. A card was sticking out of his manga. "What's this?" She cheerfully stuck out her arm and leaned over as him as she tried to grab the card.

Natsume held onto his manga quickly, refusing to give it to her. Mikan then draped her soft body over him, trying to crawl over his shoulder. Natsume could smell her sweet strawberry scent. "Let go," he demanded before he'd completely lose it.

She, who was placing her left hand on his shoulder, while reaching out for the card with her right, was now completely on him. "Let me have a peek." Her cute laughter softly trickled into his ear. Unable to resist such temptation, his hand released its grasp and pushed her down on the grass. "N-Natsume?!"

At that moment...

"What are you two doing?"

The couple became frozen as soon as they heard the voice of Yukihira Izumi, Mikan's father and Elementary School Principal. Principal Yukihira was wearing gym clothes and carrying a sports bag. He had a smile on his face—a very evil smile.

In an instant, Natsume got off of Mikan and stood up. At the same time, Mikan clumsily got back on her feet and ran to her father, saying, "It's not what it looks like, otou-san!" She briefly glanced back at Natsume, with a blushing face, and swallowed hard. "Um…We were just playing and I suddenly tripped. I ended up pulling Natsume down with me."

The father maintained his creepy smile as his eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Mikan, no matter how you put it, it still looked like he was assaulting you," he said, his voice almost cracking.

Keeping a calm façade, he simply gazed down in silence. He had no excuse for what he did to his daughter.

"Natsume…" The father approached him. His smile had just turned upside down. "I think…"

As he raised his hand, Natsume thought he was going to hit him. But he received a pat on the shoulder instead.

"If you guys want to do it, go get a room instead of doing it out here where people might see you," Yukihira said in a cheerful tone.

The two students were completely stunned. No normal father would ever say such things!

Mikan blushed furiously. "Otou-san, you can't be serious about that!!!" she exclaimed.

Smiling widely, Yukihira turned to Mikan and said, "I was just kidding!" He then laughed out loud. "But seriously…" He turned back at Natsume and grasped his shoulders a little tightly. "If I see you assaulting my daughter again, I'm going to dropkick you to the next city." He said this all with a smiling face.

Natsume was pretty much freaked out but he still managed to keep a stoic face. "Whatever you say…" he said. "But I wasn't really assaulting her."

Yukihira sighed. "Then I'll just pretend I didn't see anything here." He patted Natsume's shoulders before motioning over to his daughter. He hugged Mikan as if she was a teddy bear. "Hotaru-chan showed me some of clips from the movie. You were simply adorable in your costume, Mikan. You did a good job as an actress." He proceeded in patting her head, which made her feel flattered.

"Thank you, otou-san," she replied.

The father then looked back at the flame caster. "Natsume, why don't you join us for dinner later?" he asked.

Dinner with the Head Sakura Family? That meant sitting together with them and eating the same food as them. Mikan had always asked her grandfather if she could invite him to dinner and the old man would always say NO. Hence, Natsume was skeptical about the offer. "I belong to the lowest class of our clan. Therefore, I have no right to have dinner with the head family," he said with a straight face, although he really wanted to.

Releasing Mikan from his grasp, Yukihira scratched the back of his head. "How should I say this?" He cupped his chin as he was thinking of something. "Don't be surprised, but the headmaster was the one who actually asked me to invite you to dinner. Unbelievable, right? I have no idea what came over him. You may think I'm joking, but I'm pretty serious. The headmaster invited you, so you can't say no."

How can he not be surprised? This was the headmaster they were talking about. He wondered if his clan leader knew about this. "Then I'm going," he replied.

Mikan smiled in delight. "Natsume's coming over for dinner! Hooray!"

* * *

Dinner with the Head Sakura Family went better than expected. Everyone at the table welcomed him wholeheartedly. Although Persona threw him the occasional glares, which sent shivers up and down his spine, he was able to enjoy the food. Mikan kept the conversation going throughout dinner. Everyone also enjoyed the stories she told and the ridiculous antics she makes. He'd like to have dinner with them again soon, but he can't be too wishful. It was already an honor to be invited by the headmaster himself. As he came home that night, he was confronted by the Hyuuga Clan leader, who asked him if he enjoyed the dinner. Without much of a hint of excitement, Natsume merely told the man, whose eyes seemed to be boring holes through his body, that dinner was fine. After that, the leader walked away, much to Natsume's surprise.

Retiring to his room, Natsume showered, then dressed in a red shirt and dark blue shorts. Now he was lying on his bed, nibbling some chips and reading manga. When he heard a knock from his window, it took no less than five seconds to answer it.

"Whoever you are, I'm going to kill—" He stopped in midsentence when he found out that it was Mikan. She was wearing an open yellow sweater with a silky white nightgown underneath. "What the heck are you doing here? The window? Are you crazy? This is the second floor."

The brunette stuck out her tongue playfully. "Yeah, I know… I didn't want to bother anyone, so I figured using the window."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he pinched her nose hard. "You're bothering me at this moment, polka-dots," he said, and then he suddenly pulled her inside, making her fall face first on the floor with a loud thud. "What a ditz…"

Rubbing her poor sore face, she shot him a glare. "Natsume, you meanie! Why did you have to do that? Ouch…" The wind suddenly blew hard, whipping her hair in every direction. She shivered. "So cold!" She hugged herself tightly.

Natsume closed the windows and immediately took off her sweater. He then activated his Alice to heat up his hands. "Your fault for going out into the night in that flimsy getup," he said as he settled his hands comfortably on the sides of her face. "It's already late. Why did you come here?" He ran his hands from her face down to her neck, and then to her shoulders and arms.

The warmth of his Alice felt so good on her skin. "I…" She trailed off. Her heart was already racing rapidly. "I just wanted to be with you tonight." She was now blushing at this point. She started to get up, but he pulled her back down and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll lose myself again," he said, kissing the nape of her neck.

Passion coursed through her veins. She, too, felt like she was losing herself. "Natsume…"

While keeping her in his arms, he pulled back to face her. Apparently the blush on her face turned him on even more. She was cute. No, she was more than cute. She was beautiful. Slowly he lifted her up bridal style and placed her down on the bed. "Mikan…" he whispered her name in a husky voice. He looked at her face. Then he slipped his hand under her nightgown, gently cupping her breast. Her moan was so seductive. "Say that you love me…" He kissed her throat, his tongue darting out to taste her.

"I love you…more than you can ever imagine…" she muttered, and Natsume kissed her hotly on the lips.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Waking up to the sound of the knocking, Natsume groaned as he sat up on bed. He heard two more knocks, prompting him to glare at the door. Who could be disturbing him so early in the morning? He glanced at his clock on the bedside table. It read 6:00 AM. Yup, it was still early. But then he realized that only a number of Hyuuga Clan members would actually come and visit his room. Judging from the soft knocking, he could tell who it was.

"Natsume-kun, are you awake? Sorry to disturb you, but I need to tell you something." It was a voice of a young girl. He recognized the voice well. It belonged to his cousin Nonoko.

He heard another voice of a girl. This time the voice came from right beside him. The girl lying on the bed, sleeping so soundly like an angel, was none other than Mikan. They made love again last night and truly it proved to be magical for the both of them. However, he can't possibly let Nonoko know he slept with her. Hopping off the bed, he grabbed a robe, put it on, and went to answer the door.

He only opened the door until her face can be clearly seen. "What do you want?" he asked in an unruly voice.

"I'm really sorry for disturbing you, Natsume-kun." Nonoko bowed her head in apology. "But I figured I should tell you this early."

"What is it?"

"You see, my group is almost done with the experiments for the Alice Festival," she explained. "But there's one concoction I haven't tested yet."

Natsume could see where this was going. "And you want me to test it? I'm not some guinea pig."

Nonoko shook her head. "You got it all wrong. I just need your Fire Alice for the experiment, that's all."

Well, if that's the case, he wouldn't mind doing it. "Fine… But how about your groupmates? Won't they be bothered?" He had a feeling that he would be mistreated by her group.

"Don't worry… They're very good people. They're some of the few people who don't hate you."

That was a relief to hear. He could work peacefully with them then. "When do you need me?" he asked.

"Um…Just come to my lab at 10, okay?" Nonoko said, smiling, as she bowed in gratitude. "I'll see you later, Natsume-kun." With that, she walked away from the room.

Natsume closed the door and heaved a silent sigh of relief. Nonoko wasn't able to suspect that Mikan was there. Speaking of which, he was a bit surprised when he saw Mikan wide awake and smiling at him. "How long have you been awake?"

With no clothes covering her body, she only had the blanket to hide her chest. "I bet it's great to know that some people in school actually don't hate you, huh? I think many people are starting to change around you, Natsume. Even my classmates from the Special Ability Class don't harbor hatred against you anymore. If this keeps up, then you won't be an outcast anymore."

Natsume sighed. "What a bother… It'll take some time to get used to…" He sat down on the bed and leaned his back on the headboard. All his life he thought people outside the clans would never come to accept him. During the tapings for the movie, some boys, who were in-charge of the props, actually talked to him and asked him for his help. It was a small gesture, but he felt quite happy about it. He really has Mikan to thank for everything.

* * *

That late afternoon, on her way to the flower garden behind her mansion, the middle school principal encountered Koizumi Luna, who was wearing a pale violet kimono with butterfly patterns on it. As any noble lady would do, she greeted Luna properly with a slight bow and a smile. Luna did the same in return.

Opening her fan, the principal proceeded to ask, "How are you today, Yue-sama?"

The blonde princess grimaced. "Not so good." She turned her gaze to the view outside the window. She could see the Sakura trees dancing slowly with the wind. "Lately, I've been experiencing strange sensations…"

Gazing down on the floor, with her fan close to her lips, the middle school principal recalled back the events that took place in the ruins. Silently she flinched at the thought of the horrible and bloody memory. "So…It's finally starting…" she muttered under her breath.

"Hmph… And it's starting with me…" Luna sighed as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Oh well… I guess that's life for you." Upon saying those words, she suddenly felt a terrible pain throughout her body. Dropping down on her knees, she hugged herself tightly and tried not to scream.

"Yue-sama?!" The middle school principal knelt down to her level. "What is the matter?"

"Not again…" Luna managed to say before she groaned in pain. White streaks of light and dazzling sparkles surrounded her body in an instant, as if it were trying to take her life force. "No, I can't disappear yet," she said with a firm voice. With a strong resolve in her heart, the light and the pain vanished.

The principal was struck with more concern. "Are you all right now, Yue-sama?"

"I think our time is running short…"

"Masayuki, the curse-bearing prince… There was no end to the suffering unless he was defeated." Hii-sama got back up and looked outside. Her face etched in seriousness, she clasped her fan tightly with both hands. "But he has now ceased to exist… all thanks to Sakuya-sama…and Mikan no kimi…"

"Princess Mikan is an incredibly brave girl," Luna said, keeping her head low, as she clutched her chest. "I still remember her words before the final battle…"

"_Whether he's unbeatable or not, I've got to try for the sake of the clans… Even if my fate is to disappear…" The young Sakura princess had eyes full of determination. She was emitting such a bright and powerful aura. She was more than ready to take on the path she has decided. "Sakuya-sama did not just give me more powers. She gave me hope and strength. And I'm here now to prove that." _

Luna finally stood and took her place beside the principal. "Whether or not she'll disappear, we will be there for her until the end," she said, "so I swear to myself that I won't disappear just yet."

"Then I solemnly promise as well…" Hii-sama said, closing her eyes, as she boosted her barrier. "I will make an even stronger barrier in order to retain what's left of our life force."

"I thank you, Hiyomi-san…" Luna said, bowing her head slightly to show her extreme gratitude.

* * *

Two days left till the Alice Festival. Hotaru was almost done with the editing. However, in a spur a moment, she decided to give Natsume and Ruka some work just to annoy them. Since she was the mistress of blackmailing schemes, getting the two boys to work for her was a synch. Plus, she enjoys torturing them for her own pleasure. Thus, for the remaining days, Natsume and Ruka were her slaves. She practically orders them to do anything she wants. She was already lazy to begin with, so she can be quite unreasonable with them. Mikan tried asking Hotaru to relieve them of the work, but Hotaru merely jested that they were the ones who volunteered to help. Of course, as much as they would love to strangle her, the two boys couldn't do anything about it since their embarrassing pictures would spread out to the entire academy.

On the night before the festival day, Mikan paid a visit to Hotaru's lab. When she got there, the two boys, who were obviously exhausted from all the work, were sleeping soundly. Natsume was lying on a couch with a manga covering his face, while Ruka was sleeping on a cushion.

"How'd it go, Hotaru?" Mikan looked at the computer screen over Hotaru's shoulder.

Hotaru moved the mouse and clicked on the screen.

"Looks good!!!" Mikan exclaimed cheerfully.

The movie title had an impressive computer generated background. Music and sound effects were amazing. Indeed the movie has reached a professional level. It was pure Hollywood material.

"I've to extend my gratitude to those two sleeping idiots over there," Hotaru said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder, as she sighed. "Though we argued most of the time, they were able to give me generally good ideas."

Wrapping her arms around her neck, Mikan nested her chin on Hotaru's right shoulder. "You three really became good friends," she said. "And it's not only Natsume and Ruka-pyon… Everyone in the Special Ability Class have finally accepted you…well…not everyone but it's still a lot."

Undeniably she was accepted by most of the people in the Special Ability Class. Truthfully she was happy, and she knew it in her heart that it was all because of Mikan's influence. She felt lucky to be her best friend. Pushing Mikan's face away from hers using only one hand, Hotaru stood up from her chair and faced her seriously. "And who gave you permission to touch me? You're going to get germs all over me, you know." She shrugged. "It's getting late. Why don't you head back first?"

"How about Natsume and Ruka-pyon?"

"Leave those idiots to me," Hotaru said in a grave tone.

"You're not just going to kick them out of the lab, are you?"

"I'm not that heartless, dummy," Hotaru replied before pulling out her Moron Gun. "Now leave…"

Letting out a nervous chuckle, Mikan stepped back. "All right…If you say so…" She bowed in a snappy manner and went to the door. But before leaving, she peered over her shoulders to look back at Hotaru. "Hey, Hotaru! Great job with the movie! Thanks for all your hard work!" With the said, she merrily ran out the door.

Inwardly, Hotaru was flattered, yet her facial expression remained the same. The movie was a lot of work, but it was an experience she'll never forget. "Now then… What shall I do with them?" She looked over at the sleeping boys. "That clumsy princess did say not to kick them out… But I can be downright heartless." She smiled a wicked smile as she pressed a button on her remote. Two mechanical arms popped out of the walls and made their way to the boys.

* * *

"Good evening, nii-san," Mikan politely greeted Sakurano Shuuichi upon seeing him in the mansion's private library. "One of the maids told me you were here."

Sakurano inserted a bookmark before closing the book he was reading. He then placed the book down on the table and stood up. "A pleasant evening to you, Mikan-san," he said, bowing his head. "The Alice Festival is finally tomorrow. Are you excited?"

Mikan smiled widely. "I'm absolutely thrilled!" She then realized her place and immediately shushed herself. "Almost forgot that I'm in a library…" She giggled.

"No, it's all right. There's nobody here but us." Sakurano gestured to the couch beside him. "Why don't we sit down and talk?"

"I'd love to, nii-san." Like a playful child, she hopped to the couch and sat down. "Nii-san, I know you're a busy person since you're the CEO and all, but it's good that you've managed to find time to watch the premiere of our movie. I can assure you that you won't be disappointed."

Recalling the time he laid eyes on her costume for the movie, he knew right then that it would be a great movie. "I've heard from your father. He said your acting was superb."

Mikan flushed a little red. "Thank you."

"I've been meaning to ask… How is Sakuya-sama?"

"Still resting," Mikan replied, "and that's because she had used so much power during the last battle."

It was said that Princess Sakuya's powers were unrivaled by no other. Not even the elite members of the Sakura Clan were able to attain her level of power. However, Mikan was able to do it. She had achieved what Princess Sakuya had achieved. Mikan was truly was an Alice Prodigy. Sakurano remembered the first time he saw her, when she was brought back from the hospital by Yukihira and Yuka. He was just a child back then. She was such a cute baby with a blooming smile of a flower. He wanted to carry her, to hold her dearly, as he came closer to her. When he first touched her, he immediately senses the enormous power hidden deep within her. It surpassed even Yuka's and the headmaster's combined. It spiked his interest in her. As he watched her grow each passing day, he soon realized that he was slowly falling for her.

Unaware of his feelings, the girl beside him was far beyond his reach. Though he was aware of his significance to her, it still saddened him, knowing her heart belong to Natsume. He may feel a pang of envy, nevertheless, he was more concerned of Mikan's happiness than his own.

"That book your reading," she pointed out, snapping him out of his quiet thoughts, "grandfather told me about it. The story's about a young girl who had to struggle through life in order to protect her siblings. It's a tragic story."

"Yes, it is. I'm almost done with it."

"The girl in the story…She's amazing, isn't she? She would do anything for her siblings. Even when she got injured, she still went to work to earn money so her siblings would have something to eat for dinner."

The same can be said for Mikan as Sakurano reflected on the selfless acts she has done for the clan. "Mikan-san, why do you think older siblings are born first?"

Mikan blinked in confusion. "Umm…Why?"

"So they could protect their younger siblings," Sakurano explained, placing a hand on her head. "We may be cousins by blood, but we're almost like siblings. Don't you agree?"

She nodded her head cheerfully. "That's right! I've always looked up to you as an older brother. You know what? When I was little, I told okaa-san to give me a big brother. I was so immature. That request was really impossible…or so I thought…" She then gave him a hug. "Nii-san, because of you, I've always known what it's like to have an older brother. Thank you."

An unexpected move resulted to an unexpected reaction on his face. His cheeks were a little red now. It was a good thing for him that Mikan couldn't see it. He let out a quiet sigh and hugged her back. "No…I should be the one thanking you, Mikan-san…" Yes, he was only a brother to her, a brother she looked up to, and he was contented that way.

"Okay, I have to go now," Mikan said, standing up. "Thank you for your time, nii-san."

"Think nothing of it, Mikan-san."

"Before I forget…" Mikan reached into her pocket and pulled out an item, which she hid inside her fist. She took Sakurano's hand and placed it on his palm. "Take this, nii-san… Just a little gift from me. Please take care of it, all right?" Casting a bright smile, she spun around and pranced to the door in a joyful manner.

A smile gracing his lips, Sakurano held the little carefully in his hand. "A little gift, huh? Don't worry, Mikan-san, I'll take good care of it."

* * *

After the library, Mikan headed to her room. By the time she got there, a certain someone had pried open her window and was now lying in her bed. "Natsume, what are you doing here?" she asked, walking over to her bed, placing her hands on her waist. "I thought you were sleeping over at Hotaru's lab." She noticed he had his arm covering his eyes.

"Who would want to sleep over at a place like that?" he replied in an annoyed tone.

"You seem pretty pissed off." She sat down on the bed. "What's the matter?"

"Who wouldn't get mad…" He got up and showed his face to her. "After what that witch did…"

Speechless, Mikan stared at him as if he was some kind of crazy person. Natsume's eyes had black rings around them, making him look like a raccoon. "Natsume, you…" Clamping her mouth shut, she tried not to laugh. "Wha—What happened to your face?"

"Your best friend happened, that's what," he grumbled, turning his head away. "It's not only me. She drew on Ruka's face as well."

Still trying to hold it in, Mikan bent over and held her stomach. "R-Ruka-pyon too…?"

"Drawing on our faces is one thing… But dumping us in the forest, where I got my butt kicked by that homicidal bear is beyond the line." His crimson eyes burned in rage. "Wait till I get my hands on her, I'll turn her into ashes."

Mikan could no longer hold it. She let out a loud and jovial laughter, which annoyed Natsume even more. "S-Sorry, Natsume… Can't help it. Your face is so funny," she said In between laughs."

He grabbed a tissue from her bedside drawer and wiped the circles around his eyes. The tissue was a special item that can remove any stains. "Shut the damn hell up, polka-dots." He hoped to stop her by calling her names, but she still continued laughing. "Tch… You're really bugging me now, dummy." He could only think of one way to stop her and that was…

"You looked like a raccoon, Natsume. I wonder how Ruka-pyon looks—" She wasn't able to finish her sentence because Natsume suddenly pinned her down on the bed and kissed her on the lips. She was completely stunned by this. Then his teeth closed light around her earlobe at the same moment his hand right hand moved to cup her breast behind her white blouse. "Natsume…" Her voice was soft. "We can't…"

"I won't hold back this time…"

Before she could protest, he brushed his lips against her and slipped his hand under her blouse. Mikan started violently at the sense of his fingers on her flesh. "Natsume…" Though she wanted to stop him, her whole body yearned for his touches. "I can't win against you…You always—" He captured her mouth again. Her lips parted under his sumptuous demand, and his hand moved around her body.

His fingers slid underneath her blouse to unhook her bra and tease her, and then over the soft skin to her waist, he unhooked her pale purple pleated skirt.

"Natsume, do we really have to—"

Once again he cut her off. "I told you, didn't I?" he said, planting sweet butterfly kisses on the nape of her neck. "I won't hold back."

* * *

It was five in the morning when he woke up. Careful not to wake his lover, he got out of bed and put on his boxers before going to the bathroom to wash his face. When he returned to the room, Mikan was already awake. With her thighs and chest half-exposed, the word 'desire' surged all over his body. Maintaining composure, he sat down beside her with his back facing her. "You all right?" Last night was pretty intense for the both of them. True to his words, he didn't hold back. He poured out his feelings, his love, and passion into her like crazy. "Don't you think you should rest more?"

She gazed at him lovingly. "Thank you for your concern…but…I'm all right…" She leaned her temple against his back and wrapped her arms around his waist. "If we get married, how many children do you want?"

"As many as you like."

She giggled. "I see… Would you like to have a son or a daughter first?"

"Whichever is fine…"

"Let's say it's a girl… What should we name her?"

Though he wondered why she was asking him such questions, Natsume found it interesting to come up with a name for a baby girl. If he would have a daughter, then he hoped she would inherit Mikan's energetic personality. "A name, huh?" He thought about it for a while. "Himawari…Kasumi…Kobato…Natsumi…Hinata…Hikaru…" All seemed appealing to him.

"Hmm…Never thought you'd come up with such nice names, Natsume… But… I love them all…"

Slowly he turned around and held her hands. Despite the lack of light, he stared deeply into her beautiful eyes. She was gazing back at him. He cupped the round of her shoulders and traced kisses from her cheeks to her neck before devouring her lips again. His hands trailed affectionately across her back and she sucked in her breath when his fingers probe her inside. She let out a seductive moan.

"Aren't you going to stop me, polka-dots?"

Her body craved for him. "I-I…" She noticed how his eyes were fierce with desire.

He captured her mouth, pressing her body against his. "If you're not going to say something, I won't hesitate," he whispered into her ear.

She settled her head under his chin, as his hands continued their sensual exploration around her body. "As long as it's you…I…" And suddenly—"Ah!!! I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, lifting her head, hitting Natsume's chin hard. His head got whipped back. "The Alice Festival starts today!"

With the mood ruined thanks to her, Natsume rubbed his sore chin. Sometimes her seemingly empty head is as hard as rocks. "A little warning would be great next time, polka-dots," he grumbled.

Giggling, Mikan stuck out her tongue as she winked an eye. "Sorry about that, Natsume," she said in a playful tone.

* * *

The Alice Festival started with an opening parade filled with decorative floats, an upbeat band, a beautiful group of majorettes and cheerleaders, circus animals and performers. Confetti and balloons were everywhere. Students, teachers, and guests alike all enjoyed the parade. The opening ceremony came after the parade, which was conducted by the student council. Naturally, a chosen few from the student council performed a dance and song number to entertain the students, and the president gave out an inspiring speech.

By the time the opening ceremony ended, the students got busy. Anna and Miruku, the Umenomiya sisters, who were famous for their desserts, got things going in their little café in the Technical Class department. A lot of customers were already lined up outside their café. Nonoko helped out around the café for the whole morning and when afternoon came, she went to the science exhibit to showcase her talent of making potions to some famous chemists, who were personally invited by the academy. Hotaru had a lot of inventions up for sale. Some items were expensive and some were at a reasonable price. She was also making profit from selling poster-size images of Mikan, Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki, and other famous individuals with a large number of fans in the academy. Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme, the two leaders of the Mikan Fan Club, were busy playing pranks on every customer that went into their booth in the Latent Ability Class department.

Tobita Yuu, who returned from abroad for the Alice Festival, was at the Haunted House exhibit. His Illusion Alice had become more powerful than before, and with that Alice, the monsters in the haunted house were so realistic. Shouda Sumire, who also came home for the festival, was busy doing a contemporary dance number at the Somatic Class section. She was definitely proud of her talent.

There were a number of renowned Alumni students who came to the festival like Sakuno Shuuichi, Imai Subaru, Goshima Hijiri and the other ex-student council members. The Dangerous Ability Class had blend in with the normal crowd, secretly keeping watch for any suspicious characters or threats.

The Special Ability Class was taking it easy. The movie premiere was a big success. A lot of people came to watch the show. Their advertising had proven to be effective, as Hotaru have said, and tickets were sold out. There wasn't a time the movie house wasn't filled to capacity. The movie house was craftily built by the Special Ability Class, of course with the help of their Alice, and it certainly looked like one of those top class cinemas in Hollywood. There were snacks and drinks available at the snack bar, a photo booth in the lobby, where fans can take a picture with the stars of the movie, a waiting lounge, and VIP seats.

"Once an event starts, everyone is so busy that no one will notice the time," Mikan said to Natsume, as they were walking through the Sakura Forest. It was almost close to sunset. The skies were getting dark. "The Special Ability Class won't be so busy because of the movie, so basically we have a lot of free time. Ruka-pyon's free today and tomorrow. Their play is going to be on the third day, right?"

Natsume sighed. "I saw Ruka handing out flyers in front of that inventor's shop. He was wearing a bunny costume." He felt sorry for his best friend. Ruka got blackmailed again.

"Really? I didn't know. I wish I could've seen him. I bet he looked cute, huh?"

"It's insulting to call a guy cute," Natsume said, flicking her forehead.

"How can 'cute' be an insult?" she pouted.

They walked out of the forest, striding towards the mansion. Mikan felt a little thirsty from all the talking she's been doing. Natsume has always been the silent type, so it would be boring if she didn't strike up a conversation.

"Thanks for walking me home," Mikan said, kissing him on the right cheek. "It's too bad you can't join me for dinner."

"I'm on night shift," he said with a shrug. "I'll be switching with the Ice Princess."

"Hmm…I bet Nobara-chan's tired from all the work. Please say hello for me when you see her, okay?"

"Yeah…Whatever…" he replied nonchalantly.

"And you take care of yourself. Don't do anything reckless."

Natsume shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "You sound like a mother. It's annoying."

She let out a pout. "Sorry if being motherly annoys you."

He smirked and ruffled her hair. "I was lying, you ditz." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her temple. "See you, polka-dots." With that, he walked away.

The moment he was out of sight, Mikan felt a tight squeeze in her chest. Wincing in pain, she knelt down on one knee. "It's starting again…" When she heard footsteps coming from the mansion, she used instant teleportation to move the ruins. "I can't let anyone see me in this state…"

The pain grew, paralyzing the lower part of her body. Realizing she couldn't move her legs, she clenched her fists and shut her eyes.

"I made a promise to him…a promise I have to keep…" Mikan looked up at the streams of light that started to fly around her. "That's why I can't leave…"

The light began to engulf her and the pain inside her seemed to have worsened. "No!"

* * *

"Natsume-kun, konbawa," Nobara greeted the boy the moment he stepped into the office. She was all alone there. The others have probably been dispatched already. "Here's the security route. If you have any problems, feel free to call me." She handed the sheet to Natsume.

"Yeah, sure," he replied in a bored tone. He briefly glanced at the paper and sighed. "I'll be going now." As he turned to the door, he suddenly felt a strong pain in his chest, making him kneel down.

Nobara immediately got worried. "Natsume-kun, are you all right?" She ran to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

Just then the pain was gone. He was completely surprised by this. He momentarily glanced at Nobara before standing up.

"Natsume-kun, are you all right now?" She stood up as well.

Anxiety rushing through his veins, Natsume lowered his gaze on the floor. His fists began to tremble. "I'm not sure what's going on…But I a while ago…I felt that she was in pain."

"She?"

His bangs covered his eyes. "Mikan…" He wasn't sure if what he felt was just his imagination, thought it seemed so real. He can't shake the feeling of fear now.

RING! RING! RING!

The phone in the office rang.

"It's probably Persona," Nobara said, picking up the phone. "Hello, Ibaragi speaking, how may I—Oh…" She went silent for a while and then she handed the phone to Natsume. "It's Mikan-chan."

Natsume could no longer maintain a stoic face. As he placed the phone over his ear, he felt like his whole body turned cold.

"Hello? Natsume?"

Her voice soothed his restless heart. He would have released a sigh of relief if Nobara wasn't there.

"Umm…Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan called and invited me to a sleepover. We're going to spend the night at Nonoko-chan's room."

His cold face returned as he said, "You called just to tell me that?" He leaned back against a table and sighed. "So…Is that all you have to tell me?"

"Yeah, that's all!" came her cheerful voice.

He was relieved that nothing bad happened to her. "Then I'm gonna hung up now."

"Natsume, you don't have to worry about anything. I feel just fine."

Feeling a slight trepidation with the words she said, Natsume gripped the phone more tightly. "What are you—"

"I have to go now. Bye!!!"

"Matte!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

She already hung up. All he could hear was the busy tone.

Placing the phone down, Natsume ran an uneasy hand through his hair. "What did she mean by 'you don't have to worry about anything'…?"

Nobara noticed the confusion in his eyes. "Umm…N-Natsume-kun…?"

"I've been in love with her for such a long time…"

As surprised as she was to hear him talk like that, Nobara tried not to react carelessly, knowing it might offend him.

"Now that the curse is gone, I'm free to be with her… I'm free to dream a future with her." He placed a hand over his face. His teeth clenched hard. "To marry her, to make a family with her, and to love her forever…I've been wishing all that for so long…" He felt really weak and pathetic for getting emotional in front of Nobara, but he knew he could trust Nobara enough.

"Natsume-kun…"

Taking slow steps towards the door, Natsume kept his head low. As he reached for the doorknob, he said, "If you tell this to anyone…I'll burn you…" After that, he left the room.

For the first time ever Nobara did not cower to his threat. The way he talked a while ago was something new to her. _Natsume-kun…Your wish…your dream…It is wonderful, but… What is about to happen is inevitable… _

_To be continued… _

* * *

JC: Twenty-one pages?! I didn't realize it was already this long. I sincerely hoped you enjoyed the intimate moments between Mikan and Natsume. The next one will be the second to the last chapter. Told ya it'll be ending soon. Oh, there's going to be an Omake chapter too. I'm not going to say what it's about. Just wanna surprise you, that's all. Expect a lot of romance, angst, and heartfelt moments. It's also going to be a long chapter.

**Next Chapter: **"Kie yuku Inochi" The Vanishing Life


	24. The Vanishing Life

**JC: **This is the second to the last chapter. I won't prolong this any further since I want to get started on another story. Actually I'm planning on writing a Crossover story soon featuring Gakuen Alice and other favorite Anime of mine. I'm happy to announce that I've finally graduated from my university. Oh, by the way, there's also an Omake Chapter in the end. Two Dangerous Ability students will have the spotlight for that one.

**Author's Additional Note: **The Sakura Family and the Hyuuga family are mostly composed of original characters taken from the Anime and Manga. Keep in mind that the Sakura Clan is rich and very influential. They are a world-renowned family, so it's no wonder they are admired by people. Many characters in this story will be treated as celebrities or royalty. Some OCs will pop up later on to fill in the spaces.

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Chapter 24: Kie yuku Inochi

It was the third day of the Alice Festival. The Special Ability Class's movie was currently playing in the movie theater. With all the positive reviews and mass amount of viewers coming to watch, the Special Ability Class has a grand chance of winning the Championship Award again this year.

About 3 PM in the afternoon, Mikan, Natsume, Tsubasa, and Misaki all went to watch the musical play from the Somatic Class.

Shouda Sumire was smiling the whole time during the play because she got to act so intimately with Nogi Ruka, the star of the play. Ruka's character was a wandering traveler who got married to Sumire's character, which was a princess, in the end. The show became quite popular.

After bowing to the clapping audience, Ruka smiled and waved at Mikan and Natsume.

As for the Latent Ability Class, Mikan had a lot of fun at the fortune telling booth. Natsume was completely annoyed with the stupid antics of Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme, knowing that they were doing such things to get close to Mikan. In addition to that, he simply dislikes childish and immature things.

As the clock struck seven, Mikan's stomach grumbled. Natsume teased her for that and called her names again, which never fails to annoy Mikan. But her grumbling stomach reminded her of the Umenomiya sisters' café. It would be a waste not to use the precious meal ticket Nonoko gave her. Not to mention that she was dying to eat the delicious food prepared by Anna.

Dragging Natsume by the hand, Mikan ran quickly towards the café. Upon arriving there, they were brought to their seats by Anna herself, who was dressed in a pink waitress outfit. She looked very cute.

Mikan presented the meal ticket to Anna and placed their order. As Anna went away, the couple noticed how other people would look at them. At first glance, they really seemed like a couple on a date more than just a pair of high school students gathering inside the café.

"Tomorrow's the awarding day. I hope my class would win," Mikan said, looking very happy.

Natsume maintained his emotionless expression as he slowly sipped his chocolate latte that Anna served them earlier.

Mikan drank her almond tea and said, "Natsume, where are we heading next after this?"

"You're heading home," he said. "This new guy in class can't make it for his shift so I have to fill in for him."

Mikan placed her cup onto the table with a pouty face. "Why do I have to go home? Come on, I can roam around as much as I want to even without a bodyguard."

"I'll get scolded, you know," he replied in a bored tone, "and there's no guarantee that you won't get yourself in trouble."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Natsume," Mikan whined.

His voice came out so cool and crisp when he said, "Don't be so stubborn."

She placed her hands on the sides of his face and looked at him straight in the eye. "Then you have to buy me a souvenir when you get back from work, okay?" And when Natsume rolled his eyes, she pinched his cheeks and smiled. "You're gonna buy me a souvenir, okay?"

He briefly glared at her before sighing in frustration. "Fine…Whatever…"

Mikan raised her arms up high and smiled widely. "Yay!!! Thank you, Natsume," she exclaimed.

* * *

After doing his rounds, Natsume headed back to the office. Outside the door he came upon his cousin, Ogasawara Nonoko. The girl looked very concerned, confused, and lost, and that alone made him uneasy inside. Nonoko would always have a smile on her face whenever she sees him. She was the kindest to him among the Hyuuga Clan. She never held any hatred or evil intentions against him. She was pure and honest to him. With those reasons, he found it strange to see her make such a face.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned her.

Nonoko fidgeted with her fingers before looking straight at him. "Natsume-kun, you see…" She stopped and looked down, while biting her lip. It was obvious to him that she wanted to say something important. "Natsume-kun…It's about…it's about Mikan-chan…" She finally said it, and Natsume's heart skipped a beat for some reason. "Mikan-chan is…Um…How should I say it?"

"Did something happen to that klutz? Don't tell me she escaped from the mansion? I told her to stay put."

"No…it's not that…" Nonoko clasped her hands together against her chest. "There's something you should know, Natsume-kun… Mikan-chan is—" Her words came short as Koizumi Luna suddenly appeared behind Natsume. "K-Koizumi-san…?"

Luna put on a smile on her face. Though it seemed to be a harmless smile, Nonoko felt chills going up and down her spine. "My, what do we have here?" she said, walking up to Natsume until she stood beside him. "I wonder what you two are talking about. Does it have something to do with your clan?"

Shaking her head vigorously, Nonoko bowed her head. "No, it's nothing, Koizumi-san!" she said. "Please excuse me." She spun around her heels and ran off.

"Hey!" Natsume wanted to go after Nonoko, but Luna quickly grabbed his arm. "Let go of me."

"Don't dare to force it out of her, Hyuuga Natsume." Her voice came out much colder than his. Her eyes were sharp and vigilant. "It doesn't concern you at all."

Natsume pulled his arm away. "And what's that supposed to mean? She wanted to tell me something about Mikan, so—"

"So what?" Luna smirked as she crossed her arms. "It still doesn't concern you."

"I'm fed up with the secrets. Just what the hell is going on? Is something going to happen to Mikan?"

"Do not worry… The princess is not in danger of any kind," Luna explained, turning her back to him, as she flipped her hair elegantly. "To be honest, I'm the one who doesn't have much time left in this world."

Natsume grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around to face him. Angered by his sudden action, Luna slapped him across the face. "Bitch," he grumbled.

Luna grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the wall. With her strength, Natsume couldn't push her away. "Watch your words, Hyuuga, or else I'll cut your tongue," she said in a deep, scary voice. "You're just like your mother…so infuriating. I can't stand you both."

Ignoring her threats, Natsume grabbed her neck and tightened his grip. "I don't know what your problem is and I really don't care. But what did you mean when you said you didn't have much time?"

Closing her eyes, she let out a laugh. "And why should I waste my breath with a low class Hyuuga like you?" As she opened her eyes and stared directly into his crimson ones, Natsume's body seemed to freeze up. Luna then released him and let him fall like a heavy log on the floor. "A person like you will never understand the pain of eternity. I've stayed alive for so long because of the promise I set for myself and for Sakuya-sama. Now that curse of my brother has finally lifted, my time in this world is about to end." With that said, she disappeared into thin air.

Natsume regained his senses the moment she was gone. He breathed in and out heavily as he slowly got back up. _The pain of eternity… _Yes, he will never come to understand that. However, he understood Luna's feeling of wanting to rest. After being alive for so long, he knew that she wanted nothing more but to end her life and to join her family in the other world. _If that bitch is going, then the middle school principal will also die as well… _But the question still remained—what was Nonoko trying to say about Mikan?

* * *

As she was waiting for Natsume at their favorite spot under the Sakura tree, her cell phone suddenly rang. The incoming call ringtone was a favorite song of hers, called Yume no Tsubasa. The number on the call display was the cell number of her mother, Sakura Yuka. She pressed the answer button and placed the phone over her ear. "Good evening, okaa-san," she greeted, looking up at the indigo sky. The sun was already setting.

"Good evening to you too, Mikan. How are things going at the festival?"

"Things have been fine! Me and my friends are really enjoying the festival. By the way, did you receive the DVD we sent?"

"I received it yesterday and I've just finished watching the movie a while ago. Mikan, you were so cute in your costume. I also admire Ruka-kun's acting."

"Ruka-kun is made for the stage," Mikan said.

"Natsume-kun was pretty good too."

"Yeah… I'm proud of him… You know what? Natsume is now getting along well with others."

"Really? Then that's good." Yuka then let out sigh. "Mikan, I apologize for not being there for the movie premiere. I'll make it up to you, okay?"

Mikan smiled. "Okaa-san, you don't have to apologize. I know how unpredictable your work can be." She giggled as she got up on her feet. "Being a model is tough work, so I understand."

"Thank you for being so understanding." There was a brief moment of silence before Yuka started speaking again. "Mikan, I'll treasure this little gift you've sent along with the DVD."

"I know you will…" The wind started blowing, bringing with it the aura of Natsume. "I have to go. Natsume's coming."

"Me too… Shiki-san's calling me for work. Bye, Mikan. I'll see you tomorrow."

The phone hung up.

She placed her phone back into her pocket and entertained some deep thoughts.

The wonderful dream was coming to an end.

As Natsume came into her line of sight, she put on a cheerful face and hopped towards him like a little kid. "Natsume, what took you so long?" she asked.

"I encountered some obstacles along the way," he answered, recalling the events that happened outside the office. First, there was Nonoko, who was trying to tell him something about Mikan, and then there was Koizumi Luna, who was being a bitch to him as usual.

"The awarding ceremony is tomorrow and there's also the dance party," Mikan said enthusiastically. "Ruka-pyon's my first dance, all right? Then there's Otou-san, Narumi-sensei, Nii-san, Kaname-san, Serio-sensei, Tsubasa-senpai, Iinchou, Kokoroyomi-kun, Kitsuneme-kun, and—"

"Do you have to dance with all of them every year?" Natsume said with a grunt.

"It's only proper!" Mikan said. "And, oh, you're my last dance."

As happy as he should be, he simply cannot bring himself to smile. "You still remember the promise, don't you?" he asked, and Mikan stared at him. "The promise…You're going to keep it, right?"

Mikan blinked in confusion. "Why are you bringing it up now?" she asked innocently.

His heart suddenly felt heavy. "Just answer me," he demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere…" Mikan said, placing a hand on his cheek. "I will never leave you, Natsume. How many times should I say this?"

"Half the promises people say were never kept…were never made…" Natsume turned his gaze away from her and clenched his fists. "Better break your word than do worse keeping it. I guess promises are a fool's comfort."

The princess sighed quietly as she leaned her back against the Sakura tree. She stared up at the sky, with a bright smile on her face. "So, you're saying that you don't trust my words?" she asked, keeping a normal tone, making Natsume look at her in a serious way. He was going to open his mouth to rebut, but Mikan immediately followed up her sentence. "Be quiet for a while and follow your heart. Ask questions, then feel the answer. What does your heart say about me? I know how uneasy you feel right now. We've been together for such a long time and we had persevered in every trial we have faced. We have above all confidence in ourselves." She pushed herself from the tree, skipped two times and twirled around playfully before she faced Natsume, keeping the smile on her face. "What are you so afraid of? Why are you so worried? I don't make promises I can't keep, Natsume, so have faith in me."

It must have hurt her to know that he doubted her. He unintentionally insulted her as well. He didn't mean to have these doubts. He didn't mean to lose trust in her words. Everything she said was only proper to make him feel assured of the promise she made. It impressed him still the optimism she possessed. As he gazed upon her and her smile, he was reminded yet again of how beautiful she was. Every time she smiles at him, he knew it was one of her actions of love, a gift to him. Her smile costs nothing but it gives much. It enriches him and the people around her. A smile can never be bought. Some people grow tired of smiling. However, Mikan is never tired of giving smiles.

"You know, I planned our lives according to the dreams I had in our childhood. Growing up, I find that life alters our plans. I've worked up a way to get rid of the curse to save you and everyone. A lot of people told me it was impossible. It was difficult, but not impossible. The fact that I'm still standing right here is proof that I've kept my promise to you so far. If you think I'll disappear from your life, please don't…" She walked up to him and took his hands. "They said that it was your fate to die. But I've created a destiny so that fate will not be inflicted upon you." She leaned her face closer to his, standing on her toes, and then she kissed his forehead.

The flame-caster finally smiled, though the smile was small. Still it made the brunette quite happy. "Enough with the quotes…I get it now…" He wrapped his arms around her petite frame, bringing her closer. Softly he whispered into her ear, "You really talk too much…I guess you just like hearing yourself, huh?"

Mikan let out a pout. "Are you trying to annoy me again? We're in the moment here."

"Before I met you…I've never believed in fate or destiny. Things like that is rubbish to me. I believe in certain degrees of hatred and abandonment more. I've been despised by people all of my life…However much of that hatred gets heaped upon me to the point it doesn't matter."

She let out a giggle. "Such a pessimist… You're the complete opposite of me."

"And I'm glad that you are you…" He was glad that she became his light. "Even though you're clumsy, reckless, stubborn, thickheaded—"

Pulling back, she faced him and pinched his cheeks hard. "You're going too far, pervert," she muttered, looking a bit irritated.

"I've learned to trust you the minute I let you into my life… and I feel bad for almost losing that trust…" He placed his hand on the back of her head and gently placed her head against his chest. "My bad…Sorry…"

Mikan giggled. "You're actually apologizing? Now there's a shock."

"Shut up, ditz."

Though the matter at hand was settled, there was still this other thing with Nonoko. Natsume opted to find out from his cousin later.

* * *

Returning to the Hyuuga mansion, Natsume pushed open Nonoko's bedroom door and saw his good cousin sitting on the bed.

"Natsume-kun?" Nonoko seemed frightened.

He plopped down on the bed next to Nonoko and grabbed one of the pillows, putting it behind his head. "What were you trying to say to me earlier?" he asked in a straight voice.

Swallowing hard, Nonoko fiddled her hands on her lap. "Umm…It's supposed to be a secret."

"It's not going to be secret if you tell me," he replied coolly.

Nonoko felt like shrinking herself. "Well…I…"

"Since you brought it up, I've became curious." Natsume shut his eyes closed. "I'm not going to force you to tell me. But it seems like this secret is something that you really must tell me."

Clenching her hands together, Nonoko stood up and looked down at his cousin on her bed. "N-Natsume-kun…Time is of the essence," she said. "Treasure every moment with Mikan-chan."

Natsume opened his eyes to meet her gaze. "I've been told the very same thing. What do you mean?"

"I know I made you curious…and I apologize…" She bowed her head. "I really want to tell you myself, however, Yuka-san made me swear not to say anything to you. She just called me a while ago…" She dropped down on her knees, keeping her head low. "Natsume-kun, Yuka-san will pay you a visit one of these days…in your dreams… She'll tell you everything."

Sitting up on bed, Natsume calmly thought of seven possible reasons to the secrecy and to why Yuka must be the one to tell him. Although one of those reasons proved to be daunting, he knew better than to doubt Mikan again.

Retiring to his room, Natsume reflected on the things that occurred for that day. Then he thought about tomorrow and the dance. He was going to be Mikan's last dance again and he was looking forward to it. As he was about to lie down in bed, his phone rang.

* * *

Entering the laboratory, Natsume discovered Imai Hotaru already inside, sitting by the window while reading her book. He took a seat right across her, ignoring her presence.

Silence enveloped the room.

"So it's true then…" Hotaru suddenly spoke. "Silence is our best asset."

Natsume couldn't help but retort. "Don't put me on the same level as you, idiot." He placed his arm on the table and leaned his cheek on his hand. "Why did you call me anyway?"

"Foul-mouthed as usual," Hotaru replied composedly, ignoring his question and turning a page of her book.

"Look who's talking." His crimson eyes saw a large bunch of dazzling words on the cover of her book. He figured she was reading some sort of science fiction novel—fitting genre for an inventor. "A sci-fi book for a geek…How boring."

"I'm surprised a person with your level of genius intellect finds such a book boring," she replied in an empty tone. "I guess you're much more of an idiot than I thought."

"And you call yourself a genius?" Natsume said, keeping his tone cool. "You're more of a freak than a genius."

And it seemed like Hotaru would never back down from anything he throws at her.

"If I'm a freak, then you're a total loser."

"You're crazy…completely mad…"

"All the best people are."

Back to silence again.

Just then, the door crashed open like it was being kicked. A mechanical octopus came in, waving seven of its tentacles. The last tentacle was wrapped around a person. It actually abducted a person. When the octopus dragged the person inside, it entered the locked code to shut the door. Hearing the clicking sound, the blonde boy shuddered uncomfortably.

"Imai, you could have just called me instead of sending over a mechanical monstrosity to kidnap me from my room," Nogi Ruka said firmly.

"It's such a hassle to call you. Besides, it would take time," Hotaru said.

Ruka shrugged. "Fine then… What do you want anyway?" He then saw Natsume. "Did she abduct you as well?"

"I'd kill her if she'd do something like that," Natsume replied.

"Then she just called you through phone?" Ruka asked, and Natsume nodded. Ruka then looked over at Hotaru irritably.

"I couldn't risk having my precious invention turn to ashes now, would I?" Hotaru simply said.

"You just love making my life miserable, don't you?" Ruka said, sighing.

Hotaru closed her book and walked over to her workstation. Placing the book down, she grabbed two small black marbles. "I've been asked to do a favor," she said, putting on a gas mask. "Hope you bear me no ill will." She threw the marbles on the floor. They exploded and filled the room with thick black smoke.

It turned out that the marbles were actually sleeping gas pellets.

"Imai, what do you think you're doing?" Ruka exclaimed, covering his nose and mouth with one hand.

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "You're going to pay for—"He knelt down on one knee, coughing, and then he fell into slumber.

"Imai…" Ruka managed to say before he fell asleep as well.

In their dream, they found themselves in a dark world where a lone Sakura tree stood in the midst of the emptiness. It was the very same tree where Natsume and Mikan would usually hang out. The blossoms seemed to give out a faint glow, making it the only source of light in that world. The two boys questioned each other about the place and for the reason why they were having the same dream. Both of them did not know the answer. As they approached the tree, they saw a sleeping girl under it. She was leaning against the trunk. The girl was none other than Mikan. She was dressed in a strapless pure white dress that featured a loose bodice embellished with gold, ruby, and amber appliqués round the top and the center. The waistline had a thin embellished sash that flows into an A-line skirt that was right above the knees.

Mikan was in a deep sleep. This gave the boys the urge to brush a strand of her hair from her face.

"Could this be another world she created?" Ruka asked.

Natsume scanned around. "Seems like it."

"Then we have to wait until she wakes up."

The boys approached the sleeping girl and sat down beside her. Ruka sat on her left while Natsume took the right side.

"Could it be that Sakura was the one who told Imai to set us up?" Ruka questioned, looking up at the blossoms.

"Never thought she'd pull a fast one on me," Natsume said.

"Welcome to my life…" Ruka sighed deeply. "I have to put up with her eccentricities every single day. It's torture."

Natsume shrugged. "She's just fond of you, though it makes me wanna puke for saying that."

"Yeah…fond of blackmailing me…" Ruka muttered, raking his hand through his hair.

"It's one way of getting your attention," Natsume replied, bending one knee to rest his arm on it. "She must really like you."

Ruka found it surprising to hear him talk about that. "I thought you hated this kind of talk," he said.

"I do…and it's making me really itchy right now."

Ruka chuckled. "But seriously I can't imagine Imai liking me, much less of her falling in love with a guy at this point of time…" He looked over at Natsume. "Besides, I can't seem to sever the feelings I have for one girl."

His face hardened as he stared into his best friend's blue eyes. "I figured you still have feelings for her," he said.

"She fills my heart as she does yours." Ruka gazed upon Mikan and sighed. "But she can never be mine. She's completely in love with you, Natsume."

Just as Natsume was about to dwell upon Ruka's feelings of insecurities and love for Mikan, Ruka opened his mouth again.

"Let me be honest with you. Every time I see Sakura, I have this desire to hug her from behind and whisper 'I LOVE YOU' into her ear," Ruka said with a smiling face. There was a hint of surprise, jealousy, and irritation that Natsume have shown on his face. And Ruka found it amusing that he started laughing. "I'm kidding. If I do that, it will only confuse Sakura. I don't want our friendship to be ruined."

They fell into silence, staring at the emptiness before them.

Then Ruka spoke up again. "What does life mean to you?"

Natsume raised a brow. "Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know…Just answer the question."

"With everything that I went through, I guess life for me is to aim to live," Natsume said, reflecting on the day he and Mikan first met. "And to live means to be aware of everything…"

"That's actually kind of deep," Ruka said. "You sure you didn't just get that from one of your manga?"

Natsume threw him an icy look. "Let's see your answer then," he demanded.

Ruka merely smiled back and said, "It's life. Live it." His answer was very simple yet profound.

A smirk was etched on his face. "You're an idiot…a weird one to boot," Natsume said.

"We both are, you know," Ruka said, chuckling once more.

"Bonding moments should really be like this," Mikan uttered, opening her eyes, as she placed her hand on top of the boy's hands. "It's so nice to see you two here enjoying yourselves."

Although they have every right to be surprised, Natsume was more annoyed. He pinched her cheek hard and pulled her close to him. "So, you're the one who asked that inventor freak for a favor."

"Ouch…ouch…Natsume, let go!" she wailed like a little girl.

Releasing her, Natsume crossed his arms and leaned back on the tree. "You better have a good explanation for this, polka-dots," he said.

Ruka sweat-dropped. "That nickname again?"

"Don't call me polka-dots!" Mikan exclaimed. "I'm not wearing polka-dots today."

Predicting that their arguing was going to get worse, Ruka decided to butt in quickly. "Um…Sakura, why did you bring us here?" he asked.

The brunette got up, skipped a few feet away from the boys and faced them. "I wanted to show you this world," she said, spreading her arms wide. "I'm still working on it, but I couldn't wait to show it to you."

"This is a world you created yourself, am I right, Sakura?" Ruka asked.

She nodded cheerfully. "My very own utopia." She giggled as she turned around to face the vast emptiness. "Once I'm done, you two can visit this world as much as you want."

"You've really gained powers that I'm not even aware of," Natsume commented.

"All thanks to Sakuya-sama," she answered. "Koizumi-san, Sakuya-sama, Hii-sama… They're preparing to leave…soon…" She slowly got on her knees and picked up a random Sakura petal on the ground. She peered over her shoulder to look at Natsume. "With the curse gone, they can finally rest…even Natsuhiko-san's spirit as well…"

"I bet Natsuhiko-san and Sakuya-sama are together at the ruins," Ruka said, earning a inquiring look from Natsume. "Someone just told me…"

"Reunited without any hindrance… They'll be very happy in heaven," Mikan said. She looked up at the tree and sighed. "It's time for you to go. When you return to this world, it'll be in full bloom."

Ruka smiled at her. "Don't push yourself too much, Sakura," he said in a caring tone.

"Do what he says or else," Natsume said in a more threatening tone, yet Mikan knew he meant well.

"I will…Don't worry…" She raised her hand to shoulder level and waved at them. "See you later, Natsume, Ruka-pyon…"

Her image faded with her voice. Before they knew it, they got splashed by icy-cold water. The two boys sat up in surprise, shuddering. While Ruka immediately hugged himself to warm up, Natsume turned to the person responsible for their rude awakening.

"Bitch, should I kill you now?" Natsume said, his eyes narrowed to slits.

Unfazed and utterly bored, Hotaru dropped the bucket onto the floor. "It's already 6 AM. Are you just going to sleep here all day?" she said, folding her arms in front of her chest. "I called you once but you wouldn't wake up."

"Did you say once? You could have at least put much effort into it, Imai?" Ruka said.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "And why would I waste my effort on you two?" She shrugged. "Now get out of my lab. I still have some business to do."

The boys were left with no other options. They can either face the wrath of Imai Hotaru or leave the laboratory quietly. Natsume can't harm her anyway because he was in enemy territory.

* * *

"Yuka-chan, welcome home!" Yukihira Izumi, who was wearing a collared black shirt with jeans, exclaimed happily as he rushed to hug his lovely wife at the front door. She was wearing a super short dress, which was bluish-silver in color, with a grey blazer overlapping it and a pair of black knee-length boots. Her hair was loose and straight. Standing right behind her was Shiki clad in a grey shirt with a blue jacket on top and jeans. "And a pleasant morning to you, Shiki. How's it going?"

"Fine, as usual," Shiki promptly replied, slightly bowing his head for respect.

Yuka sighed, feeling a bit overwhelmed by her husband's cheery attitude. "It's six in the morning and you're this energetic already?"

Izumi winked an eye. "That's because I slept well last night and I had dream about you," he said. "Wanna hear it?"

"Umm…No thanks…" she answered.

"Yuka-san is pretty tired from all the work and she doesn't get much sleep lately, so you have to excuse her mood," Shiki explained.

Draping his arm over her shoulders, Izumi brought her to the living room. "You'll be in a good mood once you see our cute little Mikan again," he said. "By the way, have you seen the movie?"

"Yes…The story was nice, the effects were superb, and the actors were all great," Yuka said. "And I really love Mikan's costume in the movie. It was so cute."

"I think so too."

The married couple sat down on the couch and talked about what they've been doing for the past days. After that, Yuka started talking Mikan and Natsume.

"They're a perfect couple. They remind me of us when we were younger," Izumi said.

Yuka took out the small gift Mikan gave her and showed it to her husband. "I doubt that she told Natsume-kun yet, huh?"

Izumi stuck his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a similar item like Yuka's. "Got that right…You know, it's funny how she can keep a secret this big from Neko-chan for so long. When she was a little girl, she can't even keep one measly secret from anybody. She's too honest." He laughed at the memories of Mikan's childhood.

"She got that from you," Yuka said, and Izumi only smiled widely. "The world she showed us… It'll become even more beautiful…"

"The Sakura Tree in the middle of the darkness…It was a sight to see," Izumi said, leaning his head back until his eyes settled on the ceiling. "And Mikan looked like an angel. You know, at first I thought it was a dream until you showed up."

"I was invited at the same time as you."

"Last night, she invited the Black Cat and the Animal Pheromone prince."

"I see…So that's the end of the list…" Yuka clasped the gift close to her heart. "I've planned on revealing everything to Natsume after his special day…Even it's the brutal truth, he has the right to know."

"Mikan kept it from him because she knew he would come to hate himself again," Izumi explained, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his lap. "She's always looking out for him."

"_I've finally expunged the curse from our clans in exchange for a heavy price… He has suffered enough. He doesn't need to grieve on my behalf. He deserves a breather for a while."_

Closing her eyes, Yuka placed her closed hand against her lips. "We are so lucky to have been blessed with such a kind-hearted daughter," she said.

Izumi perked up with a smile as he looked at Yuka. "And a cute one too."

Gracing her lips with a smile, Yuka pulled out a black card with the Sakura Clan seal etched in pink on it. "Persona's going with me when I tell Natsume-kun," she said, waving the card in front of her husband's face.

"Wow…How did you manage to convince him?"

Yuka winked an eye. "It's a secret."

* * *

Sakura Narumi, undeniably the most popular teacher in the high school division and member of the Sakura Clan, was at the outdoor stage, checking out the decorations, the podiums, the seats, and the audio. He had to make sure everything was perfect for the program. Helping him was his former student Tobita Yuu, who was once the Class Representative of his class back in elementary and middle school. The bespectacled boy was still helpful and responsible as ever. Narumi kind of missed the boy since he went to study in another country. His Illusion Alice was highly commended.

Taking one last look on his checklist, Yuu turned to the teacher. "Everything is all set, Narumi-sensei," he said.

"Thank you for your time, Yuu-kun," Narumi replied. "By the way, are you going to dance with Mikan-chan again?"

Yuu smiled as he nodded. "It's an honor to dance with the heiress of the Sakura Clan," he said. "But it's more fun to dance with her as a friend." His phone then rang and immediately he answered it.

The phone call didn't last a minute. As Yuu put his cellphone away, Narumi asked, "Do you have to go?"

"Yes. They need me back at the Latent Ability section," Yuu answered. He bowed his head, excusing himself from Narumi, and went off.

Since the program won't start for another hour, Narumi decided to take a stroll around the high school section's garden. To his surprise, he spotted his fellow teachers, Harada Misaki and Andou Tsubasa, sitting together on a bench by the red rose bushes. Tsubasa was wearing a v-neckline purple shirt with black trimmings and blue jeans with a pair of black-red sports shoes. On the other hand, Misaki's outfit consisted of a yellow jacket with a white blouse underneath, denim skirt, and brown knee-length boots. Approaching quietly like a cat, he ducked his head and hid behind the bushes.

"I still can't forget the world our little kouhai showed us the other day," Tsubasa said, tugging his grey hat.

"Tell me about it… Even though there's only a single tree there, it was still nice for some reason…" Misaki explained, staring dreamily at the sight before her eyes. "Maybe it's because Mikan-chan was there…"

Tsubasa took off his hat and looked inside. There was something small pinned to the hem of his hat. "Mikan gave us the key. Whether we choose to use it or not all depends on us," he said, putting it on his head again.

Inserting her hand into her pocket, she clasped the small object inside as her face turned sad. "I'd like to visit that world again once it's done," she said. "It's Mikan-chan's world after all…"

"Yeah, me too…" Tsubasa got off the bench and approached the rose bushes. "Hey, remember the time we first met?"

Misaki smirked. "How could I forget? You were such a troublemaker back then and I had a different impression about you." She crossed her arms and legs. "It was so hard getting through to you, you know."

"But I'm glad you didn't give up on me…You and Kaname both…" Tsubasa said, carefully picking up a rose.

"Speaking of which, Kaname will be attending the awarding ceremony later," Misaki said. "It's good for him to take some time from work. He's been pretty busy for these past months. Running a toy company is no picnic."

"Being a teacher is so much easier," Tsubasa said, approaching Misaki, carrying the rose with no thorns. "And we're so good with kids. I think we'll make a great family someday." He smiled cheerfully as he tucked the rose behind Misaki's ear. "A rose suits you the best. Hii-sama was right in naming you Akabara no Kimi."

Lightly blushing, Misaki quickly turned her face away with a shrug. "Oh, please… I can't believe Hii-sama made me the head flower when I didn't want the position in the first place. Heck, I didn't even want to become one of the flower maidens either."

"But you handled the job so well," Tsubasa said.

"I didn't have a choice," Misaki sighed.

"You make a pretty cute flower maiden, Misaki," he said, poking her arm.

Misaki shot him a glare, as her face was flushed red, and then she put him in an arm lock. "Are you mocking me, Tsubasa?"

"Oww…ouch…" Tsubasa wailed. "Hey, don't be so rough." He peered over his shoulder and winked at Misaki.

Once again she blushed and pushed him away. "Hmph!!!" She turned her head away with a shrug.

Tsubasa chuckled. "Same old Misaki…"

Narumi also joined him in laughter, though in a much more silent way. After the couple walked away, someone grabbed his collar from behind and pulled him up. Peering over his shoulder, he took one good look at the person. "Well, if it isn't Misaki-sensei," he said. He then saw another person behind Misaki. "And Serio-sensei too...? What brings you two here?"

"You're needed back at the stage, idiot," Misaki-sensei said in an exasperated tone as he released the blonde. "Just what are you doing here anyway?"

"Spying on an unsuspecting couple," Narumi said joyfully, making Misaki-sensei face palmed. "By the way, why are you and Serio-sensei together?"

"I just happened to pass by while I was making my rounds," Serio replied in his usual cold tone.

"Naru, the program's gonna start in about 30 minutes," Misaki-sensei said. "Better head back there." He then walked off.

"He should loosen up once in a while," Narumi said, flicking his hair in an elegant manner. "And I can say the same thing to you."

Serio gave him the cold shoulders as he started walking away.

"Will it kill you to smile?" Narumi said, and Serio stopped in his tracks to face him. "You know, it's funny to think that we entered Mikan-chan's world together. She entrusts the keys to every person she became close with.'

The man removed his mask, revealing dark cold eyes. However, his eyes held a hint of concern and sadness. "Yuka-san saved me from the curse just like what the princess did for the Black Cat. I was the first one to survive the curse, and now the Black Cat also escaped from the tragic fate. However, the princess will…"

Patting the dark man's shoulder, Narumi let out a sigh. "Let's not talk about this, okay? Today is a day for celebration."

"Pushing such positive thinking into me is just a waste of time," Serio said, brushing Narumi's hand away. "But it's working…" He gave off a small smile.

* * *

The awarding ceremony started with an opening speech from Sakurano Shuuichi and a song number performed by Mikan herself. She sang 'Yume no Tsubasa' in front of the audience and won a standing ovation. Principal Izumi went up next to explain the criteria for each award, and then emcee took over to announce the winners.

Princess of the Festival Award: Inoue Sakurako (1st Year Middle School Representative, Special Star, Latent Ability Class)

Prince of the Festival Award: Ishida Junichi (3rd Year Middle School, Triple Star, Technical Class)

Rookie of the Year Award: Ayasegawa Hisana (5th Grade, Triple Star, Special Ability Class)

Queen of the Festival Award: Sakura Mikan (1st Year High School Representative, Special Star, Special Ability Class)

King of the Festival Award: Nogi Ruka (1st Year High School, Triple Star, Somatic Class)

One by one, as the awardees' names were called, they come up onto the stage to receive their trophies and medals. Trophies were given to the King and Queen, while the others received medals. Mikan and Ruka's classmates cheered and teased them about being a couple, much to the dismay of Natsume, who was standing guard by the stage.

After the individual awards, the main awards were announced next.

Alice Festival Special Award: Technical Class  
Alice Championship Award: Special Ability Class

Special Star student and Technical Class Representative Ogasawara Nonoko came up the stage to receive the trophy. She then faced the crowd and raised the trophy high. With the loud cheer and applause, Nonoko couldn't help but blush and smile.

For the Special Ability Class, Special Star student and Special Ability Class Representative Sakura Mikan was the one who accepted the trophy in behalf of the class. And the one who handed out the trophy was Sonou Kaname.

After the awarding ceremony, hours passed by and the dance party came up. So as of that moment, students and teachers alike were busily enjoying the party. The theme for the party was medieval era royalty. As usual, members of the Sakura Clan, Student Council members, and the resident campus heartthrobs were getting the most attention.

Hotaru was having fun doing business with girls who wanted to dance with Ruka. Well, Ruka first danced with Mikan, so that was the only exception. On the other hand, her older brother, Imai Subaru, wore a mask to avoid attention from the girls.

Following the fun and disco dancing, the last dance has officially started, and countless flames sparkled and danced under the night sky. The two-meter tall bonfire burned intensely within the couples, their shadows flickered under its light. The speakers started playing some romantic music. The faces of the other students were also dyed in orange. They sat and looked at the bonfire with joyous, tired, and mischievous faces, cherishing the soon to end Alice festival in their own ways. There were boys having lots of fun with girls from other classes and single students from the same classes were gathered together in their own activities. Under a luxurious tent nearby, the faculty and staff were holding their own celebratory party.

The Alice Festival, a four-day-only commotion was soon coming to an end.

Mikan's amber eyes glowed, reflecting a flame that was sparkling hot. The delicate trails of chiffon on the skirt and the off-shoulder straps gave her dress a beautifully light and textured appearance. The cut and vertical flowing features of the dress make it flattering. The A-symmetrical cut bodice was decorated with embroidered Oak leaves and crystals. The off-shoulder straps were decorated with pearls and crystal beads. The dress had a lace up back with a modesty panel. Wearing her hear down, a gold tiara rested on her head.

Wearing a black and blue armor with a blue cape, Natsume stretched his hands towards Mikan. He looked very much like a knight asking a princess to a dance. "Our Last Dance," he said.

Like a pair who just popped out of a fairy tale book, Natsume and Mikan have enticed those around them. Even the ones who disliked Natsume seem to be drawn to the way he gazed at Mikan. The scowling cold face he usually has was now replaced with a much softer and more striking expression. Indeed he seemed like a dashing knight. Although everyone didn't want to admit it, Natsume seemed to be the perfect guy for Mikan.

"Mikan-chan is so cute," Nonoko said dreamily to Hotaru, who was standing right next to her. "She's the cutest princess in the whole world. Don't you agree, Imai-san?"

"Yeah, cutest ever," Hotaru said in a deadpan tone as she zoomed in on the couple with her digital camera. "This'll bring me big bucks." Her eyes sparkled with money signs.

"And Natsume-kun looks so cool," Nonoko continued.

"Never thought he could look so valiant," Hotaru commented. "By the way, is it okay with you?"

"Okay with what?"

"Misaki-sensei dancing with Umenomiya-san…"

Shifting her gaze to the Misaki and Anna pair, Nonoko let out a sigh. "The feelings I have for Misaki-sensei…is purely admiration…" Her lips curved up into a smile. "Anna-chan's different... She's really in love with Misaki-sensei…"

Hotaru only smiled. "You're more mature than I thought." She then took a moment to film the other couples as well. There was the Tsubasa and Misaki pair, the Izumi and Yuka pair, Kokoroyomi and Sumire, Tono and Nobara, and many more.

* * *

_The dream is coming to an end… _

_The brutal truth is about to be revealed. _

_A troubled heart will once again surface. _

_Will he able to accept the future? Or will he lock himself in the past? _

_The last piece of the treasure will be given. _

The former princess of the Sakura Clan, Sakuya, together with her lover, Hyuuga Natsuhiko, watched the Last Dance of the Alice Festival through a magical screen she herself has created with her Alice. With hands interlocked, they leaned on each other, shoulder-to-shoulder, and felt touched to see couples dance with their loved ones. They, too, wished they could participate in such event, but they were more than satisfied enough to be together. After years of being separated, not one of them would dare to leave one's side again.

"Will there be another dream waiting for him?" the flame-caster asked sincerely, focusing his sight on his descendant. "Or will his dream end?"

"You can never tell what the future has in store for us," Sakuya explained in a tender voice. "But you must move forward no matter what happens."

"Yes, he must move forward…"

_To be continued… _

* * *

**Omake Chapter 3: **A Dangerous Session

The Ice Princess of Alice Academy, Ibaragi Nobara, was just taking a short break from the rigorous training that Persona gave her. Ever since she entered high school, the trainings and the missions have gotten harder and riskier. Persona had urged her to stay in tip-top shape.

She stretched out her arms, sitting down on a patch of grass, as she looked at her snowy surroundings. "I wonder what Mikan-chan is doing right now…" she muttered under her breath. Her thoughts immediately got cut off when she sensed three fireballs heading towards her. Quickly she got up and jumped away in a nick of time. "Who attacked me?" She was answered by two more fireballs. She jumped back to avoid the first one and within that momentum, she performed a back-layout stunt to evade the second one.

"You've gotten faster," a voice of a male said.

Nobara turned to the direction of the voice. She gasped as she saw it was Hyuuga Natsume, a middle school student with the Fire Alice, who was also her fellow classmate in the Dangerous Ability Class. "Natsume-kun, why did you attack me just now?" she asked, and shuddered when Natsume glared at her. His eyes were very scary. "Um…N-Natsume-kun…Did I do something wrong?"

Natsume sighed. "I'm just here to teach you a lesson, Ice Princess." He conjured a flame in his hand. "And I'm not going easy on you just because you're a girl."

She trembled as she took a step backward. "But…But…why?" She was stuttering badly. "Please tell me what I did wrong…I-I don't want to fight."

"Shut up and fight me." Natsume hauled multiple fireballs at Nobara who evaded everything. "You can't just run away forever."

Pondering whether or not to strike back, Nobara summoned five ice pillars which trapped Natsume inside. "Natsume-kun, I don't want to fight you," she pleaded with him again. Just then, flames burst out of the pillars and formed three tornadoes of fire. _Natsume-kun's really strong…I don't know why he wants to fight me, but…if I hurt him…Mikan-chan might hate me… _The tornadoes then combined into one and hurled fire blades at her. Thinking fast, Nobara wrapped herself with wings of ice to protect her from the attacks.

"If you're not going to take this seriously, I might end up killing you," Natsume said, dispersing the tornado.

"The Natsume-kun I know will never do this without any good reason." Her voice came out strong from within the ice which was starting to crack. "If you really insist on fighting, then I might as well enlighten you." As she said that, the ice broke into pieces. Kneeling down on the ground, Nobara had her head low.

"So it finally came out…"

Standing up, Nobara revealed a pair of lethal blue eyes. Her once innocent expression was now replaced by a grim one.

"Your other personality is handy at times like this." Natsume fired a burst of flame along the ground.

Nobara jumped into the air. "Let's see if you can dodge this." Her whole body emitted a white aura as a large ice circle forms around Natsume, freezing his feet. Then the circle extended into the air, creating a pillar of light, freezing everything within its vicinity. As Nobara landed on the ground, the frozen pillar began to shatter. "Looks like you got lucky, Hyuuga Natsume."

Natsume and another guy appeared a few feet behind her.

"You really are scary when you're this serious."

Nobara faced the guy who just spoke. It was Tonouchi Akira, a former Special Star student and representative of the Special Ability Class who had graduated from Alice Academy. He was also a member of the Sakura Clan. Apparently, Tonouichi was working as a special agent for the academy, alongside Persona.

"That move could have really killed the Black Cat," Tono said with a smile. But his smile immediately vanished when three icicles were thrown at him. It was a good thing he had good reflexes to dodge them. "Watch it, princess!"

Natsume sighed. "You watch it, idiot. She's not herself at the moment."

Nobara took a step forward. "Move aside, Tonouchi Akira. I have a score to settle with the Black Cat," she said.

"You're being way too serious here. I was only ordered by Persona to do a little training with you," Natsume explained, keeping his cool.

"The brat's right, missy…" Tono smirked. "Besides, Mikan-chan is looking for you right now. You don't want to keep her waiting."

As he said that, Nobara instantly reverted back to her old self. "Mikan-chan is looking for me? Oh, no, I mustn't keep her waiting," she said in a half-panic mode as she took off. But before leaving, she stopped and bowed at Natsume. "Umm…I apologize for my actions earlier, Natsume-kun. I hope you can forgive me." After that, she left with haste.

"She gets so frantic when it comes to Mikan…" Tono said, looking at Natsume, who gave him a scowl in return. "Aren't you gonna thank me for saving your ass?"

Natsume shrugged. "And why would I thank you, idiot? I didn't need any help in the first place." He turned his back at him and started walking. "I'm a member of the Dangerous Ability Class. I would have gotten out of that situation on my own."

Tono sighed, scratching his head, as he muttered to himself, "If I didn't come, you and the Ice Princess wouldn't have come out in one piece…"

_The End_

_

* * *

_JC: Finally! The second to the last chapter is completed. It's eighteen pages all in all. I've written another long one again without realizing it. I really hope you enjoyed the Alice Festival. Yeah, I know it's a bit fast-paced but bear with me. I have so many ideas for my next story that I'm itching to end this soon. The next chapter is really the final and probably the most emotional one. Just get ready for it, okay? There won't be a title preview for the last chapter. It's a surprise. So I let you enjoy the Omake Chapter instead.


	25. Heart of the Treasure

**JC: **This is the last chapter of this story. I'm a little sad yet happy at the same time. With this finally finished I'm able to go on concentrating on my new story. This'll be very emotional. I'm cheering myself on for this. I'd like to thank all my reviewers who have been with me since the story started. Now, without further ado, let's start the story.

**Japanese Terms: **Nii/Nii-san (Big Brother), Nee (Big Sister), Sensei (teacher, can also be used to address doctors), Senpai (Senior), Kouhai (Junior), tachi (to denote a plural form), Kokoro (Heart), Hihou (Treasure), Hentai (Pervert)

* * *

**Sakura no Hihou**

Final Chapter: Hihou no Kokoro

He remembered it like it was yesterday. On the day they went to Tokyo Tower was the very same day he fell in love with her. They escaped from the academy when it was close to midnight. It only took them less than five minutes to get to the tower.

"_It's really Tokyo Tower!!!" a 9-year old Mikan uttered excitedly when she set her eyes on the tall tower. She was dressed in a carnation pink skirt-dress with black leggings and brown boots. Over her dress was a white mantle. Her hair was tied in an elegant half-ponytail. _

_Tokyo Tower is a communications and observation tower in Tokyo, standing at 332.5 meters. She had always wanted to go there ever since she was five. As the noble princess of the Sakura Clan, she wasn't allowed to set foot outside the Sakura Land. She had always been a caged bird. But, thanks to Natsume, she was able to go out and have fun. "Natsume, let's hurry up!" Tugging him by the arm, Mikan dragged him to the tower. _

_The bodyguard merely sighed in frustration and went along. He was wearing a grey jacket over a black shirt, jeans, and black sneakers with white laces. Honestly, what did this girl see in him anyway? He was a bearer of the curse. He was bad luck to all. Nevertheless, the girl chose him to be her bodyguard. Though the majority of the family was against such choice, the leader of the Sakura Clan gave no complaints, much to his surprise. _

_Seeing her smiling so cheerfully, as if she was a bird that was finally free to spread its wings, made him feel warm inside. From the day he was born, people looked at him with disgust and hatred. But Mikan was different. She still smiled at him from the bottom of her heart. She was very kind and cheerful, and for that reason, he couldn't help feeling attracted to her. _

"_I have the Invisibility Alice Stone and the Levitation Stone," the princess said, showing off the stones. "I don't want to view the city from inside the tower. Let's go way up there, okay?" _

"_Fine, whatever," he replied nonchalantly. _

_The children went up on the roof of the observation decks. _

_Mikan scanned the towering buildings and the beautiful lights of the city. She could also see the streets buzzing with cars and buses, and the people looked like ants. Mikan felt so much happiness washing over her._

"_It's really amazing up here." The princess moved to sit down at the edge, letting her legs hang. "Do you think we can visit this place again, Natsume?" _

_Natsume sat down beside her, keeping only a short distance between them. "I'd take you here whenever you want," he said in a cool voice. He had to agree that they had a wonderful view. It seemed romantic in a sense. _

_Folding her hands on her lap and looking at Natsume, Mikan moved a little closer to him. "I'm always cooped up in the Sakura Land…I do love the land, but I want to see more…and feel free." She checked her watch and sighed in relief. "It's almost time." _

"_Time to go home, I suppose?" he said with a shrug. _

_Smiling, she shook her head. "Only a minute left and then it's midnight," she said as she carefully got up. She looked at her watch again, turning her back at him. _

_Wondering what she was up to, he got back on his feet as well. "Are we going home or not?" he questioned, keeping his tone cold and serious. He wished they could stay a little while longer, though he would get in trouble if anyone finds out that he brought the princess outside. _

"_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" After counting she spun around her heels and held out a small dark-blue box wrapped in a pure white ribbon. "Otanjoubi omedeto, Natsume!" she greeted him with a big smile. _

_Eyes growing wide in surprise, Natsume stared at the box in silence. He knew it was strange of her to make a countdown till midnight, but he never realized that it was already his birthday. As far as he could remember, he had never celebrated his birthday ever since his father died. His father would usually buy him a small cake and gave him toys to play with. So, it was the first time that anyone, aside from his father, gave him a gift on his birthday. No wonder Mikan insisted on going to Tokyo Tower for sightseeing. _

"_Please open it, Natsume," she said, keeping her smile. "I hope you'll like it." _

_He took the box in his hands. Admiring the cute package, he unraveled the ribbon and placed it inside his pocket. Then he opened the box. Inside was a Mandarin Orange Alice Stone. Its shape was a perfect sphere and it was about the size of a ping pong ball. "An Alice Stone…? Were you the one who made this?" _

_She nodded cheerfully. "I'm glad I was able to perfect it on time. I used to make tiny Alice stones, you know. I wasn't very good at making shapes either. My Alice stones usually come out deformed." She clasped her hands behind her and faced the view of the city. "When I heard about your birthday from Serio-sensei, I became so excited. I started training very hard last week in order to create the perfect Alice Stone for you, Natsume." _

_His heart skipped a beat. She did all of that for him, he thought. He didn't know what to say to her. He felt so touched. Mikan was the first one to ever show such kindness to him. He was so grateful to have met her. _

_Wrapping her arms around herself, she shuddered. "It's so cold. I guess we should head back. I also baked a cake for you. We can eat it in the morning, if you'd like." _

"_Arigato…" _

_A bit shocked, she asked him, "What did you say?" _

"_Don't let me repeat myself, polka-dots…" he said, turning his face away from her. "I said…thank you…" He was close to blushing already. _

_Giggling, Mikan gave him a great big hug. "Yay! Natsume thanked me! I'm so happy!" she exclaimed. _

_He felt his heart pounding and his cheeks heating up. She was too close for comfort. "Hey, let go of me, you crazy girl," he demanded, but she held on to him tightly. "Let go!" _

A gentle breeze rustled through the Sakura trees. Around him in the afternoon sun, silhouettes of trees danced. Among the shadows, a darker shade darted from behind some distant trees, disappearing behind the walks of the ruins.

"What brings you here, Natsume?"

It was Mikan.

"I was just taking a stroll and then I ended up here," he replied.

Mikan smiled faintly. "A lot of things happened here," she said.

He looked at her for a brief moment before shifting his sights on the ruins.

"It's your birthday today, do you know?"

"I'm aware. Are you going to throw a surprise party again like you did last year?"

Mikan giggled. "Maybe…" Moving closer to him, she took hold of his hand. "Let's go outside the academy, Natsume."

"No," he gave a straight answer. He sounded like a stern old man not giving permission to his daughter to go out.

A pout escaped from her lips. "Come on! Please…" She put on her puppy-dog face. "Please…" She begged, batting her eyes.

She looked completely adorable to him. He always found it so difficult to refuse such a face. "Fine then… But don't let me get in trouble with your family," he said with a sigh.

She giggled again. "Hey! You can count on me!" She hugged his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad that we could go on a date on your birthday. Now that you're curse free, there will be more birthdays to come for you. However...I wouldn't be…" Her voice seemed to fade.

His eyes dissected her expression. His small smile faded and his forehead creased. "You wouldn't be what?"

"Natsume, I will always keep the promise I made you," she said.

A faint smile touched his lips, and he nodded. "Hey, polka-dots… When you first met me, you weren't scared of me at all, weren't you?"

"Nope! Not a bit!" she answered cheerfully.

He stopped, raising his eyebrows in blatant disbelief. Then he flashed a wicked smile. "Really now?" His body shifted suddenly. He pounced at her. She didn't see it—his movement was too fast. Mikan only found herself suddenly airborne, and then they crashed onto his bed.

Mikan was shocked. "How did we end up in your room?"

"Dummy, have you forgotten? You inserted a Teleportation Alice stone inside my body the other day," he said, flicking her forehead. Before she could say anything, he curled her into a ball against his chest, holding her more securely than iron chains. She blushed in an instant, but he seemed well in control.

"Okay, now you're scaring me…" She struggled. "Can you let me go now?"

He just shrugged. "Let's stay like this for a while…"

She stiffened for an instant, until she felt his throbbing heart. "Natsume…"

* * *

It was about 1:30 PM. Mikan was having trouble choosing what to wear on her date. Giving up, she consulted her mother, who was a model. With her mother's help, she was able to choose the perfect clothes. She wore white shorts rolled up at the hem, with a pink tube blouse underneath an open blue jacket with a white hoodie. The jacket was in an off-shoulder style. She also wore a pair of white ankle boots with pink socks and a light-blue Gatsby cap. After kissing her mother goodbye, she skipped and pranced happily to the exit of the land. As she walked out, her eyes immediately settled on an unfamiliar vehicle. And the one standing leaning on it was her boyfriend.

Cool and composed as usual, Natsume was clad in a grey shirt with a black biker's jacket on top. He wore slightly skinny black pants with a silver chain hanging on the right side and a pair of grey sneakers.

"I didn't know you could drive!" Mikan exclaimed when Natsume brought her to his new car. "Wait a minute! Who gave you this car anyway?"

The car was a Honda Civic EX Sedan in polished metal metallic. It had a honeycomb front grille, sporty 16-inch alloys, and a rear deck lid spoiler. With its sleek lines, long low windshield and short front and rear overhangs, the Civic Sedan is one cool car.

"Your father," he answered, juggling the car key with his right hand. "I was reluctant to accept it, but your father was persistent."

Mikan touched the hood of the car. "Otou-san never told me that he was planning to give you a car for your birthday," she said before turning her head to him. "Do you have a license?"

"You know, almost everyone in the Dangerous Ability Class knows how to drive a car," he said. "And I just got my official license just last month."

"Wow…"

Natsume helped her into his new car, being a gentleman than he normally was. When he had her settled, he got in the driver's seat and headed out. "When are you going to tell me the surprise?" he asked grumpily.

He hated surprises and she knew that. "You'll see… By the way, you look so cool in those clothes," she said, throwing a smile in his direction.

He didn't dare to look at her. "Whatever, polka-dots…"

Puffing up her cheeks, she pinched his arm. "I'm not polka-dots!"

"But you were wearing polka-dots this morning," he said with a mocking smile.

The girl just blushed ten shades of red. "Natsume no hentai!!!" she uttered, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Ignoring her comment, he drove out of the gates of Alice Academy and increased the speed of the car. "You know… I'm never letting your father and that stupid Naru choose my clothes again." He had just spent two gruesome hours in his room being a helpless victim, as Yukihira Izumi and Narumi played as fashion consultants. Whenever he complained, Yukihira reminded him that if he wanted to date his daughter, he had to do whatever he was told. For the first hour, they dressed him up in the most ridiculous outfits. "It was a nightmare."

"Eh? Really? Otou-san told me it was fun," Mikan said.

He shrugged. "They turned me into the male-version of Barbie. How can you say that it's fun?" He was then distracted by the sound of a phone ringing. Natsume pulled his cell phone from his pocket inside his jacket, looking briefly at the caller ID before answering.

"Hello, Natsume-kun…"

It was Sakura Yuka.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

Something Yuka had said, as Mikan could guess, made Natsume's eyes widen in disbelief, and then a grin spread across his face.

"All right…I understand. Thank you." He then put his phone away.

"Was that my mother? What did she say?"

"She told me to make this a memorable day for the two of us. She also wished me a happy birthday."

"I see…" Mikan said with a thoughtful smile.

And then they went to have a great time…

* * *

"Are they really leaving?" he asked all of a sudden, as they were on their way to the venue of his party.

She blinked at him in confusion. "Um…Who?"

"The late princess, the middle school principal, and that Koizumi…"

"Yes."

"And when is that?"

Clasping her hands on her lap, she grimaced. "It's soon, very soon." Tears rolled over her cheeks. She remembered with dismay that her time was running short as well.

"Why the hell are you crying?" he demanded in frustration.

"Because I'm sad."

Pulling over in front of a convenience store, Natsume turned the full force of his crimson red eyes on her. "Mikan…" The way he said her name was so soft. But the next thing he said was completely insulting. "You'll get real ugly for my party if you keep crying, you know."

"WHAT?!" She uttered, glaring at him. "Hey! I was having a moment and you had to mess it up!"

He let out a snicker. "You're one silly girl, polka-dots," he said, turning her red once again. She didn't bother to answer him. She just let out a grunt and looked away.

"Let's head down to your party," Mikan immediately said.

Natsume raised a brow. "So, where exactly is the party, huh?"

"It's a surprise party! You shouldn't be so nosy, Natsume."

"Whatever… I wouldn't be surprised even when everyone yells Happy Birthday to my face."

"You're so hard to please."

"Humor me," he replied coldly as he accelerated the car.

Mikan led him to a hotel—one of the classiest and most famous hotels in Tokyo. Parking the car in a vacant space, he noticed a vibrant Honda Civic red car, a champagne colored Sportage, a black limousine and white Nissan Car. All cars belong to the Sakura family. He got out and walked around the car to open her door. He held out his hand.

She took his hand and let him lift her from the car. He then wrapped one arm around her waist.

When they got inside the hotel, Mikan giggled. "This will be the first time for you," she said.

First time for what? He had his fair share of surprise birthdays in the past. What makes this one different?

As the couple reached the door to the ballroom, Mikan took his hands and placed them on the knobs. "Okay, we're finally here! Open the door for your surprise, Natsume."

Feeling a bit suspicious, he looked seriously at the knobs. Turning it, he pushed open the doors only to be greeted by darkness. He had expected this much. Taking a step inside, the lights suddenly went on. Party poppers were heard from all corners of the room. He was then showered with confetti and small balloons, along with a big "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" greeting from his family and friends.

His family? He took a quick glance around the room. The high class members of the Hyuuga Clan were there as well. They had never attended his birthday before. Mikan was right. It was truly a first for him. And he felt more honored to see some of the elite members of the Sakura Clan there as well. Everyone was in their gowns and tuxedos.

"Happy Birthday, Natsume," Mikan said. "Did you like the surprise?"

Stunned as he was, Natsume managed to give off a smile for her. "It really is a surprise," he said. He then noticed that her clothes have changed. She was now wearing a carnation pink beaded strapless dress. The bust line featured a fully sequined design, a flower and a bow, together with a full skirt just above the knee. Afterward, he took notice of his clothes. He realized that he was now wearing a black tuxedo.

The head of the Hyuuga Clan gave him a welcoming speech. In behalf of the entire clan, he apologized to Natsume for giving him such a distasteful life in the past. Natsume was once again surprised, though his face remained completely composed. Natsume held no grudge against them. He understood how everyone must have felt when he had the curse. He understood their concerns and fear, so he gladly accepted their apology.

As the music started, Natsume looked at the dance floor. One by one, couples went to the dance floor and started to whirl gracefully to the sweet music played by a quartet. Andou Tsubasa, Tonouchi Akira, Nogi Ruka and Yukihira Izumi were flawless in classic tuxedos. Even Kokoroyomi, Kitsuneme, and Tobita Yuu looked completely dashing. Misaki was stunning in a black satin dress with geometric cutouts that bared her unblemished skin. Nobara was such a striking beauty in her strapless royal-blue dress with fully sequined bust line and a flower appliqué at the center. Her dress featured a full tulle skirt which was mid-thigh in length. And Yuka was beyond belief. For a woman who has given birth to a child, Yuka has remained youthful. Her strapless blue charmeuse dress had an elegant pleated top, unique black floral lace overlay, and an empire waist design that flattered her silhouette well. Her hair featured elegant curls to compliment her bare shoulders. Imai Hotaru looked very sophisticated in her lavender ballgown, while Ogasawara Nonoko looked absolutely divine in her strapless black cocktail dress.

Eventually Mikan towed him out to the dance floor.

"I'm no good at dancing, you ditz," Natsume said groggily. "And I don't want to dance in front of my clan."

"Don't worry, silly," Mikan whispered back. "I know you can dance. Just pretend it's like the Last Dance of the Alice Festival."

Natsume sighed in frustration. He put her arms around his neck. "Don't you dare laugh at me if I make a mistake," he said.

And then they were whirling too.

Tsubasa caught his eye on a turn and smiled in encouragement. Natsume merely glared at him in return.

"Are you having fun, Natsume?" Mikan asked, gazing up at him.

"Yeah…a bit…" he said.

Mikan sighed. "Only a bit? You're not being honest. I'm sure you're having loads of fun right now."

Natsume threw her a rare smile. "Am I that obvious?"

She shook her head as she leaned her head on his chest. "Nope…It was just a good guess."

* * *

"The suffering is over. Many have perished with their wishes not fulfilled. However, their wishes were kept alive in those who they left behind. I have always believed that there would be someone who would be strong enough to overcome all obstacles."

Dressed in a white yukata, Princess Sakuya put out her hand to catch a lone Sakura petal which fell from the tree. She was in the world Mikan created. Standing by her side was Sakura Yuka, who was dressed in the same white yukata.

"I have been reincarnated countless times, just so I would provide a guiding light to my descendants. Despite that, I still was not able to prevent any deaths caused by the curse." Sakuya closed her hand as her expression grew sad. "And then there was you and your daughter. The young princess, most especially, holds an indispensable power. Her growing strength was fueled by the desire to protect her loved ones. She had managed to rid of the curse plaguing the clans. However, in doing so, she paid a price so great."

Elegantly Yuka tucked one side of her hair behind her ear as she turned to face Sakuya. "What's done is already done. We cannot change the past."

"His retaliation at the very last moment…I was not able to foresee it in my dream. I was confident that she would be able to destroy the curse without any hindrance. I know I am accountable for what happened to her back then."

"Do not blame yourself, princess."

"Yuka-san, I once inhabited your body. My spirit was awakened by your wishes. You wished to save the Masked One and you did. Your daughter inherited your great strength."

Yuka put on a smile. "But I believe Mikan is much stronger than I am."

"Strong as she may be… We cannot change what the future has in stored for her now…" Sakuya lifted her chin and released the petal from her hand. "It seems that it's time for me to go."

"I guess so… Mikan had already said her goodbyes to everyone, except for one person…" Yuka sighed deeply and looked towards a particular direction. Listening carefully, she could hear footsteps approaching. "He's right on time. Good. It's been a week since his birthday."

"The truth will finally be revealed." With that said, Sakuya disappeared from sight, leaving a clutter of petals behind.

Emerging from the darkness, Hyuuga Natsume, who was dressed in his high school uniform, bowed before Yuka to show his respect.

"No need for formalities here, Natsume-kun," Yuka told him, and the boy raised his head. "What I am about to show you will yield a variety of results from you, so I implore you…please…stay strong."

Confused as he may be, he maintained an air of composure. "I want to know the truth," he said. "I want to know how Mikan removed the curse from my body."

"If that is what you want, then I will provide…" As Yuka slowly spun around, the scenery changed to the ruins of the Sakura Clan.

_Standing in the center of the Sakura Clan's seal was Mikan. Her yukata was pure white in color. Her silky brown hair flowed down her back and she was giving off a faint glow, giving her an angelic appearance. Koizumi Luna, Hii-sama, and Nogi Ruka stood around the seal. While Hii-sama and Ruka maintained a powerful barrier around the seal, Luna was focusing her energy on herself. _

_Streaks of black energy materialized inside the barrier. Amplifying her own powers, Mikan started to seize the black energy, absorbing it into her own body. She screamed and wailed and hugged herself tightly. This was a painful process for her. _

Natsume couldn't believe his eyes. And he dreaded himself for not being able to help Mikan during that time.

"Mikan didn't want you to know about this…because she wanted to protect you," Yuka explained, maintaining a stoic expression. She had seen the dream being played in front of her eyes before. "During the preparations for this ritual, we were advised to keep it a secret from you."

No…It should have been the other way around, Natsume thought. He should be the one protecting her, but Mikan ended up saving him once again.

_The young princess fell on her knees, still with arms wrapped around herself. The pain seemed to worsen. As she began to lose control, the streaks of black energy came crashing against the barrier. _

_Years of experience has honed the middle school principal's skills in creating and maintaining a barrier, while Ruka's intensive training made him even stronger. The barrier did not waver. It stayed strong. Nothing could break out. _

"Ruka-kun was chosen by Mikan to bear the curse she absorbed from Kaname-kun," Yuka said, and Natsume looked at her in surprise. "And he was given the Barrier Alice for this purpose. The curse does no harm to those outside of the family."

"_Mikan no Kimi! Look out!" _

_As the middle school principal screamed out, someone rammed into Mikan's back. A loud jolt caused her to shake. _

"_I can't let you get rid of me that easily. My curse shall live on and so will I!"_

Natsume's eyes grow wide in disbelief.

"_Princess!" Koizumi Luna shouted out. _

_Mikan turned her head over her shoulder and saw the murderous face of her lover. _

"_Sakura!" this time it was Ruka who called out. _

"This can't be real," muttered Natsume. The one who stabbed Mikan was him. "But I don't remember any of this…"

"That's because you were being controlled by Masayuki of the Koizumi Clan," Yuka answered. "Indeed his power was immeasurable."

Natsume felt like his blood was being drained from his body. His hands turned cold in an instant as he stood frozen on the spot. "He took over my consciousness again…without me even realizing it…?"

_She couldn't say anything. She felt something icy cold jabbed into her abdomen. It was a flat object that was thrust deeply into her body. The sense of perplexity surpassed the sense of pain. "Koizumi Masayuki…" Mikan managed to mutter. _

_His grin looked like that of an emotionless mask that suddenly begun smiling evilly. Masayuki, who was controlling Natsume's body, then pulled out the blood-soaked dagger. The blade of the dagger was made of Sakura Crystals—crystals of special properties that can kill a Sakura in a matter of minutes or even seconds. _

_Losing her balance, Mikan fell to the ground._

"_It looks like your descendant has failed, Sakuya-sama," Masayuki said, waving the dagger that was drenched in her blood. "The treasured princess has perished!" _

Natsume felt a big lump in his throat. His heart was pounding in trepidation.

_All of a sudden, the spirit of Sakuya appeared beside Mikan. Her eyes were filled with remorse and pity. "The darkness is forever living in your heart, but do not think for a second that you have won this battle. The light still shines within the young princess." _

_As she said that, Mikan opened her eyes and slowly got up to face the former prince of the Koizumi Clan. _

"_What…? How can this be? You're supposed to be dead by now. I stabbed you with the crystal!" Masayuki uttered. _

"_I know what I have to do to end your existence once and for all," Mikan spoke in a solemn voice. "My wish is to protect Natsume and everyone that I care for in my life."_

_Masayuki narrowed his dark eyes. "But you cannot! All you can do is die!" _

_Limping, Mikan approached the dark prince and placed a hand on his chest. "I have foreseen this event in my dreams…I knew that my death will come…However…" Her body started to glow in a light pink aura. "I entrust my dreams to the ones I'll leave behind." Steadily her body had begun fading as her aura glowed brighter. "Koizumi Masayuki…the clans will finally be free of your curse…This is your last life here in this world." As she closed her eyes, her whole body got bathed in bright pink light. Then the light grew larger until it engulfed the ruins. _

_Her light pressed on and was released throughout the world. This light was felt by every Sakura and Hyuuga Clan member in the world. _

"_This power…" Ruka muttered in awe. "Sakura…" _

"_Everyone is being cleansed… The princess has done it…" Luna said, smiling gratefully. "The princess has saved the clans." _

Natsume was amazed, as well, at the power Mikan showed. How he could have missed all that, he asked himself. Just then, the scenery changed again. They were back in Mikan's world again. "If Koizumi killed Mikan at that time, then why is she still—"

Her expression turned sadder. "It was Sakuya-sama's doing," she cut him off. "With her last bit of power, Sakuya-sama granted Mikan the gift of life. However…a life once lost can never return, so Mikan's time in our world is almost at an end."

"Then Mikan's going to…" Natsume stopped himself. He did not have the heart to say it. He felt so confused and hurt. "Mikan…" As he wallowed in regret for not being able to do anything, he felt Yuka's hand touching his shoulder. Yuka then pulled him into a hug.

"Mikan had her reasons for not telling you right away, but don't hate her for it," she whispered into his ear. "After all, it was painful for her as well." She pulled back and gently held his face between her hands.

"I should've died instead," Natsume said, clenching his fists.

Yuka slowly shook her head. "Mikan wants you to be happy more than anything else. For her, you are her treasure. I know it's hard to accept it, but it was the path she has chosen for herself." She moved her hands to his shoulders. "Her strength and power had saved the clans. We are no longer bound by the curse and the legend of her sacrifice will live forever."

Turning away, Natsume fixed his gaze on the ground. The images of Masayuki's fatal strike, the pool of blood, and the immense aura Mikan displayed had been fused together in his head.

"Mikan…I'm sorry…"

Yuka and the world suddenly changed in a blink of an eye. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the Hyuuga Mansion, facing his mentor, Persona.

"Surprised to see me, Black Cat," the masked man said in his usual cold voice.

And Natsume replied in the same tone, "What are you doing here, Persona?"

"What are you going to do now you know the truth?" the man questioned.

Clenching his fists, Natsume looked away. Truth to be known, he didn't know what to do. He can't think straight at the moment. What he saw in the dream were all too much for him. Mikan had sacrificed her own life to save the clans, to save him, and he wasn't even aware of it.

"Just so you know, you're still in a dream," Persona said, inserting his hands into his pockets. "I was asked by Yuka-san to accompany her to the world of dreams…and to talk to you… Who would have thought that you and I share the same fate? And I thought it was hopeless for you."

Uneasily, Natsume raked his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Imagine that…" he muttered sarcastically. "But…at least you didn't lose anything…"

"Yes, I didn't lose anything…But my true wish had never came true," Persona said, taking the mask off his face, as he peered over his shoulder to look at his protégée. "Unrequited love is so cliché, don't you think? Hmph…Why am I saying things like this to you? You don't even know how it feels because your feelings were reciprocated."

Strangely, Natsume found it hard to believe that Persona would actually talk about love. In addition to that, he had a pretty good idea who Persona was referring to. Unrequited love was something he wouldn't probably understand in a lifetime. His best friend surely knew how it feels.

"You still haven't answered my question yet," Persona said, putting his mask and his cold expression back on. "What are you going to do now that you know the truth?"

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and cleared his mind. "Mikan made a promise to me. She promised me that she will never ever leave me and I trust her words." And he felt confident about it. "She's not going to die."

Persona shrugged as he smirked. "Well now…I was kind of expecting you to act like a reckless brat now, but this is fine with me."

* * *

As Natsume slowly woke up, his mind began to think unsteadily. The first thing he saw was the ceiling of his room. The curtains blocked the window so he wondered if it were already morning or still night time.

"You've finally woken up, Natsume-kun." A voice that sounded as pleasant as the gentle wind spoke to him.

He turned his head to find the owner of the voice. There sat the girl on a chair next to his bed.

"Good morning, Natsume-kun…or should I say good evening. You've been in the dreamscape for almost a day." Ogasawara Nonoko revealed a sweet smile.

"Felt like ten minutes to me," he replied, sitting up on the bed. "Seems like you were told to watch over me, huh?"

"I did it because I wanted to."

His expression turned colder. "All this time you knew and yet…" He clasped his bed sheet tightly and through gritted teeth he said, "I don't know whether or not to feel betrayed but…"

Nonoko bowed her head in apology. "I couldn't do anything about it…I'm sorry…" she said, feeling very afraid of him.

Calming down, he leaned back with a sigh. "I know…It's not your fault…It's not anyone's fault." He can't help feeling guilty for what happened. He knew he shouldn't blame himself, but still it was great burden for his heart. "Where is Mikan right now?"

"She's disappeared ever since you entered the dream," Nonoko replied with a concerned look on her face. "No one is able to locate her. It's like she's disappeared from the academy."

He didn't have to think twice. Natsume had a good guess to where Mikan could be. Jumping off the bed, he rushed towards his closet and pulled out his outfit. "I'm going to look for her," he said.

A smile gracing her lips, Nonoko said, "All right…Good luck, Natsume-kun.."

Natsume peered over his shoulder and looked at his cousin with a small smile. "Thanks…"

* * *

When he climbed up the last set of floors to the rooftop of the observatory of Tokyo Tower, he could see the sun setting from the horizon. He scanned around, seeking the girl he loved. However, it doesn't seem like she was there.

"Natsume…"

He turned slowly. Mikan was standing very still. She was in her high school uniform. It was strange how he didn't notice her presence before. They stared at each other for a long moment, and then she smiled. He walked toward her, quite close, and then pulled her into his arms. "Where were you, polka-dots?"

"Have you been looking for me?" Her voice was innocent and soft.

"You have a knack of making me worry all the time."

"Sorry…" Her knees suddenly felt like jelly. She felt a curl of nausea in the pit of her stomach. Her eyesight was leaving her. "N-Natsume…I…" She dropped down on her knees.

Immediately he knelt down to her level, grasping the sides of her arm. "What's wrong?" he asked, his heart pounding in trepidation. "Mikan!"

"You've heard it from my mother, right?" Mikan looked up at him. Her face was paler than ever. "Natsume…I'm going to—" She was cut by the pain in her chest. She winced and wallowed.

No, it was too soon, Natsume wailed in his mind. "Mikan, hold on! You can't die!" he exclaimed.

Wobbling, Mikan got up and tried to smile for him. But as soon as she straightened up, her whole body felt numb. She dropped down like a heavy log but was caught by Natsume. "I can't stand anymore…" she muttered.

With her upper body resting on his lips, Natsume had his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She was growing cold. "Mikan, no, I don't want you to die!"

Her voice came out so weakly. "This is how it should be…" Her vision was slowly becoming a blur. "Natsume, don't blame yourself for everything that has happened. Everything I did was for the sake of love."

"I know! I understand that." Tears began to trickle down his cheeks. "Just don't go!"

"I'm glad that I was able to protect you." Her smile was faint.

More tears burst out. "You promised me that you won't leave me! You promised me! You can't go! You just can't!" he exclaimed, shaking his head vigorously.

Mikan held his cheek with one hand, wiping some of his tears with her thumb. "Please don't cry, Natsume… Like I said before, I'm not going to leave you." Her hand suddenly left his face. It became so heavy for her. But Natsume caught her hand and squeezed it gently. "Natsume, I'm not going to die, because I know that I'll stay alive forever in everyone's heart. I will stay forever in your heart."

Once again he shook his head. "Don't go…" He shut his eyes. "Mikan!"

"Promise me, Natsume…" Mikan closed her eyes as she continued to smile. She could feel her time coming. Almost all of her senses seemed to have halted. Her last bit of power was diminishing. "Promise me that you'll live a good life for the two of us and give meaning to our love."

"Mikan…" His voice cracked. His eyes were full of tears and pain.

"Do you promise, Natsume? Do you promise to live for the two of us?"

"Yes…I promise…" he said, shuddering.

Opening her eyes, Mikan saw his face clearly again. She was using her last ounce of power to regain her sight for a short while. "Natsume, you look funny…when you cry…" She giggled. "And cute… You know, I'm really…glad…t-that I…met you…N-Natsu…me…" With those fading words, her soul finally departed as the sun has set.

Natsume's eyes widened. "M-Mikan…" He hugged her closer and tightly. "NO! MIKAN!!!" he yelled out loud.

The wind blazed through the Sakura Land, swaying the trees and cluttering the petals violently. Every member of the Sakura Clan was struck with overwhelming sadness as they felt that their princess has passed away. While others have started to pray for her soul, others drowned themselves in tears. Close friends were informed of the tragic news and soon the whole academy became aware. Indeed it was a sad day for everyone.

"The time has finally come," the middle school principal said, setting down her fan, as she stood up. The flower maidens before her stared in confusion, not knowing the meaning behind her words. Hii-sama glowed in a bright white light. Her shine almost blinded the maidens. "The power that protects this academy is within my grasps no more. I have granted all of which is mine to my successor. I bid farewell to all of you. May you live a pleasant life…" With those words said, her body disappeared, leaving only her elegant kimono to fall on the floor.

Koizumi Luna was kneeling down in front of the leader of the Sakura Clan. Though it was evident that the leader was struck with grief, he kept a strong face. "I have served my purpose. Now that my goals have been met, there is no more reason for me to stay. I am the last of my clan and with my departure the Koizumi Clan will be no more. My benevolent master, I thank you for everything you have done for me. I know my brother has done you wrong. But instead of punishing me, your ancestors made me a part of your family." She raised her head and smiled beautifully. "This is my farewell. Let us meet again in the other world." Then she completely vanished.

Sakuya and Natsuhiko appeared before the anguished Natsume, who had yet to release the princess from his arms.

"Hyuuga Natsume…my deepest condolences…" Sakuya said, approaching the couple. "I know this has pained you so much." She knelt down and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Dry your tears, my descendant," Natsuhiko said. "Do you not think the young princess will be sad to see you in such a state?"

With greeted teeth, Natsume threw the man a deadly glare. "You think I can just put a smile on my face?"

"I understand your pain…truly I do…" Sakuya held Mikan's hand and smiled. "But her death is merely a temporary separation. For what purpose do you think she created the world you have been? Think not of her as someone so ordinary. Her spirit lives on in that world."

Natsume looked at her confusingly. "And what do you mean by that?"

And Natsuhiko was the one who answered him. "She is now residing in the world she created, and everyone close to her heart was given a key—a key to open the door to that world."

"What?"

"She may no longer live in this world, but she is very much alive in her world," Sakuya explained, getting up with grace. "And you may visit that world depending on the desire of your heart.

"Then Mikan is…" He looked down at her face and started crying tears of joy. "You idiot…" He hugged her closely.

Softly stroking his hair, Sakuya summoned cherry blossom petals to surround them. "Our spirits can finally rest," she said, taking her place beside her lover. "Farewell, Hyuuga Natsume."

"Please take care of yourself, my descendant," Natsuhiko said, smiling brightly at him.

More and more petals encircled them until their whole bodies were covered. A bright light then emerged from the petals. As the petals scattered, the spirits of the lovers have vanished.

That was not the end to that.

Cherry blossom petals encircled him, dancing wildly, as they glowed in a light pink aura. All of a sudden, Mikan body started to glow in the same shade of aura as well. As the light shone brighter and brighter, Natsume shielded his eyes with one hand. And when he opened them, Mikan's body has disappeared, as well as the petals. She was replaced by a Sakura stone with a festive touch of brilliant red, pink, and purple crystals with silver highlights. It was about the size of his palm.

"This is the key, huh…?" He got back up on his feet and stared at the city. "Mikan…let's see each other again soon…" A smile finally appeared on his face.

* * *

Since then, the two clans have lived a peaceful life as they have moved to honor the princess's wish.

Hyuuga Natsume reminiscences in such a manner…

It was fate that brought them together. It was no coincidence he had met her on that bloody winter night.

Death can hold so many meanings. And people who have died would always leave their treasures behind.

The only thing certain that she was a truly special—a gift from the gods—and he was more than pleased enough to have been loved by such person.

As he walked down the path towards their favorite spot underneath the giant Sakura tree, he silently amused himself in his thoughts. He had just been told by Narumi about the reason to why Koizumi Luna dislikes him to a certain point. The reason was simple. It was because of jealousy. In the past, Koizumi Luna had fallen in love with his father, much to his utter surprise. However, his mother, a foundling girl and a prostitute, discovered by the academy, and his father fell deeply in love, leaving Luna to suffer the pain of being heartbroken. Though Luna expressed her disgust towards him, she actually held no hatred towards him.

The new middle school principal was now Sakura Narumi. So far, he's been handling his job pretty well, though his eccentric actions sometimes annoy the newly appointed middle school vice-principal, Hyuuga Misaki.

Hii-sama's successor and the new head of the Hana Hime was none other than Harada Misaki, the Lady of the Red Rose. Before the day of Mikan's passing, Misaki was given the Barrier Alice by Hii-sama. In about a year or so, she and Tsubasa had plans on getting married.

Sakurano Shuuichi, Sonou Kaname, and Imai Subaru busied themselves with their careers. Tonouchi Akira was getting ready to court Ibaragi Nobara, hoping the latter who return his feelings. Sakura Yuka and Shiki went back to their usual jobs, as Yukihira Izumi continued being the fun-loving elementary school principal, much to Jinno-sensei's dismay. The enigmatic Persona still continued his job as an agent and moderating teacher of the Dangerous Ability Class.

Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme still continued their Mikan fan-club. Ogasawara has also moved on and was now recruited by top chemists all over the world. Imai Hotaru was busy blackmailing Nogi Ruka again to do business. Her inventions were also slowly getting recognized.

Everyone had been doing well, Natsume thought, and for sure she was happy because of that.

A year later, on her first death anniversary, Natsume visited their favorite spot in the forest. Admiring the tree full of blossoms, the wind gently whipped his hair about. It gave him a warm feeling. He pulled out the treasure from his pocket. It was resonating and glowing. A smile graced his lips. Closing his eyes, he silently wished from the bottom of his heart to see her again. The treasure shined its light and before he knew it he was in her world again. However, the world was far different than the one he remembered.

Her world now consisted of green grass with many Sakura trees in full bloom and tendrils of pink energy encircling the entire area. In the middle of the world, there stood a giant Sakura tree similar to the one before. He walked towards the tree, feeling the sense of nostalgia coming from it.

"Mikan…" he muttered her name as he placed the treasure close to his heart. "I want to see you again…"

Just then, someone crept up from behind him and covered his eyes. The person's hands were harm and soft. Natsume couldn't help but smile.

"Guess who?" a cheerful voice spoke followed by a giggle.

_END OF STORY_

_

* * *

_**JC**: And that's the end of Sakura Treasure. It was yet another long chapter but it was worth it. It turned out to be one happy ending at all, though there's the essence of a bittersweet flavor. I'm so ready to get my other story started. I'm not sure if this is the last Gakuen Alice story I'll ever right. The manga is still ongoing and is getting interesting by the minute. I really hope the story proved to be entertaining and heartwarming for all you, readers. Thanks to all the reviewers who have stayed with me from the beginning of this story. Please do tell me what you think for this chapter. No flaming please.


End file.
